không ngôi mộ nào chôn được xác tôi
by The Grey Loner
Summary: Dù Rachel có nói gì đi nữa, Nữ thần của Vịnh Arcadia có thể biết tất cả mọi chuyện, nhưng cô ta không thể yêu tất cả mọi thứ. Chloe chắc chắn rằng không có vị thần nào quan tâm đến cô cả. (Biến thể Cốt truyện - Hi sinh Max.)
1. Chapter 1

Vịnh Arcadia là một thị trấn quê mùa yên ắng, tẻ nhạt mà trong đó không có gì xảy ra cả, và không ai biết rõ điều đó hơn Chloe. Mấy thứ trinh thám kì bí không phải phong cách của nó, và chưa từng là vậy.

Giáo phái nữ thần, vì thế, làm mọi người đều ngạc nhiên.

Lần đầu tiên Chloe thấy họ, họ còn chưa phải là một tôn giáo. Họ chỉ là hai cô gái ngồi trong quán Two Whales vào một buổi sáng thứ Hai, làm họ trông như bất kì ai khác. Họ đang nói chuyện khẽ khàng nhưng sôi nổi, theo cái cách mà những cô gái nghiêm túc nói, và cô gái với mái tóc cuốn lên thành một búi thì đang gập người trên bàn, vẽ khắc họa. Chloe còn không nhận ra cô gái còn lại là Rachel cho đến khi cô lại gần để nhận yêu cầu của họ.

"Whoa, nè, chào buổi sáng," cô nói, đặt ấm cà phê xuống và chống tay lên hông. "Và, uh, chào Kate. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Rachel nở nụ cười tỏa nắng với cô, hất mái tóc của mình qua một bên vai và chống khuỷu tay lên phía trước. "Chào buổi sáng, thiên thần. Chỉ đang tìm miếng ăn trước khi đến lớp thôi. Arcadia đã bị thiếu hụt thịt xông khói chưa hay như mọi khi là ổn?"

"Uh huh," Chloe nói, chậm rãi và nghi hoặc, rồi hét qua vai. "Joyce! Rachel và Kate Marsh!"

Có một tiếng hét xác nhận từ phía lò nướng, và Chloe quay lại với hai cô gái. Kate đã dừng vẽ và đang cúi người về phía trước để cánh tay cô che mất tấm bảng, vẻ mặt lo sợ hơn bình thường, ánh mắt cô lướt qua lướt lại giữa Rachel và Chloe với sự lưỡng lự. Rachel chỉ tiếp tục mỉm cười vô tư với cô.

Quyết định vào thẳng câu chuyện, Chloe với lấy tách cà phê của họ, bắt đầu rót, và nói, "Vậy, có phải đây là một buổi học nhóm không? Hay cậu đã tìm được cho mình một người bạn thân nhất mới?"

Kate ngồi thẳng dậy, vẻ hối lỗi, nhưng Rachel chỉ cười, dựa người vào ghế. "Đừng ghen tị, bé yêu. Kate và tớ chỉ vừa nhận ra bọn tớ có một điểm tương đồng và muốn tán gẫu chút, thế thôi."

Theo những gì Chloe biết, tổng những điểm tương đồng của Kate Marsh và Rachel Amber là tròn con số không. "Và điểm đó là… cả hai đều tóc vàng?"

Kate cười khúc khích trước câu nói đó, và Chloe mỉm cười vui vẻ với cô. Cô chẳng có thù oán gì với Kate Marsh cả, tất nhiên, Kate là người ngọt ngào nhất ở Blackwell. Chloe chỉ không hiểu tại sao cô ấy lại ở quán ăn này vào một buổi sáng thứ Hai sớm với Rachel, mà không phải ai khác.

Như thể đọc được tâm trí cô, Rachel nhìn giữa hai người họ, trầm tư, rồi nói, "Thực ra là, Chloe, có thể cậu giúp được bọn tớ đấy. Chuyện là- Kate và tớ cứ nhìn thấy những biểu tượng này suốt- Kate, cậu cho cô ấy xem được không? Cậu không phiền chứ?"

Sau một cái liếc cảnh giác về phía Chloe, Kate trượt quyển sổ vẽ của mình về phía cạnh bàn, vẻ ngượng ngùng. "Chúng không đẹp đến thế, nhưng-"

"Oh, suỵt," Rachel nói khi Chloe cúi xuống nhìn, vội vàng nhấc ấm cà phê lên để tránh dây ra trang giấy. Kate đỏ mặt và kéo một lọn tóc lỏng trên mái tóc mình, và Chloe bắn một nụ cười hờ hững về phía cô trước khi nhìn xuống.

Có 4 hình vẽ phân biệt trải rộng trên mặt trang giấy, với sự chi tiết bất ngờ đối với bút chì và giấy- một con nai, một con bướm, một chiếc máy ảnh Polaroid, và một khối xoay tít mà trông có thể là một cơn lốc xoáy. Cô nhíu mày nhìn chúng, tay trái thăng bằng ấm cà phê.

Sau 5 năm làm bạn, Chloe đã quen với cảm giác khi Rachel đang chăm chú nhìn cô thay vì thấy cô ấy làm vậy. "Chloe, có bất kì cái nào quen thuộc với cậu hay không?"

Chloe nhíu mày nhìn chúng thêm nữa, nhìn giữa hai cô gái trông có vẻ thành thật, rồi nhún vai. "Không?"

Cả Rachel và Kate thở dài, ngả người ra sau ghế, còn Chloe thì đứng thẳng dậy, tay lại đặt lên hông và chuyển ấm cà phê sang tay kia. "Ý tớ là, chiếc máy ảnh trông hơi giống chiếc máy ảnh cũ của bố tớ? Nhưng điểm tương đồng kết thúc ở đó. Nó có ý nghĩa gì à?"

Rachel nhún một vai, vẻ nản lòng. "Tớ đã thấy chúng được hàng _tuần_ rồi," cô nói. "Cậu có chắc cậu chưa từng thấy bất cứ cái nào không, Chlo? Đã từng mơ về chúng chưa?"

Có một khoảng lặng ngắn.

"Thứ lỗi cho tớ?" Chloe nói, chậm rãi chớp mắt. " _Mơ_ về chúng ư?"

Cô được giải thoát khỏi thứ mà chắc sẽ là một câu trả lời vô nghĩa bởi tiếng hét "Chloe! Bưng ra nè!" của Joyce và phải vội vàng ra hiệu cho hai cô gái tớ-sẽ-quay-lại-ngay trước khi trốn ra bếp.

Chuyển hai đĩa qua quầy cho cô, Joyce dựa người về phía trước, xẻng lật giơ lên, để nhìn Chloe đầy nghi ngờ. "Đừng quên là ca trực của con không kết thúc chỉ vì Rachel ở đây."

Đảo mắt, Chloe ôm cả hai đĩa lên cánh tay và gật đầu. "Rồi, rồi."

Joyce đứng thẳng lên và chọc cái xẻng vào mũi cô một cách trìu mến, và trong khi Chloe nhăn mũi và lắp bắp, bà nói tiếp. "Giờ thì khoan đã. Ý con nói là Rachel và Kate Marsh đến đây cùng nhau?" Chloe gật đầu lần nữa, vẻ hơi bất mãn, và bà nhíu mày. "Vì cái gì chứ?"

"Đó là điều con đang cố tìm hiểu, mẹ," Chloe nói. "Con sẽ phải nói lại với mẹ chuyện đó." và cô quay trở lại bàn họ, đặt hai đĩa xuống để lại đặt tay lên hông. "Vậy, xin lỗi. Các cậu đang nói về mấy thứ thời đại mới nhảm nhí gì đó hả?"

Kate đang thơ thẩn xoay chiếc bút chì giữa những ngón tay, và khi Chloe nói 'thời đại mới', cô đánh rơi nó. Nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của Chloe, cô không lập tức lên tiếng thanh minh, hay để Rachel làm vậy. Thay vào đó, cô chỉ gõ lên trang giấy hai lần với móng tay mình.

"Tớ đã nhìn thấy những thứ này được một thời gian rồi," Kate thì thầm. "Phần lớn là trong mơ, nhưng… tớ cũng thấy cả những hình ảnh thoáng qua vào buổi sáng. Tớ thường thấy chú nai này ngoài đời thực, và thỉnh thoảng khi tớ nhìn vào ánh sáng, cứ như thể có một chiếc máy ảnh đằng sau đó vậy… tớ không thực sự biết giải thích thế nào." Cô nhìn lên Chloe, cách nhìn trông gần như cầu xin. "Ban đầu tớ nghĩ đó là Chúa cố gắng nói với tớ điều gì đó, nhưng giờ tớ nghĩ đó là một thứ gì đó khác. Tớ nghĩ có một thứ gì đó khác, ở đây. Cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy điều đó ư?"

Như thể Chloe biết cách phân biệt các vị thần, hay giải thích ý nghĩa của mấy dấu hiệu vớ vẩn vậy. Nhưng rồi, cô khá chắc là nhà tiên tri được trả lương cao hơn phục vụ bàn, nên cô ngậm miệng làm thinh và nhìn sang Rachel lần nữa.

Cô ấy cũng đang quan sát Kate, mắt tập trung nhíu lại, và bây giờ khi ánh mắt Chloe hướng về cô, cô quay lại nhìn những bức họa, kéo cuốn sổ về phía mình và lần ngón tay trên hình con nai. "Tớ đã nhìn thấy con nai này từ hồi còn bé," cô nói, từ tốn. "Tớ đã nói với cậu điều đó, Chloe."

Rachel hâm mộ những thứ tâm linh nhảm nhí nhiều hơn Chloe- Chloe nghĩ phần lớn là do gã lao công kì quặc của Blackwell, những lời gã nói về linh thú và sự sống của thị trấn- nhưng thế này thì đúng là điên quá. "Cậu nói với tớ là cậu _thích_ nai, hai thứ đó không đồng nghĩa!"

"Oh, tớ đã nói thế à?" Rachel nói xa xăm, ngón tay giờ lần theo nét vẽ con bướm. "Lỗi của tớ. Dù vậy, như Kate đã nói, nó không còn chỉ có thế. Con bướm và chiếc máy ảnh, thỉnh thoảng tớ cũng thấy chúng, trong thực tế và trong mơ. Tớ cứ mơ về trận lốc xoáy đánh vào thị trấn, chuyện đã là thế hàng tháng rồi, và nếu Kate cũng thế thì nó không chỉ là một cơn ác mộng, nó là một dấu hiệu. Có điều gì đó ngoài đó, Chloe."

Chuyện là thế này. Chloe biết Rachel. Có lẽ không phải từ trong ra ngoài, nhưng cô chắc rằng mình hiểu Rachel hơn bất kì ai khác trên thế giới. Và đúng, đã có những lúc cô thấy ánh mắt Rachel lang thang, thấy khuôn mặt cô trở nên mơ mộng và kì lạ, và Chloe vẫn luôn luôn tự hỏi cô ấy đang nghĩ gì nhưng không bao giờ hỏi. Một phần của những thứ làm nên _Rachel Amber_ là sự bí ẩn của cô ấy, và Chloe thích điều đó ở cô, biết rằng cô không có quyền tước lấy điều đó.

Nhưng đây là khác. Có một thứ ánh sáng trong ánh mắt Rachel mà Chloe chưa từng thấy, một sự quyết tâm mãnh liệt làm cô run rẩy, Hơi lưỡng lự một giây, Chloe với lấy cốc cà phê trống trơn của cô ấy. "Thôi nào, có gì ngoài đó chứ? Đó là đâu mới được?"

Kate và Rachel lại nhìn nhau, và Chloe bắt đầu thấy ghét điều này, ghét cái cảm giác là người ngoài cuộc trong khi cô đứng ngay đây. Rồi Rachel nhìn lại về phía cô. "Tớ chưa biết," cô nói. "Nhưng tớ sẽ tìm ra. Cậu sẽ giúp bọn tớ, phải không Chloe?"

Đúng là Rachel - 'không' không bao giờ là câu trả lời. Dù vậy, cô ấy chưa bao giờ lôi kéo Chloe vào những thứ kì quái đến thế này cả. Đây là một mức độ hoàn toàn khác so với thử LSD một lần ở một bữa tiệc. "Ý tớ là. Tớ giúp cậu kiểu đéo gì được? Tớ vừa nói tớ chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy cái của nợ nào trong đó cả."

"Thế không có nghĩa là cậu sẽ không thấy," Rachel kiên nhẫn nói. "Bên cạnh đó, bất kì ai trong cái chốn khỉ gió này cũng sẽ ghé qua quán ăn này, đúng không? Hỏi thăm xung quanh xem có ai nhìn thấy một con nai không hay gì đó đại loại như thế. Tớ dám cá Kate và tớ không phải người duy nhất gặp chuyện này xảy ra."

Chloe nghĩ mất một giây tròn, nhưng Rachel cứ tiếp tục nhìn cô, nghiêm trang và tận tụy không mệt mỏi. Cô mở miệng, đóng lại, rồi thử lại lần nữa. "Được rồi… được rồi. Kate, không có ý xúc phạm đâu, nhưng Rachel thì có- hai người mất trí thật rồi."

Ngoảnh mặt đi để chọc chọc món trứng của mình bằng dĩa, Kate cắn môi, nhưng Rachel chỉ mỉm cười với Chloe trở lại, lần này với vẻ thách thức. "Cứ nghĩ gì tùy thích, cưng à," cô nói, "nhưng chuyện này sẽ rất lớn đây. Tớ có thể cảm thấy điều đó."

Trước khi Chloe nghĩ ra được một câu vặn lại, giọng của Joyce lại vang lên từ quầy phục vụ. "Chloe! Mẹ bảo gì rồi!"

Lầm bầm 'địt mẹ', Chloe khẩn trương rót đầy cốc của Rachel và đặt lại nó xuống. "Cái gì cũng được, tớ phải đi đây. Nghe nè, nếu bọn cậu bắt đầu chơi với một cái bảng Ouija hay gì tương tự như thế, gọi tớ, được chứ? Tớ muốn chứng kiến khi mọi chuyện trở nên quái gở."

Rachel chỉ cười nụ cười từ tốn của mình, tay đặt lên quai cốc. "Được thôi. Tớ sẽ nhắn cậu sau giờ học, cố lẻn ra để đi ra bãi biển với tớ."

Nó không hẳn là lẻn ra nếu Joyce biết trước là cô sẽ làm thế, nhưng Chloe vẫn gật đầu, giơ tay lên trán chào hai cô gái, rồi quay lại quầy. Joyce đưa cô ba cái đĩa nữa, trông thích thú hơn là khiển trách. "Vậy Rachel giờ đang ngấm ngầm sự kiện gì, nếu con có thể?"

Dù với ba cái đĩa chồng lên trên tay, Chloe vẫn có thể nhún vai chịu thua. "Cô ấy điên rồi, mẹ ạ."

Joyce chỉ mỉm cười, và quay lại với lò nướng. "Oh, cưng à, mẹ đã nói rồi."

* * *

Năm tháng sau, và sự thật này vẫn đứng vững- Rachel luôn đúng.

Giáo phái nữ thần không phải là Khoa học giáo phiên bản hai hay thứ gì tương tự, nhưng nó đang lôi kéo sự hứng thú của khá nhiều người trong nước vào Vịnh Arcadia. Cuối cùng, có vẻ mấy thứ kì quái và gái xinh sẽ đưa người ta đến bất cứ đâu.

Những cô gái điều hành nó vẫn chưa có nhiều danh tiếng, bên cạnh một nhà kho bỏ hoang nào đó làm một dạng nhà thờ, một bộ sưu tập rẻ tiền gồm tranh vẽ và nhật kí giấc mơ cấu tạo nên văn bản thánh, và một đoạn phóng sự dài hai phút trên kênh NBC Hàng Đêm vài tuần trước. Nhưng ở quy mô thị trấn này, đó là sự kiện lớn nhất từng xảy ra trong nhiều năm. Một khi những Lời Hay bắt đầu lan rộng, cả một nửa Vịnh Arcadia ra thú nhận về việc mơ thấy lốc xoáy, nhìn thấy nai (vì điều đó lạ thật đấy, ở ngoài này ngay giữa _thiên nhiên_ chứ đâu), thấy những dấu hiệu. Bên cạnh đó, gần như tất cả những cô học sinh ở Blackwell mà Chloe biết giờ đây đều là một phần trong hệ thống cấp bậc của giáo phái- là _nữ linh mục_ rồi _nữ tu sĩ_ rồi một lô những thứ nghe cổ cổ mà Chloe không tài nào hiểu nổi.

Và Rachel là lãnh đạo của họ. Linh mục trưởng của họ, họ gọi thế. Và giờ cô ấy luôn bận rộn, gần như quá bận cho Chloe, và kể cả khi họ ở với nhau, cô ấy luôn mất tập trung, tay vẽ những đường trên cát, mắt hướng về một nơi Chloe không thể thấy, không thể đến.

Chloe không hỏi cô ấy về vị nữ thần, vì cô không quan tâm, không một chút nào, cô sẽ không để những giấc mơ tước Rachel đi khỏi cô nhiều hơn nữa. Nên khi họ ở với nhau, Chloe không hỏi, Rachel không nói.

Vậy vì Rachel không nói, đây là tất cả những gì Chloe biết chắc chắn về vị nữ thần: cô ta là một con nai, hoặc một cô gái, hoặc một cơn bão, hoặc một cái gì đó kì quặc khác; cô ta ưu tiên phụ nữ, điều mà Chloe cũng không hẳn lên án; khả năng 90% là cô ta không có thực, và Chloe vẫn cứ ghét cô ta, vì đã tước mất Rachel của cô.

Ít nhất cô ta có ích cho kinh doanh.

Dù gì cũng có rất nhiều người đến vì vị nữ thần, và họ đều cần ăn. Trước đây, Vịnh Arcadia ít khi thấy khuôn mặt nào mới, nhưng giờ luôn có ai đó từ Washington hay Nevada đến để tìm hiểu Hiện Tượng Mới của Ngành Tôn Giáo.

Đó là giữa buổi chiều, và Rachel vẫn đang trong lớp học nên Chloe đang ở quán ăn, làm việc, khi Joyce chọc vào vai cô. "Có một bàn phía bên trái cho con kìa, Chloe."

Chloe làm xong việc chồng bát đĩa bên cạnh máy rửa bát rồi nhìn qua vai. Đó là một cô thiếu nữ, ngồi một mình, nhưng chắc không phải từ Blackwell- ngày học vẫn còn căng, và bất kì học sinh hội họa nào Chloe từng biết không bao giờ trốn tiết nhiếp ảnh.

"Chloe," Joyce lặp lại, và Chloe nhún vai, tóm lấy quyển sổ từ tạp dề của mình và tiến lại. Cô gái nhìn lên, và cô ấy phần lớn bị khuất bởi bóng tối nhưng Chloe nhìn được thoáng qua khuôn mặt cô- góc cạnh nhưng nét mặt dịu dàng, xinh theo kiểu trầm tĩnh. Tóc cô hơi lòa xòa, như thể cô vừa thức dậy sau một giấc ngủ dài, một màu nâu mỏng.

"Xin chào, tôi là Chloe," cô nói, tự động, "chào mừng đến với quán Two Whales, bạn có muốn chút cà phê không?"

Cô gái chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào cô. Ánh long lanh trong đôi mắt cô ấy gần như không thể nhìn thấy trong ánh nắng chiếu lên cô, nhưng từ những gì Chloe có thể thấy, cô ấy trông có vẻ kinh ngạc, như thể có ai đã đánh cô vậy. Bình thường Chloe sẽ thấy hãnh diện, nhưng cái cách cô gái ấy nhìn- nó hơi đáng lo ngại. "Um. Cà phê?"

Cái đó làm cô gái bừng tỉnh, và cô ấy ngồi thẳng dậy, ngượng ngùng gật đầu. "Oh phải rồi. Làm ơn."

Cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, Chloe đặt một chiếc cốc xuống và rót, còn cô gái dựa người vào ghế, quan sát bàn tay cô nghiêng ấm. Có một sự tập trung kì lạ ở trong ánh mắt cô ấy mà làm Chloe cảm thấy bất thường, không phải không thoải mái nhưng hơi lạc lõng.

Cô phải tạo một chủ đề giao tiếp nào đó, dù chỉ để hiểu hơn cô gái.

Chloe chìa cho cô thực đơn và nói, không câu nệ, "Bạn đến đây vì vị nữ thần à?"

Tóc Nâu Xám chớp mắt, rồi mỉm cười gượng gạo. "Còn tùy vào loại nữ thần mà chúng ta đang bàn đến."

Câu hỏi hay. Mấy vị thánh phân loại thế quái nào ấy nhỉ? Chloe vốn không biết, Joyce chưa bao giờ đưa cô đến nhà thờ cả. "Còn loại nào khác nữa? Vị Nữ Thần đó. Toàn năng, biết tuốt, thích động vật và chơi đùa với Vịnh Arcadia vì một vài lí do nào đó."

Trong một thoáng, biểu hiện của cô gái biến đổi, từ sự ôn hòa vô cảm đến một cảm xúc quá trầm lặng để Chloe nhận ra. Rồi cô nhếch mép cười. "Một nữ thần, được thôi. Đừng nói với tôi cậu tin vào mấy thứ nhảm nhí đó."

Cho đến giờ khắc này Chloe chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc niềm tin của chính mình đóng góp thế nào vào bức tranh toàn cảnh. Còn bây giờ, cô khéo léo né tránh. "Chuyện là, cậu biết đó, nó khá là nóng quanh đây nên tôi sẽ không nói to đâu nếu tôi là cậu."

"Huh," cô gái nói, tựa người vào ghế. "Một giáo phái nữ thần ở Arcadia. Tôi không ngờ đấy."

Ngồi trong ánh nắng, còn khó hơn để Chloe có một cái nhìn kĩ của cô gái. Cô ấy xanh xao đến mờ nhạt, phai nhòa bởi ánh nắng, và khi Chloe nhìn xuống đôi mắt cô vẫn ở trong bóng tối. "Cậu có phải người ở đây không? Quá khứ hay hiện tại?"

Vì một vài lí do nào đó, cô gái khẽ cười, sâu trong cổ họng. "Quá khứ," cô ấy nói, "tôi từng sống ở đây," và giờ cô ấy nhìn ra cửa sổ. Có thể cô ấy thấy hoài niệm hoặc cô ấy thấy cay đắng; thế nào đi nữa, Chloe không thấy được khuôn mặt cô. "Tôi chỉ đang về thăm."

Chloe ôm chặt cái thực đơn vào ngực, với lấy sự chú ý của cô gái lần nữa. "Và Vịnh Arcadia trong quá khứ của cậu không phải là một thị trấn ma quỷ đáng sợ?"

Trước câu nói đó, cô gái cười. Cô ấy có tiếng cười ngọt ngào, dễ nghe, và cái âm thanh đó làm Chloe mỉm cười theo và đồng thời cảm thấy một cảm xúc bí ẩn dâng lên trong ngực. "Ồ không, có chứ," cô nói. "Chỉ không hăng hái ủng hộ… hình tượng phụ nữ như thế này."

"Vậy," Chloe nói, lật cuốn sổ của mình sang một trang mới, "trong trường hợp đó, có khi cậu lại thích sự thay đổi. Mấy cô gái làm cái vụ câu lạc bộ nữ thần đó sẽ đến đây sớm thôi, cậu nên gặp họ. Chủ trò của họ, Rachel-" và cô không kìm được, cô bắt đầu mỉm cười, như một tên ngốc. "Cô ấy quả thật ấn tượng."

Khi cô quay lại nhìn cô gái, cô ấy trông buồn không tả được. Ánh mắt cô ấy xa xăm, như thể cô ấy cách xa quán cà phê này cả trăm năm, cả trăm dặm, cách xa Chloe.

Rồi vẻ mặt đó biến mất. Cô ấy mỉm cười với Chloe, mắt nheo lại trong ánh nắng. "Tôi rất mong được gặp Rachel," cô nói, và tiếng nấc trong giọng nói của cô có thể là tự nhiên mà có, nhưng cô ấy đã hành động rất kì lạ trong suốt khoảng thời gian vừa rồi nên chắc là không. "Tôi muốn lắm. Nhưng trước tiên, uh- bánh kếp?"

"Đến ngay," Chloe nói, và giả vờ viết lên cuốn sổ tay để có thể nhìn cô gái thêm chút nữa. Đôi mắt cô ấy lại quay đi, đặt lên ngọn hải đăng, nhưng nét mặt của cô ấy thì như một bức tranh, những tia nắng tô điểm lên má. "Tên cậu là gì ấy nhỉ? Tôi đã nói từ trước rồi, nhưng tôi là Chloe."

Câu nói giật cô gái trở lại thực tại, và cô ấy nhìn chằm chằm vào Chloe đủ lâu để thấy không thoải mái trước khi nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng. "Max," cô ấy nói. "Tôi là Max."

Có một thoáng - _gì đó_ \- kì lạ, trong tâm trí Chloe, khi cô ấy nói vậy. Không giống một cái máy ảnh, như Kate từng nói, mà giống một cái gì khác, như ảo giác. Rồi cô bừng tỉnh, quay lại nhìn khuôn mặt chờ đợi của Max.

"Max," cô lặp lại. "Hay đấy. Tôi quay lại ngay."

Max, đã công khai tên tuổi, mỉm cười mệt mỏi với cô, và trong một thoáng Chloe nghĩ cô ấy sẽ nói cái gì tiếp. Đôi mắt cô ấy tập trung vào Chloe, rồi qua Chloe một chút vào Joyce, và cô ấy trông phiền muộn, nhưng đến cuối cùng cô ấy chỉ nói. "Cảm ơn, Chloe."

Trong khi đợi Joyce, Chloe thấy mình cứ nhìn về phía cô ấy- đằng nào tất cả các bàn đều trống ngoại trừ bàn đó, và tất nhiên cô ấy là một cảnh tượng đẹp hơn bất cứ ông tài xế xe tải nào ngồi ở quầy.

Sự thật là cô ấy rất xinh không phải là thứ làm Chloe thấy tò mò, dù vậy. Có một thứ gì đó khác. Cái cách cô ấy bắt chéo chân, cái cách cô ấy cứ nhìn ra cửa sổ về phía ngọn hải đăng, cái cách cô ấy liếc nhìn Chloe, tò mò, rồi lập tức nhìn đi, thẹn thùng.

Cảm giác như thể cô ấy từng đến đây rồi vậy.

Có một cú giật mạnh trong đầu Chloe, và cô nhăn mặt và nhìn đi đúng lúc Joyce gọi, "Bưng ra nè!"

Nhưng khi Chloe lấy đĩa và quay lại bàn của Max, cô ấy không còn ở đấy nữa. Thay vào đó là Rachel, quai túi xách vòng qua khuỷu tay khoanh lại và một ngón chân gõ nhịp lên bàn.

Chloe dừng lại trước mặt cô, nhướn mày. "Cậu đá cô gái tội nghiệp đó ra khỏi ghế ngồi à?"

"Chào cậu," Rachel nói, mỉm cười rạng rỡ trước khi nhíu mày. "Cô gái nào cơ?"

Sau khi lén nhìn quanh quất, có vẻ Max đã thật sự rời khỏi cửa hàng, nhưng. "Cô gái vừa ở đây ý, cô ấy vừa ngồi đây một giây trước theo đúng nghĩa đen luôn. Cậu không thấy cô ấy sao?"

Rachel nhíu mày, rồi nhún vai. "Không hề. Chắc cô ấy chuồn qua cửa sổ hay gì đó." Cô ấy nhìn cái bánh kếp rồi nhe răng cười. "Cậu bị ăn quịt à? Cậu và Joyce đã quản lí cái cửa hàng này tốt đấy chứ."

"Hừm, đúng là cô ấy quịt nhưng cô ấy không ăn," Chloe nói, trượt vào ghế ngồi đối diện và bày đĩa bánh kếp ra, "nên giờ chúng là của ta. Lớp học thế nào?"

Mỉm cười, Rachel với lấy dao dĩa. "Hơi chán. Bọn tớ bây giờ đang học chụp thiên nhiên, không phải là sở thích của tớ. Hãy nói về cái gì đó thú vị hơn đi. Tớ có một lời đề nghị cho cậu."

Nếu dạ dày Chloe nhảy lên họng, đó là việc của cô. "Một lời đề nghị? Khỉ gió, Rachel, mới ba giờ chiều."

Đảo mắt và mỉm cười, Rachel đâm con dao vào miếng bột và xé một chút ra. "Không phải loại đề nghị đấy, ước gì cậu được may mắn thế. Thế này nhé, tớ muốn nhờ cậu đến phụ giúp tớ ở nhà kho hôm nay."

"Ew," Chloe nói, dạ dày trở lại chỗ cũ, "tại sao."

"Vì cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ và tớ đang nhờ cậu," Rachel dễ dàng nói, cắn một miếng bánh. Nuốt vào, cô nói tiếp, "Bên cạnh đó, tớ muốn cậu đi xem nhà thờ. Thật tuyệt nếu cậu cũng tham gia vào. Chúng ta sẽ có thể dành thời gian với nhau nhiều hơn, và tớ thật sự nghĩ nó có thể, cậu biết đó, mở mang đầu óc cậu."

Chloe nhạo báng, tay với lấy dĩa của chính mình. "Đầu óc tớ đã mở sẵn rồi," cô nói, "và tớ đã nói với cậu cả trăm lần rồi, tớ không có hứng thú với cái thứ ma quỷ đó."

"Cứ thử một lần đi," Rachel kiên quyết nói, gạt dĩa Chloe ra để lấy phần nhiều si rô hơn. "Không thử sao biết, Chloe," cô ấy nói, và giờ cô ấy đang bắn cho Chloe cái nhìn đó, cái nhìn dưới mi mắt, cái nhìn luôn khiến Chloe làm bất cứ thứ gì cô muốn. "Điều đó có ý nghĩa rất lớn đối với tớ, okay?"

Thôi, chết mẹ. "Tốt thôi," Chloe rầu rĩ nói, và xé miếng bánh của chính mình, tống nó vào mồm. "Tốt thôi, tớ sẽ đến. Nhưng tớ nói trước, cái nữ thần gì đó, và tớ, giữa bọn tớ không có mối quan hệ nào hết."

Rachel chỉ cười, trong sự hài lòng, và chìa chiếc dĩa cắm miếng bánh kếp của mình về phía Chloe để cho cô cắn một miếng. "Rồi chúng ta sẽ thấy."

* * *

Original story: no grave can hold my body down (Archive of Our Own)

Author: OpheliaMarina

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Nhà kho có mùi như cá chết và một nỗ lực xanh tuyệt vọng để làm nó không có mùi như cá chết, và Chloe ghét nó ngay lập tức.

Rachel thấy cô nhăn mũi khi họ bước vào, và gật đầu đồng tình, mũi cô cũng nhăn lại. "Ừ, tớ biết. Bọn tớ đang tìm cách xử lí nó. Chắc sẽ bắt đầu đốt hương tuần sau."

"Phải, cái đó sẽ giải quyết được vấn đề đấy," Chloe nói, và nghiêng người vào nắm đấm của Rachel vào sườn cô, để lực đẩy ép cô về phía trước vì chắc chắn cô sẽ không tự đi vào đó trên đôi chân của mình.

Ngoài cái mùi ra, nhà kho cũng không đến nỗi nào. Nó rất rộng, ít ra là thế, và có 3 lỗ hổng trên tường làm cửa sổ tạm. Không có những hàng ghế dài hay cái gì đó phong cách giáo phái, như Chloe đã nghĩ: thay vào đó, căn phòng phần lớn được cấu tạo bởi những bàn thờ nho nhỏ gồm chữ và tranh ảnh, dàn ra như phòng trưng bày khắp căn phòng, lung linh mờ ảo với ánh nến. Những cô gái đang dọc ngang căn phòng từ bàn này đến bàn phủ khăn trắng khác, trò chuyện sôi nổi cùng nhau, lướt qua những tập giấy, hay ghi chép vào một cuốn nhật kí.

Họ không có cái vẻ mặt trống rỗng, cuồng tín như Chloe dự đoán, và họ đều chỉ mặc đồ đi học bình thường, điều có nghĩa là có những người trông cao siêu hơn hẳn. Thực ra, có rất ít mối liên kết giữa mọi cô gái nói chung; thứ duy nhất đánh dấu lòng mộ đạo sẻ chia giữa họ là một chiếc huy hiệu nho nhỏ màu xanh trên áo và sự thật là họ đều đang ở trong một nhà kho ẩm ướt vào chiều thứ Sáu.

Khi Chloe quay lại đối diện với Rachel lần nữa, cô thấy chiếc huy hiệu trên cổ áo của chính Rachel, lúc trước quá nhỏ để nhận ra. Cô nheo mắt nhìn nó, và nó hiện hình là một con bướm xanh nho nhỏ, cánh dang rộng.

Rachel để ý thấy cô nhìn. "Dễ thương mà, phải không? Muốn một cái không?"

Hình ảnh con bướm- màu xanh- gợi lên một cơn buồn nôn kì lạ ở Chloe, và cô nghiêng người ra xa nó. Chỉ vì độ sáng của màu sắc hay vì thứ mà nó đại diện (mà nó đại diện cái gì mới được? cô cứ tưởng nữ thần là một con nai chứ), Chloe không biết. Nên cô chỉ lắc đầu. "Không, cảm ơn. Bên cạnh đó, cậu có đủ vốn để đi phát miễn phí chưa?"

Ngâm nga, Rachel chỉ điều chỉnh huy hiệu của mình. "Không phải đồ phát miễn phí đâu, cưng à. Chúng phân biệt những người sùng bái Nữ thần với những người thông thường, dùng khi bọn tớ tổ chức tour và mấy thứ như thế. Và Kate làm chúng miễn phí, nên cái này không mất vào tiền vốn. Cậu có chắc cậu không muốn một cái không? Nó là một biểu tượng khá cao quý quanh thị trấn đấy."

"Không," Chloe nói, lần này mãnh liệt hơn, và nhìn xung quanh. Một vài cô gái đã nhìn thấy cô, và đang nhìn cô với vẻ kì lạ. "Cậu muốn tớ ở đây làm gì mới được?"

Trong một thoáng, Rachel có vẻ đang cân nhắc. Rồi cô vỗ tay. "Oh, được rồi, một ý tưởng. Nghe này, tớ sẽ phóng về phòng sau một chút, tớ cần xem qua hộp điềm báo-"

Chloe chớp mắt chậm nhất có thể. "Hộp điềm báo?"

"Ừ, bọn tớ có cái chủ trương ẩn danh này cho toàn thị trấn," Rachel nói, cố ý phớt lờ cái nhìn khó tin của Chloe, "trong đó bọn tớ đặt một cái hộp trước cửa, cho những người nghĩ là mình đã có ảo giác hay giấc mơ gì đó từ nữ thần. Hoặc về người." Cô đảo mắt. "Phần lớn là rác, cậu sẽ không tin nổi có bao nhiêu cái toàn những thứ kiểu 'Tôi mơ thấy nữ thần mút cặc tôi' hay 'nữ thần nói Dana Ward nên hẹn hò với tôi'-" Khi Chloe bật cười, cô cũng cười khúc khích, hơi miễn cưỡng. "Ok, thực ra nó chẳng khó tin đến thế. Nhưng thi thoảng chúng cũng ra hồn phết đấy. Nó giúp bọn tớ vạch ra những số liệu của cơn bão, ít nhất là vậy, đó là ảo giác phổ biến nhất trong quần chúng."

Cái thứ bão bùng này cứ làm phiền Chloe, không chỉ theo cái cách phần lớn thấy khi nói chuyện tỉnh bơ về một cơn lốc xoáy mà còn theo cái kiểu có cơn lo ngại sâu trong đầu cô. Dù vậy, cô vẫn không hỏi gì về nó, vì điều đó sẽ chỉ cuốn cô vào cái mớ nữ thần của nợ này sâu hơn cô muốn. "Vậy, lặp lại, cậu muốn tớ làm gì?"

Ít nhất Rachel vẫn có vẻ trìu mến khi cô phẩy ngón giữa với Chloe. Chloe huýt sáo. "Whoa, Quý cô Linh mục Tối cao. Đây có phải là nơi thích hợp cho một việc báng bổ như vậy không?"

"Là linh mục trưởng," Rachel nói, đánh trống lảng, và hơi lướt về phía bên trái để gỡ cái được gọi là hộp điềm báo khỏi tường. "Thế này, điều tớ muốn nhờ cậu làm, khi tớ đang bận, là đi hỏi xung quanh. Hỏi mấy cô gái xem có những gì xảy ra ở đây trong khi tớ bận đi thăm cái đồ thô lỗ nhà cậu."

Chloe theo cô ba bước nữa thì dừng kít lại. "Xin lỗi?" cô nói. "Cậu sẽ để lại tớ ngoài đây một mình với một lũ Jeanne d'Arc ư?"

Chịu đựng quá đủ, Rachel quay gót ở cửa phòng chứa đồ và bắn Chloe một cái nhìn giống Joyce đến bất ngờ. "Tớ không bắt cậu chặt đi bàn chân trái hay gì tương tự như thế, Chlo. Và chắc tớ sẽ mất khoảng 15 phút. Bên cạnh đó, có phải cậu không biết ai trong số này cả đâu, họ đều chỉ là gái Blackwell. Nó sẽ như cậu chưa từng bị tống cổ khỏi trường vậy."

"Ha ha," Chloe nhạt nhẽo nói, và Rachel mỉm cười, rướn người về phía trước để thơm cô một cái vào má.

"Đừng làm cái gì tớ sẽ không làm đấy," cô thì thầm, hơi thở nóng hổi trên má Chloe, "15 phút," rồi cô biến vào trong phòng và sập cửa sau lưng.

Chloe đứng trơ ra một phút, nên ít nhất là một phút đã qua. Còn 14 phút nữa.

* * *

Sau khi lang thang xung quanh tới 30 giây, Chloe quyết định rằng Kate Marsh là lựa chọn an toàn nhất để nói chuyện, và đi về phía cô ấy. Kate rất yên tĩnh, thế là tốt, và không tọc mạch như những cô gái khác, thế còn tốt hơn.

Cô ấy đang ngồi một mình ở một chiếc bàn nhỏ màu trắng, vẽ một cái gì đó nhiều chi tiết khi Chloe lại gần, nhưng lập tức nhìn lên và mỉm cười khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đã vãn. "Oh! Chloe, xin chào. Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy?"

"Tớ đang làm nhiệm vụ," Chloe nghiêm trang nói, "một nhiệm vụ từ Chúa," và mỉm cười khi Kate khúc khích. Rồi cô nhún vai. "Thực ra, Rachel chỉ kéo tớ theo hôm nay thôi. Bây giờ cô ấy đang để tớ đi hỏi xung quanh, nhưng tớ đéo biết bắt đầu từ đâu." Cô nhướn mày. "Có phải tớ chỉ việc đi ra và hỏi xem cậu có, cái gì nhỉ, ảo giác gì hôm nay không?"

Kate mỉm cười tốt bụng và vén một vài sợi tóc lỏng ra sau tai. "Thường đó là cách Rachel làm," cô thừa nhận. "Nhưng tớ không có, không phải hôm nay. Không giấc mơ. Không nai."

Chloe không thực sự lắng nghe, thay vào đó ngó nhìn quyển sách nhỏ nhạt màu trên tay cô ấy. "Cậu đang vẽ gì đấy?"

"Oh," Kate nói, cùng nhìn xuống bức tranh. "Tớ cũng không biết nữa. Tớ cứ bị nghĩ mãi về một thứ mỗi khi nghĩ về người."

Từ những gì Chloe thấy, bức vẽ của Kate trông giống mưa trên một nền trời trống trơn, những chú chim đóng băng giữa chuyển động giữa dưới giữa những tia nước than chì. Ở đó chả mang ý nghĩa gì với cô. "Như kiểu?"

Thơ thẩn gõ tẩy lên mặt giấy, Kate nói, "Như kiểu mưa, và chim chóc. Thỉnh thoảng tớ thấy con nai. Thường xuyên hơn những người khác, nhưng nó không… chỉ lối cho tớ, như nó làm với một vài cô gái khác. Nó giống kiểu một hình tượng xoa dịu hơn đối với tớ, tớ nghĩ vậy." Một nụ cười chập chờn trên khuôn mặt cô. "Nó luôn ở đó khi tớ cảm thấy cô đơn."

Có quá nhiều thứ kì bí được vô ý nói ra chỉ trong vài câu nói đó đến mức Chloe cảm thấy cái thứ nữ thần này giống một khối Rubik hơn là câu đố xếp hình mà Rachel cố gắng miêu tả. Cô quyết định bắt đầu bằng, "Ý cậu là sao, nó chỉ lối cho những người khác?"

Trước câu hỏi đó, Kate hơi nhíu mày ngẫm nghĩ, rồi ngẩng lên và vẫy một cô gái khác lại gần. Chloe cố hết sức để không rên lên thành tiếng. "Tớ nghĩ- Dana! Cậu có thể-"

Một cô gái cao, xinh kiểu hoạt náo viên Chloe chỉ lờ mờ nhận ra lướt lại gần, theo sau là Juliet Watson, người mà Chloe biết chỉ vì cô ta là người nhiều chuyện nhất thị trấn, còn tệ hơn bất kì bà nội trợ nào. Cả hai đều đang đeo huy hiệu con bướm xanh trên tim. Cô gái mà chắc hẳn là Dana mỉm cười xinh tươi với cả hai người họ, chỉnh trang cột tóc đuôi ngựa buộc chặt sau đầu. "Tớ có thể làm gì cho cậu, Kate?"

Kate chỉ mỉm cười đáp lễ, nhìn giữa cô ấy và một Chloe rõ ràng đang cảm thấy không thoải mái, và đưa tay lên với thái độ chào đón, an ủi. "Xem nào, cậu biết Chloe, bạn của Rachel-"

"Hẳn rồi," Dana dễ dàng nói, mỉm cười với cô, trong khi Juliet chen vào, "Hầu bàn ở Two Whales, đúng rồi."

Chloe cau mày về phía cô ta, nhưng Kate chỉ nói tiếp. "Đúng rồi, vậy. Chloe, đây là Dana, một trong những linh mục của bọn tớ, và Juliet Watson, một tu sĩ. Và-"

"Làm thế nào các cậu quyết định điều đó vậy?" Chloe cắt ngang, nhìn giữa ba người họ. "Và tại sao Rachel lại là linh mục trưởng, nếu cô ấy và Kate cùng nhau lập nên cái này?"

Ba người họ nhìn nhau, Juliet rõ ràng đang ngứa ngáy được giải thích, và Dana thở dài, vẫy tay ra hiệu cho cô ấy nói. Cô ấy nhảy tưng tưng trên gót chân và quay về phía Chloe, mắt sáng rực.

"Ok, thế này," cô nói. "Nữ linh mục là những cô gái có liên kết, kiểu, cực kì mạnh với nữ thần ý. Rachel là linh mục trưởng vì liên kết của cô ấy là mạnh nhất hiện nay, cô ấy có ảo giác và giấc mơ suốt, và bên cạnh đó, cô ấy tận tâm chết đi được. Cô ấy sẽ hiểu ra chuyện này, cậu biết không? Nhưng Rachel, Dana, và Kate khi cô ấy nặc danh là những người được công nhận là linh mục cho đến giờ. Bọn tớ nghĩ có khi họ còn có khả năng giao tiếp với nữ thần cơ. Và Victoria, thì…"

Chloe bỏ lỡ phần cuối cùng đó, vì cô đã quay ra nhìn Kate và hỏi nhỏ "nặc danh?"

Vẻ mặt hơi hối lỗi, Kate cúi đầu. "Tớ không được chính thức công nhận," cô nói, "vì tớ sợ bố mẹ tớ sẽ phát hiện ra việc này. Họ sẽ coi đó là ngoại đạo, cậu biết đó, mà thực ra thì không phải, nó giống kiểu..."

Giọng cô nhỏ dần, nên Chloe phải mở lời cho cô. "Giống kiểu?"

Kate điềm đạm chớp mắt nhìn cô, đôi mắt nâu lục dịu dàng và thỏa mãn. "Như một cuộc tìm kiếm sự thật," cô ấy nói đơn giản. "Sự thật về người."

Và điều đó thật khớp, điều đó thật có lý trong đầu Chloe vì một vài lí do khó hiểu, và cô và Kate nhìn nhau trân trân một lúc trước khi Juliet, giọng mất kiên nhẫn, nói, "Ừ, phải rồi. Và vậy nên những tu sĩ, bọn tớ chăm lo cho bàn thờ và giúp quảng bá và mấy thứ kiểu hệ thống, trong khi những linh mục làm những thứ nặng ký, tổ chức tour và giải mã giấc mơ và tìm hiểu xem ý của nữ thần là gì khi làm thế này, làm thế kia, vân vân. Tu sĩ không có sự liên kết trực tiếp đó, nhưng vẫn đôi lúc có ảo giác hoặc nghĩ rằng nữ thần tương tác với mình bằng cách nào đó. Kiểu, Alyssa-"

Tức cười và vẻ trách móc, Dana nói, "Này, này, hãy để cô gái tự nói lên câu chuyện của chính mình. Bên cạnh đó, Chloe, câu hỏi của cậu là gì?"

Tất cả những điều này nghe đều như bài tập về nhà với Chloe, nhưng vì đây là một cách lấy thông tin mà không cổ vũ Rachel, cô sẽ chớp lấy cơ hội. Dù gì, bây giờ cũng chỉ còn bảy phút. "Vậy, uh. Tớ không biết vì sao Kate gọi các cậu lại, nhưng. Tại sao đây lại là câu lạc bộ dành riêng cho con gái?"

"Nữ thần không thích con trai," cả ba nói, đồng thanh, rồi nhìn nhau và cười khúc khích.

Chloe chớp mắt nhìn họ, rồi nở một nụ cười hơi sợ sệt. "Ok, đừng tỏ ra điều đó không đáng sợ."

"Xin lỗi, Kate nói, và đó là lần đầu tiên Chloe thấy cô đảo mắt, "chỉ là bọn tớ cứ phải nói thế suốt-"

"Con trai cứ muốn tham gia câu lạc bộ," Juliet nói vẻ bí mật. "Có trường hợp cả đàn ông lớn đùng rồi nữa. Tự nhận rằng họ có liên kết với nữ thần hay gì đó. Nhưng vấn đề là, đối với tất cả những cô gái nhà thờ thực thụ bọn tớ, rõ ràng là nữ thần không có hứng thú với con trai."

Đây là thứ kì quặc nhất Chloe từng nghe về nhà thờ từ trước tới giờ, và cô không kìm được nụ cười nở ra trên mặt. "Vậy- khoan, tớ xin lỗi. Có phải cậu đang nói với tớ là cậu đã dành năm tháng tôn thờ một nữ thần đồng tính không? Ý tớ là, các cậu đều đang tiến triển rất nhanh, nhưng thế này là hơi vượt quá mức Vịnh Arcadia sẵn sàng ủng hộ đấy."

"Xem nào, điều đó không nhất thiết phải có ý như thế," Juliet nói một cách thực tế, nhưng việc đó là câu trả lời được đưa ra cho Chloe biết là nó không nằm ngoài giới hạn khả thi. Nụ cười của cô còn rộng hơn nữa. "Nhưng con nai không bao giờ tiếp cận đàn ông, không bao giờ. Và dù họ có giấc mơ thật đi nữa, chúng luôn là ảo ảnh một lần của cơn bão. Cũng không ai trong số họ có thể cảm nhận sự hiện diện của người nữa. Nên Rachel phủ quyết việc cho đàn ông tham gia nhà thờ. Điều đó không làm nhiều người vui cho lắm, nhưng sự thật là nữ thần không vươn tay ra với con trai như người làm với con gái."

Dana nhíu mày. "Ừ, nhưng có gã này," cô trầm ngâm nói, "hắn ta cứ khăng khăng là chúng ta nên cho hắn vào. Và công bằng mà nói, đúng là hắn có một vài ảo giác khá chi tiết mà có vẻ là hàng thật. Nói hắn cảm thấy thực sự kết nối với nữ thần hay gì đó. Nhưng điều lệ không-con-trai rất nghiêm, Rachel đã đảm bảo điều đó." Rồi cô ấy cười khúc khích, mưu hiểm và có chút nghịch ngợm. "Và phải nói thật, tớ sẽ cảm thấy khá tội cho nữ thần nếu hắn ta là người yêu phàm tục."

Một vài cô gái, người đã tò mò vây quanh để chứng kiến cuộc nói chuyện, cười ồ lên đầy nhạo báng, và Kate chỉ mỉm cười thương hại và nói, "Thôi nào, các cậu, Warren đâu có tệ đến thế," nhưng Chloe thì khựng lại, kẹt ở điều vừa được nói ra.

"Xin lỗi, cái gì cơ?" cô nói. "Cái gì phàm tục cơ?"

Phải mất một giây để có được sự chú ý của ai đó, nhưng Juliet vẫn luôn là nguồn tin đáng tin cậy, nên Chloe vẫy tay với cô. "Oh, người yêu phàm tục á? Đó là giả thuyết của Rachel, cô ấy sẽ giải thích nó tốt hơn bọn tớ. Không ai trong bọn tớ có thể cảm thấy điều ấy rõ như cô ấy." Thấy Chloe làm mặt khó chịu trước sự mơ hồ đó, cô nhanh chóng đế thêm. "Hừm, cậu biết đó, thi thoảng bọn tớ sẽ có kiểu, ảo giác của nữ thần với một ai đó khác và bọn tớ đoán đó có thể là người yêu đó. Người mà nữ thần đem lòng yêu mến. Nhưng…" cô thở dài chịu thua. "Tó không biết. Hỏi Rachel ấy."

Toàn bộ mục đích của cái màn lố lăng này là để Chloe không phải hỏi Rachel cái gì về mấy thứ vớ vẩn này hết. Nên cô quyết định buông chuyện người yêu, bước ra khỏi đám đông xì xào, và khoanh tay kiểm tra đồng hồ.

Bốn phút. Mặt trời đã hạ xuống dưới những lỗ cửa sổ, đắm chìm căn phòng trong một thứ ánh sáng cam tối ảm đạm, và Chloe đút tay vào túi quần, nhìn sang cánh cửa mà Rachel đã khóa mình đằng sau.

Kate nhận thấy sự thiếu tập trung của cô, khi đang đứng nhón chân để nhìn qua vai một cô gái tóc vàng đang tán gẫu, và khuôn mặt cô xụ xuống. Nắm lấy khuỷu tay Dana, cô lại gần Chloe lần nữa, chậm rãi và khiêm nhường như mọi khi. "Chloe, tớ gọi Dana lại để cô ấy có thể giải thích cách mà nữ thần đã dẫn dắt cô ấy."

Dana thụt lùi lại một chút, như một con ngựa giật mình, rồi tự động mỉm cười nhưng với vẻ phiền muộn trong mắt. "Whoa, này, Kate. Đó không phải một câu hỏi hướng dẫn." Nhưng Kate nhìn xoáy vào cô với ánh mắt xâm chiếm, và cô chỉ thở dài, nhún vai và quay ra nhìn Chloe lần nữa. Cô lưỡng lự lần nữa, và Chloe phải thừa nhận cô bắt đầu thấy hứng thú. "Uh, thì. Tớ nghĩ nữ thần có lẽ đã, uh, cứu tớ khỏi bị mang thai?"

Cái nhà thờ này thật _quái đản._ Nếu mấy thứ ngớ ngẩn kiểu này cứ tiếp tục chồng chất, Chloe sẽ thấy hoan hỉ với cái tôn giáo này hơn là bực mình. "Nói lại coi?"

Hơi đỏ mặt, Dana ngọ nguậy từ chân này sang chân khác. "Được rồi. Tớ sẽ không đi vào chi tiết quá, nhưng tớ cứ gặp giấc mơ về mang thai cả một tuần trời, và tớ không nghĩ nó thực sự có ý nghĩa gì cho đến khi, uh. Chúa ơi, Kate, tớ có phải kể chuyện này thật không?"

"Làm ơn đi," Chloe hào hứng nói. "Cậu đang biến tớ thành một tín đồ đấy."

Dana cố cau mày với cô, nhưng cuối cùng cô chỉ cười. "Tốt thôi. Nói tóm lại, tớ đang ở cùng với bạn trai, và bọn tớ định, cậu biết đó. Và ngay khi chuyện đang, uh, tăng tốc, tớ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và có một con nai _ở ngay đó._ Cứ, kiểu, nhìn chòng chọc vào tớ. Làm cả hai bọn tớ phát khiếp, và cũng kiểu như làm mất cả hứng. Nên bọn tớ không làm, và rồi khi tớ thức dậy sáng hôm sau…" má cô hơi ửng đỏ. "Tớ đang, uh, hành kinh. Và khi tớ kiểm tra ví anh ta, hóa ra anh ta đã nói dối về việc có bao cao su. Vậy nên…"

Chloe đang cười sằng sặc, cô không kìm được, và dù Dana mặt đỏ ửng và ngượng ngùng cô ấy cũng bắt đầu cười hinh híc. Khá tuyệt, trong một thoáng, để có thể cười đùa về một thứ gì đó thật kì cục mà không phải phân tích nó.

"Đợi đã, vậy là," Chloe nói, quệt một bên mắt. "Vậy đó là cách cậu đi lên vị trí linh mục? Một con nai phá bĩnh cậu?"

Dana đảo mắt, nhìn lên trời và mỉm cười. "Không, rất may là không chỉ có vậy. Tớ cũng đóng góp rất nhiều công sức quanh đây, cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm, và tớ cũng có ảo giác khá thường xuyên. Có lẽ là một lần một tuần? Và không chỉ về mỗi cơn bão đâu, thi thoảng là về sự hiện diện của người ở bên tớ, thi thoảng là nhìn thấy, cậu biết đó-" Cô ấy giơ tay phải lên, lòng bàn tay hướng ra, và Chloe nhớ là đã thấy Kate vẽ một biểu tượng tương tự, tượng trưng cho… cái gì đó. "Dù là gì, nữ thần tác động đến tất cả chúng tớ theo nhiều cách khác nhau. Juliet có nhiều lời đồn đại để hóng hớt hơn này. Alyssa nghĩ nữ thần bảo vệ cô ấy khỏi vật thể bay hay sao ý. Tất cả chúng tớ đều có những mối quan hệ khác nhau với người."

Cái cách cô ấy nói mối quan hệ thật kì lạ, không phải theo cái kiểu _Chúa Jesus yêu tôi, đúng là vậy_ của VeggieTales, mà giống như kiểu đó là một thứ quan hệ xã hội, như tình bạn chân thành, đôi mắt cô ấy trìu mến và tin tưởng.

Nó quá chân thành. Nó làm tất cả mọi thứ thật hơn, ít đùa cợt, khó để Chloe coi là mấy thứ tâm linh nhảm nhí. Dù biết là không nên, cô nói. "Rachel nghĩ nữ thần đã làm gì cho cô ấy?"

Kate và Dana nhìn nhau, đầy hiểu biết và bí ẩn, và cái gì đó như sự ghen tuông ngóc đầu lên sâu thẳm trong dạ dày Chloe, trước khi Kate lại lên tiếng.

Cô ấy nhìn Chloe như thể đang nhờ cô giữ kín một bí mật khi cô ấy nói, "Rachel nghĩ nữ thần đã cứu mạng cô ấy."

Rachel chưa bao giờ nói với Chloe điều đó.

Trước khi Chloe có thể mở miệng tra hỏi, một cánh tay mát lạnh luồn vào khuỷu tay cô, và chính Rachel đang mỉm cười với ba người bọn họ. "Này các cậu. Vậy là mọi người quen nhau hết rồi nhỉ?"

Chloe chỉ gật đầu, quá sững sờ để nói, còn Kate chỉ mỉm cười trầm tư rồi lại trôi đi đâu khác. Dana vui vẻ mỉm cười với cả hai người họ, nói, "Chào nhé, Chloe, rất vui được gặp cậu!" trước khi quay về nhập hội.

Nhưng Rachel có vẻ thỏa mãn, được đi ra để thấy Chloe trò chuyện với những cô gái khác như một con người thực thụ, và khẽ đẩy cô một cái, miệng cười tươi. "Nhìn cậu kìa, Quý cô Hòa hợp."

Một cách hờ hững, Chloe ẩn lại nhưng không thể nhìn vào mắt cô ấy, nghĩ lại về _Rachel nghĩ nữ thần đã cứu mạng cô ấy._ "Ừ đấy. Im đi."

Vẫn mỉm cười, Rachel chỉ khoác tay cô chặt hơn. "Tớ tự hào quá, cục cưng của tớ đã trưởng thành và có cuộc trò chuyện thực sự về vị thánh địa phương như một người lớn." Khi Chloe không trả lời, cô chỉ nhún vai. "Thôi thì, tớ đã xử lí xong cái hộp điềm báo. Toàn mấy thứ vớ vẩn và bão bùng, không có gì hay cả. Cậu muốn ra ngoài không?"

Đến tuyệt vọng. "Và làm gì?"

Nhún vai, Rachel bắt đầu kéo cô về phía cửa. "Không quan tâm. Phê cần trong xe cậu hay đi ra bãi biển hay gì cũng được. Cơ mà tớ cần quay lại đây vào lúc 5 giờ để tổ chức tour, lúc đó cậu chở tớ về đây được không?"

Chỉ còn 2 tiếng nữa là đến 5 giờ. "Tất nhiên rồi."

Phần lớn cô gái vẫy tay với Rachel khi cô đi ra, nhưng cũng có một vài người vẫy tay với Chloe nữa, và vì cô không thích điều đó, cô không vẫy lại. Họ là những cô gái tử tế, hẳn rồi, và Chloe hơi mất dạy một tí, nhưng cô vẫn không có chút hứng thú nào với việc tham gia vào câu lạc bộ của họ.

Rachel định nói gì đó với cô khi cánh cửa mở ra, nhưng trước khi cô có thể lên tiếng, một cô gái thứ ba lao vào hai người họ, loạng choạng lùi lại, rồi cau mày. "Đi đứng- ôi địt. Tôi không biết là cô sẽ ở đây đấy, Amber."

Victoria Chase. Chloe nhận ra cô ta, không phải vì cô chưa từng đùa với ai tự cao như Victoria Chase, mà vì có một quãng thời gian trong cuộc đời cô cần tiền mà lại không có nghề nghiệp. Nên trước khi Joyce cho cô làm việc ở Two Whales, Chloe học được rằng khi bạn cần tiền, thông minh nhất là nên tìm hiểu xem ai có và ai không. Và Victoria Chase chắc chắn là có.

Điều này làm việc cô ta đang đi vào nhà thờ của giáo phái nữ thần còn kì lạ hơn. Victoria Chase chắc chắn không thiếu thốn gì cả.

Nhưng Rachel trông không ngạc nhiên. "Chào Victoria. Ừ, căn giờ kém. Nhưng bọn tớ chỉ đang đi ra ngoài chơi."

Khi cô ấy nói 'bọn tớ', mắt Victoria lướt sang Chloe, và nheo lại. "Ồ, giờ cô lại đang truyền giáo cho cái đồ bỏ đi này à? Chúa ơi, tôi sẽ không bao giờ hiểu nổi vì sao họ để cô đứng đầu."

"Oh, địt mẹ cô," Chloe nói trước khi móng tay Rachel có thể đâm vào cánh tay cô, nhưng ít nhất áp lực ở đó ngăn cô lao về phía trước. "Mà cô ở đây làm cái đéo gì chứ?"

"Cô ta có bàn thờ của riêng mình." Rachel lầm bầm.

Victoria cười khẩy, nhưng Chloe không nhìn thấy điều đó, cô quay sang nhìn biểu hiện của Rachel để chắc rằng mình không bị đùa. Xem ra là không. "Thật ư?"

Rachel chỉ nóng nảy gật đầu một cái, liếc nhìn Victoria qua khóe mắt, và Chloe quay ra nhìn Victoria lần nữa. Cô ta trông tự hào với chính mình, nhưng có vẻ gì đó sắc cạnh và hốc hác ở khuôn mặt cô ta, không hẳn là sự cô đơn nhưng nỗi đau thì thấy rõ. "Cái đéo gì vậy? Cô cũng tham gia vào cái thứ nhảm lờ này ư? Ở đó cô được cái gì?"

"Éo phải việc của cô," Victoria Chase nạt, tay vuốt lên mái tóc cắt ngắn cũn cỡn của mình. "Jesus, Amber, tôi đã nói với cô cả trăm lần rồi là tôi không có hứng thú tổ chức tour."

"Nên tớ chưa bắt cậu làm cái nào cả," Rachel nói, hiền hòa nhưng qua hàm răng nghiến chặt. "Chloe và tớ chuẩn bị đi đây, và cô ấy hỏi cậu một câu hỏi. Thư giãn đi."

Và cô ấy làm động tác kéo Chloe đi, nhưng Chloe đứng nguyên tại chỗ. "Không, đợi đã, tớ phải biết. Cái người được gọi là nữ thần này đã làm gì cho cô mà cô cảm thấy cần phải lái ra cái xó xỉnh này để rao giảng về cô ta? Cô ta đã thèm cho cô thấy gì vậy?"

"Chloe," Rachel cảnh cáo, điều không giống Rachel cho lắm, và chỉ làm Chloe có hứng thú với câu trả lời hơn nữa. Cô chôn chân mạnh hơn vào mặt đá khi Rachel kéo cô lần nữa.

Khuôn mặt Victoria Chase rắn đanh như hòn đá, và trong khoảnh khắc Chloe nghĩ cô ta sẽ chỉ len qua mà không nói gì cả. Nhưng rồi cô ta nói, "Đã bao giờ hỏi bố dượng của cô ai là người đã cho ông ta manh mối để bắt Jefferson và Nathan tháng Hai vừa qua chưa?"

Tay Rachel rơi khỏi cánh tay Chloe. Chloe chỉ chớp mắt. "Cái gì?"

Victoria ném cho cô một cái nhìn thách thức nữa, rồi chỉ lắc đầu, len qua cô để đi vào nhà kho. "Biến đi, cả hai người," cô ta lầm bầm, rồi biến mất.

Hai người họ nhìn theo cô ta một lúc. Rồi gương mặt Rahel trở nên vô cảm, và cô bắt đầu tiến về phía xe tải của Chloe. Sau một thoáng đứng trơ ra nữa, Chloe phải đuổi theo cô. "Này này, cái đéo gì vậy?"

"Victoria không chính thức liên kết với nhà thờ," Rachel nói, giọng vội vàng như bước chân của cô, mà không nhìn Chloe. "Cô ta muốn giữ tên mình khỏi đó. Nhưng cô ta đã có thể làm linh mục nếu cô ta không có thái độ khốn nạn như thế về việc đó, liên kết của cô ta với nữ thần cũng gần mạnh bằng của Kate vậy. Và cô ta nhận là người đã mách nước cảnh sát về Jefferson và Prescott mùa đông vừa rồi, rằng cô ta có một giấc mơ trong đó con nai dẫn cô đến cái ổ bệnh đó và cô bám theo Nathan đến đó để xác nhận là nó có thật vào ban ngày. Bọn tớ chỉ biết vì cô ta ghi chép lại điều này ở bàn thờ của mình, cô ta không bao giờ nói về nó với bất kì ai cả." Đến bên phía ghế khách của chiếc xe, cô quay gót lại đối diện Chloe, biểu hiện vẫn gần như vô cảm. "Chúng ta có thể đừng nói về việc này nữa được không?"

Nếu Chloe thành thực với chính mình, cô biết là Rachel đã từng nửa yêu Mark Jefferson, hồi tên bệnh hoạn đó còn dạy ở Blackwell. Chắc còn phải hơn nửa, nếu cô _thực sự_ thành thực với chính mình. Khi hắn ta và Nathan Prescott bị tóm, cô không thấy Rachel loanh quanh được gần một tuần, và khi cô ấy cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện, không ai trong số họ nói về việc đó cả.

Điều đó ổn thôi. Nếu Chloe không phải nói về nữ thần, Rachel không phải nói về cơn cảm nắng của mình với một tên xâm phạm tình dục cấp độ dưới không. Thực ra, sẽ tốt hơn nếu họ không nói về điều đó.

Nhưng khi Rachel leo lên xe và Chloe đang đi vòng qua phía bên kia, cô sực nhận ra là Victoria đã nói cụ thể là _bố dượng của cô._

David, người có liên quan trong vụ bắt giữ nhưng không bao giờ nói về nó, người mà Chloe không bao giờ nói chuyện nếu cô có thể.

Khi họ đã ở trong xe và Chloe đã nổ máy, Rachel dựa mình vào ghế ngồi và quay sang đối diện cô, đầu tựa vào lòng bàn tay khum lại, mọi sự chú ý lại dồn vào Chloe. "Vậy? Mặc kệ Victoria, thì cậu nghĩ sao?"

Chloe vẫn đang nghĩ về việc David luôn im lặng. Cô nói, "Tớ nghĩ tất cả bọn cậu đều bị thần kinh rồi." Rồi, trước cái bĩu môi của Rachel, cô thừa nhận, "Nhưng. Có một số thứ khá thú vị."

Rachel lập tức ngẩng lên. "Thú vị như thế nào?"

Tất cả đều thật rối rắm, là một thứ. Thứ hai, việc cả tấn nữ học sinh cấp ba có việc tốt hơn để làm lại đi sùng bái một thứ gì đó họ tự nghĩ ra. Nai xuất hiện khắp mọi nơi. Rất nhiều thứ. Chloe nhún vai. "Tớ không biết. Chỉ thú vị thôi."

Rachel hiểu dấu hiệu. Họ lái quanh thị trấn và lên cơn phê và cười lớn về việc mấy con chó ngẫu nhiên ở bên hè trông nực cười ra sao, và khi Chloe thả Rachel tại nhà kho vào lúc bốn giờ bốn lăm, họ không nói về nữ thần nữa.

* * *

Khi Chloe đỗ xe vào sân nhà, đã hết chỗ quanh quẩn trong thị trấn mà không bị la mắng bởi chủ cửa hàng, Joyce và David đều đang ngồi bên bàn ăn, nói chuyện khẽ khàng và thưởng thức khoanh thịt. Khi cánh cửa mở ra rồi đóng vào, Joyce nhìn lên, còn đầu David vẫn cúi gằm xuống. "Chloe! Con về nhà sớm nhỉ. Sao con không lấy một khoanh thịt và ngồi cùng bố mẹ?"

"Uh-" Cô đang định nói không vì cô luôn luôn nói không, vì nói không là khôn hơn ngồi xuống và lập tức lâm vào một trận cãi vã, nhưng cô lại nghe thấy giọng nói sắc lẹm của Victoria bên tai mình và lưỡng lự. "Uh, hẳn rồi."

Joyce cười tươi khi cô ngồi xuống, nhìn giữa cô và David với niềm hi vọng vô căn cứ. Nó suýt làm Chloe cảm thấy tồi tệ vì đã nói không suốt. Suýt làm. "Vậy, cưng à, ngày hôm nay thế nào?"

"Ổn," Chloe nói một cách không hào hứng, cắn một miếng thịt. Sau khi thấy khuôn mặt hơi thất vọng vủa Joyce, cô bèn nuốt xuống và nói tiếp, một cách miễn cưỡng. "Hơi kì lạ. Một cô gái đi vào quán, gọi bánh kếp, và rời đi đúng một giây sau."

"Mẹ cũng để ý thấy việc đó," Joyce trầm ngâm nói. "Con bé dễ thương, hơi kì lạ. Nó làm mẹ nhớ tới hồi…"

Bà bắt đầu kể một câu chuyện mà Chloe dám chắc là bà đã kể cả ngàn lần rồi, nên cô bỏ ngoài tai và tập trung vào David thay vào đó. Ông ta vẫn không nhìn lên, có vẻ hoàn toàn bị thu hút bởi khoanh thịt, nhíu mày nhìn nó như thể nó đã làm gì sai.

 _Đã bao giờ hỏi bố dượng của cô ai là người đã cho ông ta manh mối để bắt Jefferson và Nathan tháng Hai vừa qua chưa?_

Chloe quyết định rằng thôi thì cô nên cứ vào thẳng vấn đề. Sau khi Joyce lảm nhảm xong, cô đặt nĩa xuống và nói. "David, có phải Victoria Chase là người mách nước về Jefferson và Nathan Prescott tháng Hai vừa qua không?"

Có một thoáng im lặng, và cả hai người lớn đều chỉ nhìn chòng chọc vào cô. Cô nhìn lại, mắt rắn đanh như thép, đến khi David nhìn đi để cắn một miếng thịt. "Đó là một kẻ nặc danh."

"Nhưng ông biết đó là ai, phải không?" Chloe nói, nghi ngờ cái cách ông ta không chịu nhìn vào mắt cô. "Ông là người được mách nước, nó không là nặc danh với ông."

Joyce mở miệng, chắc để trách móc, nhưng David nhanh hơn bà. "Cháu quan tâm làm gì?"

Cả hai ánh mắt lại hướng vào cô lần nữa, và lần này Chloe nuốt nước miếng. Cô đã lao thẳng vào một cuộc tra khảo mà không suy nghĩ, một cách ngu ngốc, và điều này lập tức gây ra một phản ứng chiến-hay-chạy, dạng đã chán chạy và dã chiến hơn. Dù vậy, cô vẫn phải làm rõ ngọn ngành chuyện này. Nó rất quan trọng. "Gì cũng được, ok, vậy Rachel kéo tôi theo đến nhà thờ nữ thần hôm nay và trong khi cô ấy-"

"Cái giáo phái kì quái bỏ mẹ đấy ư?" David cắt ngang, mắt ông nheo lại và xấu tính. "Chloe, bác đã bảo cháu cả ngàn lần rồi là tránh xa-"

Ông ta đang sử dụng cái giọng quân đội, cái giọng đi thẳng vào sống lưng Chloe, và theo phản xạ cô cãi lại. "Tôi là một người lớn, địt mẹ và tôi có thể làm cái gì tôi muốn, và ông _không_ phải bố tôi-"

"Ăn nói cẩn thận, cả hai người," Joyce nạt, "đây là bàn ăn." Ánh mắt bà nặng nề hướng về Chloe, và đó là cái nhìn mà Chloe đã quá đỗi quen thuộc. "Chloe-"

"Đừng bảo con thôi đi, mẹ à, con không bỏ qua đâu!" Chloe nói, và giọng cô hơi nứt vỡ ở đoạn cuối, chắc do cao độ của giọng dâng lên. Cả Joyce và David chớp mắt. "Cái bọn thối tha đó đã bắt cóc và tra tấn nhiều thiếu nữ, và ông ta là người đã bắt chúng và chúng ta không bao giờ nói về việc đó, sao con không được hỏi? Bất kì cô gái nào trong nhà thờ đó cũng đã có thể là nạn nhân tiếp theo, hoặc ai đó con-"

"Victoria Chase là người đã mách nước," David nói.

Hàm Chloe đóng chặt. Khi cô nhìn ông ta, ông đang nhìn thẳng lại, cục cằn và nghiêm trang với khoanh thịt vẫn đang treo lủng lẳng trên dĩa.

"Là cô ta ư?" cô nói, và cô thấy ngạc nhiên trước giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ của mình.

Ông ta chỉ gật đầu, vẻ mặt u tối và xa xăm như thể ông đang ở đó lần nữa. "Con bé đến chỗ bác giữa giờ học, nói về việc không thể tin lũ cớm. Bác nghĩ con bé đã nghĩ bác có thể bảo vệ Prescott bằng cách nào đó, nhưng hắn đâu phải một thằng nhóc vô tội. Nhưng con bé có vẻ thực sự cắn rứt về việc này, kể cả khi nó đang chỉ dẫn bác đến nơi chúng sẽ đến. Bắt Jefferson và Prescott giữa giờ học, gọi một vài người bạn cũ đến, lục soát cái ổ đáng nguyền rủa đó. Chúng đã tóm được quá nhiều cô gái trước khi chúng ta tìm thấy chúng."

Mắt ông nhắm lại, và cái dĩa rơi leng keng xuống đĩa. Chloe nhảy dựng lên trước tiếng động, và Joyce nhanh nhẹn chìa tay ra để đặt lên tay ông, nhưng ông chỉ lắc đầu. Ông mở mắt trở lại, và nhìn thẳng vào Chloe. Cô thẳng người lên; đôi mắt ông nghiêm túc hơn bao giờ cô từng thấy, và điều đó nói lên nhiều đấy.

"Bạn của cháu, Rachel Amber," ông nói, "con bé là mục tiêu tiếp theo của chúng. Bọn ta tìm thấy một tập tài liệu rỗng với tên con bé trên đó khi quét qua nơi đó."

Như thể mọi tế bào trên cơ thể cô bị nhấn chìm trong nước đá vậy.

Cô còn không nhớ đã đứng lên, chỉ là bỗng dưng cô đang ở trên đôi chân của mình. "Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn, Joyce," cô máy móc nói, "không đói nữa, chúc mọi người ngủ ngon," và rồi đôi chân cô đưa cô lên cầu thang, mà cô không nghĩ nhiều về hoạt động của chúng, chỉ nghĩ về Rachel, Rachel trong cái ổ đó, Rachel bị xơi tái bởi cặp mắt thèm khát, Rachel.

Giọng nói của Joyce vang lên khi cô lên tới bậc cuối cùng, "Oh, David, sao anh lại nói với con bé điều đó?" và cô nghe thấy câu trả lời cục cằn của David, "Nó hỏi," ngay trước khi cô đóng sầm cửa phòng mình lại.

* * *

"...oh. Được rồi, xin chào, đây là Rachel. Hiện giờ tôi không thể nhấc máy, nhưng xin hãy để lại một lời nhắn nếu nó quan trọng và tôi sẽ gọi lại sớm thôi. Ok, cảm ơn, tạm biệt!"

Chloe bắt đầu nói trước cả khi cái điện thoạt kêu bíp. "Chết tiệt, Rachel, trả lời điện thoại đi, tớ đã nói chuyện với David về cái vụ Jefferson và điều Victoria nói là đúng, tất cả mọi thứ. Nhưng ông ta cũng nói với tớ rằng- rằng cậu- địt mẹ, tớ không nói cái này trên máy trả lời đâu, gọi con mẹ nó lại đi đồ khốn." Cô dập máy trước khi giọng cô trở nên quá hoảng loạn, ném cái điện thoại ngang phòng, và bấu lấy mép giường, hít một vài hơi thật dài và sâu.

Cô hoàn toàn định đợi Rachel gọi lại cả đêm, nhưng khi cô ngả lưng xuống hai phút sau cô lập tức chìm vào giấc ngủ, và lần đầu tiên trong vòng gần một năm, Chloe Price có một giấc mơ.

* * *

Trong giấc mơ của cô, Chloe đang ở ngọn hải đăng. Điều đó không lạ, Chloe đã mơ về ngọn hải đăng lúc này lúc khác kể từ khi cô còn bé, vì cô từng đến ngọc hải đăng rất nhiều. Điều kì lạ là cô gái ở quán ăn cũng ở đó với cô trong mơ, và có vẻ cô ấy đang khóc.

Trời đang mưa, và Chloe cảm thấy có gì đó to lớn đang xảy ra ngay bên trái cô, cái gì đó quan trọng và quen thuộc, nhưng trong giấc mơ nó không quan trọng hơn cô gái ở quán ăn. Chloe không thể ép mình quay đi khỏi khuôn mặt cô ấy, nên cô không nhìn thấy điều gì đang xảy ra bên cạnh họ.

Chloe chìa một tay ra như để đưa cô gái cái gì đó, và khi cô nhìn xuống có một con bướm xanh trên tay cô, đôi cánh tinh xảo của nó khẽ đập và run rẩy trong cơn mưa, sáng bừng và sôi động giữa nền trời đen tối. Miệng cô nói, "Đây là cách duy nhất."

Cô gái ở quán ăn nhìn cô với vẻ kinh hoàng, và miệng cô ấy mấp máy nhưng Chloe không nghe thấy giọng cô. Chloe đáp lại điều gì đó, nhưng những câu chữ đều cổ xưa và bị lãng quên và đằng nào cũng bị lạc trong tiếng sấm. Điều thực sự có nghĩa là những gì cô nói chỉ có vẻ làm cô gái trông còn buồn phiền hơn, và miệng cô ấy lại mấp máy, nước mắt và nước mưa chảy dài xuống má.

Khóe mắt Chloe đang ngấn nước.

Bỗng nhiên miệng cô gái dừng chuyển động, và mắt cô mở lớn. Cô ấy giơ tay phải ra, lòng bàn tay chìa ra, và sờ lên không khí thử nghiệm, như thể cô đang kiểm tra cái gì đó. Khuôn mặt cô chùng xuống một cách kì lạ.

"Không nhất thiết phải là cậu," cô ấy nói, và bỗng nhiên Chloe có thể nghe thấy giọng cô ấy, nhẹ nhàng trong âm điệu nhưng bằng cách nào đó còn mạnh mẽ hơn cơn bão. "Chloe, tớ nghĩ tớ-" Cô ấy lại làm thế với bàn tay của mình, và rồi vẻ mặt của cô rắn lại, lần này với sự quyết tâm. "Tớ sẽ làm được điều này vì cậu."

Và hoặc là có một khoảng trống trong giấc mơ của cô hoặc là Chloe đã quên mất một phần khi tỉnh dậy, vì cuộc đối thoại bỗng bị gián đoạn. Rồi hai người họ đã di chuyển, không xa, nhưng giờ đây cô gái đang đứng ngay bên mép vách đá, với Chloe trên mặt đất vững vàng trước mặt cô.

Cánh tay cô gái dang rộng để giữ thăng bằng, và cô ấy trông như một kẻ tử vì đạo. "Chloe," cô ấy nói, và giọng cô vỡ òa, và miệng cô lại di chuyển nhưng thứ gì cô nói đều bị cuốn bay trong gió.

Rồi, không hề cảnh báo, cô ấy ngửa người ra sau, tạo một góc nghiêng với mặt đất, cánh tay vẫn dang rộng, và rơi gọn gàng và im lặng khỏi vách đá.

Chloe hét lên, và chạy tới trước, vươn tay ra một cách tuyệt vọng, và đó là cách cô thức dậy, ngồi thẳng với một tay vươn ra, miệng há to và giọng khàn đặc. "-ax!"

Kể cả khi tim cô đã ngừng chạy đua, kể cả khi cô đã nằm lại xuống và hít bảy hơi thật sâu và nhắm mắt vào, cô vẫn không thể bỏ cái hình ảnh cô gái ở quán ăn, rơi xuống, ra khỏi đầu.

Tên cô ấy là Max. Giờ Chloe đã nhớ.

Đến cuối cùng, dù vậy, cô ấy vẫn chỉ là cô gái ở quán ăn. Chloe không cần phải nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó. Cô đi ngủ trở lại, và không có thêm giấc mơ nào nữa.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Khi Chloe thức dậy sáng hôm sau, đó là do âm thanh chối tai của chiếc điện thoại đang rung và tiếng Joyce thét gọi cô. "Chloe! Chloe, đồ lười nhác kia, lết cái đít đấy xuống đây chuẩn bị đi làm trong vòng năm-"

Đôi mắt vẫn nặng trịch và ngái ngủ, Chloe mò mẫm với lấy điện thoại và hé một mắt trên ra nhìn nó. Ánh sáng màu xanh lam cho cô biết rằng Rachel Amber đã gọi cho cô bốn lần, để lại hai lời nhắn thoại, gửi hai mươi tám tin nhắn, và ca trực của cô ở Two Whales bắt đầu trong vòng chín phút.

"Địt mẹ," cô lầm bầm, lăn khỏi giường và lấy lại thăng bằng vừa kịp lúc để không rơi đập mông xuống sàn. Cô phải bỏ điện thoại ra để kéo một cái quần bò lên và định vị một cái áo sạch, và đến lúc cô đã ăn mặc gần như đầy đủ và đã cầm điện thoại trên tay, đã có tiếng còi xe giục giã bên ngoài.

Kể cả khi cô đang nhào vào bên ghế phụ của chiếc xe, cô mới gõ được một nửa mật khẩu khi Joyce nói, "Chúa ơi, Chloe, giấc ngủ lôi kéo con sâu đến thế cơ à?"

"Mơ lạ," Chloe hờ hững nói, không nhìn lên. Khi màn hình tin nhắn của cô đang tải, cô vội vàng luồn một bàn tay vào trong tóc, mắc năm lần đau méo miệng, nhăn mặt, với tay ra ghế sau để tóm lấy cái mũ len của mình và trùm nó lên đầu.

Tin nhắn của Rachel cuối cùng cũng hiện ra khi Joyce trầm ngâm nói, "Nhắc đến chuyện đó, mẹ cũng có một giấc mơ lạ lắm. Cái gì ý nhỉ… mẹ đang ở trong quán ăn, và có một đám cháy xảy ra ngay bên ngoài-"

"Uh huh," Chloe nói, lướt lên.

 **Rachel:** để lại 1 tin nhắn rồi tắt điện thoại là vô duyên lắm đó biết ko (9:45)

 **Rachel:** thôi kệ t đi ngủ đây (9:51)

 **Rachel:** chlo? c còn thức ko? (12:31)

 **Rachel:** cái này cực kỳ quan trọng! (12:32)

 **Rachel:** trả lời điện thoại đi chết tiệt (12:46)

 **Rachel:** nhắn lại cho t đồ vô học (1:03)

 **Rachel:** nếu c dậy và có 1 giấc mơ kì lạ GỌI TỚ (1:59)

 **Rachel:** c thực sự vẫn còn ngủ ư? (6:42)

 **Rachel:** c thật hết thuốc chữa. t sẽ đến quán ăn để cho c 1 trận vs viện binh nên chuẩn bị đi (7:00)

"...đang nghe mẹ không đấy, Chloe?"

Cô nhìn lên thì thấy Joyce nhìn cô vẻ bất đồng. Đút điện thoại vào túi quần, cô kéo chiếc mũ len sụp xuống thêm chút nữa và nói, vẻ bảo thủ. "Sao ạ?"

Joyce thở dài. "Mẹ đang _hỏi_ cái quái gì nhập vào con ở bữa tối qua thế. Bới lên cái vụ Jefferson tồi tệ đó. Con làm David buồn bực lắm đó."

David luôn luôn buồn bực, nếu Chloe nên tin lời Joyce. Và dù cô thà tin lời bà còn hơn là đi thân chinh gặp mặt gã đó, nghe về chuyện đó vẫn rất mệt mỏi. "Này, Joyce, phòng trường hợp mẹ không để ý, con cũng khá buồn bực đây."

Buông thõng người trên ghế, có thể liếc nhìn Joyce qua khóe mắt dễ hơn, và khi cô làm vậy, cô thấy đôi môi mím lại và đôi mắt phiền muộn, băn khoăn nên trách móc hay dỗ dành. Đó là vẻ mặt bà mỗi khi bà đấu tranh giữa Chloe với David trong cùng một câu nói, và Chloe ước gì bà cứ chọn đại một phe đi. "Mẹ biết, con à, nhưng con không thể cứ- con và David không bao giờ nói chuyện, và khi có thì luôn luôn là-"

"Có lẽ con không muốn nói chuyện với ông ta vì bọn con luôn cãi nhau," Chloe lầm bầm, "và có lẽ con không bao giờ về nhà vì con không muốn nhìn mặt ông ta, và có lẽ nếu mẹ nghĩ về con chỉ một lần thôi thay vì việc con làm David 'buồn bực lắm đó' như thế nào thì-"

Chiếc xe phanh gấp trước cửa quán ăn, và lực quán tính ném Chloe về phía trước và cắt ngang cô. Khi cô ổn định lại trên ghế, cau có và kéo mũ lên lần nữa, Joyce có hai vệt đỏ ửng mỗi bên má, đôi môi mỏng và tái nhợt mím chặt trên khuôn mặt.

"Chloe," bà nói, nhìn chằm chằm về quán ăn trước mặt, "nếu con nghĩ dù chỉ một phút thôi là mẹ không _luôn luôn_ nghĩ về con-"

Mọi ý định tranh đấu rời khỏi người Chloe trước câu đó, trước lời nói và hình ảnh Joyce má hồng run run và buồn phiền, và cô lập tức cảm thấy tồi tệ đến mức cô chỉ muốn ra khỏi xe và đóng sầm cửa lại.

Cô kìm ham muốn đó lại. "Này, con xin lỗi," cô nói, và thận trọng chạm vào tay Joyce mà không nhìn bà. Joyce quay ra đối diện cô, có vẻ bất ngờ. "Con xin lỗi, được chứ? Con nói thế là không hay. Chỉ là- mọi chuyện bây giờ hơi bất thường thôi."

Joyce nhìn đi chỗ khác nhưng không hẩy tay cô ra, chỉ lắc đầu. "Ôi, giá mà được trẻ lại," bà nói, và bà nghe buồn rầu nhưng cũng có vẻ hơi trìu mến, nên Chloe nghĩ chắc giờ họ lại ổn thỏa.

Quầy bar đã đầy khi họ bước vào quán cafe, Joyce ném một cái tạp dề về phía Chloe, nhưng khi cô nhanh nhẹn nhìn quanh quất một cái thì chưa có dấu hiệu gì của Rachel hay đám tùy tùng. Xem ra có một bàn có người ngồi, nhưng từ những gì Chloe có thể thấy từ phía sau, chỉ có mỗi một người, ngồi một mình và nhịp chân đều đều vào chân bàn.

Một tấm bảng viết và một cái bút đập trúng giữa đầu Chloe, và cô bắt lấy chúng vừa kịp lúc trước khi để rơi xuống sàn. "Ow, Joyce-!"

"Con làm nhiệm vụ hầu bàn," Joyce nghiêm nghị nói, gật đầu về phía bàn đó với ánh mắt cương quyết, và căn cứ vào việc họ đã làm căng với nhau sáng nay rồi, tất cả những gì Chloe làm để phàn nàn là đảo mắt một cái thật nhanh.

Cô đã tiếp cận cái bàn và đang nói bài diễn văn tẻ nhạt, "Xin chào, tôi là-" thì thấy đó là cô gái hôm qua đang nhìn lên cô. Max, người đã gọi bánh kếp rồi bỏ.

Cô gái đã rơi xuống vực trong giấc mơ của cô.

"Oh," Chloe nói, rồi, một cách ngu ngốc, "là cậu." Rồi, vội vàng, để giữ thể diện, cô nhấc bút và tấm bảng viết lên và thêm vào, "Max, phải không?"

Cô gái chớp mắt nhìn cô, mắt mở to. Cô ấy có đôi mắt đẹp, một màu xanh lam ấm áp, và Chloe cố hết sức để không nhìn quá lâu. "Cậu nhớ tên tôi ư?"

Điều đó chắc hơi kì quái, nhưng Chloe có thể che giấu nó. "Tất nhiên là tôi nhớ tên cậu rồi. Đây đâu phải một quán ăn tầm thường, cậu biết đó, chúng tôi có cái tinh thần vui tươi đó." Rồi, một chút liều lĩnh, "Cậu có nhớ tên tôi không?"

"Chloe," Max nói ngay lập tức, và khi Chloe nhìn cô đầy bất ngờ cô ấy chỉ cười. "Sao? Như thể chỉ mỗi cậu mới có thể…"

Có vẻ câu đấy còn có gì đằng sau nữa, nhưng nó nhỏ dần rồi tắt, và Max nhíu mày, như thể cô ấy bị chuột rút hay gì đó, một nỗi đau nho nhỏ không rõ rệt trên khuôn mặt. Chloe đợi, nhưng cô ấy không nói thêm gì nữa.

Sau khi sự im lặng kéo đủ dài để trở nên ngượng ngùng, cô nhanh chóng nhìn về tấm bản viết. "Vậy, uh. Sao cậu lại bỏ đi hôm qua vậy? Bánh kếp của chúng tôi đâu có tệ đến thế, cậu biết đó."

"Tôi xin lỗi," Max nói, và cái cách cô ấy nói có vẻ thành thực đến mức làm Chloe quay lại nhìn cô lần nữa. Cái vẻ đau đớn đó vẫn ở trên má cô ấy, và cô ấy không nhìn thẳng vào Chloe mà vào nơi nào đó gần vai cô. "Đáng lẽ tôi không nên- Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không biết cái gì nảy ra trong đầu tôi nữa."

Dù theo lý thuyết đây là một câu trả lời có lý, Chloe cảm thấy như có một sự khác biệt giữa điều cô ấy đang nói và điều cô ấy muốn nói. Dù vậy, Max trông khổ sở đến mức Chloe không ép cung về điều đấy, chỉ nhún vai, cài chiếc bút vào sau tai. "Tôi hiểu mà. Mấy thứ kì quái xảy ra trong thị trấn này suốt. Ý tôi là, tôi có một giấc mơ _cực kỳ kì quặc_ tối qua-"

"Tôi biết," Max lẩm bẩm.

Chloe đóng băng. "Cái gì?"

Có lẽ là vì cơn sốc trong giọng nói của Chloe, nhưng Max ngừng cử động và nhìn lên cô vẻ sợ sệt. "S-Sao?"

"C-Cậu nói," Chloe nói, và nghe điều đó đi ra từ mồm cô sẽ còn điên rồ hơn nghe từ Max, "Tôi nói tôi có một giấc mơ kì lạ, và cậu- cậu nói 'tôi biết' ư?"

Max lắc đầu, chậm rãi, mắt khóa vào mặt Chloe như để nhấn mạnh tính trung thực. "Không, tôi chỉ- tôi chỉ nói 'oh'- nhưng theo kiểu một câu hỏi, kiểu, 'oh'?"

"Oh," Chloe nói, thở phào, và chấp nhận đó là sự thật, vì dù đó không phải điều cô nghe thấy nhưng đó có lý. "Oh, được thôi. Xin lỗi."

Tựa người về phía trước lên mặt bàn, Max vẫn nhìn lên mặt cô. "Vậy, uh. Giấc mơ của cậu. Cậu có nhớ nó về cái gì không?"

Căn cứ vào việc nó là về Max, điều mà, rất khó xử, Chloe định tránh né câu hỏi, tay gạt một vài sợi tóc khỏi mặt, đến khi cô bắt gặp vẻ mặt của Max lần nữa.

Cô ấy vô cùng nghiêm túc, mắt nheo lại và mặt nghiêm trang, và sự sắc bén trong đôi mắt cô ấy làm Chloe rùng mình một chút, với sự ngạc nhiên hoặc có thể là một chút sợ hãi hoặc cái gì đó khác cô không thể hoặc không muốn gọi tên. "Um-"

Cánh cửa quán ăn bật mở, và cả hai người họ nhảy dựng lên và nhìn quanh. Ở đầu quán ăn, Rachel bước vào đầy quyền uy, theo sau là một đám con gái trông như toàn bộ hiệp hội giáo phái nữ thần. Đôi mắt cô quét qua nhà hàng có chủ đích, rồi hạ xuống Chloe với vẻ báo thù. "Cậu đây rồi. Tạ ơn chúa, tớ cứ nghĩ cậu chết rồi chứ. Sóng điện thoại dừng hoạt động ở căn hộ Price à?"

"Rachel, làm ơn đi," Joyce nói ra từ quầy, giọng vẻ hứng thú, trong khi Chloe nói, "Biến đi, tớ đang có khách." Rồi, khi Rachel lườm và những cô gái khác trong giáo hội động đậy vẻ ngại ngùng, "Jesus, tất nhiên tớ sẽ lắng nghe tấn kịch của cậu, thoải mái đi. Lấy ghế ngồi đi, tớ sẽ đến ngay."

Trong khi Rachel và những cô gái đang chen chúc vào một bàn, xê dịch và ríu rít, Chloe quay lại với Max, người đã thu mình vào ghế ngồi và đang cẩn trọng nhìn qua vai cô vào giáo phái nữ thần với sự kết hợp giữa tò mò và dè chừng. Mắt cô ấy đặc biệt hướng vào Rachel, điều không đáng ngạc nhiên lắm. Phần lớn mắt đều bị thu hút bởi Rachel.

Nó vẫn làm một cảm giác xấu xa và đồi bại ngóc lên trong dạ dày Chloe, dù vậy. "Phải, đó là Rachel," cô nói, và Max nhảy dựng lên lần nữa, nhìn cô với đôi mắt to tròn. "Người tôi nói đến lần trước, đứng đầu cái thứ nữ thần ấy. Cậu biết đó."

Max chỉ gật đầu một cái, ngắn gọn, rồi mỉm cười, thăm dò. "Cô ấy xinh thật đấy."

"Ừ," Chloe nói cụt lủn, rồi giơ giấy bút lên lần nữa. "Thế này, cô ấy hơi xấu tính khi không được tiếp đãi, nên. Cậu sẽ ăn gì nào?"

Nụ cười rơi khỏi khuôn mặt Max, và cô ấy nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay xếp trên mặt bàn. "Oh, uh. Tôi còn chưa nghĩ đến việc đó. Hay là cậu, uh- cậu có thể ra nói chuyện với Rachel rồi quay lại đây khi nào xong. Tôi không có vội gì hết."

Và cô rất muốn thoát khỏi chuyện này- dù nó là cái gì, dù Max là cái gì- để quay lại với Rachel, người mà có lẽ cũng kì lạ nhưng ít ra còn quen thuộc, người nói có lí hơn Max rất nhiều. Dù vậy, vào thời điểm đó cô lại ngập ngừng, tay vẫn nắm chặt cái bút và tấm bảng viết. "Cậu chắc chứ?"

"Mm," Max nói, gật đầu lần nữa và cho cô một nụ cười nửa miệng lạ thường. "Ừ. Tôi có nhiều thời gian lắm."

Trong một thoáng Chloe chỉ muốn đứng đó và nhìn cô ấy, ghi nhớ cái cách tay cô ấy khoanh lại, cách đầu gối cô ấy cụng vào nhau, độ sắc nhọn của cằm và độ sáng của mắt cô. Nhưng cô không thể, và cô không làm vậy, cô chỉ nhún vai và nói, "Vậy được thôi, tôi sẽ quay lại," rồi đi tới bàn Rachel.

Max mỉm cười với cô khi Chloe quay lại nhìn cô ấy qua vai.

"Jeez," Rachel nói, khi Chloe đến bàn cô, mắt đảo và bút lại cài sau tai. "Họ gọi cả thực đơn hay sao? Cái gì mà lâu thế?"

Chloe chống một tay lên hông. "Quay lại nói mấy thứ ba lăng nhăng đó với tớ khi cậu đã có một công việc ở dịch vụ chăm sóc khách hàng. Thế này, đó là cô gái hôm qua bỏ lại bánh kếp. Tên là Max, tớ nghĩ thế."

Rachel nhíu mày, rồi ngả người ra sau để ngó ra đằng sau Chloe. Cô ấy ngồi ở mép ghế bên trái, chen chúc với Kate và Dana, Alyssa, Brooke, và Juliet ở bên kia. Mọi cô gái đều đang khe khẽ chát chít với nhau, nhưng họ đều mang vẻ lo ngại, một nếp nhăn tương đồng trên trán mỗi người.

"Không có ai ở đó cả," Rachel nói.

Sao lãng bởi vẻ nghiêm trọng trên khuôn mặt cổ động viên của Dana, Chloe mất một giây để trả lời. "Cái gì?"

Quay lại nhìn Chloe, Rachel nói. "Cái bàn cậu vừa đứng ý. Không còn ai ở đó nữa."

Và khi Chloe quay ra nhìn qua vai lần nữa, đó là sự thật; chỗ của Max cũng trống trơn như mọi chỗ ngồi khác quanh nó, đến một nếp gấp trên đệm ghế cũng không còn.

"Chết tiệt!" Chloe nói. "Cô ấy lại chuồn! Chúa ơi, đúng là đồ kì quặc."

Vì một vài lý do nào đó, Rachel cười toe toét. "Max, huh? Cô ấy có dễ thương không, Chloe?"

"Oh, biến con mẹ nó đi," Chloe nói, dù nói có cũng không phải là không đúng. "Chẳng phải cậu có chuyện gì siêu quan trọng muốn nói với tớ sao? Để giải thích cho cả lô tin nhắn dữ dội đó?"

Lập tức Rachel ngồi thẳng lên, vẻ tập trung hơn nhiều, một sự thay thế đáng mừng cho cuộc nói chuyện về cô gái xinh xắn trong một giấc mơ rất kì lạ của Chloe. "Phải rồi! Sao cậu không trả lời điện thoại, đồ dở hơi kia? Đã muộn đến thế đâu!" Rồi đôi mắt cô ấy lóe lên, bỗng trở nên hung tợn bất ngờ. "Có phải cậu có giấc mơ kì lạ đúng không?"

Chết tiệt. Cái bút rơi khỏi tai Chloe, và cô chộp lấy nó, nhưng ít nhất cô có thể đổ lỗi việc đó cho trọng lực. "Uh, cái gì cơ? Ý tớ là. Cái gì? Giấc mơ kì lạ thế nào?"

Mắt Rachel nheo lại. "Chỉ… lạ thôi," cô ấy nói, giọng nhẹ nhàng trái ngược với ánh mắt nặng nề. "Cậu biết đó. Bất cứ thứ gì kì quái."

Nhưng Chloe sẽ không thừa nhận cái gì hết. Dù cô có nói gì đi nữa, nó cũng sẽ được ghi nhận là mấy thứ nữ thần quỷ quái rồi cô sẽ còn bị cuốn vào sâu hơn nữa trong cái mớ vô bổ này và sẽ đến một lúc cô không thể thoát ra nữa.

Cô càng nghĩ về chuyện này, cô càng có cảm giác như cái giáo phái nữ thần này là một cái bẫy lớn đang chờ đợi, và Chloe càng tiến lại gần nó, thì càng dễ dàng cho nó sập xuống xung quanh cô và hủy hoại cuộc đời cô. Dù ai là người đặt ra nó, Rachel hay Blackwell hay Vịnh Arcadia hay thậm chí là chính nữ thần, Chloe không thể không cảm thấy như đây là một dạng chỉ dẫn đến một thứ còn lớn hơn và quỷ quyệt hơn bất cứ thứ gì những cô gái đã lần ra.

Ngoại trừ, có lẽ, Victoria Chase. Nhưng đó là một manh mối Chloe không muốn theo cho lắm.

Nến cô chỉ nhún vai, quay khỏi ánh mắt xuyên thấu của Rachel để rót ra sáu cốc cà phê. "Tớ không nhớ. Cái cô gái đó có ở trong đó, Max, nhưng-"

"Cô ấy có chết không?" Rachel nói.

Chất lỏng nóng bỏng đổ ra mu bàn tay Chloe, và cô lập tức rụt lại, giơ cả cái ấm cà phê đáng chết và bàn tay phải đang đỏ lên cao và vẩy kịch liệt. "Địt con mẹ chúa Jesus! Chết tiệt- ý cậu là sao, cô ấy có chết không ư?"

"Cậu ổn không?" Rachel nói, dù có hơi vô cảm, và khi Chloe gật đầu, xuýt xoa qua kẽ răng, cô ấy cầm lấy mấy cốc cà phê và chia chúng cho những cô gái khác. "Ý tớ là, cô ấy có chết không. Hay cậu có nhớ thấy một con bướm không?"

Con bướm trên tay cô, và cái chết ở ngọn hải đăng. Điều này có cảm giác như một hồi ức. Chloe nói, "Rachel, tớ thực sự, thành thật không nhớ. Nhưng có chuyện gì với nó vậy?"

Liếc qua những cô gái khác, Rachel im lặng một lúc, rồi nói, giọng nghe hơi dè dặt và cực kỳ không giống Rachel, "Bọn tớ đều mơ tối qua. Và chúng đều hơi... giống nhau."

Một thoáng im lặng bao phủ lên chiếc bàn, vừa đúng lúc Joyce hét, "Chloe, đừng tán gẫu nữa!"

"Cứ gọi sáu phần mọi khi của tớ," Rachel nóng nảy nói, mà không hỏi ý kiến gì hết, và khi Chloe nhìn đám còn lại trên bàn với vẻ khó tin, Dana chỉ vẫy tay ra hiệu cho cô, còn tất cả những cô gái còn lại nhìn Rachel như thể cô ấy sắp bật ra một bài truyền giáo mới.

Giờ đến chính mình cũng thấy dè dặt, Chloe gọi to, "Sáu Rachel, Joyce!" qua vai, và đứng yên tại chỗ. "Ý cậu là sao, giống nhau?"

Bàn tay Rachel xếp lại trên bàn, và cô ấy chưa bao giờ ngồi như bây giờ cả, căng thẳng và thu mình. Rachel ngồi thư thái. Cô ấy luôn như vậy. "Tớ có giấc mơ này tối qua," cô ấy nói, chậm rãi, "trước khi tớ gọi cho cậu. Tớ đang ở bãi phế liệu, và có một đốm sáng màu xanh ở trên mặt đất, và tớ cứ đi về phía nó- cậu biết cái kiểu trong mấy giấc mơ, cậu cứ rơi mãi rơi mãi, mặt đất thì cứ càng ngày càng gần nhưng cậu không bao giờ chạm đến không? Nó hơi giống như thế, tớ cảm thấy như tớ đã đi mãi rồi mà vẫn chưa lại gần. Nhưng cuối cùng tớ cũng đến, và có một con bướm nhỏ màu xanh như kiểu-"

Một tay gỡ khỏi tay kia để chỉ, một cách hờ hững, vào chiếc huy hiệu con bướm trên cổ áo cô. Ánh mắt Chloe hướng về phía nó, và trông nó giống, giống ý hệt sinh vật tinh tế cô đã cầm trên tay tối qua. Trong giấc mơ của chính mình.

Nhưng Rachel vẫn đang ở trong trạng thái kể chuyện, không hay biết đến vẻ lo âu thoáng qua khuôn mặt Chloe. "Và nó đang đậu ở trên- um." Giọng cô ấy ngập ngừng, chỉ một chút, và ánh mắt Chloe lại quay ngoắt về phía cô lần nữa, vẻ bất ngờ. Rachel cắn môi. "Nó đang đậu trên xác tớ? Kiểu, tớ đang nhìn xuống chính mình, và tớ kia thì đang nằm chết ở đó. Trong một- trong một cái túi."

Và đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, thật đấy, Rachel đang ngồi ngay đó và cô ấy ổn. Nhưng miệng Chloe vẫn khô khốc lại.

Kate, ở bên kia Rachel, nói, "Rachel-," dịu dàng như mọi khi, và với lấy bàn tay cô ấy, nhưng Rachel chỉ lắc đầu và xếp lại tay và nói tiếp, nhìn thẳng vào chính giữa bàn. "Nhưng không chỉ có mỗi tớ, Chlo. Tất cả bọn tớ đều có cùng loại giấc mơ kì lạ như thế. Và còn không chỉ có mỗi bọn tớ đâu. Bọn tớ có cả chục _cuộc gọi_ đến. Giữa đêm khuya."

"Ừ, nhưng nó đặc biệt kì lạ với cậu và Kate," Brooke đột ngột nói, và Chloe chớp mắt. Brooke có một cách ăn nói sắc bén, và cách cô ấy nói những ngôn từ đó lại đặc biệt uyên thâm, mắt liếc từ Kate đến Rachel đến Chloe như thách người nào dám phản bác. "Tất cả những người khác thì mơ về cơn bão, còn của các cậu lại khác-"

"Phải đó," Dana nói. "Mọi cuộc gọi đều là về chết chóc và con bướm, nhưng trong cơn bão. Kiểu, Brooke và Juliet và tớ đều mơ về nhìn thấy con bướm ở trong phòng ký túc của mình ở Blackwell, và-"

"Và Alyssa," Juliet xen vào, vẻ tuyệt vọng được nói, nhưng bị cắt ngang bởi Alyssa nói, "Và tớ ở bên ngoài, và cái con bướm đó ở ngay trước mặt tớ, và tớ ngã, nhưng tớ vẫn có thể thấy cơn bão." Cô ấy nhìn thẳng lên Chloe, người lùi lại một bước. "Đó là cơn lốc xoáy, cơn bão. Tớ đã nhìn thấy nó."

Làm thế nào để trả lời câu nói đó, Chloe chịu. Nhưng may là cô không phải làm vậy, vì Juliet lại lên tiếng, có vẻ bực vì bị cắt ngang. "Nhưng của Kate và Rachel thì khác. Họ không ở trong cơn bão, nhưng họ vẫn thấy cái chết trong con bướm, phải không?"

Kate đang nhíu mày, tay chụm lại như đang cầu nguyện, người tựa vào bàn và khuôn mặt nhăn lại vì cố gắng. "Trời đang… mưa, trong giấc mơ của tớ," cô nói. "Nên có thể nó liên quan đến cơn bão? Nhưng tớ không nghĩ vậy. Nó giống như cái ảo ảnh tớ hay thấy đấy, trong đó tớ đứng trên sân thượng và có chim bay khắp mọi nơi. Nhưng lần này nó là bướm thay vì chim, khắp mọi nơi, và tớ nghĩ-" Mắt cô đóng lại, mày nhíu lại trông đến đau. "Tớ quay lại, và tớ nghĩ tớ đã nhìn thấy người. Con người thật sự của Người, không phải con nai mà là hình dạng thật của nữ thần. Nhưng rồi tớ ngã- ngã khỏi nóc nhà, và tớ cứ rơi mãi-"

Giọng cô lắp bắp rồi ngắt hẳn khi tất cả những cô gái khác nổi lên xì xào cùng một lúc, theo nhiều mức độ lo sợ khác nhau, và Chloe vừa định thêm cả giọng nói mình vào đám đông bằng cách hỏi ý Kate là gì khi nói _con người thật sự của Người,_ nhưng ngay khi cô mở miệng thì Joyce gọi, "Chloe, bưng ra này!"

"Tớ sẽ quay lại ngay," cô nói, nhưng không ai nhìn cô dù chỉ một cái, kể cả Rachel, ánh mắt cô ấy hướng về Kate với sự tập trung đáng sợ. Cảm thấy hơi e ngại, bởi cả cuộc nói chuyện và chỗ đứng ngoài cuộc của mình, Chloe thong dong đi về phía quầy.

Joyce đặt khay đồ một cách vững vàng lên tay Chloe, tò mò nhìn qua vai cô về phía bàn của mấy cô gái. "Cái quái gì mới xảy ra ở đằng đó vậy?"

"Con không biết," Chloe nói, và đó là sự thật. Cô khẽ lắc đầu, cố gắng trở lại thực tại nơi Joyce đang đứng. "Con chịu luôn, nó kì quặc lắm ấy. Mấy thứ tôn giáo." Rồi cô quay lại bàn trước khi Joyce có thể hỏi cô thêm câu nào.

Khi cô quay lại, mấy cô gái lại đang lầm bầm với nhau, thay vì một cuộc trò chuyện chung, còn Rachel chỉ đang gõ một móng tay lên mặt bàn phẳng phiu, vẻ suy tư. Ngay khi Chloe đặt cái đĩa xuống trước mặt cô, cô nhìn lên đột ngột đến nỗi trông có vẻ đau. "Trốn làm hôm nay đi."

"Không được," Chloe nói, bày năm cái đĩa còn lại ra cho những cô gái giáo hội kia, họ nhận lấy chúng với nhiều mức độ hào hứng khác nhau. "Cãi nhau với Joyce sáng nay, bà ấy không có hứng chịu đựng mấy trò của tớ đâu."

Thở một hơi thật mạnh qua mũi, Rachel gõ nhanh cả năm ngón trên một bàn tay nối tiếp nhau, rồi nói, "Thế nào cũng được. Tớ sẽ nói chuyện với Joyce. Chuyện này rất quan trọng, tớ chắc bà ấy sẽ hiểu thôi."

Đây không phải lần đầu và cũng sẽ không phải lần cuối Rachel cố xui Chloe bỏ làm vì cô ấy bỗng dưng nổi hứng, nhưng lần này vẻ mặt cô ấy không hứng thú cho lắm. Chloe nhíu mày nhìn cô, cố gắng bắt gặp ánh mắt phân tâm của cô và thất bại. "Có gì quan trọng thế?"

"Tớ cần phải đến đó," Rachel nói, vẻ mặt xa xăm. "Đến bãi phế liệu. Nếu nữ thần đang cố gắng nói với tớ điều gì đó, thì tớ cần phải đến đó và kiểm tra, nhưng… nếu điều tớ nhìn thấy thực sự là cái chết của chính mình, thì chắc tớ không nên đi một mình." Cô hướng ánh mắt cầu xin về phía Chloe, cái mà cô chỉ sử dụng khi tình thế vô cùng ngặt nghèo, và nó thực sự nhấn mạnh cho Chloe tầm quan trọng của toàn bộ việc này, sự nghiêm trọng của một điềm báo tử trong tâm trí Rachel. "Tớ cần cậu với tớ, Chloe."

Và tất nhiên Chloe sẽ không bao giờ nói không với cô, không bao giờ khi mà cô ấy hỏi cô như thế, vô vọng và nhỏ nhẹ và riêng tư và _mong đợi._ Tất nhiên Chloe sẽ đi với cô.

Nên cô chỉ thở dài. "Và đó là điều cậu sẽ nói với Joyce? Cậu có một giấc mơ gửi đến từ nữ thần đồng tính nên tớ cần trốn việc hôm nay để đèo cậu đến bãi phế liệu?"

Cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, Rachel ngả người vào ghế, nghĩ ngợi, rồi lắc đầu. "Nah. Tớ sẽ chỉ nói là tớ có một trường hợp khẩn cấp."

"Nhưng cậu đâu có trường hợp khẩn cấp nào."

"Tin tớ đi," Rachel nói, và Chloe gần như lúc nào cũng tin thật, "Tớ có đấy."

* * *

Nếu Rachel muốn điều gì xảy ra, nó sẽ xảy ra.

"Cậu có thể giải thích điều này cho tớ không?" Chloe nói. Cô đang nhìn đường và không phải Rachel, và cô nghĩ cuộc nói chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn như thế này. Dù vậy, tay cô vẫn nắm chặt bánh lái. "Về cái vụ nữ thần."

Kể cả qua tầm nhìn biên của mình, cô có thể thấy Rachel ngẩng lên. "Ừ điều gì?"

"Đừng phấn khích quá," Chloe lầm bầm, rẽ khỏi mặt đường vào khu đất. "Không phải về cô ta đâu. Tớ chỉ muốn biết cậu mong đạt được điều gì từ việc này."

Có một khoảng lặng, và cô rất muốn nhìn Rachel nhưng Chloe không, cô sẽ không làm vậy. "Ý cậu là sao?"

Đống đổ nát của xe cộ và đồ gia dụng đã đi vào tầm mắt, và Chloe ngoặt vào chỉ quá cửa một chút, đỗ hơi bất chợt như muốn đánh thức cả hai dậy. "Ý tớ là, tại sao cậu- quan tâm tới nó đến vậy? Cậu biết đó, kiểu làm linh mục trưởng rồi làm việc suốt ngày rồi lưu giữ ghi chép- có gì ở trong đó dành cho cậu? Tại sao cậu lại làm điều này?"

Giờ cô đang nhìn Rachel, nhưng Rachel lại không nhìn lại, cô ấy đang đối mặt Chloe với một tay ôm lấy một bên mặt nhưng lại đang nhìn xuống bề mặt da nứt nẻ của chỗ ngồi giữa họ. "Tớ không biết tớ có thể thực sự giải thích điều đó không," cô ấy nói, lông mày nhíu lại. "Nhưng nó như kiểu… tớ muốn hiểu được người, vị nữ thần ấy. Tớ muốn biết người thực sự là ai. Tớ muốn giải mã người. Có điều gì đó to lớn hơn ở người, Chloe, người không chỉ là một vị thần theo cách hiểu truyền thống, có điều gì đó ở người khiến tớ cảm thấy tớ cần biết về người-"

"Nhưng tại sao?" Chloe khăng khăng nói. "Tại sao _cậu_ lại cần biết về cô ta? Tại sao nó lại quan trọng với cậu đến vậy?"

Ánh mắt cô ấy cuối cùng cũng quay ngoắt sang Chloe trước câu nói đó, và họ chỉ nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, không ai biết phải nói gì.

Rồi Rachel thở dài. "Chloe," cô ấy nói, giọng nặng trĩu, "đây là một câu hỏi kì lạ, nhưng… cậu có bao giờ có cái cảm giác như thể đáng lẽ cậu không được ở đây không?"

Đó là một câu hỏi dễ, thực lòng mà nói. "Địt mẹ, có chứ," Chloe nói, hơi trượt xuống ghế. "Tất nhiên rồi."

Nhưng câu trả lời đó chỉ làm lông mày Rachel nhíu lại, và cô ấy lắc đầu. "Ý tớ không phải như kiểu Vịnh Arcadia," cô ấy nói. "Ý tớ là, kiểu… ở đây ý. Sinh sống." Khi lông mày Chloe nhướn lên, cô vẫy cả hai tay. "Ý tớ không phải là tớ muốn chết! Chỉ là thi thoảng nó có cảm giác như tớ là… sai trái, kiểu như thế. Rằng mọi chuyện đáng lẽ phải khác." Cô ấy phì cười, một tiếng rúc rích gượng gạo lơ lửng trong không gian giữa họ. "Thi thoảng tớ cảm thấy như mình là một hồn ma. Điều đó lạ lắm phải không?"

"Đúng," Chloe trống rỗng nói. "Cái-"

Nhưng Rachel giờ đang trên đà. "Tớ đã cảm thấy như vậy được một thời gian rồi, kể từ khi… nhớ cái ngày tớ và Kate đến Two Whales để nói chuyện về nữ thần lần đầu tiên không? Đó là khi tớ bắt đầu thực sự cảm nhận được nó. Nhưng tớ nghĩ lý do tớ còn ở đây là vì nữ thần đã cứu tớ, bằng một cách nào đó. Tớ không thể giải thích điều này, nhưng tớ cảm thấy cuộc đời tớ được liên kết rất chặt chẽ với người. Đó là vì sao tớ cần phải giải mã người. Tớ cần hiểu được vì sao tớ cảm thấy như thế này. Nếu nữ thần thực sự đã cứu tớ, tớ cần biết vì sao."

Giấc mơ về xác Rachel nằm lạnh cóng và thối rữa trong bãi phế liệu này càng ngày càng tệ hơn khi Chloe càng biết nhiều về bối cảnh của nó. Cô để chìa cắm trong ổ khóa.

Giờ, với Rachel bắt gặp ánh nhìn của cô, cô là người phải nhìn đi. "Vậy cậu nghĩ nó sẽ mất khoảng bao lâu?"

Lần này cô nghe thấy thay vì nhìn thấy Rachel nhíu mày. "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Kiểu," Chloe nói, và cô thực sự không thể nhìn Rachel bây giờ, "kiểu, cậu nghĩ bao giờ cậu mới giải mã được nó? Vì tớ nghĩ tớ sắp có đủ tiền cho chúng ta lái khỏi cái nơi rác rưởi này rồi, nhưng nếu cậu vẫn còn-"

"Tiền?" Rachel lặp lại vẻ khó tin. "Ý cậu là… để đến Los Angeles á?"

Khi Chloe đảo mắt, chúng vô tình hạ xuống Rachel, và Rachel đang nhìn cô với vẻ ngạc nhiên không che đậy đến mức ánh mắt cô mắc lại ở đấy. "Ừ, để đến Los Angeles! Chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này hàng năm trời, và Rachel, tớ đã có gần hết số tiền chúng ta cần- chúng ta gần lắm rồi, nhưng nếu cậu vẫn còn mắc míu vụ này, bao giờ chúng ta mới đi được? Bao giờ cậu mới giải mã hết được chúng?"

Đôi mắt Rachel mở thật to, và điều đó làm Chloe cảm thấy căng thẳng và lo ngại- Rachel không thể đã _quên_ về viêc đi L.A. được, đó là kế hoạch của họ từ khi họ còn mười sáu, có phải Chloe đi làm ở Two Whales suốt thời gian vừa rồi chỉ để cho vui thôi đâu. Rachel không thể đã quên được.

"Tớ không... biết nữa," Rachel cuối cùng cũng nói. "Giá mà tớ biết nó sẽ mất bao lâu, thì-"

"Vậy, cậu nghĩ là bao lâu?" Chloe nạt, mất kiên nhẫn với việc phải che giấu sự nóng nảy của mình. "Vì tớ không muốn phải chờ đợi loanh quanh ở cái Vịnh Arcadia chết dẫm trong khi cậu cố gắng đạt được nhận thức về bản thân, tớ tưởng việc này quan trọng với cậu-"

"Nó quan trọng với tớ mà!" Rachel nạt lại, đôi mắt nheo lại theo cách mà chúng hay làm khi Chloe sắp thua một trận cãi vã. " _Cậu_ quan trọng với tớ mà! Nhưng việc này cũng quan trọng với tớ nữa, và tớ không biết bao lâu thì mới xong! Người ta dành cả cuộc đời mình cố gắng hiểu được những thế lực cao siêu đấy!"

Nói thế là sai lầm, và điều này làm Chloe sững sờ, vì Rachel không bao giờ nói điều gì sai. "Cả cuộc đời mình," cô lặp lại.

Điều đó làm Rachel chớp mắt một cái, rồi hai, rồi cô ngả người vào ghế, rên lên và nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu. Chloe quan sát cô ấy, không làm gì hết, rồi Rachel chuyển động trở lại nhanh đến mức giật mình.

"Ý tớ không phải vậy," cô ấy nói. "Tớ vẫn đang tìm hiểu đây, Chloe, cậu phải đồng hành với tớ. Làm ơn."

Cô ấy lại đang cho Chloe cái ánh mắt mong đợi đó, nhưng đó là lần thứ hai trong cùng một tiếng và Chloe đã thấy mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Cô chỉ nhìn lại, nuốt nước bọt, và không nói gì cả.

Rachel đợi cô lên tiếng. Cô ấy đợi rất lâu. Rồi, cuối cùng, cô chỉ thở dài. "Thôi thì, tớ sẽ không lại gần được thêm người chút nào với việc chỉ ngồi ở đây. Đi nào."

Và thế là cô ấy ra khỏi xe, đóng sầm cửa lại sau lưng, và Chloe bị bỏ lại mười bước đằng sau với một cảm giác phát ớn trong dạ dày.

Khi chính cô cũng leo khỏi chiếc xe bán tải, Rachel đã đi được một nửa bãi phế liệu, như một cô gái làm nhiệm vụ, tìm kiếm trên mặt đất và đi lại theo đường gấp khúc, thi thoảng quỳ xuống một hai giây để điều tra cái gì đó. Trong một thoáng cô ấy lướt qua địa điểm bí mật của họ, và Chloe nghĩ có khi cô ấy sẽ bước vào khi cô khựng lại ở bên ngoài. Rồi vai Rachel chùng xuống, chỉ một chút, và cô ấy rẽ trái lần nữa. Chloe đi chậm lại phía sau, một phần vì cô biết giờ đây họ đã đi sâu vào Lãnh Thổ của Rachel và cũng vì có điều gì đó làm cô lo sợ, ở nơi đây.

Trong tâm trí cô cô biết đây chỉ là bãi phế liệu, vẫn là cái chốn hiu quạnh bẩn thỉu cô và Rachel đã phá tanh banh cả trăm lần, nhưng bây giờ lại có điều gì đó ám muội ở nó. Có thể chỉ là do cô và Rachel vừa cãi nhau và sự căng thẳng cao hơn bình thường. Có thể do bây giờ có cái chết treo lơ lửng nơi đây, vì giấc mơ của Rachel. Có thể do nữ thần đã hủy hoại mọi thứ, và cứ tiếp tục làm vậy.

Có thể do Chloe, cô càng lùi xa Rachel, càng có cảm giác như cô đã từng ở đây, trong bãi phế liệu này vào một buổi sáng mùa thu lạnh lẽo, với một ai đó không phải Rachel.

Bỗng dưng có một người xuất hiện đằng sau cô, một giọng nói vang lên, "Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?" và Chloe nhảy dựng lên khoảng một foot. Nhưng khi cô xoay người lại, sẵn sàng phòng thủ, đó chỉ là Max ở quán ăn đứng ngay đó, nhíu mày nhìn cô với hai tay chắp lại sau lưng.

Cô hạ nắm đấm xuống và thở ra một hơi. "Chết tiệt, Max, tớ cứ tưởng cậu là địa chủ chỗ này hay gì đó. Đừng lẻn ra sau lưng người khác như thế. Dù vậy, _cậu_ đang làm gì ở đây?" Rồi, hơi thừa thãi, "Tại sao cậu lại bỏ bữa sáng lần nữa vậy?"

Nhưng ánh mắt Max đã lại lướt về phía Rachel, và Chloe nhìn theo; nằm ngoài tầm nghe cuộc đối thoại của họ, Rachel đang quỳ xuống bên một tấm vải bạt nào đó, những ngón tay lướt trên mặt đất. Lông mày cô ấy nhíu lại, và Chloe nghĩ cô chưa từng thấy cô ấy tập trung đến vậy.

Khi Chloe quay lại nhìn Max, Max có vẻ lo ngại ra mặt, vẫn nhìn chăm chú vào Rachel. "Hai cậu không nên ở quanh đây lâu," cô ấy nói, nghe có vẻ phân tâm. "Đây không phải… một nơi tốt lành."

Chloe đảo mắt, nhưng không kìm lại được nụ cười, nửa thích thú và nửa trìu mến. "Cảm ơn, mẹ, bọn con sẽ cẩn thận không dẫm lên đám gạch vụn."

"Ý tớ không phải vậy!" Max nói, mãnh liệt đến mức Chloe lùi lại một bước, nhìn cô ấy với sự ngạc nhiên mới. Khi ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, vẻ mặt Max rất hung tợn, nhưng nó mờ đi khi cô ấy thấy cơn sốc trên khuôn mặt Chloe, thành một vẻ gì đó ngượng ngùng và sợ sệt. Cơ bắp tay của cô ấy gồng lên, và Chloe có thể tưởng tượng hai bàn tay sau lưng cô ấy siết chặt nhau lại. "Tớ chỉ… nơi này có một thứ bùa chú xấu xa. Cái chết. Bóng tối. Cậu và Rachel, hai cậu không nên ở đây lâu."

Cái chết. Chloe nhìn lại về phía chỗ Rachel đang quỳ xuống, hai bàn tay giờ úp xuống nền đất. "Cậu bắt đầu nghe giống cô ấy rồi đấy," cô nói, gật đầu về phía Rachel. "Cô ấy có mơ về việc chết ở đây, tớ đoán vậy."

Khi cô nhìn lại phía Max, cô ấy giờ đang nhíu mày với Rachel. "Tớ nghĩ," cô ấy từ tốn nói, "Tớ nghĩ… cái thứ nữ thần cậu nói về có vẻ nguy hiểm."

Không ai khác từng nói điều này ngoại trừ Max, và Chloe từng khá chắc cô là người duy nhất nghĩ vậy. Dù vậy, ánh mắt cô sắc lại, muốn Max biến cái cảm xúc đen tối bên trong Chloe thành lời. "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Tớ cảm thấy như đây chỉ là đùa nghịch với những thế lực nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của con người," Max nói, giọng cô ấy vội vàng và cao và cô ấy không nhìn Chloe, đôi mắt cô lần nữa xoáy vào thứ gì đó xa cả ngàn dặm. "Nghe nè, tớ hiểu được việc muốn biết sự thật. Nhưng lỡ đâu nó không xứng đáng? Lỡ đâu việc cứ đào mãi đào mãi để hiểu được chỉ làm người khác tổn thương? Lỡ đâu nữ thần không thực sự _kì diệu_ , lỡ đâu cô ta chỉ là-"

Giọng cô vỡ ra, và khi cô ấy nhìn Chloe lần nữa, Chloe sững lại trước ánh mắt của cô. Nó thật buồn rầu, long lanh đầy cảm xúc, và nó làm sườn Chloe nhức nhối một cách cô không tài nào hiểu nối.

"Khi người thường đùa nghịch với những thứ họ không hiểu," Max nói, và ánh mắt cô ấy xoáy thẳng vào Chloe đến mức Chloe còn không thể chớp mắt, "người ta bị tổn thương, luôn là vậy. Những người vô tội. Những người cậu yêu quý. Thỉnh thoảng, kể cả khi cậu có một điều kì diệu trong tay, tốt nhất là nên để nó yên."

Bỗng dưng, không còn gió, không còn tiếng chim ríu rít, không còn âm thanh. Chỉ có Max ở quán ăn và Chloe, đứng đó, nhìn nhau.

Đôi mắt của Max thật nghiêm trang, gần như không khoan nhượng, nhưng có điều gì thật dịu dàng trong cái cách cô ấy nhìn Chloe mà làm Chloe còn không thoải mái hơn là sự tĩnh lặng đột ngột của trái đất. "Cậu có hiểu không?" cô ấy nói, nhẹ nhàng.

Chloe liếm môi, và cô không hiểu, không hiểu gì hết. Thay vào đó, cô mở miệng, phải liếm đôi môi khô rang của mình trước khi nói, "Cậu là-"

"Chloe!" giọng Rachel vang lên, và đầu Chloe ngoảnh lại thì thấy Rachel vẫn đang quỳ xuống, vẫn đang nhìn khoảng đất trước mặt cô, vẫn hoàn toàn không hay biết những gì đang xảy ra chỉ cách cô một trăm feet. "Cậu đến đây được không?"

"Một-" Nhưng khi Chloe quay lại để nói với Max lần nữa, nói cái gì đó, cô gái lại đã biến mất. Còn không có chút dấu chân nào trên mặt đất ngay dưới chân cô ấy.

Chắc chắn có gì đó đáng sợ ở bãi phế liệu hôm nay, và còn đáng sợ hơn nữa ở Max, cô gái cứ xuất hiện rồi lại biến mất chỉ để làm Chloe bối rối và trông buồn bã và đi mà không nói ra sự thật nào hết. Chloe vội vàng đến bên Rachel.

Họ nói cùng một lúc, nhưng Chloe nói át cô ấy với, "Cậu có thấy cô gái lần trước không?"

Rachel nhìn lên cô, nhanh và ngạc nhiên. "Cô gái nào cơ?"

"Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?" Chloe nói, và xoay vòng tại chỗ trên một gót chân, cảm thấy bực bội. "Ugh! Cô- cô gái ở quán ăn, cô ấy vừa ở ngay đây-"

Nhưng Rachel đang nhíu mày. "Cô ấy đang làm gì ở đây?"

"Đéo biết," Chloe nói, quyết định ngay tức khắc trước cảnh cái nhíu mày trầm ngâm của Rachel rằng cô nên giữ kín cuộc nói chuyện giữa họ về nữ thần, "cô ấy chỉ xuất hiện rồi lại biến mất. Chúa ơi, điều đó bắt đầy làm tớ hoảng rồi đấy, cậu có nghĩ-"

Cô còn chưa nói hết khi Rachel đảo mắt. "Cậu không bị đeo bám bởi cô gái dễ thương ở quán ăn đâu," cô ấy nói, trước khi hướng sự chú ý của mình xuống mặt đất lần nữa. "Thôi thì, nhìn này. Đây chính là vị trí tớ tìm thấy chính mình trong giấc mơ tối qua, nhưng… tớ không biết nữa. Trông nó đối với cậu như thế nào?"

Với Chloe trông nó chỉ như một khoảnh đất với chút cỏ dại lưa thưa. "Tớ phải tìm thấy điều gì ở đây?"

Nhún vai, Rachel đứng dậy. "Tớ không biết. Tớ chỉ nghĩ-"

Nhưng giọng cô ấy bỗng dưng tắt ngúm, cả người Rachel tắt ngúm, và bỗng dưng Chloe đang đứng đó nhìn vào một túi chứa xác nửa chôn vùi trong đất. Tay của chính cô dính đầy đất và bụi bẩn, và khi cô nhìn qua chúng thì có một khuôn mặt lộ ra bên trên miệng túi, phần thân nhựa của túi bị vạch ra bởi những bàn tay tuyệt vọng bấu víu.

Đó là khuôn mặt Rachel ở trong túi, vì nó phải là thế, vì nó luôn là thế. Cô ấy đã thối rữa, tóc và răng gần như mất hết, và cái mùi đánh vào Chloe như một cơn sóng thần. Cô bụm tay lên miệng, và hét qua chúng, và từ đâu đó rất gần một giọng nói không phải của cô hay Rachel đang nói, _"Chloe, tớ rất tiếc, tớ thực sự rất tiếc-"_

"Chloe!"

Lần này Chloe thực sự hét lên, tay bay khỏi mặt, và Rachel phải nắm lấy cả hai vai cô để ngăn cô chạy mất. Chloe suýt hét lần nữa, khi nhìn khuôn mặt của cô ấy, khuôn mặt của Rachel thật sự với má hồng và tóc vén sau một bên tai và đôi mắt lang thang, quan tâm, nhưng nó thật sự gợi lại khuôn mặt đã phân hủy cô vừa nhìn thấy và đầu gối cô trở nên yếu ớt. "Chloe, cái- cái gì- ôi chúa ơi, cậu đang chảy máu!"

Ngón tay cô ấy chạm vào dưới mũi Chloe, và rời đi đỏ tươi. Chloe gạt tay Rachel khỏi vai mình, chạm vào mũi chính mình chỉ để thấy cả mười đầu ngón tay gần như thấm đẫm máu.

Đầu cô có cảm giác như sắp lìa khỏi cổ, nhức nhối với nhịp đập của chính nó đến mức cô gần như không thể nghe thấy Rachel loay hoay với cô.

Đó là cái gì vậy?

Giọng nói của ai vậy?

Cô lắng nghe thì thấy Rachel nói, "... thấy gì à?" và cô phải chớp mắt vài lần để quay trở về thực tại. "Cái gì?"

Rachel không chịu dừng chạm vào cô, nhưng có vẻ cô ấy không biết nên làm gì với chính mình; bàn tay cô cứ chạm vào vai Chloe, rồi tóc, rồi bắp tay, rồi cái mũi đẫm máu rồi lại đi. Có một sự lo lắng thực lòng trên khuôn mặt cô ấy mà Chloe ước gì cô đã không đặt nó ở đấy. "Cái đéo gì xảy ra vậy, Chloe, cậu làm tớ sợ chết đi được! Chúng ta chỉ đang- đứng đó, và rồi bỗng dưng cậu bắt đầu thở dốc và- và hét ầm lên, và chảy máu- cái gì xảy ra vậy?"

"Cảm thấy không khỏe," Chloe lầm bầm, và khi cô khuỵu xuống Rachel đỡ cô, cả hai tay vẫn đặt trên vai cô. "Chỉ-"

Giọng cô ngưng lại khi trí não cô hồi tưởng lại, không hề tự nguyện, cái cảnh Rachel, chết và lạnh cóng và kinh tởm. Cổ họng cô nghẹn ứ.

Đó là cả một cuộc tranh đấu để tập trung vào giọng nói Rachel lần nữa, nhưng cô phải làm nếu cô không muốn nôn ra. "Chloe, có phải- có phải cậu vừa nhìn thấy gì à?"

Nói rằng cô thấy Rachel chết sẽ biến nó thành sự thật. Nói rằng cô thấy bất cứ thứ gì sẽ biến nữ thần thành sự thật, biến toàn bộ mấy thứ siêu nhiên vớ vẩn này thành một phần của cuộc đời Chloe. Chloe quẹt mu bàn tay lên mũi, để lại một vệt máu trên má cô. "Không, tớ chỉ- tớ chỉ hoảng loạn thôi, tớ không biết-"

"Tại sao cậu lại nói dối?" Rachel nói, và cô ấy có vẻ tuyệt vọng, với lấy khuôn mặt Chloe để quay nó về phía cô. Lần này Chloe gạt tay cô ấy đi, và Rachel quỳ xuống trên đầu gối, cúi xuống một chút để nhìn nơi cằm Chloe giấu vào sau đầu gối.

"Người đang gọi đến cậu," Rachel nói, lần này với giọng kinh ngạc, máu bắt đầu nhỏ từ đôi bàn tay tĩnh lặng của cô. "Chloe, nhìn đi. Nhìn vào điều đang xảy ra. Nó phải có ý nghĩa nào đó. Nữ thần có quan hệ với cậu, chắc chắn là vậy."

Chloe gạt tay lên mặt lần nữa, cảm nhận máu dây lên má, nhổ ra một chút đã chảy vào miệng cô. "Tớ không quan tâm," cô nói.

Rachel cười khúc khích một chút, nhưng đó đều là sự hưng phấn, với mùi máu trong không trung và ảo giác về cái chết thật gần, chôn sâu không dưới sáu feet giữa họ. "Cậu nói cậu không quan tâm là sao, hãy nhìn này! Người đang vươn tới cậu, và cậu không-"

"Tớ đéo muốn nữ thần vươn tới tớ," Chloe gầm lên, và cô bật dậy trên đôi chân của mình, một quyết định ngu ngốc. Cô hơi ngả nghiêng một chút, và khi Rachel đến giúp cô đứng vững cô vuột khỏi tầm tay cô ấy. "Tớ không muốn nữ thần hủy hoại cuộc đời tớ hơn nữa, tớ ước gì cô ta sẽ để tớ yên, tớ ước gì cả hai bọn cậu để tớ yên con mẹ nó đi!"

Và dù cô cảm thấy tồi tệ vì đã lao khỏi bãi phế liệu và lái đi và để lại Rachel, sốc và e dè, thì nó cũng không đau hơn cơn nhức nhối trong đầu cô mà không chịu dừng đập thình thịch, thình thịch, thình thịch.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe lao xuống giường ngay khi về đến nhà, ngay khi cô đã bỏ xa bãi phế liệu sau lưng, vì cô không thể chịu được việc thức thêm một giây nào nữa với dạ dày lộn tùng phèo và khuôn mặt chết chóc của Rachel không thể xóa nhòa khỏi tâm trí. Dù đầu óc cô đang chạy đua và cô cảm thấy nửa chết rồi và mặt cô vẫn còn dấp dính máu khô, cô chìm vào giấc ngủ gần như đúng lúc đầu cô chạm gối.

Đó đâm ra lại là một quyết định tồi. Ác mộng chỉ có tệ hơn khi chúng được hỗ trợ bởi giấc mơ.

Khuôn mặt của Rachel trở lại với cô lần nữa, cũng hệt như khi cô thấy nó ở bãi phế liệu, chỉ là lần này nó gần hơn, Chloe quỳ bên nó, mùi nặng hơn, sự thối rữa ăn sâu vào nội tạng. Chỉ cái hình ảnh đó thôi cũng đủ khiến cô hoảng hốt tỉnh lại. Cảm giác như một cơn thức tỉnh ngay sau khi lên giường, nhưng khi cô nhìn sang đồng hồ thì đã gần bốn tiếng sau.

Có tiếng gõ cửa khe khẽ, thật nhẹ nhàng và đều đặn đến mức cô mất một lúc mới lờ mờ nhận ra. Giọng nói của Joyce vọng qua từ dưới khe cửa, "Chloe, con yêu? Con ở đó không?"

Chậm trễ nghĩ về việc mình trông kinh như thế nào, Chloe chạm lên mặt thì thấy nó còn ẩm ướt và chua loét, và vội vàng gọi lại dù có hơi lơ mơ, "Đang cố ngủ đây, mẹ!"

Cô đang cẩn thận xoa cái mũi tê nhức của mình với mu bàn tay khi Joyce nói, vẻ chế nhạo. "Vào bảy giờ tối ư? Chẳng giống con chút nào, Quý cô Cú Đêm."

"Mệt," Chloe hét trả, bắt đầu thấy lo ngại về độ khó của việc cọ sạch máu khô bằng tay không. Dù vậy, bằng cách nào đó sự mệt mỏi lại trùm lên cô lần nữa, nặng nề và rộng khắp, và cô ngả người xuống gối, tay trái rơi uỵch xuống bên đầu. "Ngày dài, Joyce."

"Hẳn rồi," Joyce ấm áp nói, nhưng tiếng bước chân đã lách cách đi xuống tấm ván sàn bên ngoài và giọng bà nói giờ nghe đã xa dần và Chloe không nhận ra mình đang chìm vào giấc ngủ lần nữa cho đến khi cô đã ở dó.

Lại vẫn chỗ đó, bãi phế liệu, cái xác của Rachel, Chloe quỳ trên đất, và sự kết hợp của mùi và cảm xúc đang tràn ngập mũi và cổ họng Chloe và khiến cô nghẹt thở. Nhưng lần này có gì đó hơi khác về khung cảnh, một lực ép nhẹ lên lưng và hông phải của cô. Cô không nhận ra được cái gì đang tạo ra nó, và nó mới và đáng lo ngại nhưng không xa lạ.

Nhưng khi cô nhìn lên, định xác định thứ đang tựa vào cô, mắt cô lại bắt gặp, thay vào đó, thứ đang ở ngay trong tầm mắt. Cách đó khoảng mười yard, một con nai đang đứng song song trực diện với nơi xác Rachel đang nằm chết lạnh dưới đất, nhỏ bé và tò mò và nhìn thẳng vào Chloe.

Con nai của nữ thần.

Mắt Chloe mở to, và cô vượt qua được sức nặng đè lên lưỡi mình để bật ra, "Biến khỏi-!"

Và giật mình thức giấc lần nữa. Lần này, khi cô nhìn đồng hồ, đã mười một giờ tối, một thời gian hợp lý hơn để ngủ nhưng cũng không kém chấp nhận được để thức giấc.

Dù vậy, cô cảm thấy cô đã học được bài học của mình. Ngủ bằng ác mộng bằng mấy cái ảo giác vớ vẩn đám linh mục và Rachel cứ nói về suốt, điều mà chính là lý do ban đầu cô đi ngủ để tránh.

Nếu nữ thần hóa ra là bất cứ cái gì tương tự con người, Chloe sẽ siết cổ cô ta theo đúng nghĩa đen. Dù cô rất muốn, cô không thể khẳng định quyền sở hữu với Rachel, nhưng giấc ngủ và giấc mơ là những thứ nên thuộc về Chloe và chỉ mình Chloe mà thôi.

Khi nghĩ về Rachel lúc đó, Chloe nhớ đã bỏ lại cô ấy ở bãi phế liệu (chín tiếng trước? Chết), lần đầu tiên với cảm giác áy náy, và tính với tay lấy cái điện thoại trên chiếc bàn đầu giường. Rồi cô nhớ ra cô vẫn còn mặc nguyên quần áo, vẫn còn đội mũ và đi giầy, vẫn còn để điện thoại trong túi quần, và khi cô định với xuống dưới chăn để lấy nó cô lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Vẫn là thứ chết tiệt ấy lặp đi lặp lại, Groundhog's Day chính mình qua tiềm thức Chloe- bãi phế liệu, Rachel đã chết, Chloe quỳ trên đất, lực ép trên lưng cô. Lần này phần còn thức của tâm trí Chloe không muốn nhìn lên, không muốn thấy con nai chết dẫm của nữ thần nhìn cô với đôi mắt to tròn đó, đôi mắt mà biết những điều nai không nên biết, không ai nên biết cả.

Dù vậy, rõ ràng là giấc mơ có một cốt truyện phải theo, và không có hứng thú với việc để Chloe chống lại nó. Nên lại lần nữa Chloe nhìn lên, thẳng về phía trước, vượt qua thứ gì đó vẫn đang tựa vào cô, và lại lần nữa có thứ gì đó ở bên kia bãi phế liệu nhưng đó không phải con nai.

Max ở quán ăn đang đứng giữa một khoảng đất, đúng nơi con nai đã đứng, và cô ấy không nói gì cả và cô ấy đang đứng rất yên và có gì đó rất sai, rất sai về cô ấy. Bãi phế liệu được chiếu sáng bởi ánh nắng vàng, nhưng Max ở quán ăn thì tối tăm, u ám, ướt sũng như thể cô ấy vừa bị dìm trong bồn tắm. Tóc cô dính bết vào trán và cằm, và người cô hơi run run, tay và miệng run rẩy.

Chloe mất một giây, nhưng cô bỗng nhận ra đây chính xác là vẻ ngoài của Max trong giấc mơ kia, giấc mơ trên mỏm đá, giấc mơ về bướm và cái chết.

Max dang rộng hai tay. Tư thế tử vì đạo. Y hệt lúc trước.

Lần này Chloe tự đánh thức mình bằng cách hét lên ngoài đời thực, người đẫm mồ hôi lạnh và cổ họng ứ nghẹn thứ gì đó như nỗi sợ.

Khi cô trở mình, hổn hển và ẩm ướt, cô thấy gối mình dây đầy màu đỏ nâu, màu sắc mới này rõ rệt kể cả trong bóng tối, dinh dính và mùi như đồng xu, và cô bị sặc trước cái mùi và cảm giác máu dính trên mặt.

Một cách máy móc, cô lật úp chiếc gối, nằm lại xuống, và đi ngủ trở lại thêm ba tiếng nữa.

Không có giấc mơ nào lần cuối, nhưng cô chẳng cảm thấy khá hơn tí nào khi cô thức dậy bởi tiếng Joyce gõ xoong vào nhau dưới nhà.

Rachel chưa để lại cho cô một tin nhắn nào.

* * *

Cô mang một cái đầu đau như búa bổ với kí ức thoáng qua về cái chết đến chỗ làm, và tâm trạng cô thì đanh đá nhất có thể tưởng được dù có gần mười bốn tiếng để ngủ, nên Joyce phân cô trông quầy. Nó dễ quản lý hơn; cả Chloe và Joyce đều đã học được từ lâu rằng những khách quen thường lui tới quầy nói chung là không xứng đáng nụ cười.

Chỉ khi cô bắt gặp mình nhìn quanh quất lần thứ ba, làm mới cốc cà phê của Joe Mulligan lần thứ tư, thì cô mới biết mình đang chờ được gặp Max lần nữa.

Ý tưởng đó làm cô giật mình, vì nó lập tức gợi lại giấc mơ cuối cùng của đêm qua, Max đứng đẫm nước mưa giữa khoảng sân đầy nắng và dang tay như để chống đỡ thế giới. Một giây phút sau, nó cũng gợi cô nhớ về việc được thấy Max thực sự hôm qua, đầu tiên ở một bàn ăn rồi ở bãi phế liệu thực sự, hiểu biết và khó đoán và tốt bụng theo một cách u uẩn.

Chuyển sang làm mới cốc của Clark Monroe, Chloe nói với chính mình rằng nếu Max có quay lại hôm nay, Chloe sẽ phải hỏi cô ấy ý cô là gì khi nói bãi phế liệu nguy hiểm, như thể cô biết bằng cách nào đó rằng có âm vang của xác Rachel trong lòng đất, để xem xem hay chỉ là Chloe đang hóa điên không.

Nhưng sau một lúc pha đầy ấm cà phê và cố hình dung Max và một cuộc đối thoại khả thi, một câu trả lời khả thi, cô nhận ra cô còn không nghĩ về một câu trả lời khả thi chút nào, chỉ về cách đôi chân gầy của Max gõ vào nhau dưới gầm bàn và cách xương cổ tay cô ấy nhô ra dưới da.

Chiếc chuông treo cửa reo, và nó đánh thức Chloe khỏi sự mơ màng ngay trước khi ấm cà phê bị tràn. Một cách vội vàng cô tắt máy pha đi và cẩn thận quay lại, không hoàn toàn mong chờ Rachel hay cô gái Max nhưng hi vọng là một trong hai.

Cả hai đều không phải, và Chloe thở dài và quay lại rót đầy các cốc. Là một gã trẻ tuổi, có lẽ khoảng hai mươi và chắc chắn là người ngoài thị trấn, bạn có thể đoán được qua cách anh ta cuốn mình trong một chiếc áo khoác vào đầu tháng Chín. Từ cái cách anh ta nhìn quanh với mắt mở to và ngón tay anh ta run run ở cổ áo, chắc anh ta không ở đây vì cà phê mà đúng hơn là để đắm chìm trong khía cạnh thần thánh chung của một thị trấn tôn giáo.

Chloe không nhận ra anh ta đang cố bắt gặp ánh mắt của cô cho đến khi cô đã phục vụ thêm hai phần thịt xông khói và ba phần xúc xích. Cô quệt mỡ khỏi hai tay lên tạp dề, rồi đặt một tay lên hông. "Tôi có thể giúp gì cho bạn?"

Joyce nhìn lên từ chiếc bàn bên trái ngoài cùng nơi bà đang nhận yêu cầu, nhưng rồi chắc bà quyết định rằng Chloe có thể xử lí được một nhóc sinh viên hào hứng. Gã này, trong lúc đó, sáng lên. "Uh, có! Có thể? Um, tôi đang băn khoăn liệu bạn có thể cho tôi biết về nhà thờ nữ thần được không?"

Bất cứ thứ gì đang có hiệu quả cải thiện tâm trạng Chloe từ sáng nay bị tiêu diệt ngay lập tức. Cô cầm lấy một cái cốc rỗng đằng sau lưng và bắt đầu rót đầy nó. "Nó cách đây khoảng mười phút đi đường, tour bắt đầu lúc hai giờ."

"Oh! Oh, ừ thì, vâng, cảm ơn, tôi biết điều đó, nhưng-" Anh ta ấp úng một phút, rồi nói tiếp, "Tôi đang không biết liệu bạn có thể cho tôi biết, kiểu, tác động tổng thể của sự hiện diện của nữ thần lên thị trấn, tôi nghe nói rằng phần lớn cư dân báo cáo rằng đã có ít nhất một ảo giác liên quan đến-"

Hạ ấm xuống để nhấc cốc lên, Chloe đưa nó lên miệng, nhìn mép cốc và nói, "Anh đang viết một bài báo hay gì đó à?"

Đỏ mặt lần nữa nhưng lần này có vẻ hài lòng, anh ta lắc đầu và nói, "Không, nhưng, tôi tò mò. Nó đang trở thành một hiện tượng, tôi nghĩ vậy, và ai mà không muốn biết thêm chứ. Nên, tôi đang băn khoăn-"

"Anh bạn, các linh mục và tu sĩ sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của anh tốt hơn nhiều so với tôi," Chloe nói, làm một ngụm cà phê dài, chậm như một nỗ lực ổn định trạng thái thần kinh bồn chồn của mình. Đó là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc. "Họ rất hăng hái, tôi thành thật khuyên anh chọn tour hơn là tán chuyện với một cô bồi bàn."

Anh ta không ngộ ra. "Oh, tôi sẽ tham gia mà, cảm ơn. Chỉ đang đi hỏi xung quanh trước khi họ mở cửa cho công chúng. Nhưng bạn- bạn đã bao giờ có ảo giác chưa?"

Cô suýt thì sặc, hạ cốc xuống và quẹt tay qua miệng và nuốt thật mạnh. "Chưa."

"Chưa?" anh ta nói, thất vọng. "Huh. Tôi cứ tưởng- chưa bao giờ, thật á? Bạn chưa có giấc mơ nào về, uh, cơn bão, hay-"

"Thưa ngài, với mọi sự kính trọng dành cho ngài và mấy thứ như thế," Chloe nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt. "Nếu ngài hỏi thêm một câu về điều mà tôi mơ thấy, cái ấm cà phê này sẽ đi thẳng vào đít ngài."

Có thể thiếu tinh tế, nhưng điều đó hoàn thành được nhiệm vụ. Hàm anh ta lập tức đóng chặt, và anh ta chỉ chớp mắt nhìn cô, sững sờ.

Bàn tay không nắm lại ở hông Chloe đang run rẩy. Cô giật lấy quai ấm cà phê với bàn tay đó lần nữa, nắm thật chặt. "Tôi có thể mời bạn chút cà phê không?" cô nói, lần này rất ngọt ngào, với người du khách vẫn đang há hốc miệng.

Một cách yếu ớt, anh ta nói, "Vâng, cảm ơn," và ngay khi cô rót ra anh ta ra khỏi cửa, để lại tiền boa khá hào phóng.

Rachel không ghé qua quán ăn cả ngày. Max cũng vậy.

* * *

Rachel cũng không để lại cho cô một tin nhắn nào, ngày hôm sau cũng như ngày kia. Cô ấy không ghé qua quán ăn. Phần não không trẻ con của Chloe biết rằng liên lạc là một con đường hai chiều, rằng có lẽ cô nên là người nhấc điện thoại lên sau khi xổ máu mũi và có một cơn hoảng loạn và bỏ lại Rachel bơ vơ giữa bãi phế liệu cách nhà cô ấy năm dặm, nhưng phần nhỏ nhen chỉ bảo cô rằng nếu Rachel thật sự quan tâm đến cô, cô ấy sẽ là người gọi.

Nhưng cũng không còn cô gái giáo phái nữ thần nào lui tới nữa.

Ít nhất không còn ai làm phiền Chloe về việc có ảo giác nữa, điều mà thật trớ trêu, xét việc cô cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu có chúng.

* * *

Cô có một cái mới khoảng ba ngày sau cái đầu tiên, cuối cùng cũng đổi khác đi giấc mơ Rachel - bãi phế liệu, nhưng nó vẫn về cái chết.

Trong cái này cô đang ở trong phòng vệ sinh của Blackwell, bị dồn vào bức tường gần cửa nhất, và có thứ gì đó ép vào sườn cô và ai đó đang ép nó vào đó.

Họ cũng đang nói chuyện, Chloe và kẻ lạ mặt, nhưng cả ngôn từ và khuôn mặt kẻ lạ mặt bị lạc mất trong sự nhạt nhòa và mờ mịt đặc trưng của kí ức về giấc mơ đối với kẻ thức giấc.

Dù vậy, điều mà Chloe có nhớ, là khi cô nhìn qua vai kẻ tấn công, con nai đó đang đứng ở bên kia phòng vệ sinh, nửa người ẩn sau vách ngăn các buồng, con bướm xanh yên tĩnh đậu trên đầu nó.

Cả hai đều đang dõi theo cô.

Chloe lắp bắp, và trong giây lát giấc mơ không có cảm giác như một giấc mơ chút nào, nó chỉ như một thứ gì đó bị hỏng hóc. "Mày!"

Cô không lường trước rằng con nai sẽ chuyển động, nhưng nó có- con bướm biến mất, và con nai giật mình run rẩy lùi lại hai bước.

Có lẽ đó là một trò lừa của giấc mơ, hay một điều Chloe bịa ra khi cô tỉnh dậy, nhưng trong một thoáng cực ngắn, con nai không phải con nai. Thay vào đó, nó là một thứ khác nhỏ và quen thuộc, một ai đó gầy guộc và sợ hãi giơ bàn tay phải của cô ấy lên.

Rồi có một âm thanh như tiếng còi xe lửa, và một cơn đau đột ngột bên sườn cô, và Chloe thức dậy đẫm mồ hôi và thở hổn hển, đầu nhức nhối một nhịp đập mạnh và sắc hơn cả nhịp tim cô.

Máu mũi lần này không quá tệ, nhưng có cơn đau ảo ở bên sườn cô gần nửa ngày hôm đó.

* * *

Frank rất thô lỗ khi Chloe ghé qua để mua đồ, vì gã luôn thô lỗ khi Rachel không ở xung quanh. Rõ ràng là gã có yếu lòng với Rachel, nhưng Rachel đã đi quá sâu vào cuộc sống cô gái nhà thờ để qua lại nhiều với tay buôn thuốc phiện địa phương nữa. Và vì Chloe đã quyết tránh mặt Rachel, xem ra cô sẽ phải mua đúng giá một thời gian, và tự mình đối phó với Frank một thời gian.

Cô đoán rằng, không có Rachel, cả hai người họ đều là đồ khốn.

"Cứ tưởng mày đang tiết kiệm tiền chứ," gã cằn nhằn, kể cả khi lấy tiền. "Và đó là vì sao mày chưa trả đúng giá gần một năm. Chuyến du hành bị hủy à, Chloe?"

Cô quắc mắt với gã, nhét cái túi gã đưa vào túi. "Cút đi," cô nói, dù sự thật là chắc gã nói đúng. May mắn nhất, nó mới bị tạm hoãn, nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa có vẻ Chloe không cần phải chắt bóp tiền như thế nữa. "Đừng nói Rachel tôi đã ở đây."

Gã chỉ trừng mắt lại với cô, quay người luôn để trở vào bên trong, con chó dại của gã sủa như điên từ bên trong chiếc xe moóc. "Sao tao phải làm vậy?"

Rồi họ đều đơn độc lần nữa.

* * *

Cả thị trấn bồn chồn, và Vịnh Arcadia vốn là một thị trấn không bao giờ chuyển động. Có chuyện đang xảy ra với nhà thờ, một chuyện mà chỉ được nói ra qua những tiếng rì rầm thay vì các hàng tít.

Rachel vẫn chưa gọi Chloe. Chloe vẫn chưa gọi Rachel. Không có ai nói cho Chloe biết chuyện đang xảy ra ở nhà kho gần biển cả.

* * *

Đã tám ngày kể từ lần cuối cô nói chuyện với Rachel, và Chloe mơ về việc ở trong một phòng tối.

Đó không phải nơi nào cô từng đến, không như ngọn hải đăng hay bãi phế liệu hay phòng vệ sinh của Blackwell. Trong mấy giấc mơ quái quỷ này đã có đủ bí ẩn rồi mà không cần đến tạo ra địa điểm mới, nhưng ở đây lại đặc biệt kỳ quái, một nơi không có âm thanh mà chỉ có ánh đèn nhân tạo.

Rachel có ở đây. Cô ấy bị trói vào một cái ghế ở giữa phòng, tựa vào một mảng tường trắng.

Chloe nhìn xung quanh. Không có nai.

Cô tiến lại gần Rachel, nhưng không quá gần. Chỉ đứng trước mặt cô ấy. "Ai làm điều này với cậu?" cô nói, và giọng cô nghe quá bình tĩnh, quá điềm đạm.

"Cậu đang nói về cái gì vậy?" Rachel nói, mà không cử động miệng hay chớp mắt. "Điều này không có thật."

Rồi đôi mắt cô ấy đảo lên, như hai hòn bi, để nhìn qua vai Chloe. Cô ấy nhíu mày, nhưng đó không phải cách Rachel thực sự nhíu mày, nó quá mạnh bạo. "Cô ấy đáng ra không được ở đây," cô ấy nói. "Cô ấy biết điều đó."

Khi Chloe quay lại, chậm rãi vì đó là kiểu của giấc mơ, không có ai ở đó. Chỉ có một tập tài liệu đóng gáy màu đỏ đầy ắp trên mặt đất, nhãn ghi bằng bút dạ một cái tên mà Chloe ở quá xa để đọc. Một con bướm vỗ cánh từ đâu bay xuống, và đậu lên nó.

Cái chết.

"Không-!" và cô quay lại lần nữa chỉ để thấy Rachel chết lần nữa, đầu cô ấy ngửa ra sau để lộ ra đất và máu trên cổ họng, trước khi cô thức dậy.

Hôm đó cô ở nhà trốn việc bằng cách ra mắt với cái mũi chảy máu, và dành cả ngày luân phiên giữa việc giặt ga giường và vỏ gối và việc nôn mửa.

* * *

Đã mười ngày kể từ lần cuối cô nói chuyện với Rachel, và Chloe đã sụt ba pound và trở nên thích nghi với mùi máu và ghét chết cha chết mẹ nữ thần, cứ ghét cô ta chết đi thôi.

Linh cảm không lành vẫn chưa rời bỏ thị trấn, và có thể đây chỉ là tính đa nghi của Chloe đổ thêm dầu vào lửa nhưng xem ra nó chỉ đang trở nên tệ hơn. Người ta bây giờ thì thầm với nhau suốt thay vì chỉ nói chuyện. Ai đó đã khắc hình con nai lên một tấm gương ở Two Whales. Chloe tự đốt mình trên bếp hai lần, cố ý, chỉ để đảm bảo rằng cô đang tỉnh và sống.

Cô gái kỳ lạ Max vẫn chưa quay lại quán ăn, hay quay lại bất cứ nơi nào, và Chloe phải suy đoán rằng cô ấy đã rời thị trấn.

Và lần đầu tiên trong vòng mười ngày, một nữ linh mục quay lại Two Whales.

Tuy nhiên, đó không phải Rachel. Thay vào đó, là Dana, kèm theo là Juliet, vội vã vào quán vào một buổi sáng thứ Hai trời mưa với hai tay khoanh chặt trước ngực, điên cuồng giậm chân xuống thảm khi họ bước vào. Dana là người đầu tiên tiến đến quầy, Juliet còn đang vuốt chỗ tóc bị nước liếm của mình xuống ở cửa ra vào. "Chloe!"

Đó là một ngày vắng, do thời tiết. Chloe bắt lấy chiếc bút chì cô đang lăn qua lăn lại trên quầy trước khi nó lăn khỏi quầy và rơi xuống sàn, nhét nó ra sau tai. "Này Dana! Có- uh, tớ có thể lấy gì cho cậu?"

"Kh-" Dana mở lời, nhưng rồi Juliet xen vào, tiến đến đằng sau và vắt nước khỏi búi tóc của mình. "Ôi Chúa, có, làm ơn. Cà phê và bánh sừng bò."

Dana ném cô ta một cái nhìn thiếu kiên nhẫn, nhưng chỉ thở dài khi ánh mắt Chloe chuyển sang cô. "Ugh, được thôi. Giống vậy. Nhưng làm ơn cho sữa đậu nành kèm với cà phê."

Joyce đã ra ngoài mua thêm thực phẩm, nên Chloe phải tự ra đằng sau lấy hộp sữa đậu nành (hơi bụi bặm) từ tủ lạnh. Cô mới mở được nửa chừng cánh cửa phòng kho trở lại thì nghe thấy họ rì rầm với nhau.

"-không nói chúng ta?"

Dana, vẻ khó chịu, "Chắc vì đó không phải việc của chúng ta."

Rất dễ hình dung Juliet đảo mắt. "Nếu đó không phải việc của ta, thì sao ta lại ở đây?"

"Vì chúng ta phải làm vậy, chúng ta phải đi hỏi tất cả học sinh-"

"Nhưng cô ấy không phải một học sinh!"

"Chỉ vì cô ấy bị đuổi học thôi, và đằng nào đi nữa, có khả năng đó là do tuổi tác thì hơn là trường-"

"Khả năng cao hơn là cô ấy đang gặp ảo giác, Dana, và nếu cô ấy và/hay Rachel đang ngậm miệng về việc đó, thì-!"

Tên Rachel là điều làm Chloe bước ra, do bản năng là hơn cả, khỏi nhà sau. Cả hai cô gái lập tức im lặng, Dana trông hơi tội lỗi, còn Juliet thì gần như tức điên, nhưng Chloe chỉ tiếp tục bước đi, bước chân nhẹ nhàng và biểu hiện nhẹ nhàng. Vẫy hộp sữa đậu nành với Dana bằng một tay, cô đưa bánh sừng bò cho họ, và nói, một cách nhẹ nhàng. "Vậy có chuyện gì không, các quý cô? Mấy việc nữ thần thế nào rồi?"

Họ nhìn nhau, nhưng Chloe không có tâm trạng dành mười phút chỉ để đùa nghịch, chỉ rót cà phê cho họ và rót sữa đậu nành vào cốc của Dana rồi tựa người lên quầy, nhìn vào mắt cả hai người họ.

Cô cứ nghĩ Juliet sẽ khai trước, với cái cách cô ta đang động đậy, nhưng thực ra là Dana, đặt cà phê của mình xuống và khoanh tay lên. "Không ổn," cô ấy nghiêm trọng nói, điều nghe hơi buồn cười với chất giọng ngọt ngào của cô ấy. "Tất cả linh mục và tu sĩ, giờ bọn tớ đều có ảo giác khá thường xuyên, nhưng chúng không được- tốt lắm."

Khi cô ấy không giải thích gì thêm ngay, Juliet nhảy vào để lấp vào khoảng trống. "Ừ, kiểu, chúng giờ đây đều là về cơn bão, hoặc chúng chỉ kì quặc nếu cậu đặc biệt như Kate với Rachel, nhưng phần lớn mọi người mơ về cái chết." Vẻ không thoải mái, tay cô ta đưa lên để điều chỉnh chiếc ghim cài nhỏ màu xanh của mình, và nói chậm hơn khi nói, "Bọn tớ nghĩ giờ có lẽ con bướm đồng nghĩa với cái chết."

"Và vấn đề là, bọn tớ đang tiến đến gần hơn với việc nhìn thấy người," Dana nói, và cái cách hai người họ đang nói có cảm giác như một chiếc xe đang chuyển động, nhanh dần lên, tăng tốc dần. "Nữ thần. Bọn tớ vẫn luôn nghĩ người có lẽ là kiểu, một khái niệm, cậu biết đó, và chỉ được đại diện bởi con nai, nhưng giờ bọn tớ đều đang được thấy những hình ảnh thoáng qua của, kiểu- thứ gì đó có vẻ là một con người-"

Cô ấy tiếp tục nói, nhưng Juliet bắt đầu nói leo vào. "Và kiểu, bây giờ có một sự hiện diện kỳ lạ mà trước đây chưa từng có, kiểu, như thể có những khoảnh khắc trong ảo giác của bọn tớ sẽ có những khoảng trống, kiểu, kiểu, tớ không biết nữa, cậu sẽ mơ về việc có một cuộc đối thoại với ai đó nhưng kiểu đáng lẽ ra ở đó phải có ai đó, nhưng lại không-"

"- nhưng vấn đề là, có một nhân tố hoàn toàn khác ở đó, vì bọn tớ nghĩ người yêu phàm tục-"

Lại là cái cụm từ đó, người yêu phàm tục, làm Chloe phải nhấn phanh cho cái cuộc trò chuyện đang trên đà rối tinh lên này. "Rachel gửi các cậu đến nói chuyện với tớ à?"

Cái đó làm cả hai người im re, và họ chớp mắt nhìn cô, và họ trông có ngạc nhiên nhưng không tội lỗi đến thế.

"Um," Dana nói. "Không… hẳn."

Cái đó nghe rất giống có. Chloe khoanh tay. "Uh huh."

"Chỉ là," Juliet lên tiếng, nhìn giữa Chloe và Dana rồi lại Chloe. "Chỉ là! Bọn tớ nhận ra rằng những người ở Blackwell- những người mười tám hay mười chín tuổi có những ảo giác mạnh nhất, nên các linh mục muốn hỏi tất cả những người trong- nhóm đó- đến nhà thờ lát nữa, để chúng ta có thể bàn luận những ảo giác nào-"

"Tớ không có ảo giác nào hết," Chloe nói. Dù cô muốn thừa nhận với họ, thật sự không có ý tưởng nào cô có thể nghĩ ra mà tệ hơn ngồi trong một vòng tròn dành cho Những Kẻ Nặc Danh Bị Địt Bởi Nữ Thần để chia sẻ nỗi lòng và ảo tưởng với những kẻ hoàn toàn xa lạ.

Giơ cả hai tay lên, một cử chỉ cầu hòa, Dana lên tiếng, một cách điềm đạm, "Điều đó có thể đúng, nhưng biết đâu cậu có chúng mà không thực sự-"

"Vậy sao cậu và Rachel lại đang tránh mặt nhau?" Juliet nói, cực kỳ thẳng thắn. "Thậm chí không ai còn được phép nói về cậu ở các cuộc họp nhà thờ nữa, nó phải có liên quan gì đó đến nữ thần."

Rachel còn không muốn ai nói về Chloe.

Như thể Chloe đã bị đấm. Phía dưới quầy để hai cô gái không nhìn thấy, cô bám lấy một tấm gỗ để chống đỡ mình, hít một, hai hơi thật sâu. Rồi, không nhìn lên, cô nói, "Cảm ơn vì lời mời. Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ thôi."

Dana đang nửa chừng giữa việc hung dữ thì thầm "Juliet!" khi Chloe nói thế, và lập tức nhìn lên, ăn năn nhưng quyết tâm. "Chloe, điều đó thật thô lỗ và tớ rất xin lỗi, nhưng việc rất quan trọng là-"

"Nghe này," Chloe nói, và bây giờ cô đã có thể rút tay lại nhưng cô vẫn cảm thấy như không thở được. "cậu sẽ phải trói tớ vào ghế sau ô tô và kéo tớ ra cái nhà kho chết mẹ đó nếu cậu muốn tớ đi đến thế. Có chết tớ cũng không đến đó nếu được chọn."

Sau đó, có vẻ Dana và Juliet quyết định rằng đồ ăn của mình là mang đi.

Chloe nghe thấy "làm tốt lắm, Juliet," và "không phải lỗi của tớ là-" trước khi chiếc chuông rung rinh và cánh cửa sập lại, và ngay khi nó đóng cô buông thõng mình xuống quầy.

Cô dành ít nhất mười lăm phút chỉ nhìn vào số Rachel trên máy điện thoại, suýt nhắn cho cô ấy bảy tin nhắn riêng biệt và đáng xấu hổ như nhau, rồi dành thêm năm phút nữa tát nước vào mặt.

* * *

Đêm đó cô mơ về cơn bão.

Đó là một giấc mơ ngắn. Cô đang ở bãi biển, và cơn lốc xoáy ở ngay trước mắt cô. Cô có thể cảm thấy ngọn gió quất vào da. Có ai đó đứng cùng cô, ai đó cô không thể thấy.

"Tớ mong là nó xứng đáng," cô nghe bản thân nói.

Cô không thức dậy chảy máu lần này, nhưng cổ họng cô ứ nghẹn.

* * *

Hai ngày sau, cô đang ngấu nghiến bữa sáng ở nhà, cố gắng ra khỏi nhà nhanh nhất có thể như mọi khi, khi Joyce tự nhiên nói ra từ nhà bếp, "Oh, nhìn kìa, Chloe, một con bướm."

Chloe đánh rơi dĩa. Khi cô nhìn lên, sự tập trung của Joyce đã quay về bếp, mắt không còn hướng về Chloe hay con bướm được nói đến, nên bà không nhận ra cách Chloe quay lại, chậm rãi và e dè, trên ghế để nhìn lên bậu cửa sổ.

Có một con bướm ở đó. Nó nhẹ nhàng đậu ngay trên mép bậu cửa, đôi cánh tinh tế rung rinh trong làn gió nhẹ từ bên ngoài.

Nó có màu xanh.

Hơi thở run run bật ra từ Chloe là không thể kìm được, nếu không phải không chính đáng. Một cách nhanh chóng cô nhét phần thịt xông khói còn lại vào miệng, đứng dậy để đổ tàn tích vào thùng rác, và đặt chiếc đĩa vào bồn rửa, đi qua Joyce để nhặt lấy chiếc ví trên bàn.

Con bướm chưa bay đi. Nó chỉ ngồi đó. Chloe còn đéo biết liệu bướm có mắt không, nhưng có cảm giác như nó đang theo dõi cô.

Joyce không nhìn.

Một cách thận trọng, khẽ khàng và nhanh gọn, Chloe đưa một bàn tay xuống bậu cửa sổ và đè chết con bọ dưới tay cô.

Cái cảm giác nhơn nhớt nó để lại trên tay cô khiến cô buồn nôn, nhưng cũng có một niềm hân hoan phục thù trong việc làm đó. Ít nhất cô biết cô vẫn còn nhỏ nhen.

Cô đang chùi xác nó khỏi lòng bàn tay lên quần bò khi cô nhìn lên và thấy David nhìn chằm chằm vào cô.

Chắc ông ta đã đi ra từ ga-ra, đáng sợ và khẽ khàng theo cái cách mà cô đặc biệt ghét, và giờ ông ta chỉ đang nhìn cô. Lông mày ông ta khẽ nhướn cho cô biết rằng ông ta đã thấy cô giết cái thứ đó, nhưng ông ta đang nghĩ gì thì khó đoán biết hơn.

Họ nhìn vào mắt nhau một lúc kéo dài. Rồi Chloe nhấc cao cằm, chỉ một chút, nắm tay lại, và bỏ đi.

* * *

Vào ngày Chloe hoàn toàn đơn độc thứ mười ba, Kate Marsh ghé qua Two Whales.

Cô ấy đến và ngồi ở quầy, nơi Chloe đang chạy qua chạy lại giữa bốn gã đàn ông trung niên quạu quọ, và mỉm cười hiền hậu khi Chloe dừng lại trước mặt cô, hổn hển và sững sờ. "Kate?"

"Xin chào, Chloe," cô ấy nói. Kate thực sự có một chất giọng hay. "Đã được một thời gian rồi."

"Đúng là vậy," Chloe đồng tình, chớp mắt, rồi với một chút chua cay, "xem ra phần lớn những người tôn thờ nữ thần đã ruồng bỏ chốn này."

Kate chỉ cười khúc khích. "Thế là không đúng," cô ấy nói. "Và dù có thế, có một nơi cậu có thể xả hơi khỏi nữ thần một lúc cũng đâu có tệ. Nó thỉnh thoảng cũng hơi nặng nề."

Điều đó nghe không giống sự sùng bái mù quáng cho lắm. Chloe nhìn cô ấy chăm chăm, và vì thiếu thứ hay hơn để nói cô quyết định với, "Vậy tớ có thể lấy gì cho cậu?"

"Trà, làm ơn," Kate nói. "Trà hoa cúc, nếu cậu có."

Cô ấy trông thật nhỏ bé giữa những đôi vai của mấy gã lớn đùng ngồi ở quầy đến mức Chloe nhanh chóng trở lại với đồ uống của cô ấy, đứng lại để nói chuyện với cô. "Vậy cậu không ở đây vì công chuyện nữ thần à?"

Vẻ thích thú, Kate chỉ lắc đầu, thổi vào tách và gửi chấn động qua mặt nước. "Không."

"Rachel không gửi cậu đến để thăm hỏi tớ à?"

Trước câu đó, nụ cười của Kate tan biến, và cô ấy đặt tách của mình xuống để nhìn vào mắt Chloe. "Rachel không gửi tớ đi đâu hết," cô ấy nói. "Tất cả những gì cô ấy nói với tớ là hai cậu có cãi nhau, và cô ấy muốn để cậu riêng tư." Làm một ngụm trà nhanh, cô nói tiếp, "Cô ấy nhớ cậu, Chloe. Điều đó rất rõ ràng."

Nếu Rachel thật sự nhớ cô, thì cô ấy đã nhắn con mẹ nó tin cho Chloe rồi. Nhưng cô biết Kate đang nói sự thật, nên cô thả lỏng. "Vậy cậu không ở đây để ép cung tớ về nữ thần."

Cười tươi, Kate lắc đầu. "Tớ không phải lựa chọn hay nhất cho việc ép cung người khác," cô nói. "Dù sao thì, Chloe này, chuyện nữ thần ấy. Nó là về mối quan hệ giữa người với cậu. Nó riêng tư. Cậu không phải nói với ai về những gì mình thấy hết."

Tốt, vì cô sẽ không đâu. Nhưng nghe điều này khiến cô thư giãn, và cô tựa người lên quầy để cô và Kate vừa tầm nhau. "Được thôi. Xin lỗi vì… làm một con khốn về việc đó."

"Cậu ổn mà," Kate nói, mỉm cười với cô như thể cô ấy thật sự có ý như vậy, và Chloe đoán mình nên bắt đầu tỏ ra thân thiện.

"Vậy," cô nói. "Vậy, chuyện nữ thần dạo này không được nóng bỏng lắm nhỉ?"

Mày hơi nhíu lại, Kate nói, "Ý tớ là, không. Nhưng cũng không sao nếu cậu không có hứng thú."

"Tớ không có hứng thú với việc tham gia, không có nghĩa là tớ không có hứng thú với điều làm mọi người khổ sở như thế gần đây. Kể tớ nghe đi."

Thế là Kate lại đặt tách trà xuống, ném Chloe một cái nhìn băn khoăn trước khi mở miệng. "Bọn tớ nghĩ có chuyện xảy ra với nữ thần," cô ấy nói.

Chloe gật đầu, giục cô ấy tiếp tục, và Kate hít một hơi thật sâu và nói tiếp. "Khi bọn tớ cùng đi vào hôm đó, vài tuần trước… những giấc mơ bắt đầu thay đổi. Ảo giác của bọn tớ giờ khác rồi. Bọn chúng đều hơi… đáng sợ. Nguy hiểm, kiểu vậy. Và tớ biết cậu nghe được vài điều từ Dana và Juliet, nhưng- như thể người đang trở nên rõ ràng hơn với bọn tớ. Vẫn mờ nhạt, nhưng- có một hình dáng con người mà trước đây không có. Người đang trở nên nhiều hơn là một con nai. Và kiểu, sự kết hợp giữa việc thấy một sự vật giống người, và việc thấy cái chết liên tục-" Kate cười tủm tỉm, nhưng cô ấy nghe không hài lòng cho lắm. "Như thể người đang biến thành một câu chuyện ma vậy."

"Tớ không thích truyện ma," Chloe nói.

Thay vì vặn lại hay nhếch mép như những cô gái nữ thần khác sẽ làm, Kate chỉ thở dài, tay ôm lấy tách trà lần nữa. "Không ai thích cả," cô ấy nói. "Nó có nghĩa là ai đó đã chết."

 _Ai đó đã chết._ "Kate, chuyện chết chóc không làm cậu hoảng sao?" Chloe nói, khoanh tay trên mặt quầy và rướn người về phía trước, thầm hi vọng rằng Kate nói có. "Kiểu, đã bao giờ chưa? Mấy cậu thấy mấy thứ kinh khủng suốt, và cậu biết nó liên quan đến cô ta, và mấy cậu đều vẫn đang hành động như thể cô ta-"

Cô phải ngắt lời chính mình trước khi cô nói cái gì đó có khả năng rất xúc phạm, và cô quờ quạng một lúc để tìm thêm từ trước khi từ từ đóng miệng. Kate giờ đang nhíu mày, không phải với Chloe mà với làn hơi bốc lên trước mặt cô ấy.

"Nó có làm bọn tớ hoảng," cô ấy nói. Lông mày cô nhíu lại, đốt ngón tay nhô ra từ nơi ngón tay cô cuộn chặt quanh tách. "Nó làm tớ hoảng lắm. Và tớ nghĩ nó làm Rachel hoảng nhất, dù cô ấy không bao giờ nói. Nhưng thấy cái chết là chuyện mới, Chloe. Ảo giác của bọn tớ không phải đều như vậy. Bọn tớ cần biết cách mọi thứ liên hệ với nhau," Cô gặp ánh mắt Chloe lần nữa, nghiêm trang và thành thực. "Điều duy nhất bọn tớ biết chắc là chúng ta _chưa_ chết. Và có thể nhờ người mà chúng ta chưa."

Có thể đúng là chết tệ hơn sống và thấy nó đến với bạn, nhưng Chloe chưa có kinh nghiệm để mà tranh luận cho cả hai phe. "Chưa chết thôi. Biết đâu ảo giác của cậu hay gì cũng được là của tương lai?"

Kate nhìn xuống tách trà của mình lần nữa, mỉm cười chịu đựng khi cô đưa tách lên môi. "Nếu vậy, thì có lẽ người đang cố cảnh báo chúng ta."

"Hoặc có lẽ cô ta đang cố đe dọa cậu."

Chiếc tách nấn ná ở miệng Kate, và có một quãng im lặng dày đặc trong đó cô ấy hạ nó xuống và nuốt. Rồi cô ấy nhìn lên mắt Chloe lần nữa. "Tớ biết nữ thần có vẻ đáng ngại," cô ấy nói. "Nhưng người là điềm tốt, Chloe. Tớ biết điều đó."

Tất cả những gì Chloe muốn hỏi là _làm sao, làm sao cậu biết, làm sao cậu chắc vậy, làm sao cô ta có thể tốt được,_ nhưng trước cả khi cô có thể mở miệng, Joe Mulligan sủa từ ngoài cùng quầy, "Chloe, Joyce trả lương để mày tán tỉnh trong giờ làm à? Tao cần rót mới!"

Chloe đứng thẳng dậy. "Một số người có thể tán tỉnh mà không phải trả tiền cho việc đó, Joe à, nhưng tôi nghi là ông không biết ai như vậy…"

Không may rằng, khi cuộc cãi vã và giễu cợt nhau đã lắng xuống và Chloe đã rót đầy năm cốc và làm vỡ của Joe cố-ý-một cách-vô-tình, Kate đã xong tách trà của mình và đi mất, để lại tiền boa hào phóng và thêm nhiều câu hỏi.

* * *

Giấc mơ cô có đêm đó khác biệt so với những cái khác.

Cô vẫn đang nằm trên giường, nhưng chuyển động chậm chạp, uể oải của ánh nắng trên ga giường và sự thiếu vắng của tiếng chim ríu rít là đủ để cô biết rằng đây không phải hiện thực. Trong một lúc cô chỉ nằm đó, và không có gì xấu xảy ra.

"Lâu lâu con phải nghỉ ngơi một lần chứ, con gái yêu," một giọng cô biết cất lời, gần đến nhức nhối nhưng thật xa.

Chloe chống khuỷu tay lên, chuyển động của cô bằng cách nào đó rõ ràng hơn, linh hoạt hơn chuyển động giấc mơ thường có. Cha cô không dịch khỏi nơi ông đang đứng ở chân giường cô, chỉ nhìn cô chăm chú, cười nụ cười nho nhỏ trìu mến ông luôn có khi cô còn là một đứa trẻ.

Giọng cô vỡ ra khi cô nói, "Bố?"

"Cô ấy đã không thể cứu ông ấy," một giọng nói bên phải cất lên, bất thình lình, và khi Chloe nhìn, Rachel đang nằm bên trái chiếc giường, người xõa và mắt lim dim. Cô ấy đang nằm nghiêng người, đối diện Chloe, một cánh tay gập lại gối đầu trong khi cô ấy nhìn lên. "Tuy vậy, cô ấy có cố gắng."

Trong một khoảng khắc, Chloe chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào cô ấy, vào cái dáng chân dài và lười biếng của cô ấy. Thế này là quá thực để có thể dễ dàng xác định là một giấc mơ, giờ đây, vì Rachel đã ở đây cả triệu lần, đã nằm nghiêng người và nhìn lên Chloe như thế này cả triệu lần. Nó thật quen thuộc. Nó là đủ để làm dịu đi cái cảm giác lo sợ.

Khi Chloe nhìn lại về phía cửa, cha cô đã đi mất.

Cô nằm xuống trở lại, lần này đối diện Rachel, ống tay đưa lên gối dưới đầu. Họ nằm đó, phản chiếu nhau, chỉ nhìn nhau. Nó thật yên bình.

"Tớ chưa bao giờ hiểu được cậu," Chloe thì thầm.

Điều đó chỉ làm Rachel mỉm cười, và bàn tay rảnh của cô ấy đưa lên để vuốt qua mái tóc Chloe, những ngón tay hạ xuống nhẹ nhàng úp lên tai cô. "Cậu có nhớ tớ không?"

"Cậu chưa chết," Chloe nói. "Cậu chưa."

Rachel tiếp tục mỉm cười, nhưng nó trở nên buồn bã. Cô ấy duỗi những ngón tay lên một bên đầu Chloe, và bàn tay cô ấy rất lạnh. "Nhớ ai đó không nhất thiết có nghĩa là họ đã chết," cô ấy nói. "Cậu nên là người hiểu được điều đó rõ hơn ai hết, Chloe."

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên cô có giấc mơ này.

Cô ngả vào để hôn Rachel, và vì đây không phải thực Rachel cũng ngả vào. Có một khoảnh khắc nho nhỏ khi đôi môi họ chạm nhau. Chloe biết nó không thể bằng được nếu cô không mơ.

Khi cô lùi lại, Rachel đã biến mất.

Max ở quán ăn thế chỗ cô ấy, nằm ngửa, nhìn lên trần. "Tớ không muốn bị kẹt trong thời gian," cô ấy nói.

Như mọi khi, khi Chloe giật mình thức giấc, mặt cô ẩm ướt. Nhưng khi cô quẹt máu đi, nước muối trở lại trên đầu ngón tay cô.

* * *

Khi Chloe đi làm hôm đó, không có cơn đau đầu hay thậm chí đau mũi nào hết, điều thật may mắn, vì đó tình cờ cũng là ngày Victoria Chase đi vào quán Two Whales lần đầu tiên.

Cô ta đang ngồi ở một bàn, cẩn thận không chạm vào bàn, tay chân bắt chéo chặt và ngả người vào mặt gỗ. Chloe quá đỗi kinh ngạc khi thấy cô ta ở đây, trong bộ áo con mẹ nó len lông thú và khuyên tai kim cương và vẻ mặt khó chịu của cô ta, đến mức cô không nhận thấy Joyce chọc cô với tấm bảng viết cho đến khi cô bị đập nó vào đầu. "Ow! Này!"

"Nhiệm vụ trực bàn cho con hôm nay, quý cô," Joyce nói, và đang bước đi khi Chloe ngập ngừng, vẫn nhìn Victoria.

Điều cuối cùng cô muốn làm là đối phó với Victoria vào cái khoảng thời gian tệ hại này của đời cô. "Mẹ-"

Joyce quay lại, nhưng bà đã phân tâm, một hóa đơn bên tay trái và hai chiếc bút bên tay phải. "Hmm?"

Sau một giây do dự nữa, Chloe quyết định rằng dù cô rất ghét điều này, cô đã quá già để đùn đẩy thiếu nữ khó ưa cho mẹ rồi. "Không, đừng bận tâm. Không có gì đâu ạ"

Dù vậy cô đi đến bàn Victoria rất thong dong. "Không ngờ tôi sẽ thấy được cái ngày nữ hoàng hạ cố đến cơ sở hà tiện của chúng tôi cơ đấy. Người đến có việc gì ạ?"

Phớt lờ lời bình phẩm nhưng thừa nhận sự có mặt của cô, Victoria không nhìn cô, chỉ nhăn mũi và duỗi một ngón tay trỏ cẩn trọng ra nhẹ nhàng lần lên hình một con bướm, được khắc một cách chính xác lên lớp nhựa nứt nẻ của chiếc bàn. "Ai đặt cái này ở đây?"

Theo Chloe biết, hình khắc này không ở đó hôm qua. Cố gắng nén xuống cơn buồn nôn ngắn ngủi hình ảnh đó gợi lên để Victoria không đánh hơi được điểm yếu của cô, cô cố hết sức để nói, một cách bình thản, "Ai đó mà tôi sẽ đét đít vì tội phá hoại tài sản cá nhân."

"Thật kém ngon bỏ mẹ," Victoria hờ hững nói, ngả người ra sau lần nữa và khoanh tay lại. "Có một ranh giới rất mong manh giữa ấm cúng và thiếu kiểm soát, cô biết đó."

"Tôi sẽ nói lại lần nữa," Chloe nói, đặt ấm cà phê xuống bàn và khoanh tay chính mình. "Cô muốn cái đéo gì?"

Victoria mang theo cặp sách của mình. Cô ta nhìn lên Chloe, nhanh và sắc, rồi nhìn đi, xuống bàn trở lại. "Tôi cần nói chuyện với cô."

Chloe cố hết sức để giữ khoảnh khắc hoàn toàn sững sờ và bối rối của mình ngắn, và cố giữ câu, "Không cảm ơn," của mình thẳng tưng nhất có thể. "Trừ phi cô định gọi đồ, không hứng thú."

Hành động đảo mắt của Victoria thật thuần thục, từ từ, hoàn hảo. "Bằng cách nào đó tôi cũng nghĩ cô sẽ nói vậy," cô ta nói, rồi với tay vào túi chiếc quần bò bó đến bất khả thi của mình, lấy ra một tờ tiền được gập lại ngay ngắn, và ấn nó xuống bàn. "Nói chuyện nào."

Đó là một trăm đô.

Cái đéo gì cơ.

Victoria giờ chỉ nhìn cô, và cô ta trông vẫn khó ở và quyết tâm một cách lạ kỳ nhưng giờ có một cái nhếch mép thỏa mãn, như thể cô ta biết cô ta có lợi thế.

Chloe không dễ dãi thế. Cô làm hết sức để lườm Victoria và không phải tờ một trăm đô (địt mẹ thánh thần ơi) được đặt phẳng phiu và không tì vết trên bàn. "Tôi không phải một con điếm chết giẫm."

Cái cách Victoria cười quá sắc bén và kém vui đến mức trong giây lát cô ta gần như mất đi sự xinh đẹp của mình và trở nên đáng sợ. "Tôi nghĩ nếu tôi có thêm một trăm nữa thì chắc là có."

Trong khoảnh khắc, Chloe chỉ đứng trơ ra, kinh ngạc. Tâm trí cô tuyệt vọng xoay mòng mòng, nghĩ về một điều gì đó cay không kém để nói lại, nhưng lưỡi cô đã tê cứng và đầu óc cô đã trở nên trống rỗng nên nhiều nhất cô có thể làm là xoay gót bước đi.

Cô nghe Victoria lầm bầm, "địt mẹ," rồi lên giọng. "Price, lạy chúa Jesus, học nhận một trò đùa đi. Quay lại đây."

"Không hứng thú," Chloe gầm gừ, mà không quay lại. "Tìm cách kết bạn mới đi."

Có một giây im lặng rất ngắn. Rồi Victoria lớn giọng nói, "Tôi biết cô có liên kết với nữ thần."

Victoria Chase có chất giọng có thể cắt ngang một cuộc đối thoại, và ít nhất nửa số thực khách lặng đi khi cô ta nói. Một vài gã đàn ông ở quầy nhìn sang cô ta. Nhiều người nhìn Chloe hơn.

Chloe đóng băng tại chỗ, đốt tay trắng bệch cầm ấm cà phê, và khi cô nhìn Joyce, bà chưa có vẻ gì là đã để ý, vẫn đang hờ hững lật bánh kếp trên vỉ nướng. Trong một thoáng cô so đo những điểm lợi và hại của việc cứ tiếp tục phớt lờ Victoria, rồi cô nghiến răng, quay gót, trở lại chiếc bàn.

Victoria giờ đang cười đểu ra mặt, vì cô ta là một con đĩ. Chloe đặt ấm cà phê xuống để có thể nắm cả hai tay lại thành đấm. "Cô có thể nói điều đó to hơn được không? Tôi không nghĩ mấy gã ngư dân chết mẹ nghe thấy cô."

"Như thể tôi là người để lộ chuyện đó ý," Victoria khịt mũi, trông vẫn rất tự mãn. "Cô đã tránh mặt Amber hai tuần và đi lại như có ai đang thở lên cổ cũng lâu như vậy. Tôi chỉ đang nói điều ai cũng biết."

 _Ai cũng biết._ Ai cũng biết nữ thần nắm quyền chi phối với đầu Chloe, đang lục lọi giấc mơ và suy nghĩ của cô với bàn tay con bướm chết chóc của cô ta. Chloe cảm thấy như sắp nôn ra.

Tuy vậy, cô nuốt nó xuống, và lấy tờ một trăm đô khỏi mặt bàn và đút nó vào tạp dề trước khi Victoria có thể rút lại. "Người duy nhất đang thở lên cổ tôi hiện giờ là cô. Cô còn muốn nói về chuyện gì mới được?"

Tại đây Victoria khựng lại, nụ cười mờ đi, và quay đi lần nữa. Chloe định hỏi có vấn đề đéo gì với cô ta vậy thì cô ta nói, "Tôi sẽ rời khỏi nhà thờ."

Chloe còn không nhớ là cô ta có ở trong nhà thờ. "Cái- thì sao?"

Giờ thì Victoria quay lại nhìn cô, mắt trừng trừng. "Thì. Tôi sẽ mang theo tất cả đồ của tôi. Mọi ảo giác và bài viết và tranh vẽ, họ không được giữ chúng nữa."

"Sao cô lại nói với tôi điều này?" Chloe nói, và nếu việc này kéo dài thêm nữa cơn tức giận của cô sẽ bị đè bẹp bởi sự bối rối toàn tập. "Tôi đéo liên quan gì đến nhà thờ hết."

"Đúng vậy," Victoria nói. "Vì cô ghét cô ta. Nữ thần. Cô không nghĩ cô ta là một thiên con mẹ nó thần, như những người khác. Tất cả những gì cô ta làm là cho cô thấy những điều kinh khủng và tước người thân khỏi tay cô và cô không có hứng thú với việc tôn thờ cô ta khi tất cả những gì cô ta làm là hủy hoại mọi thứ."

Điều đó làm Chloe im bặt nguyên một phút rưỡi. Victoria giữ vững ánh mắt, cứng rắn và không khoan nhượng, suốt khoảng thời gian đó, không thèm thăm dò khuôn mặt Chloe như cách Chloe đang thăm dò khuôn mặt cô, vì cô ta đã biết cô ta đúng.

Cuối cùng, khi Chloe không nói gì, cô ta chỉ thở dài, bực dọc, và gạt tóc mái khỏi mặt. "Đó là lý do tôi rời khỏi nhà thờ."

Và điều đó có lý, Chloe hiểu, cô biết từ những gì Rachel và David đã nói với cô rằng nữ thần cũng đã địt với Victoria. Dù vậy, "Tôi thực sự không có tâm trạng làm thân với cô về việc này."

"Tôi không đến đây để làm thân với cô," Victoria nạt, "đừng hi vọng hão huyền," và với qua mặt bàn. Cô ta lục lọi cặp mình một phút, rồi rút ra một cuốn nhật ký nhỏ, hình vuông, với mép phẳng phiu và một nếp gấp mỏng dọc xuống gáy. Cô ta đặt nó lên bàn nơi tờ một trăm đô la từng ở. "Cầm lấy này."

Nó trông hơi quen quen, nhưng Chloe không đủ kiên nhẫn để vạch trí nhớ mình ra vì Victoria. "Cái gì đây?"

"Nhật ký của…" môi Victoria méo xệch. "Cuốn nhật ký họ bắt tôi giữ. Để ghi lại ảo giác và giấc mơ và những thứ như thế. Tôi không cần nó nữa, tôi sẽ đưa nó cho cô."

"Tôi không muốn có nó," Chloe nói ngắn gọn.

"Trông tôi có giống tôi quan tâm đéo gì đến điều cô muốn không?" Victoria nạt, rồi ngả người vào ghế và thở dài. "Nghe này, có phải tôi sẽ đốt mẹ nó đâu, tôi dành quá nhiều thời gian vào thứ này để mà phí phạm nó. Nhưng tôi cũng sẽ không để Amber được toại nguyện khi có được nó."

Cuốn nhật ký nằm nặng nề trên bàn, và Chloe săm soi nó lần nữa, lần này với nhiều cảnh giác hơn. "Thế sao lại đưa nó cho tôi?" cô nói. "Tôi vừa bảo cô đấy, tôi không có hứng thú với việc dính dáng đến mấy thứ của nợ này bao giờ cả. Với cả, tôi vẫn cho rằng cô là một con đĩ."

"Tôi biết," Victoria nói, với quá nhiều sự kiên nhẫn kéo dài trong giọng nói đến mức Chloe chỉ muốn bóp cổ cô ta, thây kệ cái khóa đào tạo chăm sóc khách hàng của Joyce. "Đó là vì sao tôi đưa nó cho cô. Tôi không muốn nó trong tay bất kỳ ai trong đám nữ linh mục ngây thơ mắt mơ màng đó. Cô và tôi là những người duy nhất biết rằng nữ thần là đồ xấu xa. Tôi không muốn liên quan gì nữa đến việc tôn thờ cô ta, cố gắng tìm hiểu cô ta, bất cứ thứ gì. Cô giữ cái nhật ký đi."

Cô ta đứng dậy, đẩy mình khỏi chiếc bàn và len qua Chloe, và chỉ vì Chloe ghét thua một cuộc tranh luận, đặc biệt là trong những tình huống như thế này, không rời mắt khỏi cuốn nhật ký cô gọi, "Sao cô biết tôi sẽ không đốt luôn nó đi?"

Sự im lặng trước câu trả lời của Victoria đủ lâu để Chloe nhìn lên khỏi cuốn nhật ký, quay lại để chắc chắn rằng Victoria chưa đi mất. Nhưng cô ta chưa đi, và cô ta đang đứng trước vách ngăn cửa quán ăn, chỉ nhìn vào Chloe.

Biểu cảm cô ta không sắc cạnh, hay xấu tính, hay thậm chí là khinh bỉ. Nó chỉ kiểu… thương hại. Nó làm Chloe bất ngờ, sự chế nhạo rời khỏi cô.

"Cô có thể hành xử cứng rắn, Chloe," Victoria nói, "nhưng tôi biết cô cũng sợ cô ta."

Rồi cô ta đi mất.

Cuốn nhật ký vẫn nằm đó. Sau khi ngẫm nghĩ về những cái lợi nó có thể mang lại cho cô nếu nhìn, một cách cẩn trọng cô cầm nó lên, mở đến một trang ở giữa.

Đó là một bức vẽ- không phải đỉnh cao tài năng nghệ thuật hay gì đó, nhưng dễ nhìn. Nó có hình mặt bên của một chiếc ghế- góc nhìn khá kỳ lạ, như thể bức phác họa đã được vẽ bằng cách nằm ngang một bên để nhìn lên món đồ nội thất.

Có ai đó ngồi trên ghế, ai đó với đôi chân gầy và cổ tay bị trói lại. Khuôn mặt họ bị cắt ở trên cùng trang giấy, chỉ có hình ảnh tóc lơ lửng bên cổ gợi lên rằng có một cái đầu.

Hai bàn tay vặn vẹo, như thể người đó đang vùng vẫy, và màu trắng và những đường nét đen cứng cáp của trang giấy thật quen thuộc đến đáng lo ngại.

Chloe đóng sập cuốn nhật ký lại, hít một hơi thật sâu, và khi cô được về nghỉ cô quăng nó vào ghế hành khách và không nhìn nó nữa.

* * *

Cô đến bãi phế liệu để hút thuốc trong giờ nghỉ, vì nơi đó rộng mở và cô đã không đến đây đủ lâu rằng có lẽ cái ý nghĩ về xác Rachel sẽ không ám ảnh cô, ít nhất là trong một thoáng. Cô không lập tức nôn ra khi cô ra khỏi xe và ngửi thấy mùi sắt rỉ, nên đó là một tiến bộ.

Nhưng trước khi cô đốt lên, cô dừng lại một lúc ngắn bên trong chỗ của cô và Rachel, dù có lẽ đây là một ý tưởng tồi. Nó đã phần nhiều bị bỏ hoang kể từ khi Rachel trở thành một cô gái nữ thần, nhưng bức tường đâu có bụi bặm- họ đã đến đây một mình và cùng nhau đủ thường xuyên.

 _Rachel đã ở đây._

 _Chloe đã ở đây._

Khi Chloe quan sát nơi này, nó có vẻ khá bất biến kể từ lần cuối cô ở đây, chai lọ và giấy tờ và tạp chí vẫn ngổn ngang khắp chốn. Những chiếc vòng tay giờ quá nhỏ cho cổ tay họ vẫn vòng quanh một cái ống. Tấm ảnh photobooth của họ vẫn nằm trên ghế dài.

Chỉ khi cô chuẩn bị rời đi cô mới để ý thấy hai tờ giấy vo viên gần thùng rác.

Trong một thoáng, cô suy xét việc không động vào chúng. Nhưng cô không thể không làm vậy. Cô cúi xuống, mở cả hai tờ ra, đọc những dòng chữ xanh lộn xộn trong nét bút Rachel.

Tờ giấy thứ nhất: _C, tớ không biết phải giải thích điều này thế nào với cậu, nhưng tớ biết cậu-_

Tờ giấy thứ hai: _C- Địt mẹ, Chloe, sao cả hai ta cứ làm khó nhau thế này? Tớ không ngờ rằng cậu lại là-_

Và thế đó.

Đó là tất cả những gì Rachel nghĩ đến để nói với cô.

Chloe bỏ lại mấy tờ giấy vo viên ở một góc thùng rác và đi tìm cái xe trông vững chãi nhất để nằm lên và hút thuốc.

Kể cả việc phê thuốc mười lăm phút cũng không giúp được gì.

 _Chloe, sao cậu cứ làm khó tớ thế này?_

Không phải _Chloe, tớ nhớ cậu._ Không phải, _Chloe, tớ thấy lo cho cậu._

Bãi phế liệu là một ý tưởng tồi ngay từ đầu. Chloe ngồi lên trên mui xe, dập tắt điếu thuốc, và đang định vuốt một bàn tay lên tóc thì cô thấy.

Có một con nai nhìn chằm chằm vào cô cách đây khoảng năm yard, tai ve vẩy, mắt mở to hết cỡ và xoáy vào Chloe.

Có lẽ là vì cô đang phê, nhưng nó không làm cô giật mình nhiều như đáng ra phải vậy. Thay vào đó, cô chỉ nằm lại xuống. "Này," cô nói. "Tao đang tự hỏi liệu mày có bao giờ xuất hiện ngoài đời thực không. Vì nữ thần và tao có liên kết, hay gì cũng được."

Con nai không nói gì, vì đó là một con nai chết tiệt.

"Hay mày là nữ thần?" Chloe trầm ngâm, vẫn không nhìn cái thứ đó. "Điều đó vẫn luôn hơi mù mờ với tao. Không phải tao có bao giờ để tâm đâu. Tao không bao giờ muốn mày là một phần của cuộc đời chết mẹ của tao, nhưng xem chúng ta này, tao đoán vậy. Vậy mày muốn gì?"

Cô dựng người lên khuỷu tay, và con nai vẫn chỉ đứng đó nhìn cô. Nó chớp mắt một, hai lần, và tai nó cụp xuống, nhưng nó đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

"Tao không như Rachel," Chloe nói. "Tao không muốn biết mày là ai. Tao muốn mày để tao yên."

Nhưng con nai chỉ đứng đó.

Vậy nên cô đứng dậy, hơi loạng choạng, chống một tay vào mui xe. "Tao nói, để tao yên con mẹ nó đi! Cút đi! Tao sẽ không làm một phần của trò chơi ngu ngốc chết tiệt của mày đâu!"

Nếu nó chỉ là một con nai bình thường, chắc nó đã chạy mất khi cô bắt đầu la hét, nhưng nó chưa chạy. Nó vẫn chỉ nhìn cô, như đang chờ đợi.

Một chút điên dại, Chloe với ra xung quanh tìm một cái chai, một mảnh kim loại rời, một thứ nào đó làm đạn, và khi cô không tìm thấy gì cô với xuống và cởi chiếc giày bên trái của chính mình ra, quăng nó vào con nai. Cô trượt khoảng một foot. Nó còn không giật mình. "Cút đi! Tao ghét con mẹ mày! Mày hủy hoại hết mẹ cuộc sống của tao! Mày hủy hoại mọi thứ!"

Cô phải với xuống để tháo chiếc giày bên phải, điều ít nhất cho phép cô nhìn khỏi con nai, nhưng khi cô nhìn lên với chiếc giày trên tay nó vẫn chỉ đứng đó, nhìn cô. Tầm nhìn của cô bắt đầu nhòa lệ, vì một lý do ngu ngốc nào đó, và điều đó đặt con nai vào tầm nhìn kính vạn hoa. "Mày- tước đi hết mẹ- mày tước đi cô ấy khỏi tao! Cô ấy bị ám ảnh với mày và mày chiếm kiểm soát cuộc đời cô ấy và mày hủy hoại- cô ấy là tất cả những gì tao có! Cô ấy là tất con mẹ nó cả những gì tao có, đồ chó đẻ! Trả lại cô ấy đây!"

Ý cô là Rachel, với cái cách ngôn từ đang phun ra từ cô chắc hẳn ý cô là Rachel, nhưng trong tích tắc một điều gì đó mơ hồ và không rõ ràng lóe qua mạch suy nghĩ của cô, một ý nghĩa nào đó khác trong lời nói của cô. Chloe khựng lại, giày vẫn cầm lủng lẳng trên tay.

Rồi cô chỉ thấy điên tiết hơn, trước cái ý tưởng rằng nữ thần này đang xâm nhập vào tâm trí và suy nghĩ cô và làm cô đánh mất ý nghĩa trong lời nói chính mình. Điều cô nói ra phải là _của cô,_ suy nghĩ của cô phải là _của cô._ Cô ném chiếc giày kia vào con nai. "Trả lại cô ấy đây! Trả lại cô ấy cho tao!"

Lần này cô ném chệch khoảng bốn feet. Cô bị mất thăng bằng với cú vung tay dữ tợn và ngã dập mạnh mông, đầu đập vào bộ phận giảm sốc. Cú va chạm đánh bật một chút lệ khỏi mắt cô, và cứ thế mà cô khóc hoàn toàn, người cuộn lại và chôn vùi những tiếng nấc vào đầu gối, giận dữ và u sầu và cô đơn đến tuyệt vọng.

Cô dành bao lâu để khóc như vậy đi nữa, khi cô nhìn lên con nai đã đi mất, và những chiếc giày của cô còn nguyên vương vãi trên mặt đất.

* * *

Cô không đi chúng vào nữa. Cô lái tít ra bãi biển trong đôi tất của mình, bốt ném bừa bãi và bụi bặm gần phanh.

Mặt trời đang lặn, trở nên đỏ quạnh và nặng nề, và hoàng hôn luôn đẹp nhất trên biển. Không phải cô thực sự muốn đi ngắm nó một mình đâu, vì đó chẳng phải việc đáng buồn, đơn độc nhất con mẹ nó có thể tưởng hay sao, nhưng cô không thể quay về quán ăn và cô không thể quay về nhà và cô không thể quay về với Rachel nên cô phải đi đâu đó.

Chloe ghét điều này, sự thật rằng cô đang trở thành người đi ngắm hoàng hôn một mình.

Khi cô đã đỗ lại, cô lột cả tất ra, vứt chúng xuống cùng với đôi bốt, và trèo ra. Mặt cát mát lạnh và sàn sạn trong không khí mùa thu, và nó có cảm giác thật tuyệt giữa những ngón chân cô, thật thoải mái.

Chỉ khi cô đang đến gần hơn với nơi đầu sóng chầm chậm tấp vào bờ thì cô mới nhận ra bãi biển chỉ gần như hoang vắng.

Có một người dưới đó bên mặt nước, bước đi trên một đường thẳng qua làn nước, chân đá lên vào dòng thủy triều mỗi lần nó trào qua bàn chân trần của cô. Cô ấy cũng một mình, từ những gì Chloe có thể thấy, nhưng điều đó có vẻ không làm cô ấy bận tâm theo cái cách nó đang làm Chloe bận tâm. Thay vào đó, cô ấy chỉ tiếp tục đi đi lại lại, trên cùng một đoạn thẳng, làm mặt nước nhẹ nhàng dao động như không có gì lớn hơn để làm, không có gì khác để lấp đầy tâm trí.

Chloe quan sát cô ấy gần hai phút trước khi nhận ra rằng mình đang bước về phía cô ấy. Hai phút nữa trôi qua trước khi cô nhận ra đó là Max, ở quán ăn.

Hai tuần vắng mặt, và Max ở quán ăn lại ở đây, ở đây ngoài đời thực.

Cô ấy trông gần như huyền ảo, trong ánh sáng và trong sự nhẹ nhàng trong chuyển động của cô ấy, như một thứ gì đó của tự nhiên và quý hiếm. Quần bò của cô ấy được xắn lên nửa bắp chân, và tay và mắt cá chân cô để trần và lấm tấm nước biển và lấp lánh ánh vàng trong nắng hoàng hôn. Mỗi lần cô đá chân, dù chỉ một chút, có một tia nước cầu vồng bay thành một vòng cung gần như hoàn hảo trước cô.

Có điều gì đó thật phi thời gian trong vẻ ngoài của cô ấy.

Đó là một khoảnh khắc thật tinh tế mà đến cả Chloe cũng không đủ mặt dày để xen vào. Thay vào đó cô chỉ đứng xa khoảng một hai yard, dõi theo, trong một khoảng thời gian chắc là không đúng đắn lắm, đến khi đột nhiên Max nhìn lên, một chân vẫn giương lên từ một cú đá, và bắt gặp ánh mắt cô.

Chloe đứng yên dưới ánh mắt cô ấy, cảm thấy ngượng ngùng đến kì lạ, như thể cô đã can thiệp vào một việc riêng tư, nhưng Max chỉ mỉm cười dịu dàng với cô, cẩn thận quay mình trên gót chân kia, và đi đá vào cùng một khoảnh cát và sóng lần nữa. "Xin chào, Chloe."

"Xin chào," Chloe nói, hơi mụ mơ. Không thực sự biết phải nói gì, cô quyết định với, "Tôi không nghĩ… um. Tôi không ngờ sẽ gặp lại cậu lần nữa."

Dù hiện giờ cô ấy đang quay mặt khỏi Chloe, cô vẫn thấy được khuôn mặt Max đủ để thấy cô nở một nụ cười rất nhỏ. "Tôi cũng vậy," cô ấy nói. "Dù vậy, tôi mừng là tôi được gặp cậu lần nữa."

Cô còn một giây nữa thì nói _tại sao_ , nhưng rồi quyết định thế là quá nhiều tâm tư để đổ lên đầu một người hoàn toàn xa lạ. Thay vào đó cô nói, sau một khoảnh khắc dài, yên tĩnh ngắm Max nữa, "Tôi từng làm thế này khi còn là một đứa trẻ. Cứ xuống đây vào mùa thu với cha mẹ và đá vào sóng."

Đó là một điều thật hớ hênh để mà nói đến mức cô làm mình sửng sốt với việc để điều đó chui ra từ mồm cô, và suýt thì hối hận, cảm thấy má mình nóng lên một chút khi Max quay gót và đối diện với cô lần nữa. Có rất nhiều điều cô đã nghĩ đến việc nói với Max, nếu cô có bao giờ gặp lại Max lần nữa, về bãi phế liệu hay về những giấc mơ hay về cái nhìn buồn bã trong mắt Max. Dù vậy, quả là một niềm an ủi khi được nói chuyện với ai đó về một thứ không phải bí ẩn, sau gần hai tuần im lặng hoặc cãi cọ hoặc nói chuyện về nữ thần, đến mức cô không rút lại câu nói đó.

Rồi Max mỉm cười, thực sự chân thành, và điều đó kiểu như làm Chloe có chút ngẩn ngơ. Cô ấy nhìn vào mắt Chloe một lúc, rồi lại cúi đầu xuống, tay dang rộng như đang thăng bằng, và đi hất nước về phía Chloe lần nữa, lần này thành vòng cung nhỏ hơn để nước không bắn vào Chloe. "Tôi nhớ," cô ấy nói, và trong giây lát có một quãng ngắt và điều đó như thể ý cô ấy là cô ấy nhớ điều mà Chloe đang nói đến. Rồi cô tiếp tục, "Thỉnh thoảng tôi sẽ đến đây và làm y như vậy khi còn là một đứa trẻ. Với cha mẹ, với người bạn thân nhất của mình và gia đình cô ấy. Dù nước ở đây lạnh thật." Cô ấy thở phì qua mũi, nghe nửa thích thú. "Tôi quên mất nó lạnh thế nào đấy."

Đợt triều đánh lên cao hơn chút, vừa chạm đến đầu ngón chân Chloe. Max nói đúng và nó lạnh thật. Cô vẫn cứ đứng nguyên tại chỗ. "Tôi quên mất cậu quê ở Vịnh Arcadia. Cậu về đây để thăm bạn à?"

Max thoáng mất đi sự uyển chuyển của mình; nó rất nhỏ, một lay động cực khẽ của bàn chân vẫn đang đặt trên mặt đất, nhưng Chloe vẫn để ý thấy. Rồi Max lại quay người, khuôn mặt lần nữa bị che khuất. "Cô ấy sẽ không nhớ tôi đâu."

Cái cách cô ấy nói điều đấy cũng nhẹ như bao thứ khác, nhưng điều này không thay đổi sự thật rằng nó buồn. Trái tim Chloe khẽ nhức nhối, nhưng là do sự thương cảm hay thấu cảm thì cô chưa rõ lắm. Dòng thủy triều lên cao hơn, lần này làm ướt gấu quần bò của cô. "Thôi nào. Sao cậu biết chắc được?"

Những vòng cung nước nhỏ đang trở nên càng lúc càng tập trung hơn khi Max đưa chúng lên không trung, và những bước chân của Max đang trở nên nhỏ dần và nhỏ dần. Trên khuôn mặt cô vẫn là một nụ cười, nhưng nó đăm chiêu và xa xăm và cô ấy vẫn không nhìn Chloe. "Chỉ là… con người bọn tôi giờ đã khác xưa." Cô ấy khẽ lắc đầu, và điều đó cho phép Chloe có một cái nhìn rõ hơn về khuôn mặt cô ấy; biểu cảm cô ấy bỗng thật căng, như thể cô đang giấu kín điều gì. "Bên cạnh đó, cuối cùng cậu cũng sẽ phải buông tay với những gì đã khuất."

Thật sự không có gì để nói với điều đó, và Chloe cũng không chắc mình đồng ý hay không. Vậy nên cô cứ tiếp tục nhìn Max thay vào đó, vào nơi xương cô ấy lộ ra dưới da, vào nơi nước dính vào tay và mắt cá chân cô ấy, vào cách ngón tay cô ấy xòe ra khi cánh tay cô ấy giương lên.

Cô tự hỏi Max thực ra là người như thế nào. Cô ấy bí ẩn, nhưng không giống kiểu Rachel, dịu dàng và mập mờ và mong manh hơn. Có điều gì đó thật nhẹ nhàng trong cái cách cô ấy giữ mình, dễ tổn thương và hiếu kỳ, và Chloe thắc mắc liệu Max có bí mật gì không hay chính cô là một bí mật.

Mặt trời đang trở nên nặng nề trên trời, đỏ thẫm và tối tăm. Chloe không thể rời mắt khỏi những tia nước vòng cung vẫn đang dâng lên, khỏi mu bàn chân xanh xao của Max. "Cậu còn ở lại thị trấn bao lâu nữa?" cô thẫn thờ nói.

Max nhíu mày, và bàn chân đang giơ lên của cô hạ xuống bên bàn chân kia, mà bằng một cách nào đó không để lại dấu vết trên cát. "Tôi không biết," cô ấy nói, giọng lo lắng về chính sự không chắc chắn của mình. "Không còn lâu nữa, tôi nghĩ vậy. Tôi đã ở lại lâu hơn dự định rồi."

Sóng giờ đang hoàn toàn tràn qua bàn chân Chloe, táp và làm tê cóng và thấm đẫm lớp vải bò của quần cô, nhưng cô vẫn đứng nguyên đó. "Điều gì đang giữ chân cậu vậy?"

"Tôi hơi bị kẹt," Max nói, và giờ cô ấy đã hoàn toàn đứng lại, bàn tay nắm lại bên hông và nhìn chòng chọc xuống mặt đất lấp lánh muối dưới chân. "Khi tôi đến tôi đã nghĩ rằng đi sẽ dễ thôi, nhưng… tôi tính toán nhầm vài thứ." Cô ấy vẫn đang nhíu mày. "Nhưng tôi không ở lại được. Đáng lẽ tôi không nên ở đây lâu thế này."

Có điều gì đó trong cách cô ấy nói điều đó làm Chloe nghĩ cô không nên hỏi vì sao. Nên cô không làm vậy. Cô chỉ tiếp tục nhìn Max nhíu mày, nhíu mày nhìn xuống cơ thể chính mình.

Cô ước được thấy chỉ một lần thôi Max trông thế nào khi thực sự hạnh phúc.

"Tôi có thể-" cô mở lời, và ánh mắt Max quét về phía cô, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô. Cô chớp mắt trước ánh mắt của Max một lúc, nuốt xuống, rồi lên tiếng lần nữa. "Nếu cậu muốn, tôi có thể. Nếu cậu bị kẹt trong thị trấn, tôi có thể chở cậu về nhà."

Max chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, môi khẽ mở trong sự ngạc nhiên, và Chloe lập tức hối hận vì đã nói thế. Đây chắc không phải một việc người ta thường làm, đề nghị chở một người hoàn toàn xa lạ về nhà trên xe mình, giờ chắc Max nghĩ cô là một kẻ kì quặc và đáng sợ, một kẻ đeo bám chẳng hạn, một tên tội phạm tình dục-

"Cậu sẽ làm thế thật sao?" Max nói.

Bất ngờ tỉnh mộng, Chloe nhìn lên cô ấy lần nữa. Max vẫn đang nhìn cô với sự kinh ngạc thuần túy, nhưng giờ trên khuôn mặt cô ấy đã có gì đó dễ tổn thương hơn sự kinh ngạc, điều gì đó dịu dàng và đầy hi vọng.

Sự hối hận tan biến. "Ừ, nếu cậu muốn. Không ai đáng bị kẹt ở cái thị trấn cứt này cả."

Trong một thoáng có vẻ Max sẽ nói có. Rồi cô ấy ngập ngừng. "Ở đấy xa đây lắm. Tôi không nghĩ-"

"Tôi có tiền," Chloe lập tức nói. "Và thời gian."

Ở sau đầu cô, có ít nhất hai tiếng chuông cảnh báo vang lên, nói với cô rằng đây là một ý tưởng vô cùng tệ hại. Joyce sẽ phát điên mất. Cô chắc hẳn sẽ đánh mất cơ hội lấy lại Rachel vĩnh viễn.

Nhưng, mặt khác, cô sẽ không cô đơn nữa.

Dù vậy, như thể đọc được tâm trí cô, cuối cùng Max nhìn đi khỏi cô, trở lại xuống cát. "Chloe, thật tuyệt khi cậu đề nghị như vậy," cô ấy nói. "Thật sự, thật sự đấy. Nhưng tôi… tôi nghĩ mọi người sẽ nhớ cậu."

Bất cứ điều gì tràn trề hy vọng về khoảnh khắc này đã biến mất, bị dập tắt. Max cũng nói không.

"Vậy hả?" Chloe nói, cảm thấy sắc nhọn và cáu bẳn trở lại, đặc biệt là khi Max cứ đéo chịu nhìn cô. Cô ấy có gì mà thấy áy náy cơ chứ, cô ấy và Chloe là _người lạ._ "Như ai nào?"

"Như mẹ cậu," Max nói, vẫn nhìn mặt đất. "Và Rachel."

Có một quãng lặng, và Max cứ tiếp tục nhìn xuống cát trong khi Chloe thì tĩnh lặng, hai tay chôn sâu hơn vào túi.

"Họ đâu rồi, Max?" cuối cùng cô nói. "Họ đéo ở đây. Tôi ở đây, và cậu ở đây, và thế là hết."

Đó là điều làm Max nhìn lên cô lần nữa, chỉ hơi giật mình như rất buồn. Chloe ghét điều này, ghét rằng cô chỉ từng thấy Max trông như thế trong khi cô ấy có một khuôn mặt xinh như vậy. Dù vậy, cô không nói thế, chỉ nhìn chòng chọc vào cô ấy, phản kháng.

Max chỉ lắc đầu. "Chloe, tôi biết cậu cô đơn," cô ấy nói, một cách thật nặng nề đến mức có vẻ như cô ấy thực sự _biết_ vậy, cảm nhận thấy sự đơn độc của Chloe thấu trong xương tủy. "Nhưng tôi muốn cho cậu biết rằng-"

"Làm sao cậu _biết_ được?" Chloe cắt ngang, thiếu kiên nhẫn và càng ngày càng bực bội rằng những người không phải cô cứ khẳng định rằng họ biết cô đang cảm thấy thế nào.

Nhưng điều đó còn không làm Max lúng túng khi bị hỏi. Cô ấy chỉ nở một nụ cười gượng gạo với Chloe. "Cậu ở đây, và thế là hết."

Dù cô ấy lại nhìn đi sau khi nói vậy, Chloe tiếp tục quan sát khuôn mặt cô ấy, độ chính xác tỉ mỉ của nét mặt cô ấy, cách cô ấy vẫn đang mỉm cười nhưng vẫn không bao giờ có vẻ vui khi cô ấy làm vậy. Quan sát kỹ tìm biến động cảm xúc, Chloe nói. "Cậu cũng vậy."

Điều gì đó thoáng qua đôi mắt Max, rất nhanh đến mức cô không có thời gian nắm bắt được, nhưng ít nhất cô biết nó ở đó. Rồi Max nhìn lên, và mỉm cười với toàn bộ khuôn mặt, với đôi mắt mình, như thể cô ấy đang cố cho Chloe thấy mình không giấu giếm gì cả.

Hoàng hôn đang tô lên một nửa thân hình cô ấy màu cam, và nửa kia thì ở trong bóng tối, và Chloe thoáng nghĩ rằng cô chưa từng thấy ai trông ít giống một con người và giống một bài thơ nhiều hơn Max.

"Có lẽ lí do tôi ở đây là để _cậu_ không đơn độc," Max khẽ nói, nhưng đủ lớn để biển không làm trôi mất câu chữ. "Vì Chloe à, tôi biết đôi khi cậu cảm thấy như vậy, nhưng cậu không đâu, không bao giờ." Đôi mắt cô ấy đang âm ỉ cháy, mãnh liệt và thu hút, và rất khó để cứ nhìn vào chúng nhưng nhìn đi còn khó hơn. "Cậu không bao giờ đơn độc."

Nước trào qua ngón chân họ. Max không ngừng nhìn cô.

Cổ họng Chloe khô khốc, và giọng cô khản đặc khi cô nói, "Tại sao cậu-"

"Chloe!"

Cô nhảy dựng lên, và xoay người lại, cát bay thành một vòng tròn, và có một hình nhân trong bóng chiều tà đang chạy xuống bãi biển về phía cô, chạy như rất gấp.

Chỉ khi họ còn cách nhau kiểu mười feet và có một loáng tóc vàng kim thì Chloe mới nhận ra, một cách muộn màng, đó là Rachel. Mắt cô mở lớn. "Rach-"

"Chloe!" là tất cả cảnh báo cô nhận được trước khi Rachel quàng mạnh hai tay quanh cổ Chloe, ôm ghì lấy cô với một lực Chloe không thể bì được dù cô có cố. "Chúa ơi, tớ đã đi tìm cậu cả ngày! Joyce lo phát ốm, cậu biết không, tớ qua quán ăn tìm cậu và bác ấy bảo cậu chưa quay lại từ giờ nghỉ và tớ kiểu-"

Rachel có mùi như dầu gội đầu quả lựu và khói và chính mình, và trong một giây Chloe còn không dám chạm vào cô ấy. Nhưng cô có, cô phải làm vậy, cô nắm lấy vai Rachel và kéo ra và giữ cô ấy ở đó để cô có thể nhìn mặt cô ấy. "Rachel, cậu đang làm gì ở đây?"

Vẻ nhẹ nhõm trên mặt Rachel nhạt dần thành một điều gì đó Chloe không dám gọi là tội lỗi. "Chloe, tớ rất xin lỗi," cô ấy nói. "Tránh mặt nhau thế này hai tuần- điều đó thật trẻ con và tồi tệ. Tớ muốn để cậu yên, nhưng- đáng lẽ tớ nên gọi, hay gì đó. Tớ thật sự, thật sự xin lỗi."

Đây không phải một giấc mơ. Rachel thật sự có ở đây lần nữa. Chloe chỉ chớp mắt nhìn cô, nhưng Rachel để cô làm vậy, đứng yên và ấm dưới nơi Chloe đang nắm lấy vai cô ấy.

Cuối cùng, cô nói được, "Cậu xin lỗi vì chuyện gì?"

Đáng ngạc nhiên, Rachel nhúc nhích, và nhìn xuống cát. "Vì không đến gặp cậu, và. Vì chuyện xảy ra ở bãi phế liệu. Đáng lẽ tớ không nên thúc ép cậu như thế. Đó là việc của cậu, điều cậu- đó là việc của cậu." Cô ấy nhìn lên Chloe lần nữa. "Cậu không phải nói gì với tớ về những điều cậu thấy. Đó không phải việc của tớ mà biết."

Cô không phải nói với Rachel. Cô không phải nói với Rachel, và Rachel vẫn sẽ là bạn cô.

Hơi thở run rẩy đi ra từ cô thật đáng xấu hổ, và cả cái cách cô kéo Rachel lại vào lòng cũng vậy, bàn tay vùi vào bả vai cô ấy và hít vào mùi hương cô ấy. Nhưng Rachel không trêu cô, chỉ ép lại.

Về sau Chloe nghĩ rằng có lẽ Rachel đã bỏ qua cho cô quá dễ dàng, hay cô đã không hỏi đủ nhiều về việc tại sao cô ấy không vươn ra, nhưng. Đó đã là một thời gian dài cho cả hai người họ. Đã quá lâu rồi.

"Chloe, cậu thỏa thuận với tớ nhé?" Rachel lầm bầm. Mũi cô ấy vùi vào cổ họng Chloe, và chắc đầu gối cô ấy đang tê cứng nhưng cô ấy không phàn nàn, chỉ bám chặt vào sườn Chloe.

Câu trả lời là có, luôn là vậy, nhưng Chloe vẫn lẩm bẩm, "Tùy vào thỏa thuận."

Rachel chỉ cười, những hơi thở nóng hổi làm tóc gáy Chloe dựng lên. "Đang tháng Chín, phải không?" cô ấy nói. "Vậy ba tháng nữa, tầm đấy. Ba tháng nữa để cho tớ thời gian hiểu ra nữ thần. Cậu không phải giúp tớ. Và rồi nếu… nếu đến cuối năm, tớ vẫn chưa hiểu được, tớ vẫn chưa có được người, chúng ta sẽ đến Los Angeles cùng nhau."

Ba tháng.

Đó gần như không là gì.

Chloe lại giữ cô ấy ra xa, vẫn không buông cô ấy ra. "Cậu chắc không?" cô nói. "Ý tớ là. Tớ biết việc này quan trọng thế nào với cậu."

"Không quan trọng bằng cậu," Rachel nói, và điều đó thật khẳng khái và thật lòng và đúng chuẩn điều cần nói, chuẩn Rachel Amber. "Thỏa thuận nhé?"

Thật vất vả để không nói, "Đồng ý," quá nhanh, để không để lộ sự háo hức thái quá, khi mà Chloe cảm thấy như sắp nghẹn vì nhẹ nhõm.

Và điều đó làm Rachel mỉm cười, và cô ấy thật đẹp trong bóng nắng, và cô ấy đang ở ngay đó, xinh xắn và sống động và mỉm cười với Chloe, và nữ thần không thể chạm đến họ. Không gì có thể chạm đến họ. Đây là thực và nó không thể bị cướp mất.

Chỉ khi Rachel nắm lấy tay cô và lùi lại hai bước về phía chiếc xe bán tải thì Chloe mới nhớ đến Max. Cô đứng lại một lúc, và nhìn lên nhìn xuống bãi biển.

Cô ấy đã đi mất, rõ ràng là thế, chắc đã tách ra khi cô và Rachel bắt đầu mấy thứ sến súa của họ. Nhưng. Không có dấu chân nào trên cát ở bất kì đâu cả.

"Cái đéo gì," cô lẩm bẩm, và Rachel nhướn một bên mày. "Rachel, cậu có thấy cô gái vừa nãy đi đâu không?"

Giờ cả hai bên mày của Rachel đều nhướn lên. "Cô gái vừa nãy nào cơ?" Rồi, bỗng hồ hởi, "Ôi chúa ơi, cậu vừa hẹn hò ở đây à?"

"Không!" Chloe nói, bóp tay Rachel chặt hơn. "Tớ chỉ… Max ở quán ăn đã ở đây, tớ bắt gặp cô ấy. Nhưng cô ấy lại biến mất rồi."

Lông mày hạ xuống, lần này sát vào mắt, Rachel cũng nhìn quanh bãi biển, rồi nhún vai. "Ý tớ là, tớ không thấy ai cả." Rồi cô cười tươi. "Chúa ơi, Chloe, cái cô gái bí ẩn chết tiệt của cậu."

"Im đi," Chloe nói, và để Rachel dẫn cô về bãi đỗ xe lần này. "Có thể cô ấy là kiểu… một người cá hay gì đó."

"Ôi chúa ơi, im đi."

Ba tháng nữa.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe nói với bản thân rằng họ có thể trở lại như xưa.

Trong một thời gian, cảm giác như họ có thể, nên họ làm vậy, họ ra bãi biển và hút thuốc trong xe Chloe và ăn gần sạt nghiệp quán ăn mỗi chiều.

Giữ đúng lời, Rachel không nhắc đến tên nữ thần nữa, nhưng cô cũng không yêu cầu đến bãi phế liệu nữa.

Điều đó cũng ổn thôi. Chloe cố không nghĩ quá nhiều về nó. Họ có nhiều thứ để bắt kịp, sau hai tuần, mà không liên quan đến những giấc mộng hay máu hay nai.

"Vậy trường học thế nào rồi?" Chloe nói, xếp chỗ việt quất còn lại của cô thành một hàng quân nhân ngay ngắn. Cô và Rachel đang hòa 3-3 trong trò bắt hoa quả bay bằng miệng, và nếu cô thử một quả dâu nữa Rachel sẽ đá đít cô. "Giả sử nó vẫn còn hoạt động."

"Thật không may, nó vẫn còn," Rachel nói, cắt rời một miếng bánh kếp Bỉ và cắn một miếng lớn. "Nhưng nó chán. Luôn là cùng một thứ, cậu biết đó, đến cả lớp nhiếp ảnh cũng đang trở nên kì kì, vì toàn bộ cái vụ, cậu biết đó-" cô ấy làm một cử chỉ viết tay mơ hồ cả hai người họ đã bắt đầu sử dụng để ám chỉ mấy thứ nhố nhăng liên quan đến nữ thần. Rồi cô ấy trầm ngâm nhai, nuốt, rồi nói, "Ồ phải rồi! Tớ nghĩ thầy giáo dạy toán mới yêu tớ."

"Cậu nghĩ mọi người đều yêu cậu," Chloe nói, và bắt lấy nửa quả dâu tây Rachel vẩy về phía cô vào giữa hai hàm răng.

Cố nhíu mày trước mất mát về đạn dược nhưng lại chỉ phì cười trước nụ cười đỏ au đầy hạt của Chloe, Rachel nói, "Vì đúng là thế mà."

Có thể lắm. "Vậy câu chuyện là gì?" Chloe nói, cuộn một chút bột bánh kếp thành một quả bóng giữa những ngón tay, dây những vệt sô cô la tí hon lên chúng. "Phải có một câu chuyện chứ."

"Vậy câu chuyện là," Rachel nói, rồi lập tức há hốc miệng và lao mình khi Chloe quăng một quả việt quất vào cô. Cô vẫn bắt được nó trong mồm, nhưng chỉ trong gang tấc. "Đồ ăn gian đáng chết! Vậy _câu chuyện_ là, tớ đã không nộp bài tập hàng tuần trời rồi, đúng không? Vì tớ bận chết đi được với nhà thờ, ai chả biết thừa là tớ bận với nhà thờ, đến cả bố mẹ tớ biết là tớ bận với nhà thờ. Và thế mà không thầy cô giáo nào cho tớ xả hơi cả, đúng không? Họ đều kiểu, đó đều là hoạt động ngoại khóa và em cần phải học cách cân bằng thời gian, kiểu câm đi, mấy người vừa mới ở nhà thờ ngay hôm qua thôi đồ giả tạo-"

Cô ấy ném một quả dâu khác về phía Chloe, và lần này Chloe bắt trượt, quả dâu lăn lông lốc qua sàn nhà và để lại một vệt màu đỏ đằng sau. Chloe cố không nhìn nó quá lâu. "Chết tiệt!" Quắc mắt với nụ cười hân hoan, dính si rô của Rachel, cô nói tiếp, "Thôi được, thôi được. Dù sao thì, vậy tại sao ông ta lại yêu cậu?"

"Bởi vì," Rachel nói, đút thêm một mồm đầy bánh kếp, "trong toán, mọi bài tập toán của tớ đều một trăm điểm, trong khi tớ chưa bao giờ nộp một bài tập toán trong đời, vì toán thật ngu ngốc và vô giá trị. Với cả, tớ đã bắt gặp ông ta nhìn ngực tớ."

Chloe cố gắng hết sức để không nhìn ngực Rachel, tập trung thay vào đó vào những quả việt quất của cô. "Tớ không biết nữa, Rach, có thể là tình cờ thôi."

Cười khẩy, Rachel bắt đầu, "Tình c-" Rồi cô rít lên và há miệng ra đón quả việt quất Chloe quăng về phía cô, trượt một cách ngoạn mục, và nhăn mặt khi nó đập trúng đầu vị khách ngồi ở bàn đằng sau.

Sau khi họ cùng thụp xuống và nín thở trong khi ông ta nghi hoặc lườm ra đằng sau, họ ngồi thẳng dậy và Rachel đảo mắt và thở phì, giận dỗi nhíu mày với nụ cười mãn nguyện của Chloe. Rồi cô ấy vui tươi trở lại, nhìn Chloe với niềm thích thú mới, và Chloe dừng nhai. "Dù sao thì, nói về tớ đủ rồi đấy. Tớ muốn biết có gì mới với cậu. Hay nói chính xác, cô gái bí ẩn của cậu."

Quá bí ẩn để bàn nhiều. Bên cạnh đó, cô không muốn Rachel hiểu nhầm. Chloe nhún vai, nhét thêm bánh kếp vào miệng. "Không có gì nhiều để nói. Tớ chỉ mới gặp cô ấy một vài lần."

Dù vậy, Rachel có vẻ tò mò. "Tên cô ấy là Max, phải không? Và cô ấy rất dễ thương. Đó là tất cả những gì tớ biết, cho tớ biết thêm đi."

"Đó là tất cả những gì _tớ_ biết, Rachel," Chloe nói, nuốt và nhìn vào mắt cô ấy lần nữa. "Cô ấy cứ kì kì thế nào ý. Cô ấy cứ xuất hiện rồi lại biến mất, tớ không biết có chuyện gì với cô ấy nữa. Cô ấy nói với tớ rằng cô ấy bị mắc kẹt trong thị trấn, kiểu đó, nhưng tớ không rõ ý cô ấy là gì."

Rachel khẽ gật đầu trầm ngâm, suy ngẫm về điều này, rồi nói, "Cô ấy có tốt không?"

Một câu hỏi không giống Rachel, nhưng Chloe không thắc mắc về điều đó, chỉ nhún vai và cắn một miếng nữa. "Ừ, có vẻ thế."

"Cậu có thích cô ấy không?"

Điều đó làm Chloe nhìn lên lần nữa, và khi cô bắt gặp ánh mắt Rachel chúng rất sắc, kiếm tìm theo một cách Chloe không hiểu lắm. Nó làm bữa ăn của cô khó nuốt hơn. Nó làm cô nhìn xuống đĩa lần nữa. "Tớ không quen cô ấy."

Có một quãng im lặng mà cô không chắc phải lấp đầy thế nào.

Rồi một quả việt quất đập trúng đầu cô lần nữa.

* * *

Nhưng sự thật là, họ đang trượt trên mặt băng rất mỏng, và có giả bộ ngần nào đi nữa cũng không hàn lại được những vết nứt.

Họ đang ở ngọn hải đăng một ngày, hút thuốc, và đó không phải một địa điểm thư giãn thường lệ của họ nhưng đó là một lựa chọn thay thế cũng khá ổn cho bãi phế liệu. Rachel đang luôn miệng tán gẫu về một thứ gì đó, vô tư và buông thả, và Chloe thì chỉ đang tựa vào lưng chiếc ghế dài, tận hưởng âm thanh giọng nói của cô ấy.

Mặt trời đang xuống.

"Vậy tớ đang cố thuyết phục gã này rằng cái vòng cổ đáng giá năm đô, đúng không, và rõ ràng nó đáng giá năm mươi _nhưng_ nó lại nằm trên phông nền của bức tranh này đáng sợ cực, nên ban đầu tớ kiểu, chắc tớ có thể thuyết phục anh ta rằng nó bị ám và anh ta sẽ muốn vứt bỏ nó nếu không sẽ bị ma nhập. Nhưng rồi tớ thực sự nhìn bức tranh, và nó cũng không phải giống đến nổi bật hay gì nhưng người phụ nữ đeo nó trông cũng hơi giống tớ, nên tớ nói, nghe này, thưa ngài, tôi nghĩ cuộc gặp gỡ giữa hai chúng ta ở đây hôm nay có lẽ là _định mệnh-"_

Có một cơn đau nhói, bất chợt khắp đầu Chloe, quá nhanh và đột ngột để xác định nguồn gốc hay theo đuổi ý nghĩ thoáng qua mà đôi khi đi cùng cơn nhức, nhưng cô nhăn tít mặt, ngả người về phía trước lên đầu gối và đặt tay lên mũi và nhắm mắt lại.

Mặt trời cam dịu sau mi mắt.

Một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên lưng cô, và việc đó suýt làm cô giật nảy khỏi ghế, nhưng khi cô nhìn lên đó chỉ là Rachel, tất nhiên là Rachel, nhìn cô với vẻ lo âu thấy rõ. "Chloe?" Rồi há hốc miệng. "Cậu đang chảy máu kìa."

Điều đó không đáng ngạc nhiên. Bàn tay cô nóng và ẩm ướt, và khi cô giơ nó ra khỏi mặt máu đỏ nhỏ xuống quần bò. Nhanh nhẹn, thuần thục, cô quệt nó đi, nhắm mắt lại trước cơn đau nhức nhối trong đầu mà đang trở nên thân thuộc hơn qua ngày. "Tớ ổn."

Qua khóe mắt, cô thấy cái nhíu mày của Rachel hằn sâu hơn. "Đó có phải là vì-" cô ấy làm cử chỉ có nghĩa là nữ thần, sự mơ hồ vẫn còn quá sức để Chloe nhìn thẳng vào.

Chloe chỉ gật đầu, giữ vững chủ đề nhìn nhận mà không phải nói ra thành lời. Cô lau tay lên quần, chạm lên mũi lần nữa, nhưng dòng máu đã chậm lại. Nó sẽ dừng lại sớm thôi. Cái này không quá tệ.

Rachel vẫn đang quan sát cô, nên cô phải nói, "Tớ ổn mà, Rachel." Rồi, khi điều đó không làm Rachel rời mắt, "Tớ không muốn nói về điều đó."

"Tớ biết," Rachel nói, và giọng cô ấy quá nhẹ, "Tớ sẽ không ép cậu," và cô ấy lại quay đi, hít một hơi thuốc nữa trong khi Chloe hoàn thành việc gột hết máu khỏi mặt.

Nhưng kể cả khi máu đã biến mất, dù Chloe không muốn hỏi, không muốn biết, cô không thể rũ bỏ cái cảm giác không lành cô có từ ánh mắt rắn đanh trên khuôn mặt Rachel. "Này," cô nói, và Rachel nhìn cô lần nữa, biểu hiện không đọc được. "Các cậu có bị thế này không? Hay bất kì ai khác?"

Trong một giây cô nghĩ Rachel không hiểu câu hỏi. Nhưng rồi đôi mắt cô ấy chầm chậm lướt từ mắt Chloe xuống máu trên tay cô đến vết nhăn đau đớn trên sống mũi cô, và cô ấy nói, một cách thận trọng, "Không."

Chloe nhắm mắt lại, thở ra qua miệng.

"Thỉnh thoảng bọn tớ có ảo giác vào ban ngày," giọng Rachel nói, thật đều đến gần như nhạt nhẽo. "Và giấc mơ. Nhưng nó không- làm đau bọn tớ. Không ai chảy máu cả."

Không mở mắt, Chloe giơ một tay về phía Rachel. "Đưa tớ cái đó."

Điếu thuốc được kẹp vào giữa ngón trỏ và ngón giữa của cô, và cô đưa nó lên miệng, làm một hơi vẫn với hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Sau khi cô thở ra, cô nói, "Đừng nói với ai khác."

"Tớ chưa," Rachel nói. "Tớ sẽ không nói."

Thời gian còn lại ở ngọn hải đăng được dành trong im lặng. Chloe không biết liệu nó có thoải mái hay không.

* * *

Rất nhiều cuộc đối thoại giữa họ trở nên cụt lủn. Nó không được như trước nữa.

"Cậu có gặp Frank không?" Chloe nói. Mặt nước ở xa dưới bãi biển, vỗ thấp và tĩnh lặng vào cát. Cô không đang nghĩ về Max. Cô chỉ đang ngắm nhìn ánh mặt trời chiếu vào tóc Rachel.

Rachel chỉ lắc đầu. "Không," cô nói. "Ừ thì, có, nhưng không phải để chơi. Chỉ để lấy hàng." Cô nhún vai, như thể điều đó không thực sự quan trọng. "Chỉ là không còn gì nhiều để nói về nữa. Cậu biết đó. Chúng ta đều đang thay đổi."

Chloe không muốn thay đổi. Cô nhúc nhích ngón chân, chôn chân sâu hơn vào cát.

"Quán ăn thế nào rồi?" Rachel nói. "Joyce khỏe chứ?"

Chloe gật đầu, khoanh tay trước ngực. "Vẫn như mọi khi."

Có một quãng nghỉ ngắn, rồi Rachel thản nhiên nói, "Cậu đã gặp lại cô gái đó lần nữa chưa?"

Sau khoảng một tuần, Chloe nhận ra rằng mình không thích Rachel hỏi về Max lắm. Cô không thực sự biết giải thích tại sao, chỉ là việc đó gây ra một cảm giác khó chịu ở đáy dạ dày cô. Cô ôm hai tay chặt hơn vào ngực. "Chưa."

Sự im lặng lần này dài hơn. Chiếc áo flannel của Rachel khẽ lất phất trong làn gió biển. Áo khoác Chloe vẫn còn trong xe, và nó hơi lạnh, nhưng cô sẽ không nói vậy và cô sẽ không quay lại vì nó.

"Mấy cô gái của cậu thế nào rồi?" cô lại nói, dù biết rằng không nên, vì cô ghét phải đứng trong im lặng. "Họ đều có vẻ căng thẳng bất cứ khi nào tớ thấy họ."

Việc mà không còn quá thường xuyên nữa, nhưng cô vẫn còn nhớ vẻ mặt căng thẳng trên khuôn mặt Dana và Juliet và vẻ mặt đăm chiêu của Kate và mọi lời thì thào tràn ngập bên trong và xung quanh quán ăn. Cô không thể trách những cô gái nữ thần vì tỏ ra u sầu, dù những ảo giác và mấy thứ lăng nhăng của họ không gây tổn thất nhiều như của Chloe, nhưng cái bầu không khí lo sợ họ đang đem vào tâm trạng của thị trấn không hề dễ chịu, dù không thể giải thích.

Khi cô nhìn sang, Rachel đang thận trọng nhìn cô. Cô ấy không được phép nói đến nữ thần trừ khi với điều kiện của Chloe, và kể cả khi đó cũng chỉ hời hợt, cô ấy không bao giờ chắc mình được đi xa đến cỡ nào.

"Họ ổn," cuối cùng cô ấy nói. "Họ đang lo lắng."

Dù cô thực sự không nên, Chloe hỏi, "Tại sao?"

Rachel nhíu mày, nhưng cô ấy không nhìn đi, tiếp tục quan sát khuôn mặt Chloe để đảm bảo mình không đi quá giới hạn. "Bọn tớ cứ nhìn thấy những thứ mới," cô ấy nói. "Nó không như trước nữa. Những ảo giác mờ ám hơn. Những giấc mơ về cơn bão nhiều hơn. Kate và tớ đang gặp khó khăn trong việc cố gắng tìm ra tất cả có nghĩa là gì, cố gắng theo dõi những gì tất cả mọi người thấy. Và vì Victoria đã lấy tất cả đồ đạc của cô ta khỏi bọn tớ, giờ có một lỗ hổng lớn trong những gì bọn tớ có."

Vì Rachel đã trở lại, Chloe phải giấu nhật kí của Victoria đi, lấy nó ra khỏi xe và nhét vào phía sau một ngăn tủ. Cô vẫn chưa nhìn nó lần nữa. Khoảng một lần một ngày cô suy xét việc xé nó. Cô chưa làm. "Uh huh."

"Và," Rachel nói, vẫn quan sát cô và chờ đợi tín hiệu dừng lại, "giờ bọn tớ đang được thấy ít nai hơn, và nhiều, kiểu. Giống một con người hơn? Hay chỉ là một ý tưởng mơ hồ về một con người. Bọn tớ không biết có phải người đang có ý định hóa thân trong ảo giác của bọn tớ, hay gửi tín hiệu cho bọn tớ, hay gì đó, nhưng bọn tớ đã bắt đầu bỏ nhiều công sức vào việc tìm ra hình dáng con người của người. Hình dáng giống người, ít nhất là vậy."

Vậy cuối cùng họ đã bắt đầu giai đoạn tôn thờ khi mà bạn cố gắng biến một vị thần thành con người. Chloe ngạc nhiên họ mất đến từng này thời gian. "Vậy cô ta trông như thế nào?"

Có lẽ cảm nhận được rằng đây là câu hỏi cuối, Rachel cuối cùng cũng nhìn đi, gạt một chút tóc khỏi mặt. "Bọn tớ chưa biết rõ lắm," cô ấy nói. "Nhưng người có vẻ bé nhỏ. Trẻ tuổi."

"Hay đấy," Chloe nói.

"Ừ," Rachel nói. "Cậu chở tớ đến nhà thờ nhé?"

* * *

Chloe vẫn nằm mơ, nhưng không cái nào là về Rachel nữa. Có lẽ, như phần lớn những thứ có thật, đến cả cô ấy cũng không tồn tại ở hai chỗ cùng một lúc được.

Nhưng cô không mơ về cơn bão nhiều như những người khác, việc mà cô biết là lạ dù cô không muốn nghĩ về điều làm cho nó lạ. Cô nhớ, một cách mơ hồ, đã được bảo rằng điều làm Kate đặc biệt, điều làm Rachel đặc biệt, là giấc mơ của họ khác những người khác, mờ ám theo cách _riêng_ của chúng.

Chloe không mơ về cơn bão, phần lớn là vậy. Cô mơ về ánh nắng.

Trời nắng, và cô đang cầm một khẩu súng. Trời nắng, và trước mặt cô là cái xác của con chó của Frank, một con bướm xanh bình thản đậu trên vết thương nham nhở bên sườn nó. Trời nắng, và có tiếng kêu rít của một đoàn tàu, và dù cô cố thế nào đi nữa cô cũng không di chuyển được chân mình.

Trời nắng, và cô đang nhìn lên trần phòng ngủ của mình, và có ai đó cách cô chỉ vài feet, di chuyển quanh phòng cô với bước chân nhẹ nhàng. Cô muốn nhìn xuống và qua cơ thể mình để xem đó là ai, để biết ai đang làm ngực cô thót lại, nhưng cô không thể nhìn qua vết nước đọng trên trần nhà.

Người ở chân giường cô nói, "Chúng ta không phải trẻ con nữa," và Chloe _biết_ giọng nói đó. Phát hiện này làm cô giật mình thức giấc.

Cô không chảy máu, nhưng ngực cô vẫn có cái cảm giác bóp nghẹt ấy, như thể trái tim cô đang trở nên quá to với lồng ngực.

Lần đầu tiên cô suy xét việc mở nhật kí Victoria ra, nghĩ về bức tranh về đôi chân trắng và bàn tay duỗi ra, rồi lập tức đứng dậy và đi tắm nước lạnh. Lúc đó là hai giờ sáng, và cô có thể nghe thấy David loạt soạt dưới nhà.

* * *

Ba ngày sau, và quán ăn đông hơn bao giờ hết. Không có chỗ nào để ngồi, và Chloe cứ phải dùng khuỷu tay chỉ để đi từ bàn này sang bàn khác. Mọi người đều đang bàn tán, gần như phấn khích, và nó thật khác biệt so với cái cảm giác không lành chậm chạp, dần dần đeo bám toàn bộ cơ ngơi từ lâu đến mức nó làm Chloe lo ngại còn hơn trước.

"Chloe!" Joyce gọi từ cách đó vài bàn. Bà có ít nhất ba khay thăng bằng trên cánh tay, và còn nhiều sợi tóc lỏng tuột ra từ búi tóc hơn. "Cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở đây vậy? Rachel có nhắc gì đến- việc này không?"

Không, vì Chloe không biết mà hỏi. "Không!" Chloe gọi lại, gạt tóc ra sau tai và rót thêm một cốc nước cam trước khi nạt, "Nghe này, Tommy, tôi không quan tâm nếu ông đã ngồi cái ghế đó mỗi ngày trong vòng một trăm năm, _hết chỗ_ -"

Gần ba phần tư thực khách là du khách, điều chưa từng có và hơi bất tiện vì Chloe không thể mắng ai bằng tên. Dù cô chạy đi chạy lại để làm theo tiếng hò hét của Joyce và rót đầy các cốc, cô không kìm được việc cứ chốc chốc lại ngừng lại, tìm kiếm nhanh qua giữa dãy bàn và đám người đứng xung quanh.

Cô tự hỏi Max đã về đến nhà chưa.

Có tiếng chuông ngân vang trên cửa, và chỉ thế thôi thì không đủ để làm Chloe nhìn, nhưng cái cách quán ăn lập tức im bặt thì có. Cô nhìn lên từ chiếc bàn bên trái ngoài cùng để thấy  
Rachel sải bước vào, Kate Marsh một vài bước thận trọng phía sau, duyên dáng mỉm cười như thể cô ấy không trông mong gì kém việc thu hút mọi ánh mắt về mình.

"Này, tất cả mọi người!" cô ấy hân hoan nói, với toàn bộ căn phòng, và Chloe chưa bao giờ thực sự thấy cô ấy đóng vai Nữ linh mục trưởng của Giáo phái Nữ thần trong toàn bộ ánh hào quang của nó trước đây. Vội vã, cô dựng thẳng hộp nước cam lên trước khi tràn cốc của khách hàng. "Cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều vì đã đến đây và ủng hộ nhà thờ. Với những người không biết, tôi là Rachel Amber, và đây là Kate Marsh. Tôi đến đây để cho các bạn biết rằng nhà thờ _sẽ_ mở cửa hôm nay cho khách thăm quan và ngắm cảnh, không tính phí, nhưng phải đến bốn giờ. Kate sẽ ở đây để trả lời bất kì câu hỏi nào các bạn có với mọi khả năng của mình, nhưng tôi cần phải trở về nhà thờ để giám sát vài bước cuối cùng trong việc lắp đặt. Tuy nhiên, tôi sẽ có mặt khi đến giờ mở cửa, nên xin hãy đến. Cho đến lúc đó, vui lòng kiên nhẫn và-" Một cách lén lút, cô nháy mắt với Chloe qua quầy. "Thưởng hầu bàn nhé."

Một tràng pháo tay đột ngột nổi lên, và ngay khi Joyce quay đi để trở lại phục vụ, tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc một cách trìu mến, Chloe hất Rachel ngón giữa. Tất cả những gì cô nhận được cho nỗ lực của mình là thấy Rachel nhếch mép trong thoáng chốc, trước khi cô ấy bị nuốt chửng trong đám đông du khách và dân địa phương, cả cô ấy và Kate biến mất như hàng hóa trong làn sóng.

Chloe không chắc liệu mình có phải chờ đợi cái gì không, nhưng Rachel sẽ mất một phút để đấu tranh mở đường khỏi sự kìm kẹp đó, nếu cô ấy có thể làm được cơ, nên Chloe chỉ quay lại rót nước.

Dù vậy, sau một phút, có một tiếng leng keng ở chiếc máy hát, và một bài nhạc rock bắt đầu chơi. Dù cô không nhìn sang vì cô đang dở việc chia thịt xông khói vào các đĩa dưới quầy, cô biết Rachel phải là người bật nó lên- đó là bài hát yêu thích của Chloe trong cái thứ cũ kĩ đấy, một bài cô đã không bật lên một thời gian rồi vì Joyce không để cô lấy xu lẻ từ quầy thu ngân ra nữa.

Cô đang mỉm cười giữa chừng thì một cơn đau nhói xuyên qua đầu cô lần nữa. Hai nhịp đập mạnh của một mạch máu, một tiếng vọng của cái gì đó nghe gần như một tiếng cười, rồi cơn nhức, thứ kéo dài nhất.

Nhưng cô đang trở nên quen với việc này. Cô chỉ nghiến răng, và bàn tay cô không run, cô chỉ tiếp tục phân phát thịt xông khói. Chỉ khi vị khách trước mặt cô há hốc miệng và thì thầm, "Cưng ơi, mũi-" thì cô mới nhớ rằng mũi cô chắc đang chảy máu.

Sau khi cô đặt cái vỉ nướng trở lại trên bếp và quay lại, một tay trên mũi, Rachel ở ngay trước mặt cô, bên kia quầy, mắt sáng và chờ đợi. Cô ấy cũng đang mỉm cười, cho đến khi cô thấy Chloe vội vàng quẹt máu khỏi mặt, và nụ cười mờ đi. "Chúa ơi, Chloe-"

"Ổn mà, tớ ổn," Chloe nói, một cách thô bạo, phủi tay vào nhau và ngả người về phía trước với lòng bàn tay chống xuống quầy để nhìn vào mắt Rachel. "Chuyện đéo gì đang diễn ra vậy, Rachel? Thế này là cả tấn người con mẹ nó rồi, biết không."

Trong một thoáng, Rachel chỉ gật đầu, hào hứng, nhưng rồi nụ cười của cô ấy mờ đi, và cô với qua quầy để lau đi một chút máu Chloe chắc để sót. Chloe cố hết sức không cứng người lại trước cái chạm. "Đó không phải là một việc xấu đâu, Chloe, tớ hứa đấy. Một việc lớn đã xảy ra, nó gần như… một lễ ăn mừng, tớ đoán vậy? Bọn tớ nhận được một món quà rất lớn."

Dù Chloe đánh giá rất cao nỗ lực trừu tượng Rachel đang duy trì, có những lúc nó có thể phiền phức chết đi được. "Như kiểu?"

Rachel mở miệng hai lần, vẻ phấn khích và trầm ngâm, rồi lại đóng vào cả hai lần. Rồi, vẻ hơi ngập ngừng, cô ấy nói, "Tớ có thể cho cậu thấy. Nó ở nhà thờ, nhưng- sẽ chỉ có cậu và tớ ở đó. Và nó rất đáng xem."

Chloe biết đến nhà thờ là một ý tưởng tồi. Cô biết điều đó.

Dù vậy, cái cách Rachel nói _chỉ có cậu và tớ_ vẫn luôn đánh vào tim cô.

"Ừ, được thôi," cô nói. "Được thôi, nhưng chỉ một chút thôi nhé. Quán ăn quá đông để bỏ mặc Joyce cả ngày. Cứ để tớ cho bà ấy thấy tớ đang chảy máu rồi chúng ta có thể đi."

Điều đó làm Rachel mỉm cười lần nữa, nhưng vẫn có gì đó quá thận trọng trong mắt cô ấy, quá quan tâm, khi Chloe nhấc tấm phân cách lên và thong dong về phía Joyce. Cô ấy giữ một bước phía sau Chloe khi họ tiến đến, điều mà rất không giống cô ấy, hờ hững vẫy tay với du khách và người hâm mộ.

Thuyết phục Joyce dễ hơn cô tưởng. Tất cả những gì cô cần làm là nói, "Mẹ ơi-" và Joyce nhìn lên, há hốc miệng, rồi nhíu mày.

Một tay chống hông, bà quay mặt khỏi chiếc bàn, hai mắt to và lo lắng khi chúng đảo qua mặt Chloe. "Chloe, ôi chúa ơi. Lại nữa?"

Có một quãng ngắt rất, rất ngắn trong hơi thở Rachel đằng sau cô, nhưng Chloe không để ý những thứ như thế, cô không thể. "Vâng, uh," cô nói, ngượng ngùng chạm lên mũi, "um, con nghĩ- con nghĩ con cần một vài phút-"

"Đi đi," Joyce nói dứt khoát, tay đã với lấy tạp dề của cô một cách chờ đợi, "đi rửa mặt, hít thở không khí trong lành- Rachel, cháu đảm bảo rằng nó được hít thở không khí nhé?"

Chloe phải đoán rằng Rachel đã gật đầu khi cô đang kéo tạp dề qua đầu, vì Rachel kéo khuỷu tay cô ngay khi nó cởi ra. "Cháu sẽ đưa bạn ấy về cho bác sớm thôi, bác Joyce," cô ấy ngọt ngào nói, cả hai người đã đang lùi về phía cửa.

Joyce chỉ gọi, "Rachel, đừng để con bé lái!" trước khi cánh cửa quán đóng lại sau lưng họ.

Ngay khi họ ở bên ngoài, Rachel thả khuỷu tay cô ra, đi đến trước mặt Chloe để nhìn vào mắt cô. Cô ấy gần như đang trừng mắt, gần như, nhưng trông cô ấy không tức giận. "Nghe này, tớ biết cậu không muốn nói về chuyện đó. Tớ biết. Nhưng làm ơn cho tớ biết, kiểu- chuyện này xảy ra với cậu thường xuyên đến mức nào?"

Cô ấy chỉ nhanh về phía chỗ máu dính trên bàn tay Chloe, chỗ còn lại cô vẫn đang cố quệt khỏi mũi và môi, và Chloe không nhìn cô ấy, chỉ quệt mạnh hơn. "Tớ ổn, Rachel."

"Đó không phải điều tớ hỏi."

"Rất nhiều!" Chloe nạt, và máu nhỏ vào miệng cô và có vị như sắt và muối. "Mỗi ngày! Cậu định viết điều đó vào nhật kí giấc mơ à? Hay cậu chỉ định ngồi nghĩ về nó và cứ nhìn tớ như thể tớ là một vật cản chết tiệt trên con đường giác ngộ của cá nhân cậu?"

Rachel chớp mắt, một vài lần. Nhưng cô ấy không lay động. "Tớ thấy lo cho cậu," cô ấy nói, giọng vừa đủ điềm đạm để không có vẻ cáu kỉnh. Nguy cơ ấy vẫn còn đó, dù vậy. "Đây không phải là về tớ. Tớ luôn lo cho cậu." Trước khi Chloe có thể trả lời, cô ấy chỉ lắc đầu và chìa tay ra. "Đưa tớ chìa khóa."

* * *

Chuyến xe đến đó dài, và tĩnh lặng, và căng thẳng, và nó không giúp làm dịu cơn đau đầu của Chloe tí nào.

Cô ghét việc không được lái xe chính mình.

Họ đã đỗ lại cách nhà kho vài yard, và có tiếng kim loại ken két và tiếng đổ vỡ xa lạ ít nhất là với Chloe, và cô không chắc liệu Rachel có đang chờ cô trèo khỏi xe không khi Rachel nói, "Bọn tớ có thể giúp cậu, cậu biết mà."

Khi cô liếc sang, Rachel không nhìn cô, chỉ nhìn đăm đăm ra ngoài cửa sổ đối diện. Phần đệm tay cô ấy đang chống đỡ thái dương, và Chloe đợi cô nói thêm nhưng không có gì cả.

"Không, cậu không thể," cô nói, không phải để phản bác mà chỉ vì cô thực lòng tin vào điều đó. Giọng cô quá nặng nề trong miệng đến mức cô hi vọng nó không đè nặng lên Rachel quá. "Các cậu gần như không biết mình đang làm gì rồi. Các cậu không thể làm gì để sửa chữa việc này đâu."

"Làm sao cậu biết được."

"Thế mà tớ có đấy."

"Cậu có thể ít nhất để bọn tớ thử."

Lần này khi cô liếc nhìn Rachel, Rachel vẫn không nhìn cô, nhưng mày cô ấy nhăn lại. Chloe hơi muốn chạm vào cô ấy, nhưng cô không chắc bằng cách nào, nên cô không làm vậy. "Rachel, nghe này," cô nói, vì cô không muốn tranh cãi về việc này, tranh cãi về việc này chính là lí do cô dành hai tuần qua một mình. "Tớ không như cậu, okay? Tớ không muốn- nhúng tay vào việc này và làm nó tệ hơn để hiểu được nó. Tớ chỉ- nếu tớ để nó yên, thì ít nhất tớ biết nó sẽ không trở nên còn tệ hơn nữa. Nói về nó đau. Nghĩ về nó đau. Thế nên tớ không làm. Tớ biết nó không như vậy với cậu, nhưng-"

Cô để giọng cô nhỏ dần, nhắm mắt lại. Chỉ có một thoáng lắng nghe phụ tùng nghiến vào nhau trước khi Rachel nói, "Sợ những gì mình không hiểu là bản chất con người, Chloe."

Mắt cô mở ra lần nữa, và lần này Rachel đang nhìn cô. Đó là điều làm việc nói điều này dễ hơn, "Ừ, nhưng đó không phải bản chất của _cậu._ Kể từ khi mọi việc bắt đầu- cậu bắt đầu nó, cậu là người muốn biết và hiểu được và khám phá dù nó trở nên đáng sợ. Cậu không hiểu, cậu không có cùng cái cảm giác mà tớ có được từ-"

"Tớ biết," Rachel nói, và đôi mắt cô ấy giờ xoáy vào Chloe, không nhân nhượng. "Tớ biết cậu và tớ không thấy cùng một thứ và chúng ta không có cùng một cảm nhận. Nhưng cậu đã sai nếu cậu nghĩ tớ cũng không sợ." Cô ấy thở ra, một cách thầm lặng, và nhìn lên bảng điều khiển. "Tớ sợ lắm chứ."

Chloe chưa bao giờ nghe thấy Rachel nói thế trước đây.

Nên cô giữ im lặng, và Rachel nói tiếp, "Đó là vì sao tớ đang làm việc này, tớ muốn hiểu được nó có nghĩa là gì. Đó là cách duy nhất- cách duy nhất để không sợ là hiểu được mọi thứ. Nếu không nó sẽ cứ ám ảnh chúng ta. Và đó là trường hợp tốt nhất." Tay cô ấy thu lại, chỉ một chút, trên đùi. "Và tớ muốn biết vì sao nó làm cậu đau. Điều đó chẳng hợp lí gì cả."

Kể cả sau ba mươi giây, Chloe vẫn không thể nghĩ ra cái gì phù hợp để nói, nên đến cuối cùng cô chỉ nói, "Vậy thứ cậu muốn cho tớ xem là gì?"

Điều đó làm Rachel nhìn lên lần nữa, và cô ấy còn mỉm cười một chút, một điều nhẹ nhõm. "Ồ, phải rồi," cô ấy nói, và thò tay vào túi để rút ra điếu thuốc chưa hút, được gói gọn gàng. Chloe bắt đầu cười, cô không nhịn được, và Rachel bật ra một tiếng cười khúc khích ngắn. "Ồ, không, không phải cái này. Cái này không liên quan, và cũng là của tớ. Thứ thực sự nằm trong nhà thờ. Tớ nghĩ có khi cậu lại thích nó thật ấy, Chloe. Nó thật lộng lẫy."

Rachel lại đang mỉm cười, nên dù chắc chắn vẫn còn nhiều thứ Chloe nên nói, nên bảo cô ấy, cô chỉ nói, "Được thôi, vậy cho tớ xem đi," và ra khỏi xe.

* * *

Khá rõ _nó_ là cái gì ngay khi bạn bước qua cửa, vì căn nhà kho rất lớn và lủng lỗ và bất cứ thứ gì lập tức lấp đầy nơi này với màu sắc và ánh sáng sẽ lập tức trở nên rõ ràng. Chloe suýt đứng khựng lại khi họ đi qua cửa, nhưng Rachel chọc vào lưng cô để ít nhất họ vào hẳn bên trong.

Ba lỗ hổng trong nhà kho nơi ánh sáng từng xuyên qua những ô cửa sổ tạm ít nhất đã được lấp lại bằng kính, nhưng chính tấm kính ở đầu nhà kho mới rõ ràng là trọng tâm, và rõ ràng là thứ Rachel nói về- lắp đặt đó được tẩm nhuộm.

Nó đúng là một tác phẩm nghệ thuật, và đẹp không thể chối cãi, và nó gắn kết cái hố tiêu này lại như một nhà thờ thực sự, chiếu những sắc màu nổi bật lên mọi bàn thờ trải khăn trắng quanh phòng. Tấm kính là một cầu vồng chói sáng, đặt trên nền ánh nắng ban mai, và dù Chloe hi vọng, khi cô nhìn vào nó, được thấy sự trừu tượng, ý nghĩa biểu tượng của tác phẩm lại khá giản đơn.

Toàn bộ tấm kính được tô điểm bằng hoa, nhưng mọi khu vực khác đều dễ nhìn ra, và quen thuộc- con bướm xanh lơ lửng ở góc phải dưới, một đàn chim bất động trong không trung ở bên trái. Con nai đứng đơn độc ở trên cùng tấm kính, nhưng nó không giống một trọng tâm mà giống một vầng hào quang cho trọng tâm thực sự hơn- hình ảnh một cơ thể nữ giới, to lớn và dang rộng, được tôn lên lần lượt bởi mỗi biểu tượng quanh cô.

Cô ta trông mơ hồ, không tóc và không mặt, khó có thể định nghĩa là một con người. Nhưng cô ta trông đúng là bé nhỏ, trẻ tuổi, như Rachel đã nói. Tay phải cô ta giơ lên, tay kia nắm lại thành đấm ở bên sườn, và Chloe không nhìn ra được liệu cô ta vốn có vẻ căm thù không.

Ở chính giữa cơ thể nhợt nhạt của cô ta, có một mảng màu đỏ lớn, một trái tim góc cạnh, với một vết nứt rất rõ dọc xuống phần tâm đỏ thẫm.

"Đặt làm đấy," Rachel nói từ phía sau cô, thở ra một miệng đầy khói. Chloe không nghe thấy cô ấy châm điếu thuốc lên. "Chẳng phải nó thật đáng kinh ngạc sao? Bọn tớ đặt hàng, nhưng nó là quà tặng. Một vài khách quen từ Seattle, họ đang lái xuống và tớ sẽ ăn trưa với họ ngày mai. Nó khá đắt đỏ, nhưng người ta sẵn sàng chi. Xét việc, cậu biết đó, bọn tớ là một giáo phái mà mọi nữ linh mục đều dễ thương."

Đúng thế, nhưng đó có vẻ không phải lí do duy nhất để chi tiền cửa sổ kính con mẹ nó màu cho một giáo phái nhỏ của con gái tỉnh lẻ. "Ừ, cái đó," Chloe nói, nhìn chằm chằm lên nó, nheo mắt khi ánh sáng đập vào trái tim và tắm cả hai người họ trong ánh nắng đỏ máu, "và có một vết con mẹ nó nứt to đùng ở ngay giữa."

Rachel gật đầu, hạ thấp điếu thuốc và trầm ngâm lăn nó giữa hai ngón tay. "Cái đó ở đó là có chủ đích đấy," cô ấy nói. "Nó là một trong các biểu tượng của nữ thần."

"Kính nứt?"

"Đồ khôn lỏi," Rachel nói, nhưng cô ấy mỉm cười khi cô đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng lần nữa. "Không. Một trái tim tan vỡ."

Điều đó làm Chloe tỉnh ra. Cô nhìn lên cửa sổ lần nữa, vào đường ngăn cách sắc nhọn, lởm chởm giữa hai bên kính đỏ, vào cách bàn tay tái nhợt của thân hình duỗi ra bên trên nó. Bỗng có điều gì thật đau thương ở đó, mà cô không tài nào nắm được.

Liếc nhìn cô, Rachel nói tiếp, "Có ai khác từng nói với cậu về giả thuyết người yêu phàm tục chưa?"

Vốn Chloe không phải một người quan tâm đến tiếng lóng thời xưa, nhưng cụm từ đó luôn đánh thẳng vào tim cô. Với lấy điếu thuốc, cô nói, "Họ mới nhắc đến nó thôi. Nói cậu nghĩ ra nó."

Chuyển cần cho cô, Rachel nói, vẫn suy tư nhìn lên ô cửa sổ kính, "Ý tớ là, đúng vậy, nhưng không phải có mỗi tớ cảm thấy điều đó. Có kiểu… thỉnh thoảng khi bọn tớ gặp ảo giác mà người có mặt, hoặc, kiểu, coi như có mặt, có một dòng cảm xúc ẩn giấu rất giống- khao khát, tớ đoán vậy. Tớ không biết phải diễn tả như thế nào khác." Đôi mắt cô cẩn thận đặt lên Chloe, theo dõi cô đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng. "Cậu đã cảm thấy thế bao giờ chưa?"

Chloe quen với lòng khao khát. Cô hút điếu thuốc, thở ra, và nói, "Không thể nói là rồi."

"Ừ, nó không phải một cảm xúc thường thấy," Rachel nói, không nản lòng, và ra hiệu về phía điếu thuốc lần nữa. "Những người như Kate và Dana tớ gặp nó nhiều nhất. Nhưng bọn tớ nghĩ- rất nhiều thứ chỉ là suy đoán, nhưng cậu biết đó, đằng nào bọn tớ cũng phải dựa vào những gì bọn tớ cảm thấy cho phần lớn những việc này. Bọn tớ nghĩ nữ thần từng có một người yêu con người, tại một thời điểm, bằng cách nào đó. Hay ít nhất là ai đó người từng yêu, chúng ta không biết nó có được đáp lại hay không. Nhưng vì có cái cảm giác khao khát, chia ly đó, bọn tớ nghĩ người người yêu là một con người, và họ, kiểu- không thể đến với nhau, vì điều đó. Hay một lí do nào khác."

Hình nhân trên kính có bàn tay gầy. Chloe nói, "Suy đoán nhiều đấy."

"Đúng vậy," Rachel nói đơn giản. "Nhưng mọi thứ đều nhiều suy đoán. Và bọn tớ chưa bị chứng minh là sai. Điều đó cũng giải thích vì sao dạo này người đang hiện thân trong một hình dáng giống người hơn, và cái cảm giác u buồn đấy, như thế có một bức tường- lí do người có vẻ gần gũi với một số người hơn những người khác. Có lẽ người vẫn đang cố vươn tới người đó, người yêu phàm tục, dù đó là ai đi nữa. Dù họ không thể đến với nhau."

"Điều đó buồn vãi," Chloe nói, dù cho chính mình. Cô không thể rời mắt khỏi vết nứt trên kính.

Rachel nhún vai, và thở khói vào mặt cô. "Cuộc đời là thế đấy," cô ấy nói. Rồi, "Đến giờ mở cửa hôm nay đi."

Con bướm, màu xanh sinh động ở góc tấm kính, là thứ làm Chloe tỉnh ra, giật mình và lo ngại bất chợt. "Không," cô nói, quả quyết hơn cô định. "Tớ nên quay về quán ăn. Lần này để tớ lái."

* * *

Chuyến xe về quán cũng yên lặng, nhưng lần này ít nhất là thoải mái hơn.

 _Người yêu phàm tục_ không ngừng vọng lại như lời một bài hát mắc kẹt trong đầu cô, và nó không đau như những thứ khác nhưng cô vẫn không lôi nó ra được.

Cô đỗ lại chỗ cũ, và đợi Rachel đi ra trước khi đi theo. "Vậy, tiếp theo là gì? Với cậu?"

Rachel cắn môi, đặt một tay lên túi sau quần, và Chloe cố không lặp lại động tác đấy, khoanh tay trước ngực thay vào đó. "Ừm, hôm nay sẽ là một ngày tour lớn, rõ ràng rồi," cô ấy nói. "Khi mọi người đã đi hết, hội con gái và tớ sẽ cố tập trung vào vụ người yêu phàm tục, xem có tìm thêm được chút manh mối nào về việc người đó là ai không. Nếu nữ thần đang cố vươn tới người ấy đến vậy chắc việc đấy là quan trọng. Ngày mai tớ sẽ ở đây để ăn bữa sáng muộn với cặp vợ chồng từ Seattle, rồi- thực ra tớ muốn nhờ cậu một việc."

Kể cả sau những gì họ đã trải qua, thấy Rachel ngập ngừng thế này rất bất thường. Nó làm mọi đầu dây thần kinh của Chloe bừng lên. "Ừ? Chuyện gì?"

Rachel lảng tránh một giây nữa, rồi nói. "David có can dự vào vụ bắt giữ Jefferson. Cậu có biết ông ta có chút, chết tiệt, tớ không biết nữa, bằng chứng nào từ vụ đó trong nhà không? Tranh ảnh hay mấy thứ tương tự?"

Sau ba ngày không nói chuyện với Rachel và ngậm tăm, thực ra Chloe đã lục lọi đống đồ của David với chính mục tiêu đấy trong đầu, câu _Rachel Amber là mục tiêu tiếp theo của hắn_ cháy bỏng trong tâm trí. Cô đã tìm thấy một chiếc hộp. Cô chưa mở nó ra. "Tại sao?"

"Tớ đang gặp mấy ảo giác kì lạ," Rachel nói, rất nhanh. "Tớ nghĩ chúng có liên quan. Tớ muốn điều tra việc này, nhưng tớ cần cậu giúp. Ông ta có hay không?"

Cô ấy nói như đang cố lột bỏ một miếng băng cá nhân, và điều đó làm Chloe nói, "ừ có," trước khi nghĩ kĩ.

Điều đó làm Rachel gật đầu, cứng ngắc và gần như máy móc, và cô ấy nói tiếp, "Được rồi, tớ cũng nghĩ vậy. Tên khốn hoang tưởng. Để tớ qua nhà cậu, tớ muốn xem chúng. "Trước cả khi Chloe có thể hít một hơi cần thiết để nói không, cô ấy nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô và nói, "Làm ơn đấy, Chloe."

Chloe yếu lòng, như mọi khi, với Rachel và với từ làm ơn, và cô cũng không phải một kẻ khốn nạn. Cô nhớ Rachel đã nói, không đầy một giờ trước, rằng cô ấy sợ.

Chloe cũng sợ.

"Được thôi," cô nói, và khi mắt Rachel mở to, "được thôi, nhưng nghe này. Công việc này là vào rồi ra con mẹ nó luôn, và tớ cũng đéo muốn xem đống ảnh đó với cậu. Một khi chúng là của cậu, chúng là của cậu. Tớ không chạm vào chúng đâu."

Joyce gõ lên cửa sổ, và cả hai người họ nhảy dựng lên. Chloe vội vàng gật đầu với cái nhìn chờ đợi của bà, và cô định nói thêm với Rachel khi cô quay lại nhìn cô ấy nhưng khi cô nghiêng đầu xuống Rachel đã ở ngay đó, đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ, khô lên má cô.

"Cảm ơn, Chloe," cô ấy thở ra. "Tớ sẽ nói chuyện với cậu sau."

Rồi cô ấy biến mất dưới phố, với bước đi khá nhanh. Chloe nhìn theo cô ấy quá lâu, và kể cả khi cô đang bước lên những bậc thềm quán ăn cô vẫn do dự, gọi theo cô ấy, "Rachel?"

Rachel quay lại nhìn cô, hai tay đút túi, mỉm cười, má hơi hồng trước ngọn gió. "Ừ sao?"

 _Rachel Amber là mục tiêu tiếp theo của hắn._

"Gặp lại cậu sau," Chloe mơ hồ gọi theo, và đi vào bên trong.

Joyce lo lắng nhíu mày nhìn cô khi cô đeo lại cái tạp dề lên cổ, nhưng cô không còn chảy máu nữa, nên cũng không thực sự có gì để nói cả.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe lại mơ về cái chết đêm đó, nhưng đây là một cái chết cô biết.

Cô từng mơ về đám tang của bố rất nhiều, trong gần hai năm sau đám tang thật, luôn dưới dạng ác mộng dù chúng thật ra chỉ là truyền hình lại những gì đã thật sự xảy ra. Chúng đến ít dần sau khi Joyce cưới David, vì cô không còn cảm thấy thoải mái gào thét vào buổi đêm, và sau đó cô không còn mơ về bất cứ cái gì luôn, cho đến khi ba cái thứ nữ thần của nợ này dựng lên.

Nên cô thấy buồn nôn, ngay lập tức, khi giấc mơ đặc biệt này quyết định quay lại, tồi tệ và biến đổi và méo mó theo thời gian và nỗi sợ mới hình thành trong Chloe để đồng hành với nỗi đau đã ở sẵn đó.

Nó bắt đầu như xưa, như đám tang thật- một đám người đen, lộn xộn, ai cũng muốn chạm vào cô và không bị chạm, và trời nắng. Chim hót reo và mọi thứ quá ồn ào và Chloe mười bốn tuổi và cơ thể cô quá nhỏ để chứa đựng hố đen này bên trong mà không vỡ vụn ra.

Joyce đang nắm chặt tay cô. Những gì người ta nói với họ vang vọng như tiếng gió rít, mờ nhạt và đầy đe dọa.

 _Chúng tôi rất tiếc về mất mát này_

 _Qua đời trước tuổi của ông_

 _Chúa có dự định cho tất cả chúng ta_

 _Nữ thần có dự định cho cậu, Chloe_

Chloe quay ngoắt lại, vuột khỏi tay Joyce, nhưng đột nhiên Joyce cũng đã biến mất, đoàn người tiếc thương rì rầm đều biến mất. Chỉ có Chloe, và quan tài, và cô gái ngồi trên đó.

Cô ấy nhỏ, chắc mười hai hay mười ba, và hai chân cô bắt chéo gọn gàng trên đường viền của quan tài William. Mái tóc nâu sẫm của cô ấy được buộc thành đuôi ngựa sau lưng, và cô mặc toàn đồ đen, bó lại trong một chiếc váy hơi rộng quá đôi vai gầy. Trong tay cô ấy cô mang con bướm xanh, quan sát nó kĩ càng trong khi nó rung động và phe phẩy giữa những ngón tay.

Chloe biết cô ấy.

Cái này mới. Cái này mới và nó thực đến nỗi nó như một phần của chính kí ức vậy. Cả người cô đang rung động cùng cái đập cánh không ngừng nghỉ của con bướm trong khi cố bắt gặp ánh mắt cô gái, khi cô lại gần cô ấy với đôi chân vẫn còn quá non nớt để tự đứng lên.

 _Nói chuyện với tôi đi,_ tâm trí cô gào thét, tuyệt vọng, về phía cô gái, _nói chuyện với tôi, nói chuyện với tôi, cứ nói chuyện với tôi đi, làm ơn, nói chuyện với tôi đi, nhìn tôi đi._

Cô gái không nhìn cô. Cô ấy vẫn chỉ nhìn vào tay mình, con bướm trên tay. "Tớ xin lỗi," cô ấy nói.

"Đừng xin lỗi," miệng Chloe nói. Cô muốn vươn tay ra. Cô muốn cô gái vươn tay ra, cầm lấy tay cô, ôm lấy cô, làm gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì ngoài khoảng trống này giữa họ.

Nhưng cô gái không vươn tay ra. Cô ấy vẫn không nhìn cô, chỉ tiếp tục nhìn xuống con bướm chụm trong lòng bàn tay. Đôi mắt cá chân bắt chéo đang gõ theo nhịp một-hai không ngừng nghỉ vào khối gỗ và thép giam cầm bố cô. "Tớ sắp đi," cô ấy nói.

Và Chloe đã không thấy gì ngoài bão và máu và cái chết trong hầu hết những giấc mơ cô từng có, nhưng nghe thấy cô gái này nói những từ ấy còn tệ hơn bất kì cái nào trong số đó. Cảm giác như ngực cô đã lún vào.

"Cậu không được đi," cô nói.

"Sớm thôi," cô gái nói.

Cô ấy vẫn không nhìn Chloe, và Chloe biết mình phải nói gì đó với cô, cái thứ to lớn và có thật và bị giam đang đập mạnh trong lồng ngực cô vì nếu cô nói cái đó, cô gái sẽ ở lại, nhưng đầu tiên cô gái cứ phải nhìn mẹ vào cô đã.

"Cậu không được đi!" cô nói, và cô vươn tới cô gái bằng tay phải, và màu sắc sáng lóa và dây leo xanh bỗng xoắn dọc theo ống tay cô trong một sự bùng nổ ánh sáng và chuyển động. Nó làm cô giật mình, nhưng không ngừng chuyển động, và cô chạm vào tay cô gái, chỉ vừa đến.

Ngón tay cô ấy mở ra, rời khỏi tư thế chụm lại, và con bướm bay mất.

Đầu cô gái ngẩng lên, và đột nhiên cô ấy không còn nhỏ bé và tóc đuôi ngựa và vận đồ đen nữa, đột nhiên cô ấy là Max, y như Max trong những giấc mơ khác. Max ướt sũng với quần áo dính vào người, u ám và ngập nước và nước mắt lưng tròng.

Tay Chloe buông thõng bên tay cô ấy. Max vẫn đang ngồi trên quan tài William. Bầu trời tối sầm, và nứt ra.

"Không sao đâu," Max nói, "cậu sẽ không nhớ đâu," và giọng cô ấy rất to và bằng cách nào đó rất nhỏ, và Chloe thức dậy.

Cô dậy khóc nức nở, và lúc đó là ba giờ sáng và trong phòng cô quá ấm và mọi thứ trên cơ thể cô nhức như thể già rồi và cô muốn ai đó ở đây ôm cô nhưng cô không biết mình muốn ai.

Nhưng điều đó không quan trọng, vì không có ai cả, không phải ở đây và cũng không phải đâu khác.

* * *

Cô chở Joyce đến chỗ làm hôm đó, và Joyce dễ dàng tán gẫu về một biến cố nào đó thêu dệt bởi một khách quen, một việc mà Chloe không phải dính dáng quá nhiều để ậm ừ theo. Nắm tay cô bóp chặt tay lái. Cô rẽ một vài khúc quá mạnh.

Rachel từng nói với cô rằng tự mơ thấy mặt là chuyện bất khả thi, rằng tất cả những người Chloe thấy trong mơ là ai đó cô phải từng quen biết lúc này hay lúc khác, dù thoáng qua thế nào, dù không quan trọng ra sao.

Nên chắc cô phải quen biết cô bé đó, người u buồn và nhỏ bé và tối tăm một cách thật quen thuộc và nhức nhối mà tâm trí cô tự động liên hệ cô ấy với Max. Chloe đã nghĩ về điều đó cả ngày nhưng tâm trí cô vẫn không nhớ ra cô ấy. Thật khó chịu khi biết rằng kí ức lẩn quẩn rất gần tại ranh giới giữa tiềm thức và nhận thức, rằng cô đã rất gần với bí mật vì sao tâm trí cô đặt cô bé đó, người chắc chắn không có mặt ở đám tang bố cô, ngay trên mộ ông ấy.

Chỉ khi họ đỗ vào bãi xe của Two Whales thì Joyce mới nói, một cách hơi tự nhiên quá, "Với cả, mẹ nghĩ có lẽ đi khám bác sĩ tuần này là một ý hay đấy."

Câu nói đó đưa họ vào điểm đỗ gấp hơn Chloe dự định, và họ đều chúi về phía trước, Chloe thầm rít " _chết tiệt!"_ khi họ cùng đập lại vào ghế. Joyce chỉ tặc lưỡi, nghe khó chịu hơn là đau. "Chúa ơi, Chloe."

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Chloe nói, nhắm mắt lại và dựa sâu hơn vào lớp da thuộc. "Nhưng chết tiệt, mẹ à, đừng xổ cái đó vào con khi con đang lái xe chứ, trời đất! Sao con phải đi gặp bác sĩ?"

Joyce chỉ chớp mắt với cô, vẻ hơi nghiêm nghị. "Ừ thì, mẹ cứ nghĩ chắc con muốn đi," bà nói. "Xét về vấn đề máu mũi của con. Nó chẳng có vẻ đỡ hơn tí nào, và mẹ nghĩ đã có đủ thời gian trôi qua để-"

"Không," Chloe nói, và rút chìa khóa khỏi ổ cắm.

Việc đó ban đầu cho cô một cái hừ, và một câu "Chloe," nhưng Chloe đã biết cuộc đối thoại này sẽ đến từ hai mươi tư giờ trước, từ cái cách Joyce nói _lại nữa_ trước cảnh tượng máu. Cô đã sẵn sàng. "Không, không cảm ơn, ông ta sẽ chỉ bắt con cởi quần áo ra và nhét mấy thứ linh tinh vào mũi con và đưa cho con một thứ vớ vẩn vị nho vô dụng rồi chúng ta sẽ chìm sâu thêm hai ngàn đô nữa trong nợ nần. Con ổn. Nó sẽ qua."

Và cô ra khỏi xe, vì cô biết nếu cô làm vậy cuộc đối thoại sẽ kết thúc, nếu cô ở lại Joyce sẽ dỗi và làm um lên, nhưng đến cuối cùng bà sẽ để Chloe theo ý mình, vì Chloe nói đúng và họ không có tiền để chi cho thứ có khả năng chỉ là một cái mũi sứt. Nhưng nếu Chloe ra khỏi xe, họ sẽ không phải thừa nhận rằng họ nghèo và cô độc trên thế giới và không thể chăm sóc bản thân cách người ta nên làm.

Nên họ đi vào, và họ đeo tạp dề lên trong im lặng, và Chloe tự hỏi Joyce có bao giờ muốn trốn chạy như Chloe. Cô tự hỏi Joyce mạnh mẽ hay yếu đuối khi đã không lấy một chiếc xe và cứ đi cho đến khi không gì theo được, ra khỏi cái thị trấn cứt này và cái cách nó không bao giờ buông tha những kỉ niệm xấu và không bao giờ thay đổi khá hơn.

Hoặc có lẽ bà chỉ đang đợi, như Chloe đang đợi, thời điểm thích hợp để đi.

Rồi chiếc chuông reo, và cô phải bỏ suy nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu. Chloe còn quá trẻ để trở thành mẹ mình.

* * *

Cô đã quên thật là Rachel sẽ đến cho đến khi Rachel xuất hiện, và kể cả khi đó cô mất một giây để nhớ ra vì sao cô ấy ở đây với hai người trung niên.

Quán ăn vẫn tràn ngập du khách ai cũng mắt long lanh trước ô cửa kính màu đến mức Chloe còn không biết cô ấy đang ở đó cho đến khi Joyce vẫy cô lại quầy, dúi một ấm cà phê vào tay cô và ngả người qua mặt quầy để thì thầm. "Mẹ thấy có phải Rachel với bố mẹ trong cơ ngơi của chúng ta không?"

"Còn lâu họ mới là của cô ấy," Chloe nói, còn không nhìn.

Nhưng khi cô có quay lại, cô thấy vì sao Joyce lại nghĩ thế. Cặp nam nữ ngồi đối diện một Rachel tươi cười ở bàn giữa bên trái có một dáng vẻ phúc hậu, giống cha mẹ, người phụ nữ mặc áo len đan và người đàn ông để râu và cả hai đều đang mỉm cười với Rachel như thể họ chưa bao giờ thấy mê hoặc đến vậy. Chắc là chưa. "Oh, um. Chết tiệt. Họ là, uh, nhà tài trợ. Cho tác phẩm nghệ thuật mấy cô gái nhà thờ trịnh trọng công bố hôm qua."

"Ôi chúa ơi," Joyce nói, rung động, và bà quay lại bếp nướng nhưng vẫn tò mò nhìn trộm Rachel sôi nổi nói chuyện với cặp đôi. "Vậy thì, ra đi, Chloe, phục vụ họ cho tốt."

Bà không phải nhắc Chloe lần hai. Những người bỏ ra vài ngàn đô cho kính lấp lánh họ sẽ không nhìn thấy lần nữa chắc để lại tiền boa rất hậu.

Khi cô tiếp cận cái bàn, ấm cà phê trên tay, Rachel cười tươi với cô, dừng lại giữa câu để nói, "Chào!" Rồi, với cặp đôi ở bên kia bàn, "Đây là cô gái cháu đang bảo, Chloe. Bạn ấy là bạn thân nhất của cháu, bạn ấy giúp đỡ quanh nhà thờ. Chloe, đây là ông và bà Caulfield, người đã ủng hộ ô cửa kính màu."

Chloe cười gượng với họ mà không thật sự nhìn vào mắt họ, cúi xuống để rót đầy cốc họ. "Rất vui được gặp các bác. Thật tuyệt là các bác làm vậy, đám nữ linh mục phát điên về cái cửa sổ đấy."

Rachel phì cười, và đá vào chân cô dưới gầm bàn. Nhưng người phụ nữ chỉ cười. "Đó là niềm vinh hạnh của bọn bác," bà ấy nói. "Bác nghĩ đó là một điều tuyệt vời, cái việc các cháu đang làm ở đây này."

Bị gộp với _các cháu_ làm thần kinh Chloe căng lên ngay lập tức, nhưng cô không thể phủ nhận bây giờ, với Rachel cười xinh ngay đó và khi mà mấy người Caulfield này chắc đã bỏ ra vài ngàn cho mấy tấm kính sơn màu. Thay vào đó, cô chỉ đứng thẳng lên, nhìn vào mắt họ, và mỉm cười, cố thành thực hơn lần này. "Cháu cũng nghĩ vậy."

Họ đều mỉm cười đáp trả, và khi Chloe nhìn vào khuôn mặt họ, nụ cười của cô vuột mất. Có một cơn nhói nữa trong đầu cô, không phải như cơn đau mà như sự quen thuộc, một phiên bản câm lặng của những gì cô cảm thấy khi có Max xung quanh. Bàn tay trên ấm cà phê của cô nắm chặt lại.

Khi cô liếc nhìn người phụ nữ, nụ cười của bà cũng đã phai. Bà ấy giờ đang nhíu mày với Chloe, vẻ hơi sửng sốt. "Bác xin lỗi," bà nói. "Bác biết cháu vừa nói tên mình xong, nhưng. Chúng ta đã từng gặp bao giờ chưa?"

Bất ngờ, Chloe liếc nhìn Rachel, người chỉ chớp mắt và lắc đầu một cái, mắt mở to. "Um. Cháu không nghĩ vậy? Rachel bảo cháu các bác đến từ Seattle, nên…"

"Vanessa và bác vốn đến từ Vịnh Arcadia," người chồng nói. Giọng ông vẫn dễ chịu, nhưng ông ấy giờ cũng đang nheo mắt nhìn Chloe, như đang cố nhận ra cô. Cô nhúc nhích từ chân này sang chân kia, và lần đầu tiên trong đời ước rằng Joyce sẽ bắt đầu hò hét bảo cô quay lại làm việc. "Bọn bác chuyển đi năm năm trước. Có lẽ chúng ta đã giáp mặt nhau trước đó."

Cô cười sợ sệt, đặt ấm cà phê xuống bàn và với lấy cuốn sổ tay. "Ý cháu là, cháu mới là một đứa trẻ hồi đó. Nên trừ phi cháu đã đụng mặt một đứa-"

Người được gọi là Vanessa chỉ buồn bã lắc đầu. "Thật không may, Ryan và bác chưa bao giờ có con," bà nói, nhìn xuống bàn một cách làm Chloe rất không muốn ở đây, chứng kiến nỗi buồn riêng tư này. Rồi bà lắc đầu và nhìn lên, mỉm cười như bà đang ép mình làm vậy. "Bác xin lỗi, hỏi câu đó lạ thật đấy. Chỉ là cháu trông quen quá."

"Vâng," Chloe nói, chớp mắt với bà và không muốn nói vâng, đây cũng vậy, vì thế sẽ chỉ làm mọi chuyện kì hơn, tệ hơn. Trong một nỗ lực tuyệt vọng, ngắn ngủi để thoát thân, dù chỉ một chút, Chloe rời mắt khỏi cái bàn, mắt xoáy vào cửa sổ thay vào đó.

Max ở đó.

Max đứng trước bến xe buýt vài bước, nhìn vào quán ăn, chăm chăm vào cái bàn Chloe đang đứng. Hai tay cô ấy nắm lại thành đấm ở hai bên, nhưng cái nhìn trong mắt cô ấy thật lớn và dễ tổn thương đến mức nó làm Chloe ngẩn ngơ. Ánh mắt cô ấy khẽ lay động khi Chloe nhìn về phía cô, và nó di chuyển từ cặp đôi ở bàn để thấy Chloe nhìn thẳng vào cô ấy. Đôi mắt cô ấy mở còn lớn hơn, và có chút sợ hãi.

Không có thời gian nghĩ về phép tắc, Chloe nắm lấy vai Rachel bằng bàn tay rảnh của mình. "Rachel!" cô nói, khẽ lay cô ấy để cô ấy quay ra nhìn, "Kia kìa, kia là cô gái tớ nói với cậu, Max-"

Vanessa Caulfield nói, "Max?" với giọng rất lạ, nhưng Chloe phớt lờ bà, tập trung vào khiến Rachel nhìn đến mức cô gần như tự xoay cô ấy. Rachel, về phần mình, dựng mình lên ghế để nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, mắt tập trung và tìm kiếm.

"Tớ không thấy ai cả," cô ấy nói.

Đầu Chloe quay ngoắt lại, và hẳn nhiên Max đã đi mất, như chưa từng ở đó, như mọi khi. Cô nhìn quanh quất bên ngoài, qua mọi cửa sổ, nhưng cô gái đã biến mất không chút dấu vết.

"Chết tiệt," cô lầm bầm, và lại nhặt cuốn sổ tay lên. "Địt mẹ lại nữa, làm thế nào mà- thôi đừng bận tâm." Tập trung trở lại vào nhà Caulfield, cô nói, "Xin lỗi, thế kì quá. Vấn đề riêng tư. Dù sao thì, xin lỗi đây chắc là dịch vụ như cứt nhất các bác từng có. Các bác muốn ăn gì?"

Cả ba vị khách ngồi bàn giờ đang ném cô những cái nhìn lạ nhất cô từng nhận được trong quán. Ryan Caulfield là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng, bằng cách ho và nói, "Uh, món bánh kếp thì sao?"

"Tuyệt vời," Chloe lập tức nói, ghi lại và nhìn một cách chờ đợi vào Vanessa Caulfield.

Không hẳn là về hướng Chloe, nhưng Vanessa Caulfield đang nhìn chằm chằm vào một khe nứt trên bàn với vẻ trầm tư và bối rối nhất Chloe từng thấy. Chỉ khi chồng bà thúc thì bà mới nói, "Oh, um. Trứng ốp lết chay, nếu cháu không phiền."

Gật đầu, Chloe nói, "Tất nhiên. Và như mọi khi cho cậu hả, Rachel?"

"Ừ," Rachel thẫn thờ nói, nhưng chộp lấy tay cô khi cô bắt đầu đi và rít, "Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau. Kiểm tra điện thoại của cậu và _đừng có_ phớt lờ tớ, chuyện này quan trọng đấy."

Cô không cần Rachel phải bảo điều đó. Thực ra, cô không cần Rachel bảo cô cái gì cả. Dù vậy, cô đã thiếu chuyên nghiệp lắm rồi, nên cô chỉ nói, "ừ, được thôi," và hướng về quầy.

Phần lớn là do sự háo hức chạy đi của cô, cô bỏ lỡ Vanessa Caulfield thì thầm, "Max," bỏ lỡ vẻ phiền muộn trên khuôn mặt bà.

Đến Joyce cũng đang nhìn cặp đôi ở bàn, vẻ lo ngại. Chloe cố không để điều đó làm phiền cô, chỉ đưa bà tờ thực đơn và lấy hai cái đĩa trên tay bà. "Chloe, con yêu, con đã biết mấy người đi với Rachel đó là ai chưa?"

"Người ngoài thị trấn," Chloe nói ngắn gọn, và bỏ lửng tại đó.

* * *

Rachel không bắt cô bắt chuyện với nhà Caulfield nữa, chỉ mỉm cười với cô khi cô đem thức ăn ra rồi hóa đơn và nói, "gặp lại cậu sau, kiểm tra tin nhắn nhé," khi cô ấy rời đi với họ theo sau. Chloe chỉ đưa tay lên trán chào và quay lại lau dọn quầy.

Max.

Tại sao Rachel không bao giờ nhìn thấy cô ấy?

Tại sao cô ấy chưa về nhà?

"Mẹ này," cô nói, khi Joyce vòng qua quầy để rán chút thịt xông khói, giờ ăn trưa không chịu buông tha họ khỏi dầu mỡ sôi. "Còn nhớ, khoảng, một tháng trước, có một cô gái xuất hiện ở đây không? Và gọi bánh kếp rồi biến mất ấy?"

Joyce nhíu mày, trầm ngâm, nhìn xuống mặt bếp. "Mẹ nghĩ… vậy," bà nói chậm rãi. "Một cô bé, đúng không? Dễ thương. Dáng đẹp."

"Ừ," Chloe hồ hởi nói, "ừ, mẹ cũng đã thấy cô ấy. Mẹ đã gặp lại cô ấy từ hồi đó chưa?"

Sau khi suy nghĩ cả một phút, Joyce lắc đầu. "Mẹ không nghĩ vậy," bà nói, khẽ lắc chảo và huýt gió cùng với mỡ. "Con hỏi làm gì?"

"Chỉ là con đã… gặp cô ấy quanh đây," Chloe nói, và cô định nói thêm nhưng rồi điện thoại cô kêu bíp. Cô biết đó phải là Rachel, nhưng kiểm tra màn hình là việc tự động thì hơn là cố ý.

 **Rachel:** đón tớ nhà thờ 2h làm ơn nhé

Chloe đút điện thoại vào túi, và bắt đầu lau theo vòng tròn lớn hơn. "Nếu con làm việc xuyên giờ nghỉ, con có thể tan ca lúc hai giờ được không? Rachel muốn đi nhờ."

Cô phớt lờ mọi lời ấp a ấp úng của Joyce, biết rằng thành quả cuối cùng sẽ là có, nhưng lại lắng nghe khi Joyce nói tiếp, "Vậy cuối cùng Rachel đã kéo con vào cái công chuyện ma quỷ thần bí rồi à?"

Không hẳn. Không phải Rachel. "Không. Cô ấy bỏ cuộc với con rồi. Con chỉ là tài xế thôi."

"Chloe, nếu con cọ cái quầy đấy mạnh hơn nữa nó sẽ nứt đôi đấy," Joyce khiển trách, rồi trải miếng thịt xông khói lên tờ khăn giấy bên bếp. "Thôi thì, cứ cẩn thận nhé. Mẹ biết Rachel và tất cả chúng nó đều là những cô gái ngọt ngào, nhưng cái vụ nhà thờ với chả nữ thần làm mẹ nổi da gà."

Vậy chắc đó là một tính di truyền. Chloe phải đặt miếng giẻ xuống trước khi cô cạo bong cả da mình ra. "Con đang cố tránh xa nó đây, mẹ."

"Nghe chẳng giống con, tránh xa rắc rối," Joyce nói, thích thú, "nhưng ngoan lắm."

Bà vẫy tay qua cửa sổ khi Chloe lái mất, và điều này chẳng hiểu từ đâu ra nhưng bỗng dưng Chloe cảm thấy như mình chưa bao giờ yêu bà đến vậy.

Đó không phải một cảm giác vui vẻ. Nó nằm nặng nề trong dạ dày cô, như đá, như một vật quý giá và xấu xí.

* * *

Rachel đang đứng bên ngoài nhà thờ với nhà Caulfield khi Chloe tấp vào, tay chắp sau lưng và vẫn đang hồ hởi tán chuyện với cả hai người họ. Chloe dựa người vào ghế đợi, hạ cửa sổ xuống nghe.

Đây hóa ra lại là một ý tưởng tồi.

"... giờ đang làm gì?" giọng Ryan Caulfield dễ chịu nói, và Chloe nhắm mắt lại. "Các cháu đang tiếp tục theo đuổi những đầu mối, đúng không? Các cháu đang tìm hiểu cái gì hiện giờ?"

Rồi giọng Rachel, ngọt ngào và lễ phép. "Ừm, trọng tâm của bọn cháu hiện nay là khái quát dạng người của nữ thần- nhiều nữ linh mục liên tục thấy được hình ảnh thoáng qua của sự hiện diện vật chất của người, nên bọn cháu đang cố gắng hợp sức để tạo nên một bức tranh đầy đủ hơn giữa bọn cháu về dáng vẻ của người. Hi vọng bọn cháu sẽ có tiến triển đáng kể với dự án đó trong tuần, bọn cháu đã- ồ, Dana đã nói với các bác rồi ạ?"

Chắc phải có sự giao tiếp không thành tiếng nào đó giữa ba người họ mà Chloe bỏ lỡ, nhưng khi cô mở mắt ra cô đã lỡ mất những cái gật đầu hay nháy mắt có thể đã được trao đổi. Thay vào đó, cô chỉ nghe thấy Vanessa Caulfield nói, "Nhưng thế còn giả thuyết người yêu phàm tục thì sao? Các cháu sẽ tạm gác nó lại à?"

"Cháu sẽ không nói bọn cháu đang tạm gác nó lại," Rachel lịch sự nói, nụ cười không hề nao núng, "chỉ là nó là một lối đi khó theo hơn rất nhiều, vì chúng ta không có gì gần với một dấu hiệu về-"

"Ừ thì, bác nghĩ đó phải là một cô gái trong số các cháu," Ryan Caulfield nói, với một sự tự tin làm Chloe ngồi thẳng dậy. "Không thì thật vô lý."

Rachel không dao động, hay tán đồng, và nếu cô ấy có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt Chloe chăm chú vào mình cách đó một trăm feet thì cô không làm gì để thể hiện điều đó. "Ừ thì, đó là điều bọn cháu nghĩ," cô ấy nói, giọng nhẹ nhàng. "Đúng là nó có vẻ khả thi hơn. Vì một vài linh mục của bọn cháu có vẻ gần người hơn đáng kể những người khác, bọn cháu có nghĩ rằng có lẽ- bọn cháu đang xem xét, um, Kate Marsh, các bác đã gặp cô ấy-"

Tiếng cười của Vanessa khúc khích và nhẹ nhàng và quen thuộc, và nó làm Chloe động đậy trên ghế, không thoải mái. "Cháu không cần phải khiêm tốn, Amber," bà nói, nghe có vẻ thích thú. "Mọi cô gái bác nói chuyện với trong kia đều tranh nhau bảo bác rằng họ gần chắc chắn cháu là người yêu phàm tục."

Chloe còn không nhận thấy tiếng còi sắc lẻm, đột ngột đang đến từ xe mình cho đến khi đầu Rachel quay ngoắt lại, và cô nhận ra bàn tay mình đang nhấn mạnh xuống bánh lái của chiếc xe. Cô nhanh rút nó lại, nhưng lại không thể lấy lại hơi, không thể ngăn những từ _người yêu phàm tục_ khỏi vang vọng ầm ĩ trong đầu cô lần nữa.

"Cháu xin lỗi, đó là xe của cháu," Rachel vội vã nói, và Chloe muốn dừng nhìn chằm chằm vào cô ấy như thể cô đã nhìn thấy ai đó bị giết, nhưng những từ _người yêu phàm tục, người yêu phàm tục, họ đều nghĩ Rachel là người yêu phàm tục_ đang dội quá ồn ào trong đầu cô để chuyển hướng suy nghĩ sang vận động hay lễ nghi. "Lần nữa, cảm ơn các bác rất, rất nhiều, thưa ông và bà Caulfield. Các bác không biết điều này có ý nghĩa gì với nhà thờ đâu. Cháu sẽ liên lạc sớm thôi, và cháu hi vọng các bác sẽ tiếp tục ủng hộ chúng cháu ạ."

Dù nhà Caulfiel đáp lại cái gì, Chloe cũng bỏ ngoài tai, chỉ quan sát cái lắc lư nhẹ nhàng của cơ thể Rachel khi cô ấy vẫy tay chào, đi về phía chiếc xe và trèo vào ghế hành khách. Trước khi Chloe có thể mở miệng nói gì, không nhiều kế hoạch lắm nhưng rất nhiều bức xúc, Rachel chỉ nhíu mày nhìn cô với một câu "thô lỗ thế," rồi gác chân lên bảng điều khiển. "Vậy, về nhà cậu chứ?"

Chloe chỉ há miệng nhìn cô, lạc hướng và vẫn còn kinh hãi, và Rachel chỉ chớp mắt với cô vẻ chờ đợi. "Um, Chloe? Cái hộp về Jefferson của David? Như chúng ta đã nói hôm qua?"

Một cách mơ hồ Chloe có nhớ về việc đó, nói rằng cô sẽ đưa Rachel vào ga ra, nhưng kí ức về những lời đó chỉ là tiếng sóng nhiễu trước _người yêu phàm tục, người yêu phàm tục, họ đều nghĩ Rachel là người yêu phàm tục._ Một cách tự động, cô chuyển chiếc xe vào lái, quay đầu về phía nhà mình, cử động máy móc và hơi run rẩy.

Họ chỉ mới ra khỏi bãi xe khi Rachel nói, "Chlo? Cậu ổn không?" và điều đó làm cô bừng tỉnh.

"Ý-" cô bắt đầu, rồi lại phải liếm môi, nuốt, hít một hơi thật sâu. "Ý bà ấy là sao, họ đều nghĩ cậu là người yêu phàm tục?"

Có tiếng _soạt_ khẽ của mái tóc Rachel quét qua ghế khi cô ấy quay ra nhìn Chloe, và qua tầm nhìn biên cô có thể thấy Rachel mở miệng, rồi giữ nó mở, lông mày chuyển từ sự bối rối, lo lắng, rồi cảnh giác.

Vậy đó không phải một sự hiểu lầm.

Vậy Chloe kiểu như muốn chết.

"Đó không phải một điều chắc chắn," là thứ Rachel quyết định nói, và theo ý kiến Chloe nó có khi còn tệ hơn là có. Đó là một lời thanh minh. Đó là Rachel rón rén vòng qua cô lần nữa. "Đó chỉ là những gì họ nghĩ, vì tớ có mối quan hệ gần nhất, và cậu biết đó, tớ là lãnh đạo, nên họ đều muốn đoán-"

Đổ lỗi. Chloe suýt lỡ đoạn rẽ, phải đảm bảo chiếc xe đang đi trên đường thẳng trở lại trước khi ngắt lời Rachel. "Ai quan tâm họ nghĩ gì, _cậu_ muốn nghĩ gì ấy? Cậu có nghĩ cậu là- cậu là cái con mẹ đấy? Cậu nghĩ cô ta yêu cậu?"

Rachel cắn môi, việc cô ấy luôn làm khi chuẩn bị nói với Chloe một điều cô không muốn nghe. "Ừ thì. Ý tớ là. Đâu phải-"

Chloe ngắt lời cô ấy lần nữa. Cô thực sự không muốn nghe một câu trả lời mà không phải không ngay lập tức. "Và- và gì chứ," cô nói, và cô phải liếm môi lần nữa, chúng cứ khô đi ấy, "vậy nếu cậu là nó, cái thứ người yêu phàm tục đấy. Điều đó nghĩa là sao? Ý tớ là, dù cô ta thích cậu hay gì cũng được, cậu đâu có yêu cô ta."

Có một quãng nghỉ quá dài. Rachel tựa vào cửa sổ, và Chloe không nhìn thấy khuôn mặt cô.

"Cái- cô ta không có _thực_ , Rachel!"

Giờ thì đầu Rachel quay lại, và cô ấy đang trừng mắt điều mà rất tệ, nhưng ít nhất nó là một điều gì đó, ít nhất cô ấy đang nhìn Chloe trở lại. "Tớ có nói gì đâu!" cô ấy nạt. "Tớ có nói mình yêu người đâu! Và dù người có- thôi nào, Chloe. Nói rằng người không có thực chả thay đổi điều gì cả, không phải lúc này."

Cô ấy đúng, nhưng Chloe vẫn định nói cô ấy sai, cho đến khi Rachel tiếp tục lầm bầm, "Đằng nào mọi người cũng đều phải lòng những thứ không có thật."

Chloe suýt thì đâm vào lề đường và chỉ bẻ lái vừa kịp tránh. Rachel cằn nhằn trước cú rẽ đột ngột. "Rachel, cái đéo gì- _thế_ có nghĩa là sao?"

"Không có gì," Rachel lẩm bẩm, rồi đột nhiên đầu cô ấy quay ngoắt lại lần nữa, đôi mắt sáng ngời và tập trung và nheo lại. "Địt mẹ, nhắc mới nhớ! Cậu đâu được làm người dẫn đầu cuộc thẩm vấn, tớ muốn nói chuyện với _cậu!_ Tớ muốn hỏi cậu về cô gái đó!"

Và điều đó làm Chloe khựng lại, nghĩ về Max, nghĩ rằng có lẽ Rachel đã nhìn ra điều gì đó mình không thấy. "Ừ, chuyện đó thì sao?"

"Cậu thấy cô ấy bao nhiêu lần rồi?" Rachel quả quyết nói, và thật khó để mà lái xe dưới cái nhìn của cô ấy. "Hai lần ở quán ăn, ở bãi phế liệu, và ở bãi biển, đúng không?"

Nghe có vẻ đúng, nhưng Choe do dự, những hình ảnh thoáng qua của Max vào những khoảng khắc tâm trí cô bịa ra can dự vào trí nhớ rõ ràng. "Um, ừ, nhưng sao-"

Gật đầu một cái, chắc nịch, Rachel nói tiếp, "Và cô ấy tầm tuổi bọn mình, đúng không? Đã có ai khác thấy cô ấy chưa?"

Đây không phải những câu hỏi bình thường. Đây không phải cách Rachel hỏi về gái. "Mẹ tớ từng thấy một lần, sao cậu lại-"

"Cậu đã từng mơ về cô ấy chưa?" Rachel hỏi. "Kiểu, những giấc mơ lạ ấy?"

Đây không phải cách Rachel hỏi về gái. Đây là cách Rachel hỏi về mấy thứ nữ thần.

Chloe đỗ vào lối đi nhà mình gấp đến mức cô khá chắc cô sẽ để lại vết trượt, và Rachel ré lên, ép tay vào bảng điều khiển. "Cậu đang nói cái _đéo_ gì vậy? Cậu nghĩ Max- im mẹ nó đi, cái này không như thế! Đừng làm nó kì ra!"

Rachel ném hai tay lên. "Tớ có làm nó kì đâu, cậu mới đang làm nó kì! Tớ chỉ đang hỏi về cô gái!"

"Không, không phải!" Chloe nói, và đây đúng là một việc ngu ngốc để mà tranh cãi, kể cả khi ngôn từ trào ra từ miệng cô cô ước gì chúng sẽ dừng lại. "Cô ấy chỉ là một con người- chỉ là một con người tớ cứ gặp suốt, nhưng nếu tớ bắt đầu kể về cô ấy với cậu, cậu sẽ phân tích thái quá như cậu đã làm với tất cả những thứ khác, và hủy hoại- cô ấy chỉ là một con người, Rachel!"

Giọng cô vỡ ra, và họ đều dừng lại.

Có gì đó rất sai về chuyện này.

"Sao việc này quan trọng với cậu vậy?" Rachel nói, và có gì đó gần giống kì thú trong giọng cô ấy. "Cậu nói cậu còn không quen cô ấy cơ mà."

"Tớ _không_ quen," Chloe nói, và cô ghét việc giọng cô nghe thô cỡ nào, nhưng thế còn tốt hơn là run rẩy. "Tớ không quen cô ấy. Nhưng kiểu- tớ biết cô ấy có mấy chuyện kì quái, nhưng nó không giống vậy. Nó không phải mấy chuyện kì quái của cậu. Nó khác."

Nó _có_ khác. Max không kì lạ như kiểu ghê rợn đáng sợ của giáo phái Rachel, của bướm tử thần, của những giấc mơ đẫm máu mũi. Cô ấy kì lạ theo một cách nhẹ nhàng hơn.

Rachel sẽ không hiểu. Với cô ấy đó đều là một.

"Thôi đi nào," Chloe nói, và Rachel không phản đối, chỉ ra khỏi xe, và đó là điều bảo Chloe rằng cô phải làm cái con mẹ gì đó đi, rằng thứ bị vỡ sẽ sớm trở nên vô phương cứu chữa nếu cô không làm.

* * *

Họ kiểm tra căn nhà xem có dấu hiệu nào của David không trong im lặng hoàn toàn, Chloe e ngại lắng nghe tiếng bước chân của Rachel trong khi cô ấy đi lại trên nhà, dạ dày lộn lên và nỗi lo sợ làm tay cô run rẩy và đầu gối co giật.

Cô không nói gì được khi Rachel lướt xuống cầu thang trở lại, vô tư buộc tóc lại bằng hai tay. "Tớ nghĩ chúng ta an toàn, Chlo. Ga ra, đúng không?"

Chloe chỉ gật đầu, dè dặt đưa tay lên gạt một vài sợi tóc khỏi mặt. Cô có mở miệng, nhưng Rachel đã biến mất về phía phòng khách, và tất cả những gì Chloe có thể làm đi theo, hai tay nắm lại rồi lại mở ra khi cô theo dấu bước chân nhẹ nhàng của Rachel vào ga ra.

Khi cô vào đến nơi, Rachel đã đang lục lọi những kệ đồ, người cúi và chú tâm vào những hàng can súp vô tận. "Vậy nó đâu rồi?"

"Kệ trên cùng," Chloe nói, và giọng cô hơi vấp nhưng cô khá chắc chỉ mình cô để ý, "ở đằng đó, sau bả chuột," rồi, "này, Rachel," nhưng khi Rachel nhìn lên giọng cô trở nên nhỏ và vô nghĩa trở lại.

Rạchel chỉ cười tươi với cô, có chút thận trọng, và đứng thẳng lên. "Cậu giúp tớ lên đấy nhé?"

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, Chloe đá sang một cái thang, và lần này Rachel mỉm cười với cô tự tin hơn, lăn nó đến chỗ Chloe đã chỉ và vùi đầu sau những chiếc hộp vàng.

Đây là một việc Chloe phải làm con mẹ nó đi. Cô đã mất Rachel đủ nhiều rồi.

"Nghe này," Chloe nói, và cơn quặn thắt trong dạ dày cô có thể là lo sợ, hay buồn nôn, hay cái gì đó còn sâu xa hơn cả hai, một thứ cổ xưa và nội tại mà Chloe không thể vứt bỏ. "Tớ yêu cậu, Rachel."

Rachel còn không khựng lại. Chỉ tiếp tục lục lọi kệ đồ, đầu cúi khuất mắt. "Ừ, tất nhiên. Tớ cũng yêu cậu."

Chúa ơi, cô đến phát bệnh về chuyện này mất. "Không, ý tớ là," và cô sẽ không nói _phải lòng_. Chloe không như thế. Đó không phải kiểu của cô và Rachel. "Ý tớ là tớ yêu cậu."

Có tiếng bịch khẽ của đầu Rachel cụng vào nóc ngăn tủ, rồi cô ấy rút nó lại, chầm chậm, để nhìn xuống Chloe từ bậc hai của cái thang. Cái hộp đang ở trên tay cô ấy, nhưng điều đó không thực sự quan trọng lúc này. Chloe cắn môi nhưng giữ nguyên ánh mắt, tay nắm lại thành đấm bên hông, cơn đau nhức trên cổ ngày càng trở nên rõ rệt.

"Không, không đâu," Rachel nói.

Thành thực mà nói, chắc Chloe đã chẳng nên mong đợi gì hơn. Dù vậy, điều này khá ngạc nhiên- Rachel không phải người hay phủ nhận thẳng thừng. Nó suýt làm Chloe nhụt chí.

Nhưng cô không làm. Không phải bây giờ. "Cái đéo gì. Tất nhiên là có. Cậu đâu được phép nói là không, đó không phải-"

Giọng cô tắt ngúm khi Rachel nghiêng đầu, mày nhíu lại, mặt trời phác họa những đường cong tối và mái tóc vàng mật của cô ấy trong một vầng ánh sáng. Nó vẫn nguội lạnh trong cổ họng cô khi Rachel leo xuống cầu thang, từ từ, đặt cái hộp xuống đất một cách cẩn thận, bước hai bước về phía trước, và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, khoảng cách giữa họ chỉ một inch hoặc ít hơn.

Chỉ có một tiếng kêu the thé phát ra từ miệng Chloe khi Rachel trừng mắt nhìn cô, nâng khuôn mặt cô lên bằng cả hai tay, và hôn cô.

Rõ ràng cô ấy hôn rất giỏi. Chloe biết vậy. Đây là nụ hôn thật đầu tiên của họ- Rachel đã thơm lên miệng cô trước đây, trong sáng, nhưng cái đó không tính- nhưng Chloe đã thấy cô ấy hôn những người khác, thật, ở những bữa tiệc và trên bãi biển và những nơi vô nghĩa khác.

Còn giờ, Rachel có vị như mùi cô ấy, ngọt ngào, và môi cô ấy thật mềm và bàn tay cô ấy thật lạnh trên má cô và mũi cô ấy đang thân mật ép vào một bên mặt của Chloe. Đó là một nụ hôn tuyệt vời. Đó chính xác như những gì Chloe hằng tưởng tượng.

Nhưng vẫn có cảm giác không phải thế nào ấy.

Khi Rachel tách ra, cô ấy vẫn đang nhíu mày, nhưng cô ấy trông hài lòng thế nào đó, như cô ấy đã chứng minh được luận điểm của mình. "Cậu nghiêng đầu xuống," cô ấy nói.

Bàn tay cô ấy vẫn đang ôm lấy khuôn mặt Chloe. Cô mất hơn một giây để trả lời, và kể cả khi đó cô vẫn lắp bắp, "Cái gì?"

"Khi tớ chạm vào mặt cậu để hôn cậu, cậu nghiêng đầu xuống," Rachel nói, và cô ấy bỏ tay ra. Cô ấy trông không cáu giận, và Chloe ước gì cô ấy cáu. Cô ấy chỉ có vẻ thắc mắc. "Tớ cao hơn cậu một inch. Không phải tớ. Có người nào khác."

Họ nhìn nhau, Rachel nửa trong bóng râm và Chloe hoàn toàn trong bóng tối. Chloe chờ đợi cô ấy quay đi, quay lại tìm trong những ngăn tủ, nhưng cô ấy không làm vậy, nên Chloe nói vào thẳng mặt cô ấy, "Tớ- cậu đang nói về cái gì vậy? Tất nhiên là chẳng có người nào khác cả! Chưa bao giờ có _ai_ khác cả!"

Sự thật trần trụi đó làm vẻ mặt Rachel chuyển từ thấu hiểu sang bối rối. Cô ấy dò xét khuôn mặt Chloe, như thể cô ấy sẽ tìm thấy một câu trả lời mới ở đó giữa niềm cay đắng cũ.

Nhưng vẫn như hồi họ mới gặp. Chloe vẫn luôn cô độc.

"Chloe," Rachel nói, từ tốn và do dự, và cô ấy vươn lấy tay Chloe nhưng Chloe lùi lại một bước. Rachel không vươn lấy cô nữa. "Chloe, nghe này. Tớ yêu cậu, cậu biết điều đó. Nhưng đó không phải tớ. Cậu đang cố lấp đầy lỗ hổng này với tớ, nhưng đó không phải- không phải tớ. Tớ vẫn luôn biết điều đó. Tớ cứ nghĩ có lẽ cậu cũng biết."

Được thôi.

Cô đã dự tính Rachel sẽ nói không, vì đến cuối cùng tất cả mọi người đều nói không. Chloe không bao giờ ngờ rằng Rachel sẽ khác, đã yêu cô ấy hơn như một thú tiêu khiển.

Nhưng đây là lời biện minh thảm hại nhất cô từng nghe.

"Địt mẹ," là việc nhiều nhất cô có thể làm, cố hết sức để nhấn mạnh vào _đủ rồi_ và _tớ đi đây_ và _địt_ mà không để giọng mình run, "địt mẹ cậu, Rachel," và Rachel gọi theo cô khi cô vội vã đi ra nhưng cô không nghe thấy cô ấy nói gì qua tiếng gào thét bên tai.

* * *

Cô còn không định đến ngọn hải đăng. Cô không thực sự định đến đâu cả, ngoài xa khỏi Rachel và cái cảm giác không được cần đến này mà chắc chắn sẽ luôn bắt kịp cô. Nhưng đôi chân cô phải đưa cô đến đâu đó, và thế là chúng đưa cô lên ngọn đồi đỏ đó và qua hàng cây xanh và cuối cùng là đến khối trụ trắng to đùng khuất bóng cả thị trấn.

Và khi cô lên đến nơi, Max đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài.

Vì tất nhiên rồi. Cô ấy sẽ không giữ đúng hình tượng nếu cô ấy không có mặt, dù cho mọi hoàn cảnh, để thấy Chloe đổ con mẹ nó vỡ.

Cô ấy nhìn lên khi Chloe ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh, nhưng Chloe không nhìn cô ấy, chỉ ngả về phía trước và vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay. "Tất nhiên là cậu ở đây lúc này," cô lầm bầm. "Tất nhiên rồi."

Max tạo ra một âm thanh nho nhỏ, hiếu kì, và qua những ngón tay Chloe thấy bóng cô ấy ngả về trước, ngó một chút vào mặt cô. "Thế có nghĩa là sao?"

Lòng bàn tay cô ẩm ướt ở nơi chúng gặp mắt cô. Cô không muốn Max thấy. Cô ước gì Max không ở đây, ước gì Max sẽ để cô yên con mẹ nó đi. "Không có gì, chỉ là. Cậu kì quái vãi lồn, Max ạ, đã ai bảo cậu vậy chưa?"

Khi Max cười, nó đánh thẳng vào ngực cô như mọi khi. "Cậu bảo rồi này, một vài lần. Ngoài ra thì…" Bóng cô ấy ngả ra sau, và chiếc ghế kêu rin rít khi lưng cô ấy tựa vào nó. "Cậu có muốn tôi đi không?"

Tất nhiên là có, nhưng Chloe không có quyền sai ai đi đâu hết. "Không, không sao." Cô cọ cùi tay, mạnh, vào mắt, đến khi cô hoa cả mắt. "Cơ mà, sao cậu lại ở đây?"

"Tôi không biết nữa. Chỉ thấy thích nhìn mặt trời lặn thôi." Chloe có thể cảm thấy ánh mắt Max trên lưng, và ấn mạnh hơn vào mắt mình. "Nếu cậu không muốn tôi đi, cậu có muốn nói về chuyện đó không?"

Dù mắt cô có đỏ ửng bây giờ, Chloe cũng đéo quan tâm nữa. Cô ngồi dậy, xoáy vào Max một cái nhìn mà cô chắc là khó tin. "Sao tôi lại muốn nói về chuyện đó với cậu chứ?"

Cô thấy hơi áy náy khi Max rụt lại, nhưng chỉ hơi hơi. Dù vậy, cô gái đứng vững. Cô ấy nhìn lại Chloe với ánh mắt quá quả quyết để có thể là cái gì khác ngoài thật lòng. "Tôi quan tâm đến cậu."

Chloe cười, có chút cuồng loạn, nắm lấy chiếc ghế bên dưới bằng cả hai tay và nhìn ra biển. "Chúa ơi, thế có tuyệt không cơ chứ! Thật tuyệt là có nhiều người quan tâm đến tôi thế. Cậu và Rachel và mẹ tôi, mấy người nên thành lập một câu lạc bộ. Hay các cậu có rồi? Có phải những cuộc họp đều được sắp xếp khi tôi cần ai đó, và đó là lí do vì sao chẳng bao giờ có ai cả?"

Cô liếc nhìn Max, chỉ một chút, và phải nhìn đi vì Max trông cực kì đau khổ và điều đó sẽ chỉ làm cô thấy tệ hơn. Cô nắm tấm ghế chặt hơn bằng cả hai tay.

"Chloe," Max nói, giọng nghiêm túc đến nỗi làm Chloe ngồi dậy thẳng hơn, "chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

Câu đó đáng được nhận thêm một tiếng cười nữa. "Không có gì hết! Đó là vấn đề đấy, Max. Không bao giờ có gì xảy ra hết. Tôi mở lòng với người khác, và luôn là 'đây không phải lúc thích hợp, Chloe' hay 'đây không phải điều cậu muốn, Chloe', như thể tất cả mọi người hiểu tôi hơn chính tôi vậy. Như thể có ai thực sự hiểu tôi vậy. Và rồi khi tôi không mở lòng, vì chẳng bao giờ có ai muốn đáp _lại,_ đó lại thành lỗi của tôi mà tôi đơn độc. Đó lại thành tôi gạt bỏ người khác. Tôi mệt lắm rồi."

Mặt trời giờ đã nằm ba phần tư dưới chân trời, phết lên mọi thứ màu cam thẫm và đỏ. Nhìn thẳng vào nó đau, nên đó chính xác là việc Chloe làm.

Sau gần một phút, cô nghĩ Max không biết phải nói gì đến mức có lẽ cô ấy sẽ chẳng nói gì cả. Thế cũng ổn với Chloe. Cô không nhìn sang bên kia chiếc ghế dài, không động viên cô ấy.

Nhưng Max có nói gì đó, và khi cô ấy nói, giọng cô ấy nghèn nghẹn. "Đó thực sự là cảm giác của cậu sao?"

"Địt con- tất nhiên rồi, tôi bịa cái cứt này ra làm gì?" Chloe nói, và vô tình nhìn cô ấy trước khi nhớ ra là không được. Cô lập tức định nhìn đi, nhưng vẻ mặt Max làm cô sửng sốt- nó chùng xuống với nỗi buồn, gần sát niềm kinh hãi, và đôi mắt cô ấy đang sáng long lanh trong ánh nắng đỏ đến mức đủ để làm Chloe hoảng sợ. "Mẹ kiếp. Sao cậu quan tâm làm gì?"

"Đây không phải điều tôi-" Max nói, vội vã và chân thành, rồi dừng lại, và nhìn xuống đôi tay của chính mình. "Thế này không phải," cô ấy lẩm bẩm. "Tôi cứ nghĩ tôi đã-" Cô ấy lại dừng, và nhìn lên Chloe, đôi mắt tìm kiếm, tay vẫn giơ lên quá đầu gối. "Chloe, tôi xin lỗi nếu tôi đang vượt quá giới hạn, nhưng tôi chỉ muốn giúp cậu. Cậu có cảm thấy như vì cha cậu mất mà đời cậu ra thế này không?"

Dù cô ấy đã cố làm dịu trước, câu hỏi đó vẫn thẳng thắn đến mức đánh bật khí ngay khỏi lồng ngực Chloe. "Sao cậu biết-"

"Cậu đã bảo tôi," Max sốt ruột nói, đủ mãnh liệt để Chloe tin cô ấy dù cô không nhớ có bao giờ nói vậy. "Cậu có nghĩ cái chết của ông ấy là một thời điểm đổi đời với cậu không?"

Chloe đang nhìn bàn tay Max- cuối cùng cô luôn nhìn tay Max, bất cứ khi nào họ gặp nhau, ngón tay gầy và duyên dáng và có cạnh hồng, như thể chúng đỏ lên. Giờ, khi cô nhìn về phía khuôn mặt cô ấy, cô hoàn toàn định bắt đầu với một câu _cút đi_ và xây dựng từ đó, nhưng thật sự nhìn vào cô ấy, vào sự quyết tâm trên khuôn mặt đó mà Chloe vẫn chưa hiểu nổi, những lời cay độc lại nằm yên sau hàm răng.

"Tôi từng nghĩ đó là do cha tôi mất," là thứ ra khỏi miệng cô thay vào đó, mà không có sự cho phép của cô hay thậm chí là chút suy nghĩ. Cứ như những từ đó đã ngồi trong cổ họng cô suốt khoảng thời gian vừa qua, chờ Max hỏi câu mà chúng trả lời, và giờ khi cô đã trả lời cái đập đã được xả. Chloe không thể ngăn chúng trào ra. "Vì rõ ràng mọi thứ thành ra như cứt sau đó. Nhưng sự thật là, kể cả khi bố tôi còn sống, tôi biết có gì đó còn thiếu. Như thể có gì đó… đáng lẽ ra phải ở đấy, đáng lẽ ra tôi phải có, nhưng tôi không bao giờ tìm thấy và thế là tôi cô đơn."

Cô chưa bao giờ nói ra điều này, không phải với bất cứ ai, kể cả Rachel. Cô còn ít khi nào nghĩ về nó. Và thế mà nó cứ tuôn ra khỏi cô, chấn động và đúng.

Nó không ngừng đến. "Và kể cả lúc này- Max, tôi biết là thật ra, chẳng có gì sai với cuộc đời tôi cả. Tôi biết điều đó. Joyce là một người mẹ tốt và Rachel là một người bạn tốt và chúng tôi có một ngôi nhà tử tế và đến cả David cũng không tệ, tôi được khá hơn nhiều người. Nhưng dù vậy, tôi-"

Cô đã nhìn đăm đăm vào một điểm vừa qua mặt Max suốt khoảng thời gian này, nhưng giờ cô hướng vào bản thân Max, và Max đang nhìn lại cũng chăm chú như trước. Cô nuốt, và nói tiếp. "Có cảm giác như đang thiếu gì đó. Tôi cảm thấy như đang thiếu gì đó. Rachel nghĩ đó là một con người, nhưng tôi không biết ai- chỉ là tôi biết đáng ra phải có gì đó trong đời tôi mà lại không. Điều đó có lý không?"

Miệng Max đang run rẩy, và Chloe không biết tại sao. Cô chỉ cầu Chúa cô ấy không bật khóc.

Nhưng không. Cô ấy cắn môi, và nhấc một tay lên mặt để gạt một vài sợi tóc khỏi mắt. Chloe quan sát chuyển động đó, và đột nhiên quyết định rằng cô thích bàn tay Max.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Chloe," Max thì thầm, nghe hơi nghẹn ngào nhưng cũng như thể cô ấy đang cố hết sức để giữ bình tĩnh. Chloe trân trọng điều đó, thật đấy. "Tôi ước gì- Tôi ước gì cậu không cảm thấy như vậy."

Mặt trời xuống hết hẳn dưới đường chân trời, và hai người họ chìm trong bóng tối.

"Cảm ơn, tôi nghĩ vậy," Chloe nói, vì không biết nói gì hơn. "Nhưng, um. Cậu chẳng thể làm gì với điều đó được cả, nên cậu-"

Đột nhiên Max đập vào phía bên phải của chiếc ghế dài, phía khuất khỏi Chloe, mạnh, với một nắm đấm. Chloe nhảy dựng lên, và khi cô nheo mắt để nhìn qua màn đêm tối dần Max đang dập nát môi dưới với hàm răng của mình. Chẳng biết từ đâu ra, một đám mây băng qua mặt trăng đang lên, và vạn vật rơi vào bóng tối thăm thẳm.

Trong một khoảnh khắc Chloe chợt có, hơn lúc nào hết, cảm tưởng rằng Max không chỉ là một cô gái.

"Thế này không _phải_ ," Max lặp lại, đầy giận dữ, vẫn không nhìn cô. "Cậu quả là một người tốt, Chloe. Cậu không đáng phải cảm thấy thế này. Cậu cần phải được hạnh phúc."

Chloe đang bắt đầu cảm thấy không yên. Cô liếc nhìn Max lần nữa, nhìn mặt trăng bị khuất, và đứng dậy, phủi tay vào gối một cách thản nhiên vì lợi ích của thế hệ mai sau. "Uh, cảm ơn nhé, Max. Nhưng, d- dù sao thì, sến súa thế là đủ rồi. Tôi cần về nhà, Joyce sẽ lo mất."

"Được thôi," Max nói, vẫn gườm gườm nhìn mặt đất, và đứng dậy với cô. "Tôi sẽ gặp lại cậu sau, chắc vậy."

Max thấp hơn Chloe. Chloe nuốt. Trái với lý trí, cô nói, "Max?"

Giọng cô run run, và ngay lập tức mọi sự tức giận rời khỏi khuôn mặt Max khi cô ấy nhìn lên, thay thế bằng một sự tự mãn hối lỗi. Cô ấy run rẩy mỉm cười với Chloe, và kể cả trong bóng tối cô ấy thật đáng yêu.

Chloe chưa từng nghĩ ai _đáng yêu_ cả. Nó làm cô sợ chết khiếp. "Max, nghe này. Sao cậu còn quan tâm đến tôi làm quái gì? Tôi chỉ là một cô bồi bàn kiểu như lúc nào cũng tệ hại."

Max chớp mắt nhìn cô trong sự bất ngờ, khuôn mặt nét dịu dàng và vô hại trong ánh trăng, và bỗng Chloe thật muốn hôn cô ấy, mà không có lời giải thích hay luật lệ hay lí lẽ gì sau việc đó, và điều đó còn đáng sợ hơn ý nghĩ về bất kì bóng tối hay bão hay vị thánh thông tuệ nào từng được hình dung ra.

"Tớ yêu cậu, Chloe," Max nói, như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất thế giới.

Mọi hơi thở bị đánh bật khỏi ngực Chloe, nhưng Max chỉ mỉm cười với cô như thể đó là một điều cô phải biết rồi, đôi mắt lấp lánh và to tròn trong ánh trăng.

Giọng Chloe vỡ khi cô thử, "Max, cái-"

"Chloe!"

Cô xoay người lại, giật mình, và Rachel đang chạy vội lên lối đi, cái hộp xám ghê rợn bỏ mẹ của David vẫn kẹp dưới tay cô ấy. Cô ấy phanh gấp ngay trước mặt Chloe và lập tức ngả xuống, thở hồng hộc. "Chúa ơi, tớ không thể tin được rằng cậu bắt tớ chạy đến tận đây," và rồi cô ấy nhìn lên, mắt mở to. "Chloe, nghe này, tớ xin-"

Nhưng Chloe đâu có nghe. Cô xoay phắt lại tròn một trăm tám mươi độ, nín thở.

Max đã biến mất.

"Chloe?" Rachel nói, và Chloe cảm thấy ngón tay cô ấy chạm vào khuỷu tay cô.

Cô giật nó ra khỏi tầm tay cô ấy. "Không, im đi- Max vừa ở đây, cô ấy vừa ở đây và cô ấy- địt mẹ!"

Và không nghĩ ngợi, cô chạy đến ngay mép của mỏm đá, ngay nơi Max đã ngã khỏi ngay trong cơn ác mộng đầu tiên của cô, im lặng và âm thầm, như thể cô ấy sẽ đang đợi ở dưới đáy

Nhưng cô ấy cũng không ở đó. Cô ấy đã biến mất. Chloe thở ra một hơi run run, ngả xuống sâu hơn để nhìn.

Rồi đột nhiên, những cánh tay vòng qua eo cô, và Rachel đang nhấc bổng cô lên, kéo cô khỏi bờ vực, và Chloe la hét và đánh vào tay cô ấy nhưng Rachel không buông ra cho đến khi họ đã cách mép vực hẳn năm mươi feet. "Cậu đang làm cái đéo gì vậy?"

" _Cậu_ đang làm cái đéo gì vậy?" Rachel hét trả, đặt Chloe xuống trên đôi chân của mình và xoay vai cô lại để lườm vào mặt cô. "Cậu điên mẹ nó rồi à? Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?"

"Tớ đéo biết nữa!" Chloe thét, và mặt họ rất gần nhau và trời tối vãi lồn và có cảm giác như đã một triệu năm kể từ khi Rachel hôn cô trong cái ga ra dính đầy dầu của nhà Price. "Max đã- và cậu- thế đéo nào cậu lại ở đây?"

"Để xin lỗi chứ còn cái mẹ gì nữa!" Rachel hét trả, đôi mắt nhỏ và giận dữ trong ánh trăng mờ nhạt. "Để đến xin lỗi cậu, lần nữa, vì tớ là một con khốn nạn và vì cậu cứ chạy khỏi mọi vấn đề chết mẹ của mình và vì chúng ta đéo thể lập ra ranh giới để cứu mạng mình, và cậu đang ở đây, có cái ảo giác này không ai khác có, và hành động như thể mọi chuyện sẽ cứ đi hết nếu cậu cứ lờ nó đi trong khi cả hai chúng ta đều biết mẹ nó rằng nó sẽ không đi!"

Có một giây phút im lặng, khi Chloe đánh đồng _ảo giác_ với _Max._ "Có phải việc này là về cái đéo mẹ đó không?" cô nói. "Cậu- chúa ơi. Chúa ơi, thế này đéo đáng." Cô cào một bàn tay vào tóc, rồi nhìn vào mắt Rachel lần nữa, da đầu tê tê nơi cô đã cạo vào nó. "Cậu có muốn tớ nói mẹ cho cậu biết không, Rachel? Điều đó có làm cậu vui không? Nếu tớ nói cho cậu về Max? Và mấy giấc mơ chết tiệt và cái cách chúng làm tớ chảy máu và cái cách chúng không để tớ yên như cậu không để tớ yên và cái cách chúng chỉ đang trở nên tệ hơn? Rồi cậu có thể chép lại và quên rằng tớ là người nói với cậu và quên rằng bất kì chuyện này từng xảy ra và chúng ta không bao giờ phải nói về chúng nữa. Có phải đó là điều cậu muốn không?"

Sự im lặng không nên dài như thế này. Rachel luôn biết chính xác điều mình muốn.

"Liệu việc đó có giải quyết được gì không?" Rachel nói, và cô ấy nghe vẫn cáu nhưng giọng cô ấy đang run, chỉ một chút, gần như có kiểm soát nhưng không hẳn.

Chloe ném tay lên trời. "Tớ đéo biết nữa!" cô nói. "Nhưng cậu cũng có biết đâu! Chẳng ai trong số chúng ta hiểu gì cả, tớ chán cái việc cả hai đều nghĩ mình biết nhiều hơn người kia trong khi chúng ta đéo biết gì cả và chúng ta đều chỉ đang chờ cho thứ gì đó đúng! Cậu có muốn tớ nói cho cậu biết hay không?"

Cô ấy chỉ chần chừ thêm một giây. "Có," Rachel thở ra.

Và Chloe đang định mở miệng, nhưng rồi Rachel nói tiếp, "Nhưng không! Chưa được. Chúng ta cần- cần- cần hạ hỏa. Um. Qua- Qua nhà thờ lúc một giờ ngày mai đi."

"Nhà _thờ_?" Chloe lặp lại, khó tin. "Cậu đùa tớ à?"

"Sẽ chỉ có chúng ta thôi, đến lúc đó tớ sẽ đuổi hết mọi người đi rồi," Rachel nói, vội vã, ăn nói vấp váp. "Tớ chỉ- làm ơn đấy, Chloe. Ngày mai, và sẽ chỉ có chúng ta, và rồi tất cả sẽ kết thúc. Tớ hứa đấy."

Rachel không yêu cô. Nhưng cô ấy có giữ lời hứa.

Chloe nghiến răng. "Tốt thôi," cô nói, và bắt đầu bước đi.

"Cho tớ ở với cậu tối nay," Rachel gọi theo cô, nhưng cô ấy không đuổi theo cô, nên Chloe không nói có.

Cô về nhà, và phớt lờ lời chào của Joyce, phớt lờ cái lườm của David, lên phòng và đóng sầm cửa lại.

Cô không ngủ. Rachel nhắn cô vào lúc một giờ bốn bảy phút sáng.

 **Rachel:** chloe tớ yêu cậu thật mà

Chloe xóa tin nhắn đó.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Translator note:** đoán xem ai vừa trở về từ cõi chết (ôn thi đại học) để update 1 chap trước khi quay lại đó nào

* * *

Việc giữ cho mình không ngủ làm mắt Chloe đau đớn. Nằm yên trên giường hàng tiếng đang làm toàn thân cô cứng ngắc và mỏi, tay kê dưới đầu và chân duỗi thẳng, nhưng mỗi lần nghĩ về việc di chuyển chỉ làm cô buồn nôn.

Cô không chịu được sự chờ đợi. Cô chưa bao giờ chịu được nó. Nó khiến cô phát điên, nghĩ về việc _đây_ là cách mọi cô gái nữ thần sinh hoạt trên đời, không làm gì và không làm gì và không làm gì hết mà cứ đợi có gì đó xảy ra trong khi chẳng có gì đảm bảo rằng sẽ có. Cô không biết làm thế nào họ có thể dành hàng tháng trời như thế này, chỉ chờ đợi.

Và giờ Chloe cũng bị kẹt như thế, và nó có cảm giác như mọi trò chơi chờ đợi khác cô từng chơi, dai dẳng, đau đớn và vô nghĩa.

Ít nhất những cô gái nữ thần biết mình đang lao đầu vào cái gì khi họ đăng kí tham gia vào cái thứ nhố nhăng này. Sẵn sàng chờ đợi, sẵn sàng nhìn vào bên trong bản thân. Chloe chưa bao giờ muốn làm cả hai, và giờ cô còn bị cuốn vào việc này sâu hơn bất kì ai khác.

Luôn luôn đơn độc với suy nghĩ của mình. Cô không biết cách sống như thế.

 _Tớ yêu cậu. Không, không đâu._

Cô nghiến răng, dựng đầu gối lên, ngửa hai cánh tay lên mặt.

 _Tớ yêu cậu, Chloe._

Đó là thứ cuối cùng cũng đẩy cô ngồi dậy, khuỷu tay tựa lên đầu gối, nhăn mặt khi xương sống cô cong lên và kêu răng rắc.

Chẳng có gì về Max là hợp lí cả, nhưng việc này chiếm mẹ giải nhất. Ngồi đó ở ngọn hải đăng như biết Chloe sẽ tới, biến mất khỏi mỏm đá không chút dấu tích ngay khi Rachel xuất hiện, _lần nữa_ , tan biến y hệt như trong mơ. Nỗi buồn căng tràn, giận dữ trên khuôn mặt cô ấy trong khi lắng nghe Chloe than thở, như thể cô ấy thực sự quan tâm. Nói với Chloe rằng cô ấy yêu cô.

Chẳng có gì hợp lí cả. Dù họ đã có rất nhiều cuộc gặp gỡ tình cờ trong tháng vừa qua, Max và Chloe vẫn là người lạ. Max gần như chẳng biết gì về Chloe, và Chloe biết còn ít hơn về cô ấy. Dù Max có là loại người tốt bụng thái quá, điều đó cũng chẳng giải thích nổi việc cô ấy cứ xuất hiện và biến mất, luôn luôn khi Chloe đang ở trạng thái cứt nhất có thể, luôn luôn hiện ra hiện vào với lời hay ý đẹp mà đến cuối cùng chẳng có nghĩa gì cả nhưng lại khiến cho Chloe bối rối và lo ngại.

Móng tay cô cắm mạnh vào da đầu khi bỗng dưng cô tự hỏi liệu có phải mình đang tưởng tượng Max ra không.

Trong một giây điều đó thật nực cười; rồi cô nghĩ về nó, và nó thực sự là lời giải thích có lí đầu tiên . _Chloe, cái đồ chó thảm hại, đáng buồn kia, mày đã biết đầu óc mày đã bị đày từ địa ngục về đây. So với bướm và máu mũi và cái chết, một người bạn tưởng tượng là chuyện nhỏ._

Điều đó nghe rất giống một việc mà đầu óc Chloe sẽ tự làm với cô. Tưởng tượng ra một cô gái nhỏ, xinh, an toàn mà xuất hiện mỗi khi Chloe cô đơn và nói với Chloe rằng mình yêu cô dù cô ấy chẳng có lí do gì cả.

Không lí do gì ngoài việc Chloe muốn ai đó yêu mình.

Mọi thứ đều rất, rất hỗn loạn. Chloe đang dần mất trí theo đúng nghĩa đen. Nữ thần và Rachel và đầu óc của chính cô, tất cả đều hợp lực chống lại cô.

Cô nhìn sang đồng hồ báo thức. Đã mười một giờ. Cô đã thức trên giường mười ba tiếng.

Rachel đã bảo đến nhà thờ lúc một giờ. Không phải Chloe háo hức ra ngoài để gặp Rachel và làm mình xấu hổ lần nữa, tháo não mình ra, để Rachel gỡ tung nó và tìm thấy chính xác thứ cô ấy cần tìm trong khi họ không nhìn nhau, không nói chuyện, nhưng cô cũng không thể ngồi đây và nghĩ về việc cô đã phát điên nữa.

Quần áo từ hôm qua của cô vẫn còn trên người, nhăn nhúm và nặng mùi gió biển khó chịu, nhưng cô không tìm được năng lượng hay hứng thú để thay đồ. Cô chỉ giật giật đai chiếc quần bò và cổ chiếc áo flannel trước khi đi bốt vào, máy móc với lấy chiếc mũ len và kéo nó qua đầu 1 cách cẩu thả.

Cô cầm lấy chìa khóa và điện thoại, và Rachel đã lại nhắn tin cho cô nhưng cô không thèm đọc. Vào thời điểm này, nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì cũng làm cô đau đầu.

Nên cô không nghĩ, về việc hơi thở của cô có vị chua và đặc, về việc đầu gối cô bẻ và kêu răng rắc khi chúng đi xuống nhà hay việc môi cô khô đến mức đau đớn, việc mọi thứ đều đau đớn.

Cô đã đang với lấy tay nắm cửa thì Joyce gọi ra từ bếp, "Chloe, con đã ở trong phòng cả ngày rồi! Mẹ cứ tưởng có thể con chết rồi chứ."

"Ha ha," cô đáp lại, vô vị. Cửa trước khóa. Thế có nghĩa là David có nhà.

Joyce hét lần nữa khi cô đang tháo chốt. "Con đói không, cưng?"

Tay cô đang run và cô không biết tại sao. Cô ghét việc không biết lí do tại sao. Cô ghét việc này. "Không, mẹ ạ."

Có một quãng lặng, và cuối cùng Chloe cũng giữ yên được đủ lâu để vặn khóa đứng, nhưng ngay khi cô làm vậy Joyce lê bước ra từ nhà bếp. "Không đói? Cô là ai và cô đã làm gì với con gái tôi?" Joyce xoay người Chloe lại, cô ngập ngừng nhưng quá mệt để trái lệnh. "Con có cảm thấy khỏe không?"

Giọng bà đùa cợt, mày nhướn lên, nhưng có một sự quan tâm quá nghiêm túc trong mắt bà. Cô ngoảnh đi, rồi gạt tay Joyce khi nó vươn đến trán cô. "Không, con ổn-"

"Chloe!"

Đốt tay cô trắng bệch quanh nắm cửa. David.

Cuộc đời Chloe thực sự không thể tệ hơn.

Không có thì giờ luồn xuống dưới tay Joyce để ra cửa, nên Chloe phải đứng kẹt ở đó khi David hiện ra từ phòng khách, mặt đỏ au và thở như trâu. Ông ta lăn xả ngay qua câu "David?" của Joyce mà còn không nhìn bà, giữ mắt mình tập trung vào Chloe. "Cái hộp! Nó đâu rồi?"

Cô quên béng mất về cái hộp bỏ mẹ đó. Mắt cô nheo lại. "Cái hộp nào?"

"Đừng có giả nai với bác, Chloe," ông ta gầm gừ, và khi cô chỉ lườm dữ hơn ông ta vung cả hai tay lên trời, "cái hộp ở trong ga ra, với tang vật khôi phục từ vụ bắt giữ Jefferson- bác biết cháu đã đụng vào nó. Nó đâu rồi?"

"Tôi không biết cái hộp chết mẹ ở đâu hết," Chloe nói, vì cô không biết, không hẳn, và cô phớt lờ cái nhìn cảnh báo của Joyce, chỉ tiếp tục lườm lại ông ta. "Đi mà sủa cái cây khác."

" _Vớ vẩn!"_ David gào lên, và ông ta đỏ hơn bất kì lúc nào cô từng thấy, gần như tím tái, ria mép xù lên, bỏ ngoài tai lời phê bình sắc lẻm "David!" của Joyce lần nữa. "Còn ai lấy vào đây nữa? Cháu và đám bạn giáo phái kì quái, rình mò xung quanh-"

Chloe đang định vặc lại cái gì đó về việc nếu điều đó có là thật, họ cũng sẽ là thám tử giỏi hơn David từng làm, nhưng rồi cô khựng lại. "Đợi đã. Sao ông lại nghĩ nhà thờ muốn mấy thứ Jefferson của ông?"

Cái mồm run run của David ngậm tăm, và bỗng dưng ông ta trông như bị bắt thóp, giam cầm. Vẻ quở trách cũng rời khỏi mặt Joyce, và bà nhìn hai người họ, vẻ sững sờ.

Trong một nỗ lực nhằm vớt vát, David hầm hè, "Ừ thì-"

"Không!" Chloe nói, vì cuối cùng cô cũng có một lần trên cơ, kiểm soát tình hình. "Không, David, cái đéo gì ở trong cái hộp ấy vậy? Sao ông lại nghĩ mấy thứ Jefferson của ông có liên quan gì đến-"

Nhưng rồi cô hiểu ra, vì chỉ có một câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó, thật sự, và cô thấy mình còn trở nên lạnh hơn, đủ để làm xương cô đau nhức, mặt cắt không còn một giọt máu. "Mẹ kiếp," cô thở ra. "Ông cũng đang gặp ảo giác. Như Rachel đã nói, với Jefferson, và ông- đó là lí do vì sao ông hoang tưởng vãi thế! Đó là lí do vì sao ông hoảng thế. Rachel nói đúng, Jefferson và nữ thần có liên quan và ông _biết_ điều đó."

Cô muốn ông ta còn chuyển đỏ hơn. Cô muốn ông ta quát lên, và bảo cô rằng cô đã sai. Ít nhất thế là không có gì thay đổi.

Thay vào đó, phần lớn màu sắc đã biến khỏi khuôn mặt ông. Ông ta liếc, một cách do dự, nhìn Joyce, trước khi lại liếc sang Chloe, và dạ dày Chloe đảo lộn.

Đến cả _David_ chết tiệt.

"Địt mẹ," là tất cả những gì cô có thể làm, run rẩy và hổn hển khi nó chui ra từ phổi cô, "kệ mẹ đi," và Joyce thoáng vươn lấy tay cô khi cô mở sầm cửa ra nhưng thế là không đủ để làm Chloe ở lại.

Cô mất bốn lượt để đút chìa khóa vào ổ, và hai để khởi động chiếc xe. Cô nghĩ cô sẽ thấy nhẹ nhõm khi rời khỏi đường chạy, nhưng không.

Không có chuyện thoát khỏi việc này.

Chloe sẽ chết ngạt.

* * *

Chuyến đi mười lăm phút tới nhà thờ đâm ra tốn của Chloe gần một tiếng rưỡi. Cô không lái được. Cô không thể nhìn rõ. Hai tay cô đang run bắn trong khi dạ dày cô đau đớn và cô cứ phải tấp vào để chui ra và đi lại, cứ đi thành vòng tròn cho đến khi cô nghĩ là an toàn để chui lại vào trong xe và đi tiếp vài phút nữa.

Vào một thời điểm cô đang lái ngang qua rừng, cô nghĩ cô thấy một con nai, chỉ đứng đó giữa những chiếc lá đỏ, chỉ dõi theo, và cô suýt ngoặt khỏi bờ vực. Cô lại phải tấp vào, đốt tay trắng bệch và thở dốc, và khi cô quay lại nhìn hàng cây thì không có gì ở đó cả.

Không có gì ở đó cả.

Lần này khi Chloe ra khỏi xe, cô đổ nhào xuống, chống tay vào đầu gối và nôn ọe, nhưng cô chưa ăn gì trong gần một ngày nên cổ họng cô khô khốc. Cứ sặc không khí và sặc không khí mà không có gì để phun ra. Cô không thở được, không thể ngừng run rẩy và cũng không nôn được.

Đây là cách con người ta chết.

Cô vào lại trong xe, nhấn còi năm lần, rồi đi tiếp.

* * *

Có rất nhiều xe tập trung ngoài nhà thờ vào thời điểm Chloe đến nơi, và nó làm Chloe muốn nằm xuống ghế xe và không dậy nữa.

Cơ mà bây giờ là một giờ kém mười, nên vẫn còn thời gian đợi tất cả rời đi. Rachel đã nói sẽ không có ai ở đó lúc một giờ, nên Chloe ngả người vào ghế và nhắm mắt lại.

Đợi thêm nữa.

Mười lăm phút đợi.

Chưa có xe nào đi.

Hai mươi phút.

Còn chưa ai đi ra.

Hai mươi lăm phút.

Và sự thật là, dù Chloe thấy cáu, bồn chồn và như đã chết một nửa, cô vẫn có thể ngồi trong chiếc xe này và tiếp tục đợi người ta đi hàng tiếng liền. Cô chẳng có nơi nào để đi cả, không phải nhà, không phải quán ăn, không phải bãi biển và không phải ngọn hải đăng. Cô có thể đợi ở đây, bao lâu cũng được, cho nhà thờ vắng đi, cho chỉ còn Rachel và cô.

Không ai được chứng kiến Chloe thổ lộ tâm can mình. Cô cũng không hẳn vui sướng là Rachel sẽ có mặt ở đó, nhưng cô quyết giữ lấy lời mời riêng tư.

Nhưng khi một chiếc xe nữa lái vào và đỗ cách xe tải Chloe vài feet, Dana Ward nhảy khỏi ghế lái và gỡ chân mình khỏi dây an toàn trước khi gấp gáp qua cánh cửa kim loại to đùng, thì Chloe bắt đầu cảm thấy có gì đó không phải.

Cô do dự, nhưng sau khi đợi thêm ba phút từ khi Dana biến vào bên trong mà không có kết quả, cô chậm rãi trèo ra khỏi xe, cố hết sức để đi trên một đường thẳng đến cửa nhà kho. Hai tay nắm chặt lại thành đấm, móng tay cắm mạnh vào lòng bàn tay.

Cánh cửa không nặng, nhưng khó để đẩy chúng ra với hai bàn tay đang đóng chặt, và ngay khi chúng mở ra, xộc vào Chloe là một sự bùng nổ âm thanh, năng lượng, sức nóng cơ thể, tiếng cười rạng rỡ, cao vút và niềm háo hức.

Có cả _tấn_ người chạy quanh nhà thờ, toàn con gái, phấn khởi nói chuyện với nhau, vội vã đi từ bàn này đến bàn khác, nhặt lên tranh vẽ, nhật kí và nhìn chúng trước khi đem ra so sánh với người khác. Ai cũng được rọi lên những màu sắc chói rực dưới ô cửa kính màu phát sáng lạnh lẽo, xanh và đỏ, ánh sáng nhảy múa qua tóc, da và giấy, và ở trung tâm nhà kho là một đám người lớn, đông đúc, quay vòng quanh và thì thầm về một thứ gì đó quá xa để Chloe nghe được.

Cô không thấy Rachel ở đâu hết.

Sau khi nhìn quanh phần còn lại của nhà thờ, nhanh và thoáng qua mỗi ban thờ và mỗi nhóm con gái rì rầm, Chloe hướng về phía trung tâm căn phòng, về phía trung tâm đám đông, vì đó luôn là nơi Rachel có khả năng ở nhất.

Những cô gái khác không để tâm đến cô lắm, sao lãng bởi nhau và bởi chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra. Thật lạ khi thấy họ như thế này, vui vẻ và hào hứng mà không có sức ảnh hưởng ngầm của nỗi lo sợ đằng sau, và việc Rachel không lập tức hiện diện giữa cơn hưng phấn lan tỏa này có vẻ không ổn.

Chỉ khi Chloe khựng lại ngay bên ngoài đám đông ở trung tâm căn phòng, chần chừ và lo lắng, thì mới có người chú ý tới cô. "Chloe?"

Dù đó không phải Rachel, Chloe vẫn quay lại, vì cô có thể tin Kate, cô biết là vậy. Kate đang nhìn cô đầy bất ngờ, tóc hơi lệch khỏi búi và ôm một quyển nhật kí trên ngực. "Kate, này."

"Xin chào," Kate nói, và giọng cô ấy niềm nở kể cả khi cô ấy tò mò nhìn Chloe, rồi xung quanh cô. "Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy? Tìm Rachel à?"

"Ừ," Chloe nói lập tức, gần như nhẹ nhõm. "Cô ấy ở đây mà, đúng không?"

Kate gật đầu, nhưng cô ấy trông hơi thiếu tập trung. Cô ấy tiến tới trước, bắt đầu di chuyển một cách dễ dàng qua đám đông, và Chloe đi theo cô, mong chờ câu trả lời, sự thừa nhận. "Ừ thì, đúng, cô ấy chắc phải ở đâu đó quanh đây, tớ vừa thấy cô ấy mà." Rồi cô ấy lắc đầu, dừng lại ở giữa vòng người hối hả. Có một cái bàn phủ khăn trắng ở chính giữa, một ban thờ nữa, và một đám con gái đang cúi trên nó, chỉ thì thào, nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ gì đó nằm trên mặt. "Xin lỗi, tớ hơi rã rời. Ai cũng vậy. Để tớ đi xem có tìm được-"

Nhưng Chloe đã dừng nghe. Cô đã cúi xuống, có chút tò mò một cách ngu ngốc, để nhìn vào thứ gì trên bàn đang làm mọi người sôi sục hết lên. Ban đầu khi đó chỉ là một bức tranh, cô thất vọng. Rồi cô thấy chủ đề.

Kì lạ thay, điều đầu tiên cô cảm thấy là nhẹ nhõm, vì nếu một bức tranh của Max tồn tại thì Max cũng phải tồn tại, đâu đó bên ngoài não Chloe, cô ấy phải có thật. Và đó chắc chắn là một bức chân dung Max, không phải hoàn hảo nhưng đó không thể là ai khác- Max nhìn từ một bên, tóc khẽ rủ trước mặt, tàn nhang và nhíu mày với ánh mắt buồn đó. Nó được vẽ bằng bút mực, khá đơn giản trên một tờ giấy đục nhỏ, và không có nhiều chi tiết nhưng rõ ràng có rất nhiều nỗ lực. Trong một thoáng Chloe chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, đóng băng, trong khi đám con gái di chuyển và rì rầm và cười khúc khích xung quanh.

Rồi nỗi khiếp sợ dần thấm vào.

"Kate-" nhưng Kate đã biến mất, và Chloe không nghe nên không biết cô ấy đi đâu, và không có Kate hay Rachel Chloe không có ai cụ thể để gọi cả.

Nhưng có rất nhiều cô gái ở đây, và đến giờ Chloe đã biết chắc rằng phụ thuộc vào Rachel để có mọi câu trả lời là vô nghĩa. "Này," Chloe nói, vẫn nhìn vào bức tranh, và tiếng bàn tán phấn khích của những cô gái liên miên đến mức cô phải lên giọng. "Này! Ai vẽ cái này đấy?"

Tiếng cười đùa và trò chuyện ngớt đi không đáng kể, nhưng một cái đầu nhấp nhô ở cuối đám đông và tiến về phía trước và trở thành Rachel, Rachel tươi cười trong niềm hứng khởi, Rachel lạc lõng. Đôi mắt cô ấy có chút sắc hơn trước hình ảnh Chloe, và kế hoạch ban đầu của Chloe là hỏi cái đéo gì đang xảy ra, thẳng thừng, nhưng trước khi cô có thể Rachel đã vội vàng, "Ô, Chloe! Cậu thấy bức vẽ chưa, đẹp nhỉ? Daniel!"

Trước tiếng gọi của cô ấy, một chàng trai béo tròn, mặt dễ chịu người Tây Ban Nha được dẫn về phía trước bởi đám con gái, vẻ rụt rè. Rachel giới thiệu cậu ta với Chloe, trông vẫn sắc sảo một cách kì lạ, mắt lướt qua khắp mặt Chloe. "Daniel vẽ đấy. Chẳng phải cậu ta đã làm rất tốt sao?"

"Không có gì đâu," người được gọi là Daniel nói, cúi đầu. "Đã có rất nhiều bức phác họa được làm nên trước tôi bởi những người khác, và bức chân dung này đến với tôi rất tự nhiên! Cứ như thể tôi đã-"

"Đây là Max, đúng không?" Chloe tra hỏi. Cô không có chút hứng thú nào với quá trình hội họa của Daniel và có rất nhiều hứng thú với lí do vì sao mọi sự hưng phấn này lại xoay quanh bức ảnh một cô gái bí ẩn nhưng sau cùng thì không thể đoán biết, một người mà nói với Chloe rằng cô ấy yêu cô và cũng hư ảo và bất khả thi như việc nói như vậy. "Làm thế nào mà cậu biết cô ấy vậy? Cậu biết gì về cô ấy?"

Cô không nhận ra cho đến khi cô đã nói xong là mọi cô gái đã im hơi lặng tiếng. Họ giờ đây đều đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, khuôn mặt tĩnh và đôi mắt mở lớn, và khi cô quay lại liếc Rachel và Daniel vẻ mặt đông cứng của họ gần như giống hệt nhau. Miệng Daniel còn hơi hé.

"Cái gì?" cô nói, căng thẳng, sợ sệt.

Không ai trả lời. Rachel đang nhìn giữa Chloe và bức tranh của Max, trán nhăn lại, như sắp giải quyết được một vấn đề khó. Cô ấy cũng không lên tiếng. Cô ấy đang hơi gật đầu với chính mình.

Hơn cả hơi rờn rợn, Chloe nạt, "Này! Ai đó trả lời đi!"

"Max là ai?" một giọng nói lên tiếng từ phía sau đám đông, một cách thận trọng. Nghe như Alyssa, nhưng không ai dịch ra nên Chloe không biết được.

Chloe nhìn tất cả bọn họ, nhưng đó là tất cả những gì cô nhận được. Brooke còn khẽ lắc đầu, đối diện cái nhìn của Chloe từ phía dưới hàng mi.

"Thế là thế đéo- đây là Max!" Chloe nói, chỉ về phía bức vẽ bút bi mà không nhìn nó. "Cô gái trong cái thứ mấy người phấn khích hết mẹ lên ý! Thấp, tóc nâu, thích bánh kếp và lần mò quanh thị trấn? Chúa, chắc phải có ai biết cô ấy nếu mấy người phác được cô ấy ra như thế này, sao ai cũng nhìn tôi như thể-"

Những ngón tay mát lạnh chạm vào phần mềm của khuỷu tay cô, và khi cô nhìn chủ nhân của chúng, Rachel đang nhìn cô như chưa từng thấy Chloe bao giờ. "Chloe," cô ấy nói, từ từ như đang nói với một đứa trẻ Không Hiểu nổi một khái niệm. "Bức tranh đó. Bọn tớ không vẽ một con người. Đó là ý tưởng rõ nhất của bọn tớ về hình dạng nữ thần."

Ánh mắt cô ấy quá mãnh liệt để Chloe có thể nhìn vào. Thay vào đó, cô quay lại nhìn những cô gái, những người vẫn chưa dừng nhìn chằm chặp. Daniel đã quay lại nhìn bức chân dung, vẻ tò mò. "Nhưng- đó là Max," cô nói, một cách ngu ngốc.

Ai đó trong đám đông thì thào, "Đó có phải tên thật của nữ thần không?" và có những tiếng rì rầm tán thành, quen thuộc. Từ phía cuối phòng, một giọng nói khẽ Chloe không nhận ra thì thầm, "Vậy có phải- có phải Chloe- cô ấy không thể-"

Đó là khi Chloe mất con mẹ nó bình tĩnh.

"Mấy người điên hết mẹ nó rồi!" cô hét, và giật tay khỏi Rachel khi những ngón tay trên cánh tay cô bắt đầu nắm chặt lại. "Không, bỏ ra- đây có phải một kiểu- kiểu dàn xếp- con mẹ nó không? Vì nếu là vậy, mẹ kiếp, cậu đã dành một thời gian dài giật dây cái này đấy. Toàn bộ đống cứt nữ thần này- nhật kí và ghim cài và kính và- thật không thể tin được! Và giờ cậu đang cố bảo tớ rằng Max là cô ta. Cô gái ở _quán ăn_ đó. Cậu bệnh hoạn thật đấy."

Không cô gái nào trả lời, nhưng họ không có vẻ sốc nữa. Họ bắt đầu có vẻ lo ngại, không thoải mái, và họ đều đang liếc nhìn nhau và lẩm bẩm cái tên Max lặp đi lặp lại, như thể đó là một câu niệm chú thiêng mới. Chloe ước gì ít nhất một trong số họ sẽ cáu vì tôn giáo của mình bị sỉ nhục. Cô muốn một trận cãi vã cho thỏa.

"Chloe," Rachel nhẹ nhàng nói, và cô ấy không chạm vào cô nữa nhưng giọng cô ấy dịu dàng đến nỗi như đang ôm lấy cô vậy. "Ít nhất giờ cậu có thể nói cho tớ về Max không? Chính xác thì cậu đã gặp cô ấy ở đâu vậy? Cô ấy là người như thế nào?"

Quay lại đối diện cô ấy, để không đối diện phần còn lại của giáo phái đang mắt tròn mắt dẹt, Chloe nói một cách tự động, "Cái đéo gì? Có phải cậu-" Rồi cô chợt hiểu ra. "Chuyện này- tất cả đều là do cậu, phải không. Chính cậu đã dàn xếp việc này. Bức tranh, và Max, bảo với tớ hôm qua- mẹ kiếp. _Mẹ kiếp._ "

"Không, tớ-" Rachel bắt đầu, nhưng bất kì thứ gì cô ấy nói sẽ là một lời nói dối. Rachel đã bắt đầu nói dối cô.

Chloe luồn cả hai tay qua tóc, mạnh, móng tay rạch lởm chởm và đau đớn vào da. "Ôi chúa ơi," cô lẩm bẩm, rồi cao giọng. "'Đến nhà thờ ngày mai đi, Chloe- sẽ chỉ có tớ và cậu thôi, tớ chỉ muốn nói chuyện với cậu thôi, Chloe-' vớ vẩn! Vớ con mẹ nó vẩn, Rachel, cậu nói dối thẳng vào mặt tớ! 'Cứ kể cho tớ về cô gái ấy đi, Chloe, cô ấy có tốt không, cậu có thích cô ấy không-' cái đéo gì! Cậu có vấn đề đéo gì vậy, Rachel, tớ đã làm gì với cậu _bao giờ_ đâu?"

Cô còn không thể thấy tội cho những cô gái nhà thờ còn lại và Daniel, đứng đó và theo dõi họ trong sự im lặng kinh hoàng. Họ đều cũng tham gia vào việc này. Họ đáng bị thế từ lâu rồi.

Rachel không nói gì cả. Chỉ quan sát cô.

"Và Max, Max chết tiệt-" Chloe nói tiếp, và giọng cô cứ cao lên và cao lên và sớm thôi nó sẽ mất hẳn. "Cô ấy là ai, ai biết cô ấy, ai đã làm chuyện đéo này- chúa, và _cậu_ đã làm chuyện này với tớ, cậu đã bắt cô ấy và cậu-"

Cô ấp úng, tại đó, đoàn tàu đang kêu rít trong đầu cuối cùng cũng đâm phải đầu tàu, và đó là khi Rachel lên tiếng lần nữa, siết chặt lấy tay cô lần nữa như gọng kìm. "Kể cho tớ cô ấy là người như thế nào," cô ấy chăm chú nói. "Cô ấy là người _như thế nào_ , Chloe?"

Dịu dàng. Nhỏ bé. Bãi biển và ngọn hải đăng và đôi tay đẹp và đôi mắt buồn và tiếng cười Max đã bật ra trong quán café. Ai đó ôm lấy cô, ai đó cầm tay cô-

"Chloe."

Đó không phải giọng Rachel gọi tên cô. Chloe bừng tỉnh.

Điều đầu tiên cô nhận ra là cô có một cơn đau đầu ghê gớm. Điều thứ hai là Max ở đây.

Hoàng hôn đặt cô ấy hơi khuất trong bóng tối, nhưng đó chắc chắn là cô ấy. Cô ấy mặc áo phông và hoodie và quần bò, như mọi khi, và cô ấy trông thật nhỏ bé giữa những người khác, thật nhỏ bé trên nền bức chân dung bằng kính màu to lớn bao phủ lên cô một màu đỏ. Cô ấy đứng trước nhóm nữ thần như thể đã ở đó suốt thời gian qua, dù không ai di chuyển một li nào. Thực chất, họ đều đã trở nên còn im hơn.

Chẳng có nơi nào để cô ấy chui ra từ đó cả, ngoại ngừ hư vô.

Rachel đã đóng băng tại chỗ. Miệng cô ấy há hốc. Chloe không nhìn cô. Cô chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Max.

Max giơ một tay ra cho Chloe, khuôn mặt không thể đoán biết. "Đi với tớ đến chỗ này," cô ấy nói. "Chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

Tay cô ấy gầy, như suốt thời gian qua, cạnh bàn tay hồng và hơi chai sạn. Hình tượng của nó thật quen thuộc, và Chloe nhích xa khỏi nó. "Ôi chúa _ơi_ ," cô thì thầm, và giọng cô nứt vỡ.

Tay vẫn chìa ra, đôi mắt Max tròn xoe đang nhìn vào cô, đủ to để chứa thật nhiều nỗi u uẩn. "Chloe, tớ đã làm hỏng hết," cô ấy nói, "Tớ rất-"

"Không!" Chloe nói, vì bất cứ thứ gì Max nói bây giờ sẽ chứng minh rằng Rachel đúng và Chloe sai và hủy hoại bí ẩn duy nhất trong đời Chloe mà cô nghĩ là vô hại.

Cô định nói vậy, định hét vào mặt Max, hoặc có lẽ là Rachel, vì đã làm thế này với cô hết lần này đến lần khác và _làm tổn thương_ cô. Vào Rachel vì đã bỏ đi, dù cô ấy vẫn ở ngay đó. Vào Max vì đã là nữ thần, vì đã là nai và bướm và mưa và chim và sự tĩnh lặng trên bãi biển và sự cô đơn trong mắt chính cô và vì đã làm Chloe đổ máu.

"Không thể là cậu được," là những gì cuối cùng cô nói, tan vỡ hơn cần thiết. "Không thể nào."

Max trông như sắp khóc. "Chloe, tớ không phải-"

"Im đi!" Chloe gào lên, giọng lại vỡ để lên đúng cao độ, và cô tính đẩy Max, xô cô ấy, gì đó, nhưng cô khựng lại vì cô sẽ không chạm vào cô ấy, cô không làm được, biết đâu tay cô xuyên thẳng qua? "Cậu không phải mụ nữ thần chết tiệt! Cậu không- cậu đéo có thật, cậu chỉ- chúa, ở ngọn hải đăng, và tớ cứ tưởng-"

Max không ngắt lời cô. Cô ấy chỉ mím đôi môi run rẩy chặt hơn, và tiếp tục vươn ra.

Đầu Chloe ong ong. Lần đầu tiên, cô sẽ thấy nhẹ nhõm nếu cô thức dậy ngay bây giờ, nếu cô đang nhầm thực tại với mơ. Lần này thôi cô sẽ thấy nhẹ nhõm khi không biết sự khác biệt. "Suốt thời gian qua, và cậu- cậu không phải mụ nữ thần chết tiệt, Max! Cậu không phải cô ta và cậu còn không có thật. Cậu không yêu tôi-"

"Tất nhiên là có," Max thình lình nói.

Căn phòng trở nên còn tĩnh lặng hơn trước. Đó là một sự im lặng không thể xuyên thủng, chỉ có thể vỡ bằng cách đập tan ra. Mắt Chloe ngừng hoa lên vừa đủ để thấy ai cũng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Max, ngoại trừ Max, người vẫn đang chỉ nhìn vào cô. Chỉ nhìn vào cô, mày nhăn tít và mắt nheo lại, gần như giận dữ, vẫn buồn, vẫn vươn tay ra cho cô.

"Cậu sao cơ?" một giọng nói rạn nứt lên tiếng từ bên trái.

Ánh mắt cả hai di chuyển về phía bên trái, về phía một Rachel sửng sốt, người đang nhìn giữa hai người họ với đôi mắt to hơn Chloe từng thấy.

Một cách khó hiểu, vẻ mặt Max dịu đi. "Xin chào, Rachel. Rất vui được gặp cậu."

Vẻ mặt Rachel là giao giữa sốc thuần túy và kinh ngạc thuần túy. Sau một lúc im lặng sững sờ, cô ấy thốt lên, "Ôi chúa _ơi_!" Rồi cô ấy đỏ mặt. "Ý tôi là-"

Max cười xòa, tiếng cười tạo ra cùng một cảm giác đau đáu trong ngực Chloe như mọi khi. Rồi cô ấy tiến về phía trước hai bước, khẽ cúi xuống để nhìn bức chân dung trên bàn. "Wow, Daniel, đây là tớ à? Tuyệt thật đấy! Bức đẹp nhất đến giờ."

Miệng Daniel mấp máy, nhưng không có gì chui ra. Max mỉm cười trìu mến với cậu ta, rồi đứng thẳng dậy, nhìn vào đám con gái sau lưng Chloe và Rachel với vẻ đăm chiêu trên mặt mà Chloe đã thấy quá nhiều lần trước đây.

Từ đâu đó sau vai Chloe, cô nghe thấy Kate Marsh nói, lắp bắp, "Cậu- cậu thực sự-"

Và khuôn mặt Max tan chảy luôn, từ nỗi u uẩn nhẹ nhàng đến thứ gì đó trẻ hơn nhiều, thứ gì đó dễ tổn thương và trần trụi, mắt nheo lại và tươi cười như bị đau. "Ôi, _Kate_ ," cô ấy nói, và tiến về phía trước, và Kate loạng choạng lùi lại một chút khi Max vòng hai tay quanh cổ cô.

Cử chỉ do dự, bất ngờ quét qua toàn bộ cô gái, nhưng vẫn không ai lên tiếng. Chloe và Rachel vẫn đóng băng tại chỗ, dõi theo Kate ngập ngừng đưa hai tay lên chạm vào bả vai Max, khuôn mặt chùng với sốc đến mức cô ấy trông gần như sợ hãi.

Rồi Max lại thả cô ấy ra, mỉm cười với đôi mắt ươn ướt và bóp vai Kate. Cô ấy không nói gì khác với cô ấy nữa, chỉ nhìn qua những cô gái còn lại lần nữa, rồi quay lại, với Chloe và Rachel.

Cả hai đứng thẳng dậy, và Max nhìn cả hai người, dịu dàng và cẩn thận, nhưng khi cô ấy tiến về phía trước cô ấy đi đến Rachel trước. Max thấp hơn cô, và cô ấy đến rất gần, và Chloe có thể thấy khoảnh khắc Rachel ngừng thở, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm xuống Max như sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy thứ gì như cô ấy lần nữa. Max thoáng chạm vào vai Rachel, nhón chân lên để thì thầm vào tai cô ấy.

Sự ngưỡng mộ thuần khiết trên mặt Rachel là quá sức để Chloe nhìn, nó đau, nó sai bỏ mẹ. Nên cô nhìn Max thay vào đó, như thể đó là một cách giải quyết vấn đề, nhìn cách cô ấy thật bé nhỏ dù cô ấy không cần phải vậy, dù cô ấy còn đâu phải một con con mẹ nó người.

Cô ấy không có thật. Không gì có thật cả.

"Tôi sẽ làm," Rachel thì thào nói, "tôi hứa," và câu nói đó đánh bật sự chú ý của Chloe về hai người họ, vừa đủ lâu để thấy Max khẽ mỉm cười với Rachel, hạ chân xuống. Cô ấy buông vai Rachel ra, và, với vẻ mơ màng, Rachel chạm vào mặt cô.

Max để cô ấy làm thế, rất nhẫn nại. Rồi cô gật đầu với Rachel và quay đi, trở lại với Chloe, và vươn tay ra lần nữa. "Đi nào."

Chloe đã đang vươn lấy tay cô ấy, dù cô nói, "Nếu tôi không muốn thì sao?"

Ngón tay họ còn một mi li mét thì chạm, nhưng Max không khép lại khoảng cách. Cô ấy không nhìn đi khỏi mắt Chloe. "Tớ sẽ không bao giờ bắt cậu làm cái gì cậu không muốn," cô ấy nói, "nhưng nếu cậu không đi với tớ bây giờ, tớ sẽ không giải thích được điều gì hết, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại tớ nữa."

Đó là điều cuối cùng cũng phá vỡ sự im lặng của những cô gái nữ thần, và căn phòng tràn ngập tiếng hớp hơi và kêu thét. Còn không nghĩ ngợi, bàn tay Chloe đặt lên bàn tay Max, và đột nhiên họ ở ngọn hải đăng.

Tay vẫn nắm vào nhau, Chloe thấy choáng váng, bởi chuyển động và bởi sốc, bởi sự thật rằng Max, Max tí hon trầm lặng người lẩn quẩn xung quanh và tốn ít diện tích đến mức những bí mật cô ấy giấu trong mình chắc cũng phải nhỏ, đã _dịch chuyển_ họ đến đây, là nữ thần, và cô có một ngàn câu hỏi và cô thấy thật bối rối và tức giận và đau, đau lắm, nhưng điều đầu tiên cô nói là, "Sao lại ở đây?"

"Đây là nơi tất cả bắt đầu," Max nói đơn giản. Cô ấy buông tay Chloe ra, chắp cả hai tay mình sau lưng, và bắt đầu dạo bước, từ tốn, về phía băng ghế dài. "Cậu biết không, người ta sai hết về thời gian. Nó không phải một đường thẳng, nhưng nó cũng không phải một vòng tuần hoàn. Nó như, um… một tấm mền, kiểu đấy. Được tạo nên bởi hàng tấn khoảnh khắc nho nhỏ. Những địa điểm tí hon, và con người. Và nó được định nghĩa bởi không gì khác ngoài mất mát." Cô ấy nhìn qua vai tới nơi Chloe vẫn đang đứng, yên như tượng, trong bóng ngọn tháp. "Cậu có muốn ngồi không?"


	8. Chapter 8

Trong nắng chiều, Max là một nghịch lý. Ánh sáng đang chiếu xuyên thẳng qua cô ấy, như kính, nhưng vẫn có bóng một cô gái phủ lên mặt ghế, lên đùi Chloe.

Cô ấy đang nhìn thẳng về phía biển. "Tớ ước gì mình có thể nói rằng tớ đã làm tất cả vì cậu," cô ấy nói. "Nhưng mọi chuyện lớn hơn cả hai ta rất nhiều."

Chloe muốn nói, _lớn hơn cậu ư? Cậu là nữ con mẹ nó thần._ Thay vào đó, điều cô nói là, "Sao cậu lại làm chuyện đéo gì vì tôi chứ?"

Điều đó làm Max quay đầu, và cái cách cô ấy nhìn Chloe là một nghịch lý nữa, bối rối nhưng vẫn thấu hiểu. "Cậu thực sự không biết," cô ấy nói, vẻ sững sờ. "Cậu không cảm nhận được sao?"

Đây là những gì Chloe cảm nhận được: sức nóng của mặt trời, mặt gỗ gồ ghề áp vào tấm lưng trần của mình, sức nặng của cái nhìn của Max. "Cảm nhận được cái gì?"

"Tớ yêu cậu," Max nói. "Lần trước tớ nói vậy là thật lòng mà. Tớ yêu cậu hơn bất cứ thứ gì."

Có thể đó chỉ là do trí tưởng tượng của Chloe hay chỉ là do thế giới đang đứng yên (nếu một nữ thần có thể yêu Chloe, hẳn nhiên cô ấy có thể làm trái đất ngừng quay), nhưng vào khoảnh khắc đó mọi thứ đều tĩnh lặng. Ngón tay Max gõ, chầm chậm, lên khớp ngón tay cô. Cô ấy không bắt cô cầm tay cô ấy.

"Tớ đã bảo cậu rồi," Max nói, và giọng cô ấy trầm, đau khổ. "Từ lúc tớ gặp cậu ở đây ngày hôm qua, nhưng cả trước lúc tớ trở thành… thế này nữa. Tớ biết khi tớ làm vậy rằng cậu sẽ quên mất tớ từng có mặt, nhưng tớ đã hi vọng… tớ đã nghĩ có lẽ cậu vẫn sẽ cảm nhận được điều đó, bên trong bản thân. Rằng tớ yêu cậu." Ngón tay cô ấy co lại, và không ai nhìn ai cả. "Cậu từng quen tớ. Cậu cũng từng yêu tớ."

"Tôi không quen cậu," Chloe nói. "Tôi không quen cậu, chúng ta mới gặp, tôi không yêu cậu."

Max nhắm mắt lại. "Tớ biết," cô ấy nói. "Tớ biết cậu không."

Nó suýt làm Chloe muốn xin lỗi, cái cách nặng nề mà cô ấy nói điều đó, nhưng trước khi cô có thể nói gì thì Max lắc đầu, mở mắt ra lần nữa.

"Việc này đáng lẽ không xảy ra," Max nói. "Tớ biết đó đều là lỗi của tớ. Tớ biết tớ đã làm tổn thương cậu, và cậu thấy bối rối và sợ hãi, và tớ rất, _rất_ xin lỗi, Chloe. Nhưng tớ sẽ làm việc này cho phải nhẽ, tớ hứa đấy. Tớ chỉ muốn nói cậu biết tại sao-"

Chloe ghét khi mà người ta hứa hẹn với cô. Cô ghét cả Max nữa.

"Không," cô nói, "không," và cô đang lắc đầu để phủ nhận điều này nhưng cũng để thanh lọc tâm trí, để bắt mạch máu mình dừng đập thình thịch trong đầu nữa. "Không, đầu tiên cậu sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, vì tôi chán ở trong bóng tối lắm rồi. Rồi cậu có thể nói với tôi bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn."

Cô ghét cái cách Max chấp thuận mà không có dù chỉ một cái nhíu mày. Chỉ "được thôi" và sự im lặng chờ đợi, một cái nhìn trông mong về phía Chloe.

Chloe tự hỏi Max thật ra trông như thế nào, liệu có phải cô ấy làm chính mình nhỏ bé và xinh đẹp để dụ dỗ Chloe vào một cảm giác an tâm giả tạo, hay quyến rũ cô, hay gì đó. Cô quyết định cứ không nhìn cô ấy là được. "Tên thật của cậu là gì?"

"Là Max," và khi Chloe lườm cô, cô nói khăng khăng, "Nó vẫn luôn là Max, Chloe à. Maxine, nhưng mà. Không ai gọi tớ thế cả."

Một lời nói kì lạ, vì Chloe khá chắc là, vì cô ấy thật ra là nữ thần, không ai gọi Max là cái gì cả. Nhưng câu trả lời thế là đủ để đi tiếp rồi. "Cậu mấy tuổi?"

Max ngập ngừng trong tích tắc trước khi nói, "Mười tám."

"Đừng có nói dối," Chloe nói. Sắc, không khoan nhượng.

Bàn tay Max ép thẳng trên mặt ghế, khớp ngón tay trắng nhợt. "Đây không phải điều dễ giải thích nhất, Chloe," cô ấy nói, và có chút châm chích trong lời nói của cô. Điều đó làm Chloe bất ngờ cũng nhiều như nhẹ nhõm, khi cuối cùng cũng biết rằng Max có cảm xúc như một con người, trước khi nhớ ra rằng Max không phải một con người. "Tớ _đáng ra_ là mười tám, nhưng tớ… giờ tớ như thế này, tớ tồn tại bên ngoài thời gian. Tớ không còn tuổi tác thật nữa."

Thế này là quá mức, đây không phải thứ Chloe muốn biết bao giờ hết. "Ý cậu là sao, cậu đáng ra là mười tám? Thế có nghĩa là cái đéo gì?"

Cuối cùng, cuối cùng Max cũng nhìn đi khỏi cô. Chloe vừa thấy nhẹ nhõm vừa ước rằng cô ấy sẽ nhìn vào mắt cô lần nữa. "Nó vốn không phải như thế này," Max thì thầm. "Tớ từng là một con người bình thường. Tớ mười tám tuổi. Tớ trông như thế này. Tất cả những gì tớ làm là chụp ảnh."

"Khi nào?" Chloe nói, trừng mắt nhìn đầu gối chính mình. "Làm thế nào? Có phải cậu là kiểu- một con ma, hay hiểu- mẹ kiếp. Mẹ kiếp. Việc này chẳng có _nghĩa lý_ gì cả."

"Tớ biết là không," Max vội vàng nói. "Tớ biết. Tớ xin lỗi. Có quá nhiều thứ để giải thích. Có rất nhiều thứ cần nói với cậu. Tớ không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu để cậu hiểu được."

"Tại sao?" Chloe xỉa xói. "Vì tôi ngu bỏ mẹ? Vì cậu là nữ thần và tôi chỉ là một con- một con-"

Max đã đang lắc đầu rồi. "Vì chính tớ cũng khó lòng hiểu nổi," cô ấy nói, và giọng cô ấy rất kiên nhẫn và Chloe ghét nó. Như thể Chloe là một đứa trẻ; như thể đây là tình yêu vô điều kiện. "Cậu có biết cái kiểu mà đôi khi cậu cứ biết thế dù cậu không hiểu không? Đây chỉ là một thứ tớ… biết thế thôi. Chuyện là thế đấy."

Đây không phải một điều thần thánh lắm để mà nói, và việc đó chỉ làm Chloe bực hơn, cái ý tưởng rằng Max đang lẩn tránh cô vì cô ấy nghĩ Chloe sẽ không chịu được những bí mật nào đó vẫn đang khoá sau miệng Max. "Địt mẹ cậu, Max."

Max còn không giật mình, chỉ gật đầu như thể đồng ý. "Tớ nghĩ cách giải thích tốt nhất," cô ấy nói tiếp, mà không nhìn Chloe, "là coi, um, dòng thời gian này, thực tại của cậu- là một khởi đầu mới. Một câu chuyện mới, kiểu đấy. Nhưng đây là dòng thời gian gốc của _tớ_."

Tất cả những từ đó có nghĩa với chính nó. "Một khởi đầu mới?" Chloe lặp lại. "Dòng- dòng thời gian gốc của cậu? Cậu đang nói về cái đéo gì vậy?"

Trong phút chốc, Max liếc nhìn cô, rồi lại vội vã nhìn đi khi Chloe lườm. Hai bàn tay cô ấy chạm vào nhau, một cách do dự, vặn vẹo trên đùi. "Um," cô ấy nói, rồi cười khúc khích một tiếng, ngắn và rầu rĩ. "Ngày xửa ngày xưa-"

"Thôi _ngay_!" Chloe nạt, ngồi thẳng dậy và chửi bới ghê đến mức cô suýt mất thăng bằng trên ghế. "Đừng có hành động như thể chúng ta là bạn con mẹ nó thế! Cậu- cậu đã lừa dối tôi hàng tuần trời, tôi đã muốn phát điên _hàng tuần trời_ và đó đều là lỗi của cậu hết! Nếu cậu định giải thích chuyện gì đang xảy ra cậu nên _giải thích_ đi trước khi tôi giết mẹ cậu đấy."

Cô định thế thật, trong một giây cô định làm thế thật. Bàn tay Max nắm chặt lại, khớp ngón tay tái mét. "Được thôi," cô ấy thì thầm. "Được thôi. Chuyện là thế này. Tớ từng tồn tại trong dòng thời gian này như một người bình thường. Cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ. Tớ là một học sinh nhiếp ảnh. Rồi, um… có chuyện xảy ra. Hay, kiểu. Có chuyện xảy ra với tớ. Và với cậu."

Một cuộc đời khác. Max ở đó. Chloe không muốn điều này. "Chuyện đéo gì?"

Max khẽ gật đầu, nhíu mày. "Cậu biết miền không-thời gian chứ?" cô ấy nói, và Chloe gật đầu dù cô không thực sự biết. "Ừ thì, nó kiểu- khó giải thích bằng ngôn ngữ lắm. Không có từ nào cho nó cả. Nhưng kiểu có một cái hố. Có một cái hố trong miền, và đó là Vịnh Arcadia. Thời gian bị hỏng hóc ở đây. Nó vẫn luôn là vậy. Nó cứ cố đóng cái hố lại, nhưng mỗi lần nó ra sức cân bằng, nó chỉ tự sụp đổ lên chính nó. Tớ-" Cô ấy nhắm mắt. "Tớ được ban cho sức mạnh này- là ngẫu nhiên, tớ đâu được chọn, nó cứ xảy ra thôi. Nhưng tớ không hiểu- tớ chẳng hiểu gì hết, Chloe, hồi đó tớ mới chỉ là một thiếu niên." Cô ấy mỉm cười, nhưng nó thật sáo rỗng. "Nhân tố ngẫu nhiên. Nhưng tớ chẳng sửa được gì cả, tớ chỉ làm mọi chuyện tệ hơn. Tớ làm cái hố to hơn. Tớ không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Chloe. Tớ không biết mọi thứ lại hỏng hóc như vậy."

Chloe đứng dậy, rời khỏi cái ghế. Max ngồi yên tại chỗ, giữ mắt nhắm nghiền, tay nắm chặt tấm gỗ.

"Điều đó đéo có lý gì hết," Chloe nói, và quay đầu khỏi Max, hơi hi vọng rằng cô ấy sẽ biến mất.

Giọng cô ấy vẫn cứ trôi đến Chloe, nhỏ nhẹ và mỏng trong gió biển. "Tớ biết."

"Cậu còn không chứng minh được," Chloe nói, và đá một hòn đá, nhanh và gọn, ra ngoài mép vực. Nó bay đi, và cô thấy bệnh.

"Không."

"Vậy thế đéo nào tôi phải tin cậu?"

Cô quay lại nhìn Max lần nữa, và Max vẫn đang ngồi trên ghế nhưng giờ mắt cô ấy đã mở, chỉ đăm đăm nhìn về phía trước. Vẻ buồn buồn và chắc chắn như mọi khi. "Chloe," cô ấy nói. "Cậu biết là đúng mà."

Và cô không, cô không, cô không quen Max và Max không phải bạn thân nhất của cô và Vịnh Arcadia chỉ là một thị trấn cứt nơi chuyện không xảy ra vì nó không quan trọng, đéo có gì trong thị trấn này quan trọng hết.

"Cậu không phải," Chloe nói, và nuốt, và lại nhìn đi khỏi cô ấy để đá một hòn đá nữa. "Cậu không phải người thật. Cậu không phải bạn thân nhất của tôi."

Cô ghét tiếng nấc trong giọng Max khi cô ấy nói, "Tớ từng là-"

"Tôi không quan tâm, cậu _không phải_!" Chloe quát, và hầm hầm tiến về phía trước bảy bước, phía sau hai bước, luồn cả hai tay vào tóc và nhăn mặt khi chúng sượt qua nơi móng tay cô đã cắt vào da đầu lúc trước. "Cậu bảo tôi cậu không có thật, cậu vừa bảo tôi xong! Cậu là cái gì mới được, nếu cậu không phải người thật và cậu không phải bạn thân nhất của tôi và cậu chỉ là một thứ tôi mơ thấy mà làm loạn đầu tôi lên?"

Không nhìn cô ấy chẳng dễ hơn chút nào. Đứng dậy và đi lại chẳng dễ hơn, đá vào vách ngọn hải đăng mạnh đến mức cơn đau dội ngược khắp chân chẳng dễ hơn. Việc đó không đánh lạc hướng cô khỏi cơn đau nhức trong đầu, trong sườn. Thế là không đủ, không có gì là đủ.

"Tớ là Vịnh Arcadia," Max nói đơn giản. Chloe quay lại nhìn cô ấy một giây, và cô ấy vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất. Đôi môi cô ấy mím chặt khi cô ấy không nói, như đang cố kìm mình lại. "Giờ tớ là toàn bộ của nó. Gắn kết mọi thứ, lấp đầy mọi vết nứt. Tất cả mọi thứ, từ đầu đến cuối, những cái cây và biển và mọi sinh vật sống, mọi vật và mọi người từng tồn tại và sẽ tồn tại ở đây- tớ có thể thấy tất cả. Tớ là tất cả." Cô ấy nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu qua mũi, một sự bình thản tĩnh lặng trên khuôn mặt khi cô ấy cảm nhận điều gì đó mà Chloe không thể. "Có rất nhiều, Chloe, có rất nhiều cảm xúc và tuổi tác và tri thức ở đây. Nó lớn quá, tớ còn không biết bắt đầu giải thích thế nào. Nó thật khổng lồ." Rồi cô ấy lại mở mắt ra. "Đôi khi tớ ước gì cậu cũng cảm nhận được nó."

"Tôi không muốn," Chloe nói ngay lập tức, "Tôi không muốn việc này chút nào."

Max chỉ gật đầu, và bàn tay cô ấy buông ghế ra và trông như cô ấy định đứng dậy. Đột nhiên thấy sợ, cái viễn cảnh của chuyển động đó, Chloe buột miệng, "Cơ mà, tại sao?"

Giờ Max liếc nhìn cô, gặp mắt cô, và Chloe cắn má trong mạnh đến mức cô có thể nếm vị máu. Max đang ngả người hơi xa chiếc ghế quá, trông gần như không tự nhiên, nhưng những đường cong của cơ thể cô ấy đều sắc cạnh, đều đúng góc, như thể mọi thứ trong cô ấy luôn đang trở về với đất.

"Tớ biết cậu rất cô đơn, Chloe," Max nói, nhẹ nhàng và không phán xét. "Tớ biết là vậy, và tớ biết là đau, và tớ cứ tưởng cậu sẽ không bị như vậy sau khi tớ làm việc này, tớ đã làm tất cả để cậu-"

"Im mẹ nó đi, đừng có đọc suy nghĩ của tôi," Chloe nói, khổ sở, và ấn mạnh ngón chân vào ngọn hải đăng lần nữa, đủ để cảm thấy cái bỏng rát lờ mờ của một vết bầm đang hình thành mà không tạo ra một cái nữa. Trong tầm nhìn biên, cô thấy Max nhíu mày và mở miệng ra lần nữa, nhưng cô khẩn trương nói tiếp. "Max, tôi không quan tâm- tôi không quan tâm nếu cậu là nữ thần, hay- hay cái thị trấn chết tiệt, hay là bất cứ cái gì và bất cứ cái gì mà cậu nghĩ là mình, tôi không biết, nó không quan trọng, cậu đéo quen tôi."

Đầu Max có một chuyển động thình lình làm Chloe quay lại nhìn cô ấy, và giờ Max đang nhìn cô với vẻ gần như dữ tợn, một cái nhìn u tối trong mắt mà làm Chloe nuốt nước bọt. "Có, tớ quen" cô ấy nói.

Và thực ra, nếu Chloe cố nhận dạng cảm giác này, thì nó giống nỗi sợ nhất. Cô tự hỏi, với tất cả lời cô ấy nói về tình yêu, liệu Max có thể làm hại cô thật không. Cô tự hỏi liệu cô có thể làm Max làm hại mình. Phá vỡ tất cả. "Không, cậu đéo quen."

"Có tớ có _quen_ ," Max nói, và cô ấy trừng mắt nhìn Chloe trước khi nhắm lại. "Cậu sinh ra ở đây, trong thị trấn này, và cậu cứ khóc thét mãi cho đến khi cha cậu ôm cậu lần đầu tiên. Cậu học lái xe đạp lúc năm tuổi và cậu muốn học trượt ván trước nhưng mẹ cậu bảo nó không an toàn bằng."

Miệng Chloe khô đến mức nói cũng đau, "Im đi."

Max lắc đầu, mắt vẫn nhắm. "Cậu sợ đáy biển sâu dù cậu thích đại dương vì cái phim tài liệu về mực khổng lồ cậu xem năm lớp năm. Màu ưa thích của cậu giờ là xanh lam dù hồi nhỏ là trắng. Cậu từng chơi The Smiths suốt con mẹ nó ngày trong phòng dù cậu bảo giờ chúng chỉ là rác bị lăng xê thái quá. Khi William qua đời, cậu và Joyce không nói chuyện với nhau gần ba tuần. Nụ hôn đầu tiên của cậu là với một gã ở trong bãi đỗ xe của Blackwell sáu tháng sau cái chết của cha cậu, và cậu cũng mất trinh với gã. Trong cùng một bãi đỗ xe. Cậu bị ốm sau đó. Cậu không nói ai bao giờ cả."

"Im mẹ nó đi-"

"Cậu gặp Rachel lúc mười sáu tuổi rưỡi," Max nói, dịu dàng. Mắt cô ấy giờ nhắm tịt. "Cậu đã thực sự… nghĩ đến việc tự sát. Vì cô ấy, cậu không làm vậy. Cậu, um, cậu yêu cô ấy."

" _Max_ -!"

Cô ấy lắc mạnh đầu, cả khuôn mặt nhăn tít lại như đang tập trung. "Còn hai tháng rưỡi nữa," cô ấy thì thầm. "Rachel có giữ lời hứa, Chloe. Cậu biết cô ấy sẽ làm vậy. Cậu ra khỏi thị trấn. Cậu không bao giờ quay lại. Cậu có thỉnh thoảng gọi Joyce, và cậu bảo bà rằng cậu hạnh phúc. Tớ nghĩ cậu- tớ nghĩ cậu hạnh phúc thật đấy. Cậu đi khắp nơi, cậu bảo cậu có rất nhiều cuộc phiêu lưu, um, cậu gặp-"

Chloe không chắc cô bắt đầu di chuyển từ lúc nào, chỉ biết Max ngắt lời ở chữ _gặp_ vì Chloe tóm tóc cô ấy, thọc tay vào trong đó, và kéo cô ấy lên bằng tóc, man rợ. Max rít, bất ngờ hay đau thì Chloe không thực sự biết, và nắm lấy cổ tay Chloe bằng cả hai tay, nhưng cô ấy vẫn tí hon đến mức Chloe gần như nhấc thẳng cô ấy lên không trung.

Lần cuối cùng mặt họ gần nhau thế này, Chloe đã muốn hôn cô ấy.

"Im đi không tôi sẽ giết cậu đấy," cô nói.

"Bỏ tớ ra," Max nói.

Bàn tay Chloe thả tóc Max ra, và Max rơi xuống, nhẹ nhàng, lên mặt đất, nơi cô ấy từng đứng trên đầu ngón chân. Cô ấy chớp mắt nghiêm nghị với Chloe một giây, rồi chỉ lắc đầu lần nữa, nhìn xuống lần nữa và tiến về phía trước để đi qua cô với bước chân ngắn, chậm rãi. Như đã làm ở bãi biển.

Có một sự im lặng kéo dài, dài mãi giữa họ. Chloe đang đối diện băng ghế trống không. Max phải đang đối diện mặt trời.

"Sao cậu biết được tất cả chuyện đó?" Chloe nói, và hi vọng Max không trả lời, hi vọng cô ấy đã đi mất.

Cô ấy chưa đi. "Một số chuyện tớ biết vì cậu đã kể cho tớ," Max nói. "Hồi chúng ta còn ở bên nhau. Những phần khác là vì tớ đã thấy chúng xảy ra. Tớ bảo cậu rồi, mọi thứ ở Vịnh Arcadia, mọi thứ từng xảy ra và sẽ xảy ra, tớ thấy hết."

"Chẳng phải- việc đó không làm cậu phát điên sao?"

Có tiếng phì hơi ở sau lưng cô. Nghe gần như một tiếng cười, nhưng vì lí do nào đó Chloe cảm thấy như cô phải biết rõ hơn vào thời điểm này chứ. "Trong một thời gian thì có," Max nói. "Giờ tớ chỉ thấy mệt."

Ngực Chloe nhức nhối. Cô không tìm ra được phần nào của cơ thể cô đau nhất. Cô quay đầu nhìn Max, và Max đang đối diện đường chân trời, đứng ở mép vực, tay chắp sau lưng.

"Tránh xa đó ra," Chloe nói, trước khi cô kịp ngăn mình lại.

Max nhìn qua vai về phía cô, tò mò nhưng có chút thấu hiểu, và tuân theo, lùi lại hai bước từ nơi vách đá chìa ra không khí. Không đủ xa.

Chloe cố nhìn đi lần nữa, tập trung vào lời nói, tập trung vào việc hiểu ra cái tình huống khốn nạn này. "Mệt với cái gì?"

"Tồn tại," Max nói.

"Max, tôi thề có chúa," Chloe nói, và giọng cô vỡ vụn, những móng tay cùn cắm vào những vết lằn có sẵn trong lòng bàn tay, "tránh xa khỏi mép vực ngay."

Lần này khi Max nhìn qua vai, cô ấy có vẻ ngạc nhiên, rồi bất ngờ. Cô ấy quay gót, và vội vàng đến chỗ Chloe, trên đường cô ấy đi có đá nhưng cô ấy không một lần vấp ngã và điều đó làm dạ dày Chloe quoặn lại. Mày Max lại nhíu lại, nhưng chỉ khi bàn tay cô ấy ngập ngừng lơ lửng trên bắp tay Chloe thì Chloe mới nhận ra rằng mình đang run rẩy, toàn thân. Ngay khi cô nhận ra điều đó, cô cũng nhận ra rằng cô cảm thấy như sắp ngất.

"Ổn rồi, ổn rồi," Max đang ngâm nga, và mày cô ấy cụp xuống nhưng cô ấy vẫn không chạm vào Chloe, ngay cả lúc này. "Thôi nào, ổn rồi. Ngồi xuống nào, được chứ?"

Bản năng suýt làm Chloe bào cô ấy cút xéo, nhưng đầu gối cô đang bảo cô rằng chắc Max nói đúng. Max tiến về phía trước cùng cô, bàn tay dìu dắt nhưng vẫn không chạm, và khi Chloe nặng nề đổ gục xuống băng ghế Max đỡ mình xuống cùng cô, nhìn cô một cách chăm chú, cẩn thận.

"Cậu bệnh hoạn thật đấy," Chloe lẩm bẩm, người cúi gập gần như xuống hết mức, đầu gần như giữa hai chân, "xuất hiện và làm việc này với tôi chỉ để hủy hoại tôi-"

"Tớ không cố ý hủy hoại cậu, tớ thề," Max nói nhanh. "Tớ biết đây là lỗi của tớ, nhưng tớ thề tớ không hề có ý định làm tổn thương cậu, hứa đấy."

"Vậy cậu muốn gì?" Chloe hỏi đầu gối mình, tay ôm gáy và vô tình làm chiếc mũ len trượt gần xuống mắt. "Đến quán ăn ngày đầu tiên- đó là việc hủy hoại mọi thứ, phải không? Đó là khi mọi chuyện chuyển xấu thật sự. Chắc cậu phải biết việc đó sẽ xảy ra chứ."

Trong tầm nhìn biên, cô có thể thấy cơ đùi Max căng lên. "Tớ không biết," cô ấy nói. "Đáng lẽ tớ phải biết. Nhưng tớ không biết thật, nếu không tớ đã chẳng làm việc đó rồi. Nếu tớ biết cậu đang nghĩ về nữ thần, tớ đã-"

Nhưng Chloe cắt ngang cô ấy, nhìn lên nhanh đến mức cô lại bị choáng trong một giây. "Cậu không biết tôi đang nghĩ gì sao?"

Max nhìn lại cô, vẻ ngạc nhiên. Nhưng Chloe cũng ngạc nhiên; suốt thời gian qua được dành với Max trong đầu, cô đã bắt đầu nghĩ rằng chắc hẳn Max sống trong đấy. Điều đó có lý hơn là Max quen biết cô.

Dù vậy, Max chỉ khẽ cười, sầu muộn. "Tớ chưa bao giờ đoán được cậu đang nghĩ gì," cô ấy nói. "Có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn nếu tớ có thể. Nhưng tớ cứ nghĩ cậu chẳng để tâm gì đến chuyện nữ thần hết, vì cậu luôn chỉ lảng tránh khi Rachel nhắc đến nó. Tớ không biết thật ra cậu nghĩ đó là một thứ có thật-"

"Tất nhiên là có!" Chloe nói, có chút bực bội, có chút xấu hổ khi bị bắt quả tang nghĩ về nữ thần, người thực ra là Max, người thực ra là một người Chloe đã nghĩ về cả như một cô gái và nữ thần quá nhiều. "Tôi đâu có ngốc! Và nó làm tôi sợ chết khiếp! Hơn những gì nó làm với bất cứ cô gái giáo phái nào, họ đều nghĩ đó là một thứ huyền bí tuyệt vời, kể cả khi họ đều thấy bão và chết chóc và mấy thứ khủng khiếp. Tôi biết sẽ tốt hơn nếu họ cứ để tất cả yên-"

Cô hối hận vì đã nói thế ngay khi cô nhìn mặt Max, vì Max chẳng có vẻ đau khổ hay tổn thương. Max chỉ trông như cô ấy đồng ý. Cô ấy đang quay lại nhìn xuống đất, tay nắm lại thành đấm cả hai bên, và cô ấy trông tội lỗi và mệt mỏi và quá già với khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi của mình. "Tớ biết," cô ấy nói, và giọng cô ấy nặng nề. "Vì cậu hiểu tớ hơn họ. Dù cậu không nhớ, cậu biết hơn ai hết rằng khi tớ còn ở đây- người ta chỉ bị hại khi tớ còn là người thật. Tốt hơn là giờ tớ như thế này. Tốt hơn là người ta không biết rằng tớ đang có mặt."

Dù cô ấy nói đúng và Chloe không nhớ, Max nói vậy nghe vẫn thật sai trái, và điều đó làm Chloe muốn nói rằng cô ấy sai. Nhưng sự thật là Chloe không nhớ nổi, và điều Max đang nói có thể đúng, nên Chloe không thể nói gì để bác bỏ điều đó.

Nên thay vào đó điều cô nói là, "Vậy tại sao cậu lại bắt đầu xuất hiện? Nếu không chỉ để chơi với tôi?"

Điều đó chỉ làm Max trông còn tội lỗi hơn. "Um. Ngày đầu tiên ở quán ăn… tớ chỉ muốn gặp cậu. Nói chuyện với cậu lần nữa, chỉ một lần thôi. Nhưng tớ đã làm hỏng bét. Đáng lẽ tớ không nên làm việc đó ngay từ đầu mới phải, và rồi mọi chuyện trở nên tệ hơn, vì cậu đến nhà thờ và họ nói với cậu đủ thứ về tớ cùng ngày chúng ta gặp nhau lần nữa- ý tớ là, lần đầu tiên. Chúng ta ở quá gần nhau, cậu tìm ra rất nhiều thứ cậu không nên biết, vì đúng ra cậu không được nhớ tớ. Đó là cách dòng thời gian này duy trì sự ổn định, việc cậu không biết tớ. Nên do đó, thực tại bắt đầu rạn nứt. Đã có sẵn những vết nứt mà qua đó người ta có thể cảm nhận được tớ rồi, và đó là cách giáo phái nữ thần nổi lên, nhưng tớ đã kiểm soát được nó cho đến- cho đến cậu."

Vậy đó là lỗi của Chloe rồi. "Cho đến tôi. Phải rồi."

Không hay biết đến vết nứt trong giọng nói của cô, Max cứ nói tiếp. "Chỉ là- để giữ cho cậu và những người khác được an toàn, tớ đã kiểu- gắn mình vào dòng chảy thời gian, phải không? Nhưng thế là không đủ, có những thứ khác tớ vẫn phải sửa nữa, như Rachel và Kate và-"

"Ý cậu là sao?" Chloe thình lình nói. "Ý cậu là sao, cậu phải sửa Rachel?"

Max chỉ nhắm mắt lại. "Trong dòng thời gian mà tớ ở với cậu," cô ấy nói, "Mark Jefferson đã sát hại Rachel Amber. Khoảng sáu tháng trước. Cậu và tớ dành một tuần tìm kiếm cô ấy, và chúng ta- chúng ta tìm thấy xác cô ấy. Chôn trong bãi phế liệu."

Bãi phế liệu. Rachel vùi trong lòng đất, thối rữa và bẩn thỉu, giấc mơ mà Chloe đã gào thét và khóc nức nở và ai đó cô không nhìn thấy và không biết đã ôm cô. "Rachel đã chết?" cô nói, và giọng cô nhỏ đến mức đẩy chữ ra khỏi cổ họng cũng đau. "Đó là thật sao?" Rồi, "Đợi đã, vậy, hôm đó, hôm đó ở bãi phế liệu-"

"Tớ không cố ý, Chloe, tớ thề tớ không cố ý làm bung bét mọi chuyện lên như thế này" Max nói, và cô ấy không nên ngân ngấn và nghẹn ngào nước mắt như thế, cô ấy không phải người thật. "Tớ chỉ- tớ chưa bao giờ muốn cậu biết. Tớ chưa bao giờ muốn chuyện đó xảy ra với cậu cả. Với cô ấy. Nên- nên dù đáng ra tớ không được thay đổi gì nữa, tớ đã gửi Victoria một ảo giác, hồi đông, về những gì đã xảy ra ở thực tại của tớ, để cô ấy tìm ra Nathan và Jefferson, và Rachel và Kate sẽ an toàn. Nhưng đó là- đó là cách người ta bắt đầu cảm nhận được tớ như nữ thần. Vì tớ đã can thiệp vào dòng thời gian, dù chỉ một chút, thực tại của tớ bắt đầu, um- vọng lại? Trong thực tại này. Nhưng đó là lần duy nhất tớ từng gửi ai một ảo giác có chủ đích, Chloe, tớ thề. Tất cả những cái khác là- người ta nhìn qua những vết nứt. Vào khoảng thời gian mà tớ có mặt. Tớ chưa bao giờ- tớ không phải người gửi những ảo giác làm đau cậu. Tớ không làm thế với cậu. Đó là lỗi của tớ nhưng tớ không cố ý."

Nhưng Chloe vẫn mắc kẹt với điều này. "Nhưng Rachel… cô ấy chết thật sao? Và- và Kate, và- Chúa ơi, tất cả những ai thấy-"

"Cơn bão," Max nói nốt. "Đúng vậy." Rồi, một cách nhỏ nhẹ, "Rất nhiều người đã chết, Chloe. Vì những gì tớ đã làm."

Cái chết và bướm. Ngọn hải đăng và vách đá và Max rơi như một kẻ tử vì đạo. "Cậu đã chết chưa?" Chloe rụt rè hỏi.

Nụ cười thoáng hiện trên môi Max là bất cứ cái gì ngoài vui tươi. "Không đủ, có vẻ vậy," cô ấy nói. "Có lẽ đó là điều cậu nghĩ mình đã thấy, hồi đó, nhưng- chuyện đã xảy ra chỉ là tớ dừng tồn tại. Tớ ở đó, và rồi tớ biến mất. Như chưa từng có mặt."

Dù đó chỉ là một nửa của một kí ức phai nhạt và còn không phải thứ gì có thật, Chloe vẫn có thể thấy Max ngã nhào như một cơn ác mộng khỏi mép vực, và nó vẫn đưa tim cô lên cổ họng. Nhưng giờ cô phải để chuyện đó qua. "Tôi đã- tôi đã chết chưa?"

Riêng cái cách Max cắn môi là đủ nói cho Chloe biết câu trả lời. "Không chỉ một lần," Max thì thầm. "Rất nhiều lần, và tớ- tớ cứ cố cứu cậu, nhưng không đủ. Tớ là không đủ." Bàn tay cô ấy đã nắm lại trên đùi, chặt và run rẩy. "Tớ tưởng, khi tớ cứu cậu lần đầu tiên, việc chúng ta thuộc về nhau là định mệnh, nhưng…" Cô ấy hít vào thật sâu, và mỉm cười với Chloe lần nữa, đôi mắt long lanh. "Tớ đoán rằng định mệnh của tớ là cứu cậu. Nhưng thế cũng không sao. Thế cũng không sao nốt."

Họ cần rời bỏ chủ đề này ngay. Chloe cảm thấy nếu Max nhìn cô như thế một giây nữa, mỉm cười với đôi mắt ngân ngấn nước và một khao khát không thể chạm đến trên khuôn mặt, họ sẽ không bao giờ rời khỏi ngọn hải đăng này được mất. Thời gian sẽ dừng lại ngay tại đây.

Nên cô vội vàng quay lại chống chế. "Thế còn những lần khác thì sao- ở quán ăn và bãi phế liệu và- và bãi biển, và ngọn hải đăng?"

Vì lí do nào đó điều này không đánh lạc hướng Max khỏi nỗi buồn của mình. Nhưng cô ấy có nhìn đi, cũng là có gì đó, và bắt đầu đếm ngón tay. "Lần thứ hai ở quán ăn… tớ không kìm được. Vì cậu mơ về tớ. Tất cả mọi người đều mơ về cái chết của mình, nhưng cậu… nó làm tớ sửng sốt, cậu nhớ chuyện đã xảy ra với tớ. Tớ đã quay lại gặp cậu lần nữa mà không suy nghĩ. Bãi phế liệu- tớ đã cố cảnh báo cậu, để cậu không nhớ chuyện đã xảy ra với Rachel. Và bãi biển và ngọn hải đăng…" Cô ấy khựng lại ở đó, những đầu ngón tay khẽ đặt lên nhau. "Tớ chỉ không muốn cậu thấy cô đơn. Thế là không khôn ngoan, nhưng… tớ biết cậu cần ai đó. Nên tớ muốn ở đó vì cậu."

Điều này cũng có lý, rằng một người muốn ở đó vì Chloe sẽ phá vỡ cả không gian và thời gian. Cô không nên mong đợi gì kém hơn.

Cô cứ đi tiếp. "Nhưng- nhưng cái ngày ở bên ngoài quán ăn, với Rachel và nhóm khách nhà thờ- lúc đó cậu đang đùa với tôi, đúng không?"

Max chỉ lắc đầu, hai bàn tay giờ nắm lấy nhau, chặt, trên đùi. "Tớ không cố ý," cô ấy khẽ nói. "Tớ còn không cố ý để cậu nhìn thấy tớ, tớ chỉ- nhóm khách nhà thờ, nhà Caulfield? Họ là cha mẹ tớ. Hoặc họ từng là, trong một dòng thời gian khác. Khó- giải thích lắm. Vì họ không còn là nữa."

Chúa ơi. "Cha mẹ cậu?"

Max gật đầu, có chút giật giật. "Tớ biết họ bảo cậu giờ họ sống ở Seattle. Khi họ còn sống ở Vịnh Arcadia, trong dòng thời gian này, tớ đã trông coi họ, và tớ vẫn cảm thấy gắn kết với họ, nhưng… họ đã bỏ đi năm năm trước. Và tớ không có sự hiện diện ở đâu hết ngoại trừ đây. Tớ không thể thấy họ ở đó, trong thành phố. Cảm giác họ giờ đây thật xa tớ." Mắt cô ấy nhắm, nhưng lông mày vẫn nhăn tít lại. "Tớ đứng ngoài quán ăn hôm đó vì tớ chỉ muốn ở gần họ lần nữa. Tớ nhớ họ."

Chloe muốn chạm vào cô ấy. Chloe ước cô ấy không ở đây, ở bất kì đâu ngoài đây. "Tôi vẫn đéo hiểu- sao cậu không ở bên họ được? Mấy thứ thời gian của nợ này- sao cậu lại làm thế? Sao cậu đéo thể làm một con người thật sự? Bây giờ cậu đang giống một người này!"

Mở mắt ra lần nữa, Max duỗi thẳng bàn tay, đặt chúng sang hai bên mặt ghế. Lòng bàn tay Chloe nhẹ nhàng đặt lên ngón tay cô ấy, và Max nhìn cô, có chút ngạc nhiên, có chút hi vọng. Rồi đôi mắt cô ấy lại trở nên buồn bã.

"Tớ không thể," Max nói, và ban đầu Chloe nghĩ ý cô ấy là cô ấy sẽ không nói cho Chloe sự thật, nhưng rồi cô ấy nói tiếp. "Đó là sự hi sinh mà tớ đã chọn. Tớ không thể ở bên mọi người nữa, tớ không thể sống trong thế giới này như một con người. Tớ không thể ở bên những người tớ yêu thương." Ngón tay cô ấy khẽ co lại, khớp nhọn hoắt, dưới bàn tay Chloe. "Tớ không thể ở bên cậu."

Đây là câu nói thức tỉnh Chloe khỏi cái này- cái bản sao của một bức tranh giấc mơ- cặp từ _yêu_ và _cậu_ đi đôi với nhau, được nói ra lần thứ một trăm từ miệng Max như thể chúng vốn đi cùng nhau. Điều đó không xảy ra với Chloe. Đây không phải chuyện thực sự xảy ra.

Bàn tay cô đã nắm lại chặt hơn trên bàn tay Max mà không thực sự suy nghĩ, và Max nhìn cô lần nữa nhưng không lên tiếng. Thay vào đó Chloe chỉ nói, xoay vai, giữ cho giọng mình điềm đạm nhất có thể. "Tôi xin lỗi, Max. Tôi rất xin lỗi, dù- tôi vẫn không hoàn toàn hiểu lắm? Nhưng ít nhất cậu cũng được gì đó từ việc này, phải không? Ý tôi là, giờ cậu là một nữ thần rồi."

Max nhìn đi, trán nhăn lại, và kéo tay khỏi bàn tay Chloe. "Tớ không phải một nữ thần."

"Có mẹ đi ấy chứ!" Chloe gầm lên, và đây là lúc cô chịu hết nổi. "Và đâu phải chỉ nữ thần nào, _vị_ nữ thần ấy! Có cả tấn người chỉ- hiến dâng mình cho cậu, và cậu có thể điều khiển không gian và thời gian- cậu nghĩ điều đó biến cậu thành cái gì?"

Tay đưa lên ôm sườn, Max trừng mắt nhìn cô. "Tớ không muốn vậy chút nào hết! Đó không phải con người tớ, tớ chỉ- tớ chỉ-" Cô ấy cúi gằm mặt, đầu ngẩng lên trời. "Tớ chỉ là một thiếu niên."

Nhưng giờ Chloe điên chết đi được, lại tức lần nữa. Cô không nhịn cái đống khổ-thân-tôi-chưa vớ vẩn này nữa. "Thế mấy cái-" Cô làm cái động tác chìa-tay-ra Max vẫn hay làm, trong tranh vẽ và dùng để đưa hai người họ đến đây ở ngọn hải đăng. Rõ ràng chẳng có gì xảy ra. "Cái này thì sao? Thiếu niên không thể làm vậy, Max! Thần thánh thì có! Và- và-"

Mặt cô nóng và ẩm với cái gì đó. Nếu đó là nước mắt chứ không phải máu thì cô sẽ nổi cơn tam bành. "Và nếu cậu là nữ thần, và tôi là người- người yêu phàm tục chết tiệt của cậu, hay cái đéo gì, như họ đã nói, như cậu đã biết, thì cậu đã ở chỗ đéo nào vậy, hả? Sao đời tôi lại hãm lồn thế này? Tôi cần ai đó, và cậu đã không ở đây! Cậu không ở đây vì tôi! Chỉ ở bãi biển, và ngọn hải đăng- thế là không đủ, đó không phải điều tôi cần!"

Đó có vẻ điểm trúng huyệt, và Max nhăn mặt. "Chloe," cô ấy nói, và giọng cô ấy thật dịu dàng, thật buồn bã. "Có rất nhiều điều về mọi chuyện mà cậu không biết. Có rất nhiều điều mà tớ không hiểu. Nhưng cậu phải biết, tớ đã rất cố gắng. Tớ đã rất cố gắng vì cậu. Tớ chỉ muốn cậu được hạnh phúc."

Chưa có ai từng nói gì như thế với Chloe cả. Ai mà nói chứ? Rất dễ mất niềm tin. "Vậy thì, giỏi lắm, cậu đã làm cái quái gì vậy! Tôi đã cô đơn suốt thời gian qua, chính cậu vừa nói thế, cho đến Rachel, và đến cả Rachel cũng không-"

Đột nhiên, cô sực nhớ lại một kỉ niệm, sâu thẳm và sống động đến mức cứ như cô đang mười bốn tuổi thật, đứng trong hành lang, và nói, _cậu đã làm mọi chuyện tốt đẹp hơn, kiểu, cả đời tớ-_

Nhưng việc đó chưa bao giờ xảy ra. Không có ai ở đó lúc cô mười bốn cả, và rõ ràng cô chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với chính mình-

Đầu cô nhức đến mức cô nghĩ nó sắp nổ tung. "Việc đó không xảy ra," cô thì thầm. "Việc này không có thật."

Bỗng dưng Max chạm vào cô, ngửa đầu cô lên, và Chloe giật lùi lại hung bạo đến mức cô suýt ngã khỏi băng ghế. Max nhanh chóng giơ tay lên bằng lòng, đầu hàng, nhưng cô ấy trông bất ngờ theo một cách không thể giải thích chỉ bởi chuyển động giật thót của Chloe.

Hai giọt máu rơi xuống quần Chloe và thấm ngay qua. Cô mất một giây để nhận ra chúng đến từ mũi cô, và cô quẹt mu bàn tay vào đó, nhìn chòng chọc vào vệt máu để lại trên da. "Cái này-"

"Nó lại sắp xảy ra rồi," Max thì thầm. Đôi mắt cô ấy tràn ngập nỗi sợ theo một cách không nữ thần nào nên có. "Cơn bão- đây chắc phải là lần cuối cùng."

Trong một giây Chloe chỉ chớp mắt với cô ấy, tay vẫn giơ lên lưng chừng và dính máu. "Cái gì lại sắp xảy ra cơ? Tôi tưởng cậu bảo cơn bão- cơn bão hay cái gì đó, cậu đã làm nó đi mất rồi mà."

"Không," Max nói, và ngả người vào lưng ghế, nhắm mắt lại và để mặt trời bao phủ mình. "Cơn bão vẫn còn đó, bên ngoài thời gian. Ngay cả lúc này tớ vẫn đang kìm nó lại."

Cô ấy thật xinh đẹp. Không phải như một bức tranh, không phải như một nữ thần. Như một con người. Như một học sinh mĩ thuật. Như một cô gái Chloe có thể yêu. "Vậy tại sao- làm thế nào cậu lại ở đây?"

Đôi mắt Max hé mở, hướng lên bầu trời màu cam. "Giờ tớ là một phần của thời gian," cô ấy nói. "Thời gian dao động, Chloe à. Như năng lượng ý. Cậu không thể phá hủy nó, chỉ tái tổ chức nó được thôi. Và tớ giống như một biến thể thời gian có tri giác, như một miếng vá trên một cái hố. Nhưng tớ phải luôn luôn ở đó, tớ phải luôn luôn ở bên ngoài thực tại lấp đầy cái hố đó, không thì cơn bão sẽ lọt qua và mọi thứ sẽ hỏng bét hết. Ngay cả lúc này tớ vẫn đang ra vào thời gian, có một phần của tớ vẫn ở trong miền chặn cơn bão lại. Nhưng kiểu- mỗi lần tớ rời đi để đến nói chuyện với cậu, cái hố lại to lên, vì tớ không- tập trung. Nên tớ không thể quay lại nữa, tớ phải đi đây. Tớ phải ở lại bên ngoài thời gian."

Ngay cả trong lúc cô ấy nói vậy, Chloe có thể thấy cô ấy ngày càng trượt dần vào hư không, trở nên giống hình chiếu hơn là người. "Đợi đã," cô nói, nghe tuyệt vọng hơn cô định, "đợi đã. Cậu bảo cậu biết là nguy hiểm, nhưng cậu vẫn cứ đến, tại sao-"

"Tớ làm vậy để chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau," Max nói, giọng mỏng như tờ giấy. "Dù chỉ trong giây lát. Tớ vốn chỉ định một lần, cái ngày cậu gặp tớ ở trong quán ăn-" Giọng cô ấy vỡ. "Khi cậu gặp tớ lần đầu tiên. Điều đó thật ích kỉ, và tớ xin lỗi. Nhưng tớ muốn cậu biết là tớ ở đây. Tớ muốn cậu biết là tớ yêu cậu."

 _Cậu là tất cả những gì quan trọng với tớ._

"Tớ biết," Chloe nói, mà không cố ý, và khi đầu Max quay phắt lại, khi cô ấy nhìn cô trong sự ngỡ ngàng, cô bịt tay lên miệng. "Oh. Ôi, Chúa, đừng có làm thế nữa!"

Sự ngạc nhiên mờ khỏi mắt Max, và cô ấy nhìn đi, môi dưới ép chặt giữa hai hàm răng. Bàn tay cô ấy lại đang nắm chặt mép ghế với khớp ngón tay trắng bóc. "Tớ xin lỗi," cô ấy nói. "Nó sẽ hết sớm thôi, tớ hứa đấy."

Dù đầu Chloe đang nhức nhối và mũi và miệng cô ấm máu và giờ ngôn từ đang chui ra khỏi miệng cô mà không có sự cho phép hay trí nhớ, bỗng dưng toàn bộ cơ thể và tâm trí cô trở nên sáng tỏ và lạnh như băng. "Cậu sẽ đi thật sao?"

"Tớ sẽ không rời khỏi Vịnh Arcadia," Max nói, không nhìn cô. "Nhưng tớ sẽ không gặp cậu như thế này được nữa. Mang một thể hữu hình, mấy thứ như thế."

Khi Chloe nói, "Nhưng tớ không muốn cậu đi," cảm xúc thì cũ nhưng lời nói thì mới. Cô muốn nói chúng ra. Ngay cả bây giờ, vì một lí do nào đấy, cô không muốn không thể gặp lại Max lần nữa, không thể nghe cô ấy cười lần nữa.

Lần này khi Max nhìn cô, cô ấy lại có vẻ ngạc nhiên nhưng trìu mến, nuối tiếc. Cô ấy ngả người về phía trước, qua đùi cô, và Chloe nuốt khi mắt họ gặp nhau.

"Tớ không muốn đi," cô ấy nói, và chậm rãi, nhẹ nhàng, cô ấy giơ một tay ra áp lên má Chloe. Chloe để cô ấy làm vậy, ngồi im khi bàn tay ấm áp đó chạm vào da cô, không dám ngả vào nó vì sợ sẽ xuyên qua. "Tớ không muốn rời xa cậu, Chloe, không bao giờ. Nhưng giữ cho cậu sống sót là việc quan trọng nhất. Tớ sẽ dâng hiến bản thân cả ngàn lần cho việc đó. Tớ sẽ và tớ đã làm vậy." Ngón cái của cô ấy vuốt qua mặt Chloe. "Đừng khóc."

Cô không biết mình đang khóc. Cô đã quên mất. Cô suýt định giơ tay lên sờ mặt, rồi lại quyết định ngồi yên, tiếp tục nhìn Max, giữ cho khoảnh khắc này đóng băng tại đây. "Sao cậu có thể làm vậy?" cô thì thầm. "Cho một tên ăn hại như tớ?"

Lông mày Max nhíu lại, và cô ấy đứng lên, tay vẫn không rời khỏi khuôn mặt Chloe. Cô ấy dịch chuyển, để có thể qua đứng ngay trước mặt cô, và cúi xuống. Chloe nhắm mắt lại, và khi cô làm vậy cô có thể cảm thấy da chạm da, trán Max chạm trán mình.

Rồi, đột nhiên, cảm xúc đập vào cô như một vụ va chạm, bao trùm và mãnh liệt, không như cơn sóng mà như sự đổ nát. Từ nơi Max đang chạm vào cô xuống đến tận ngón chân, cô cảm nhận được _một điều gì đó_ đủ uy lực để lạc trong đó vĩnh viễn, một cảm xúc mang hình Chloe có tầm vóc lớn đến mức như thể không gì khác có thể tồn tại để mà cạnh tranh được với nó.

Kể cả khi nó phai nhạt đi, Max thở vào mặt cô, Chloe vẫn có thể cảm thấy nó, rung động trong xương, cháy bỏng trong lồng ngực nơi trái tim đập. Cô kéo vào một hơi thở run run. "Max-"

"Đó là những gì tớ cảm thấy về cậu," Max thì thầm. "Đó là lí do tớ không thấy hối hận, không bao giờ. Đừng quên điều đó, Chloe Price." Cô ấy khẽ bật cười, đẫm nước mắt. "Nhưng hãy quên tớ đi, được chứ."

Rồi cảm nhận về cô ấy biến mất.

Khi Chloe mở mắt ra, cô đang ngồi trên giường mình ở nhà, và cô hoàn toàn đơn độc. Điện thoại cô ở bên cạnh, rung liên hồi, và không còn cơn đau nào sót lại, không ở trong tay hay tim hay đầu hay bất cứ đâu khác. Không còn gì sót lại nữa.

* * *

 **Translator note:** thi đại học xong rồi bán sách vở thôi


	9. Chapter 9

Phòng Chloe ấm đến ngột ngạt, giống y như lúc cô rời khỏi đó, và điều đó làm cô cảm thấy lạc lõng trong một giây đến mức cô còn không chắc mình có thật.

Điện thoại cô rung dưới tay cô lần nữa, và một cách tự động cô nhấc nó lên, kiểm tra cái màn hình phát sáng. Mắt cô cay khi cô nhìn vào ánh điện.

 **Rachel Amber** \- (112 tin nhắn)

Ba cái gần đây nhất xếp hàng ngăn nắp trên cùng điện thoại Chloe, độ khẩn cấp tăng dần từ dưới lên xen với một vài số thiết bị không nhận ra. Chắc hẳn là những cô gái nữ thần khác đột nhiên quan tâm đến việc của Chloe đây.

 **Rachel:** chloe LÀM ƠN

 **Rachel:** anh bạn nhắn con mẹ nó lại đi t nghiêm túc đấy

 **Rachel:** t sợ vl đc chưa bảo cô ấy t cần c quay lại

Cô ấy nghĩ Chloe và Max vẫn còn ở với nhau.

Bàn tay Chloe đang run bắn lên, và cô mất bảy lần thử và bốn mươi giây để gõ hai kí tự đầu tiên trongmật khẩu của cô trước khi một tin nhắn mới hiện ra ở trên cùng màn hình.

 **14342224948:** ê chloe lại là Juliet đây nghe này nếu nữ thần vẫn còn ở với cậu tớ CẦN cậu hỏi người-

Có một tiếng ding nữa khi tin nhắn tiếp theo tới, theo sau chỉ trong tích tắc là tiếng điện thoại Chloe đập vào bức tường đối diện vỡ choang, với tốc độ tối đa.

Nó dừng rung khi đập xuống đất, và Chloe không quan tâm liệu cô đã làm hỏng nó chưa. Cô mong là rồi, cô mong màn hình và lớp vỏ và giọng nói của vô số cô gái mà nó ngân nga đã vỡ tan thành mảnh con mẹ nó vụn.

Không có tiếng trách mắng gì từ dưới nhà sau tiếng vỡ, không David hay Joyce. Cô hoàn toàn đơn độc.

 _Cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại tớ nữa._

Nên cô hét lên, và trong một lúc cô thu mình vào âm thanh, nhắm nghiền mắt lại và tự bịt tai mình lại khỏi âm thanh cô tạo ra. Rồi, sau một lúc, làm thế vẫn không đủ để chứa đựng cái thứ màu đỏ nóng bỏng trống rỗng giữa ngực cô.

Nên bỗng dưng cô đứng thẳng, đi lại quanh phòng, nhặt đồ đạc lên và đập phá chúng và nghe giọng Max như những mảnh thủy tinh vỡ trên tay, trên tường.

Một khung ảnh. _Cậu từng là bạn thân nhất của tớ._

Cái đèn bàn. _Tớ biết cậu rất cô đơn, Chloe._

Quả cầu tuyết. _Tớ không thể ở bên cậu._

Một quyển sách, nhăn nhún và rách nát, bay ngang phòng. _Tớ yêu cậu. Tớ yêu cậu. Tớ yêu cậu._

Bỗng có vật gì đó kềnh càng và lạ lẫm giữa ngón tay cô, và cô suýt nữa, suýt nữa thì ném luôn nó đi mà không thèm nhìn, nhưng ánh bụi lóe lên trong nắng đập vào mắt cô.

Đó là máy ảnh của cha cô.

 _Tớ muốn cậu có nó._

Nó làm cô giật mình, tiếng giọng chính cô chứ không phải Max. Cô mất đến một giây để nhận ra những lời nói đó nằm trong đầu cô, gần như một kí ức, nhưng bằng cách nào đó vừa ít rõ ràng vừa vững chắc hơn một kí ức thật. Chiếc máy ảnh cọ vào móng tay cô khi cô nhìn lên, bóp chặt cái máy ảnh giữa hai tay đến mức cô nghĩ có khi lòng bàn tay sẽ bị bầm.

Max có ở đó.

Nhưng cô ấy không ở đây, không hẳn. Có điều gì đó ở cô ấy mà có vẻ mờ ảo, kiểu hình ba chiều, như chỉ là một hình chiếu của một khoảnh khắc được chạy từ đâu đó trên trần phòng Chloe.

Nhưng cô ấy đang mỉm cười.

Máy ảnh Chloe đang nằm trên tay Max, dù Chloe vẫn có thể cảm thấy nó nắm chặt trên tay mình, và cô ấy đang mỉm cười ngạc nhiên, cô ấy đang nói, "Tớ không thể nhận nó được," tiếng nói vang vọng trong đầu Chloe. Có một quầng sáng do nắng chiếu trên người cô ấy, trên những đường bao quanh cơ thể cô ấy, và cô ấy có vẻ trẻ và hạnh phúc hơn bao giờ hết so với những khi ở bên Chloe ngoài đời thực.

Chloe chỉ đứng trơ ra đó. Sau một giây, hình ảnh nửa kí ức của Max kéo hình ảnh nửa kí ức của chiếc máy ảnh vào lòng lần nữa, nụ cười mở rộng hơn nữa khi cô nhìn xuống chiếc máy. "Tất nhiên là được," cô nói, và Chloe lờ mờ nhận thức được một cơn đau đầu âm ỉ, nhức nhối mà dao động đồng thời với lời nói của Max, nhưng cô không tập trung được vào bất cứ thứ gì ngoài thứ này, hình ảnh Max nhỏ bé và vô tư, giọng nói của cô ấy. "Chiếc máy ảnh này ngon thật đấy. Cảm ơn cậu."

Cô ấy nhìn lên Chloe lần nữa, và cô ấy đang mỉm cười rạng rỡ, như không có gì phải buồn cả. Như thể cô ấy thật sự hạnh phúc.

Rồi cô ấy chập chờn, một chút, và bật cười, đôi mắt vui tươi và rạng rỡ, hơi ngả ra đằng sau. "Cậu _điên_ rồi."

Và rồi cô ấy biến mất.

Trong một giây, Chloe đứng đóng băng tại chỗ. Rồi, thật khẽ, "Max."

Không một câu trả lời.

"Max?"

Không gì hết.

Cô hoảng hốt nhìn xuống chiếc máy ảnh của mình, như thể ở đó có câu trả lời. Nó nằm trên tay cô, cũng chắc chắn như nằm trên tay Max, và nó bụi bặm và cũ kĩ và chưa được chạm đến trong hàng năm trời vì Chloe không thích ảnh chụp lắm, chưa bao giờ thích, vì nó luôn cho cô một cảm giác là lạ.

Nhưng Max từng thích chúng.

Max đã cầm chiếc máy ảnh này trong tay chính mình. Chloe đã _đưa_ nó cho cô ấy, chiếc máy ảnh thuộc về cha cô, cô đã đưa nó cho Max như thể cô ấy xứng đáng với nó, như thể chỉ nụ cười của cô ấy cũng xứng đáng với nó.

Dù đó là cái gì, cái kí ức không thực nho nhỏ của một cuộc đời chưa bao giờ tồn tại đó, đó là lần đầu tiên Chloe nghe thấy Max cười.

Cô không nhận ra mình đang khuỵu xuống cho đến khi cơn đau dội vào đầu gối cô, cô không nhận ra mình đang khóc cho đến khi phổi cô bỏng rát vì hít vào, và đây mới thật là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi cô mười lăm mà cô thực sự, chân thành cảm thấy không muốn sống.

Sau khoảng một tiếng nữa, cô thức dậy trong tư thế co ro, cuộn quanh chiếc máy ảnh trên sàn, lưng đau, trái tim đau và mắt cay xè. Cô không cảm thấy gan dạ, nhưng cô cũng chẳng cảm thấy gì hết, nên chắc bây giờ cũng là một thời điểm tốt như bao lúc khác để đi tìm Rachel.

Cô không thắt dây an toàn, không bao giờ, nhưng cô có thắt nó quanh chiếc máy ảnh của cha cô, một cách thận trọng, trên ghế hành khách, trước khi phóng về phía quán Two Whales.

* * *

Rachel đập lên cánh cửa bên ngay khi Chloe đỗ vào bên cạnh quán ăn, ngay bên lề con đường chật hẹp. Cô đang phá ít nhất ba luật giao thông, và bốn khi cô có thái độ khốn nạn với cảnh sát Berry. Cô không quan tâm.

Chloe ra khỏi xe, và không di chuyển. Rachel đứng im trên bậc thềm.

Họ im lặng trong một giây.

"Tớ cứ tưởng cậu biến mất rồi chứ," Rachel nói. Giọng cô ấy không bé, nhưng nó hơi run run, như thể cô ấy chỉ kiểm soát được phần lớn của nó. "Tớ cứ tưởng-"

"Cậu đã biết," Chloe nói. Cô cảm thấy như lời nói đó phải giận dữ, nhưng nó chỉ có vẻ vô hồn. Cô không nói gì thêm.

Rachel lắc đầu, một cách dữ dội, đôi mắt mở to. "Tớ không biết," cô ấy nói. "Tớ thề tớ không biết, tớ cứ tưởng- Chloe, tớ không biết thật. Cậu phải tin tớ, tớ không hề biết." Cô ấy nhìn khắp khuôn mặt Chloe, rồi liếm môi, hai lần. "Cô- cô ấy đâu rồi?"

Như thể Chloe sẽ cứ thế mà xuất hiện tay trong tay với cô ấy vậy. Như thể Chloe có thể đưa Max đi đâu được vậy. "Cô ấy đi rồi," Chloe nói trống rỗng. "Cô ấy đi mất rồi."

Điều đó làm Rachel gật đầu, hơi run run, như thể cô ấy chẳng mong gì hơn. "Cô- cô ấy có nói gì về việc quay lại không?"

"Cô ấy _đi rồi_ , Rachel," Chloe lặp lại, thẳng thừng. "Cô ấy sẽ không quay lại đâu."

"Oh," Rachel nói, và trong một thoáng họ chỉ đứng đó, nhìn chằm chằm vào chân nhau, bàn tay Rachel nắm chặt lại thành đấm. Rồi cô ấy với lấy tay Chloe, chậm rãi, và Chloe không giật lại nhưng cô cũng không tiến tới trước. "Vào đi. Vào trong đi."

Chloe liếc lên. Tất cả các cô gái nữ thần đang ngó nhìn họ qua ô cửa bầu dục của quán ăn, nhìn chòng chọc không biết ngượng, như đang ngắm cá bơi trong bể. Kate giơ tay lên như để vẫy, rồi khi cô ấy không nở nổi nụ cười để đi kèm với nó, cô ấy ép nó vào mặt kính. Sự vững chãi.

"Tớ không có gì để nói với họ hết," Chloe nói.

Rachel cắn môi, thật mạnh. "Chloe," cô ấy nói, và đó là cái giọng chết tiệt đó, hơi run rẩy nhưng vẫn là cái giọng cô ấy dùng để khiến người ta làm bất kì thứ gì cô ấy muốn. Chloe ghét cô ấy vì điều đó. "Chloe, nghe này, tớ không hiểu gì hết, nhưng cậu là người yêu phàm tục. Cậu phải-"

Bản năng tấn công giờ đã mòn, sau khi phổi cô đã mềm nhũn ra với nước mắt và gào thét, sau cái cảm giác của mái tóc Max mỏng dính trong nắm tay bóp chặt của cô. Dù vậy, cô sẽ không nằm im chịu đựng. "Ừ? Tớ phải làm gì nào?"

Và Rachel lặng thinh, và Chloe ghét cả điều đó nữa, ghét việc Max có nhiều quyền năng với Rachel đến mức sự ngoan cố của Chloe là đủ để làm cô ấy im, trong khi đáng lẽ cô ấy phải bảo Chloe làm gì, như cô ấy vẫn luôn làm.

Nên Chloe lấn tới, với nhiều lời nói hơn, lấp đầy sự im lặng giữa họ vì cô không đành lòng lấp đầy khoảng trống. "Được rồi, thứ nhất, đừng bao giờ- đừng bao giờ gọi tớ như thế nữa. Thứ hai, tớ chẳng nợ cậu cái cứt gì sất. Tớ chẳng nợ bất kì ai trong số các cậu cái gì, tớ không đáng bị thế này! Tớ không muốn vậy!"

Điều đó làm Rachel nhìn cô lần nữa, một điều gì đó cứng cỏi trong ánh mắt cô ấy lần này. Nó gần như là một niềm an ủi, cái sự mãnh liệt đó. "Tớ biết cậu không muốn vậy," cô ấy nói. "Nhưng đây đã là cả cuộc đời tớ trong hàng tháng trời. Cậu vào đó, và tớ sẽ đãi cậu một cốc cà phê, và cậu có thể làm phước cho bọn tớ, được chứ?"

"Cậu có nghe không vậy?" Chloe nói, và bỗng nhiên cổ họng cô rát quá, nhưng cô không chắc mình còn có đủ nước mắt trong người để mà khóc nữa, nên cô không kìm nó xuống. "Cô ấy đi con mẹ nó rồi! Chẳng còn nghĩa lí gì cho mấy thứ này hết, cô ấy sẽ không bao giờ quay lại!"

Mặt trăng đã lên, to lớn, và nó dịch ra đằng sau một đám mây khi giọng Chloe nứt vỡ. Rachel liếc nhìn nó, rồi lại nhìn cô, và khi mắt họ gặp nhau lần nữa đôi mắt cô ấy đã dịu hơn.

"Cứ vào trong đi, bé yêu," cô ấy nói, và Chloe vừa muốn đấm cô vừa muốn gục vào lòng cô mà khóc. "Cứ vào trong đi, được chứ?"

Một thoáng bồn chồn nữa, rồi Chloe lầm bầm, "địt mẹ cậu," và rảo bước lên thềm, tay đút túi, hung bạo đẩy ra khi Rachel cố chạm vào tay cô. Cánh cửa kêu rầm như một cơn lốc khi cô đi qua, và tất cả các cô gái bên trong quýnh quáng đứng lên, nhìn Chloe như thể cô là một món đồ lấp lánh và dễ vỡ.

Joyce không có ở đây, và thế là đủ để làm dậy lên một hơi thở phào nhẹ nhõm cực khẽ trong phổi Chloe. Chắc họ đã đổi chỗ, quán ăn với nhà, và bà sẽ không chứng kiến sự gia nhập mang tính hình thức của Chloe vào một biểu tượng tôn giáo.

Tức thì, những giọng nói lo âu cất lên, cẩn trọng nhưng không xấu hổ.

"Người đâu?" Brooke.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" Juliet.

"Cậu có sao không?" Kate.

Chloe nhắm mắt lại.

Cô bị đẩy vào một cái bàn, khả năng cao là bởi Rachel, và khi cô mở mắt ra tất cả các cô gái đã túm tụm lại quanh cô, vẫn đang đứng, ngoại trừ Rachel, người ngồi đối diện cô, tay chân bắt chéo.

"Cô ấy đi rồi," Chloe nói.

"Đi đâu?" là câu trả lời tức khắc, từ đâu đó sau lưng. Dana, giọng sắc cạnh.

"Tôi đéo biết," Chloe nói, ngả lưng ra sau. "Bố khỉ- thuyết siêu hình và đủ thứ, đằng nào thì cô ấy chả là cả cái thị trấn rồi còn gì, tri giác-"

Tiếng la ó rộ lên, những cô gái tranh nhau hò hét và lấn tới gần hơn, và Chloe chỉ nhắm mắt lần nữa. Đầu cô đau quá.

Max đang ở đâu đây, lắng nghe mọi chuyện.

Rachel vẫn im lặng. Chỉ quan sát cô. "Cô ấy đưa cậu đến đâu vậy?" cô ấy hỏi, một cách điềm tĩnh, và đám con gái trật tự trở lại.

Chloe mở miệng, nhưng rồi một cô gái ré lên và cô nhìn sang. Họ đều có vẻ áy náy. Brooke thúc khuỷu tay vào Kate, một cách đột ngột, và Kate nhăn mặt nhưng cô ấy vẫn nhìn lên Chloe. Cô ấy tái nhợt, và tóc cô tuột khỏi búi theo lọn, và giờ khi cô nhìn Chloe có gì đó trong mắt cô như nỗi lo sợ, một thứ mà Chloe luôn rất cẩn thận để không đặt vào đó.

Trong một giây, Chloe không thể không thấy ghét nữ thần lần nữa.

"Bọn tớ đã nghĩ có lẽ người đã đưa cậu đi mất," Kate khẽ nói. "Như kiểu thăng thiên ấy."

Thăng thiên. Chloe suýt cười, nhưng chỉ ý nghĩ ấy thôi cũng làm cổ họng cô đau rát. "Không."

"Người đưa cậu đến đâu vậy?" Juliet thì thầm. Đôi mắt bé nhỏ của cô ta mở to đến mức chắc là đau lắm. "Hai người bọn cậu cứ thế mà biến mất-"

"Ngọn hải đăng," Chloe nói, chưa gì đã thấy chán giọng cô ta.

Điều đó suýt thì làm đám con gái rộ lên lần nữa, nhưng rồi Rachel nói, "Tại sao?" và mọi người khựng lại.

Chloe lắc đầu. Kể lại chuyện đã xảy ra có cảm giác máy móc, quen thuộc, nhưng cũng làm cô hơi buồn nôn, vì việc này sẽ biến nó thành sự thực. "Um," cô nói. "Tớ- bọn tớ đã từng đến đó trước đây. Ngoài đời thực- trời ơi, hôm qua, hôm qua bọn tớ đã ở đó cùng nhau- nhưng còn trước đó nữa- _địt mẹ_ chúa Jesus, tớ không làm được. Tớ không giải thích được."

Cô thả người vào ghế, cọ lòng bàn tay lên mặt. Da cô khô quá.

"Đừng bắt tớ nói về cô ấy nữa," cô nói. "Tớ chẳng hiểu gì cả, tớ chẳng hiểu gì hết, và cô ấy không phải-"

Cô không biết phải nói thế nào, rằng Max chỉ dành cho cô, rằng tình trạng cô ấy lúc này và mọi lời nói của cô ấy đều chỉ dành cho Chloe, mà nghe không giống người yêu phàm tục. Mà nghe không như thể Chloe yêu cô ấy. Nên cô chỉ nhắm mắt lần nữa.

Có một khoảng lặng dài, rất dài, và ngượng ngập.

Giọng Rachel, không gần hơn trước, nói, "Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện vào ngày mai. Chúng ta đều đã trải qua rất nhiều, tôi nghĩ chúng ta đều cần chút thời gian nghỉ ngơi."

Có tiếng xì xào, có tiếng đi lại. Cánh cửa không mở, cũng không đóng.

Nên Chloe đổi phương pháp, mà không mở mắt, "Biến _đi_."

Và thế là xong. Cánh cửa mở tung, tiếng chân bước lộp bộp. Thế giới trở nên yên lặng hơn trong khoảng bốn mươi ba giây.

Mọi người đã đi hết khi Chloe mở mắt ra. Rachel chỉ quan sát cô, hai chân bắt chéo, tay khoanh tròn, đôi mắt nheo lại.

"Vậy giờ họ nghe tớ chứ không phải cậu à?" Chloe nói, để đầu mình ngả ra sau. "Chắc thế là chính thức rồi nhé. Thế giới đi _tong_ rồi."

Rachel không di chuyển. Cô ấy nói, "Chloe."

Thật quá sức. Chloe lại nhắm mắt.

Cả hai đợi.

Chloe nói trước, vì cô chán đợi Rachel lắm rồi. "Tớ cần ra khỏi đây," cô nói. "Ngay bây giờ."

Rachel chỉ gật đầu, và chuẩn bị trườn ra khỏi ghế, vì cô ấy hiểu nhầm.

"Không," Chloe nói, và cô làm một một cử chỉ mơ hồ, bao trọn hơn cả quán ăn, bao trọn cửa sổ, bao trọn tất cả.

Mắt Rachel đảo quanh, rồi cô ấy đứng hẳn dậy. "Được thôi."

Và họ đi.

* * *

Chloe lái. Cả hai đều im lặng.

Trong xe chắc có khoảng mười hai đô, có lẽ là thêm một xíu nữa trong cặp Rachel. Họ cũng chả có quần áo thay. Chloe đéo quan tâm, cô sẽ ra khỏi cái thị trấn này.

Cô không có nhiều xăng, và bầu trời tối um và gầm rít như tàu chở hàng. Điều đó cũng không quan trọng.

Rachel rất tĩnh lặng, điều nổi bật nhất bây giờ. Rachel rất, rất hiếm khi tĩnh lặng, và cô ấy chẳng bao giờ để Chloe nắm quyền kiểm soát trừ phi cô ấy mới là người kiểm soát thực sự và Chloe chỉ nghĩ rằng cô ấy đang chỉ huy. Nên Chloe không thích điều này, việc Rachel tĩnh lặng hay Chloe đang được tự quyết định hay Max đang dõi theo cô, luôn luôn dõi theo cô, dõi theo cô lái khỏi thị trấn.

Nhưng khi cô liếc nhìn Rachel, cô ấy không nhìn Chloe. Cô ấy chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào con đường phía trước, mày nhăn tít đến mức bình thường cô ấy sẽ phàn nàn về nếp nhăn, lạc trong suy tưởng. Trang điểm của cô đã phai, tóc cô buông thành từng cục, và không có gì là phải, không có gì có lí hết.

Cô đang lái khỏi thị trấn với Rachel vĩnh viễn và đây vẫn không phải điều cô muốn.

Và điều này thật quá sức chịu đựng, cô đang bận vùi trong nỗi khổ tâm của chính mình như mọi khi đến mức cô suýt chút nữa thì vùi họ vào một vật thể to đùng nằm lì giữa đường trước khi Rachel quát, "Chloe, _dừng lại_!"

Cái phanh kêu rít, khoảng mười foot trước cái cây sồi to tướng nằm ngang giữa đường, ngay trước tấm biển ĐANG RỜI KHỎI VỊNH ARCADIA rách nát, xấu như phải tội.

Chắc chắn là bất di bất dịch.

Chloe nắm chặt bánh lái, thở hồng hộc, nhìn chòng chọc vào cái thứ quái thai nằm ngay giữa đường và nửa muốn phát điên. Mưa đang dội xối xả xuống chiếc xe ngoài kia, và Rachel đang thở từng hơi ngắn, hổn hển bên cạnh cô, ôm chặt cái cặp vào lòng.

Không có lối thoát.

Cô nghe thấy Rachel nói, " _Chloe_!" lần nữa khi cô trèo ra khỏi xe, đóng sập cửa lại sau lưng, nhưng cô còn không ngoảnh lại. Cô chỉ phải dịch cái cây quái quỷ này ra.

Ngoài trời mưa rất lạnh, và vỏ cây ướt đâm vào tay cô và gây xước khi cô đẩy nó, nhưng cô vẫn tiếp tục. Có máu trên tay cô, nhưng cô vẫn tiếp tục. Cô lạnh, ướt đẫm và run lẩy bẩy, và cô cảm thấy như sắp chết, nhưng cô vẫn tiếp tục.

Cơn mưa rất ồn, sấm chớp đùng đùng, đến mức cô còn không nghe thấy Rachel ra khỏi xe. Cô cũng chả biết cô ấy mất bao lâu mới ra- cảm giác như cô đã đẩy cái cây này mấy phút, mấy tiếng đồng hồ rồi, và cơn mưa chắc chắn đã có đủ thời gian để ngấm vào xương cô. Thứ duy nhất lọt vào tai cô là Rachel, thình lình nói, "Chloe, dừng lại," lần nữa.

Chloe quay lại, nhưng chỉ để ép lưng, mạnh, vào cây sồi bị đổ, cố hơn nữa để làm nó dịch chuyển. "Rachel, giúp tớ, chúng ta phải di chuyển thứ này."

Nhưng Rachel chỉ đứng đó, mờ mịt giữa làn mưa, hai tay ôm chặt lấy ngực. "Chloe, chúng ta không di chuyển được nó đâu."

Cô chỉ đẩy mạnh hơn, bực bội và thất vọng, những mảnh gỗ vụn đâm xuyên qua lưng áo. Cơn giận bắt đầu ngấm trở lại. "Cậu có định giúp tớ không vậy, Rachel?!"

"Chúng ta không di chuyển được nó đâu, Chloe!" Rachel gào lên, và giờ cô ấy tiến tới trước, vươn tay ra với Chloe nhưng không chạm vào cô. Tay cô ấy chỉ giơ lên giữa không trung. "Chúng ta không di chuyển được nó đâu. Chúng ta bị kẹt ở đây rồi."

Cô trượt chân, trên mặt sỏi ướt, và cô suýt ngã dập mông nhưng cô lấy lại thăng bằng vừa kịp lúc. Mặt gỗ cào mạnh vào lưng cô khi cô dựa vào nó, vào tay cô khi cô đẩy người ra. Cô nhìn xuống cái cây, kiếm tìm một điểm yếu, rồi nhìn xung quanh, một cách điên dại, kiếm tìm sự trợ giúp mà Rachel không định cho cô. Rồi cô ngửa mặt lên trời, nước cay xè mắt.

"Max!" cô hét lên. "Con đĩ chết tiệt! Để tớ _đi_!"

Đó là điều cuối cùng cũng làm Rachel lên đủ dũng khí để tiến tới trước và chạm vào Chloe, và địt mẹ cô ấy, _địt mẹ_ cô ấy vì đã làm đủ thứ vì Max, một người cô ấy chưa bao giờ gặp hay quen biết trong bất kì dòng thời gian nào, trong khi Chloe là bạn thân nhất của cô ấy ở mọi nơi và Rachel không thèm làm cái cứt gì cho cô hết, cô ấy còn không thèm di chuyển cái cây này. Chloe hẩy cô ấy ra khi ngón tay Rachel lướt qua ống tay cô. "Dừng lại! Max, cậu bảo tớ có thể đi, vậy để tớ _đi_! Tớ ghét nơi này! Tớ ghét-"

Rachel giờ nắm lấy cả hai tay cô, và bàn tay cô ấy trơn tuột trên da Chloe nhưng cô ấy bám chắc, móng tay cắm mạnh vào da cô. Chloe xô cô ấy, nhưng cô mất nhiều thăng bằng hơn Rachel. "Bỏ ra-!"

"Không!" Rachel nói, thở hổn hển, và cô ấy không kéo cô lại nhưng cũng không bỏ cô ra. "Chloe, không phải cô ấy đâu. Không phải- Max. Cô ấy không đặt cái này ở đây, nếu cô ấy yêu cậu cô ấy sẽ không đặt cái này ở đây-"

Chloe há hốc miệng một giây, rồi giật người ra khỏi bàn tay cô ấy, một cách mạnh bạo. Rachel vẫn không bỏ ra. "Cô ta không yêu tớ, nếu cô ta yêu tớ cái này sẽ không ở đây, nếu cô ta yêu tớ _cô ta_ sẽ ở đây!"

Mi mắt Rachel đã dính hết lại trong làn mưa, son môi cô ấy bị nhòe, và cô ấy trông không hề mạnh mẽ. Lần này, cô ấy trông cũng lạc lõng như tâm trạng Chloe vậy. "Cô ấy không đặt cái cây ở đây. Nữ- Max không đặt cái cây ở đây. Không phải cô ấy."

Họ nhìn chằm chằm vào nhau, trong một giây dài, đầy cảm xúc, mờ mịt trong mưa. Rồi khuôn mặt Chloe sụp xuống, và Rachel cuối cùng cũng thả cô ra.

Cô ngồi xuống, tựa vào cái cây đổ to tướng, ngay giữa đường, thu chân vào lòng mà khóc. Cô tưởng trong người mình không còn nước mắt nữa, nhưng xem ra luôn luôn có nhiều hơn.

Sau một thoáng, cô nghe thấy Rachel ngồi xuống cạnh cô, lên mặt đường ướt sũng, và tựa vào cái cây. Cô ấy không nói gì một lúc. Chloe cũng vậy. Cô ôm đầu gối sâu hơn vào lòng, và vùi mặt sâu hơn vào chân.

Rồi Rachel nói, "Đây là lỗi của tớ."

Chloe không trả lời, và cũng không nhìn lên. Nó từng là lỗi của Rachel, nhưng giờ cô không chắc là lỗi của ai, nhưng nếu Rachel muốn cảm thấy áy náy thì được thôi. Ít nhất họ lại có điểm chung.

Nhưng cô ấy nối tiếp bằng câu, "Chúng ta phải chữa lại điều này."

Nó làm Chloe thả người ra. Có một niềm an ủi nho nhỏ, trong việc nhìn Rachel và thấy cô ấy luộm thuộm và ướt sũng và đầy tính người, biết rằng dù khuôn mặt chính Chloe có đỏ ửng vì nước mắt và cơn thịnh nộ, không ai trông khá hơn người kia cả. "Cậu không làm được đâu."

Rachel lắc đầu, vẫn nhìn về phía trước, rồi nghiêng ánh mắt về phía Chloe. Có điều gì đó mờ đục trong mắt cô ấy, qua làn mưa bão, nhưng lòng quyết tâm xưa nay vẫn luôn ở đó đang rọi qua. "Tớ không thể làm một mình được," cô ấy nói. "Chloe, chúng ta cần làm việc cùng nhau. Chúng ta cần chữa lại điều này."

"Chúng ta không thể chữa được, cô ấy đi rồi-"

"Vậy thì chúng ta phải đưa cô ấy lại," Rachel nói. Như thể dễ lắm ý.

Chloe mở miệng, để nói chúng ta không thể lần nữa, nhưng cái nhìn trong mắt Rachel chỉ nói với cô rằng cô sẽ bị bắn hạ lần nữa. Nên thay vào đó co chỉ khụt khịt, quẹt tay qua mặt như một đứa trẻ, và nói, "Tại sao nào?"

Và nếu Racehel nói cái gì kiểu _vì cô ấy là nữ thần_ hay _vì cô ấy yêu cậu_ hay cái cứt gì như thế nữa, là chấm hết. Chloe sẽ quay lại ngay chiếc xe và lái xuyên qua cái cây.

Điều Rachel nói là, "Vì tớ cần chữa lại điều này cho cậu."

Đó là câu trả lời đúng, nhưng nó nghe quá giống Max để có thể là Rachel thật. Dù vậy, khi Chloe nhìn cô ấy lần nữa, vẫn là khuôn mặt đấy, mái tóc dày bóng loáng đấy dính lên trán cô ấy. Đó là Rachel. Đó là một lời hứa.

Nên thay vì _tại sao_ , cô nói, "Làm thế nào?"

Câu hỏi làm lòng kiên định của Rachel chùng xuống chút ít, và cô ấy quay đi, day day môi dưới giữa hai hàm răng. Chloe suýt bật cười, nhưng thay vào đó cô chỉ bị sặc và đâm ra kho húng hoắng.

"Um," Rachel nói. "Tớ sẽ nghĩ ra cái gì đó. Tớ chỉ cần thời gian để chiêm nghiệm tí."

Mọi thứ thật ngược đời. Lần này Chloe cười thật, cườm tay ép vào mắt và hít một hơi thật sâu. "Tất nhiên rồi, Rachel. Chiêm nghiệm đi."

"Tớ sẽ làm đấy!" Rachel nói, phụng phịu, rồi cô ấy cũng cười khúc khích, có lẽ hơi cuồng loạn. Cô ấy đứng dậy, và chìa một tay cho Chloe. "Chúng ta nên về nhà."

Vấn đề không phải là _nên_ ; họ chỉ đơn giản là không có lựa chọn nào khác. Chloe vẫn cầm lấy tay cô ấy. "Ừ, được thôi."

Họ quay lại xe run rẩy, thấm ướt cả lô giấy tờ và nhựa Chloe đá dưới gầm ghế. Rachel bắt đầu chải tóc bằng ngón tay, nhỏ nước khắp nơi. Chloe nổ máy.

Giữa đường về nhà gia đình Amber, Rachel nói, "Cậu có muốn tớ ở lại với cậu tối nay không?"

Lần đầu tiên trong hàng năm trời, Chloe còn không cần phải nghĩ về việc đó. "Không. Tớ chỉ- tớ muốn ở một mình một lúc."

Giọng Rachel rất nặng nề. "Không đúng."

"Đó là cách tớ nói "không" cho nó nhẹ nhàng, Rachel."

Khi cô liếc sang, Rachel chỉ nhún vai. "Okay."

Không có động chạm gì khi Chloe thả cô ấy xuống. Nhưng Chloe có nhìn cô ấy, đưa tay lên trán chào. "Chiêm nghiệm vui vẻ nhé."

"Cảm ơn," Rachel nói, một cách mỉa mai, và vẫy tay. Chloe suýt mỉm cười với cô ấy, và lái đi.

* * *

Cô lột hết chỗ quần áo bị ướt, xuống chỉ còn đồ lót, và để chúng lên chiếc ghế cạnh giường. Ngay trước khi cô trèo lên, một tiếng vang vọng như lúc trước mò đến.

 _Cậu nghĩ bao giờ David về?_

Giọng Max, nhẹ hơn chuột kêu, và đầy lo lắng. Chloe đông cứng lại, nghe giọng chính mình, bạo dạn hơn, rõ ràng hơn, trả lời, _"Chả biết. Đừng lo về chuyện đó. Lột đồ ra, Caulfield. Tớ không muốn cậu dây hết mùi nước clo lên ga giường tớ."_

Một tiếng khịt mũi rờn rợn. _Như thể cậu thì khá hơn ý. Tớ mượn đồ ngủ nhé?_

Và thế là hết, một mẩu kí ức không thực ngắn cũn. Dạ dày Chloe có cảm giác như bị lộn ngược, nhưng kể cả khi cô nhắm mắt lại cô vẫn không thể hình dung ra Max, hình bóng cô ấy hồi trước hay hình bóng mà Chloe gần như nhớ ra về cô ấy, mỉm cười. Tất cả đã biến mất.

Dù vậy, khi cô trèo lên giường, cô gần như có thể ngửi thấy mùi hóa chất phang phảng. Cô mất một hồi lâu mới ngủ được trở lại.

* * *

Original story: no grave can hold my body down (Archive of Our Own)

Author: OpheliaMarina


	10. Chapter 10

Ngoài cửa sổ vẫn đang rả rích mưa khi cô thức dậy, nhưng giờ nó đã đỡ xám xịt hơn đêm qua. Đầu cô vẫn còn đau, nhưng chuyện đó giờ đã là chuyện thường ngày rồi.

" _Có lẽ chúng ta nên dậy đi."_

Lại là giọng Max. Chloe ngoái lại đến vẹo cả cổ để xem cô ấy có ở đó không, rồi khi không có gì cả, cô chỉ gườm gườm. "Dừng lại đi," cô lẩm bẩm, và lăn khỏi giường.

Sau đó, chẳng còn gì khác. Còn không có cả một cơn đau thể chất để bám vào.

Cô không muốn nhớ bị đau. Cô mặc quần áo vào, chỉ nhớ ra rằng chúng đang ướt sũng và bẩn thỉu khi chúng đã ở trên người rồi, rồi lại tự bắt mình phải thay đồ lần nữa.

Da cô vẫn còn hơi dấp dính, nhưng sẽ không có ai ngoài cô (và Max, Max người vẫn đang dõi theo, Max người vẫn luôn dõi theo) biết. Cô xịt nửa lọ nước hoa Axe lên người, kiểm tra mình trong gương xem có máu không, và đi ra.

* * *

Rachel: gặp tớ 2 whales xoxox

Nhưng lần này Rachel nghĩ còn không kĩ bằng Chloe, vì ngay khi Chloe rẽ vào quán Two Whales, có ít nhất bốn cái mặt chồi lên từ cửa sổ gần nhất, tất cả đều nhìn chằm chằm vào cô. Cô chỉ rên lên, và thả người phịch xuống ghế. "Chết tiệt."

Cô suýt thì lùi xe ra, suýt thì chuồn mẹ ra khỏi đấy, nhưng trước khi cô có thể làm vậy, cửa quán ăn đã mở tung và cô đã bị bao vây tứ phía. Cái đám con gái nữ thần này còn nhanh chân hơn cô tưởng.

Trong phút chốc tất cả đã ra, ngoại trừ Kate, người vẫn đang nhíu mày nhìn cô qua cửa sổ. Chloe mong đó là vì lòng tôn trọng đối với thần kinh của Chloe hơn là nỗi sợ đối với cô. Chiếc xe bị bao vây từ mọi góc độ, và việc này có cảm giác như một hoàn cảnh không lối thoát nhưng còn lâu cô mới hạ cửa kính xuống. Không thoát là một chuyện, nhưng bỏ cuộc là một chuyện khác.

"Chloe!" Dana nói, hơi thở làm mờ cửa kính ghế hành khách. "Chloe, chào- úi giời, cậu trông tệ thật đấy."

Juliet thúc khuỷu tay vào sườn cô ấy. "Đừng có nói thế với cậu ấy, đồ đần, cậu ấy đã được thanh tẩy đấy."

"Dùng từ xịn đấy, Jules, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn là-"

Chất giọng hơi nghèn nghẹt của Brooke dễ dàng cắt ngang cả hai người. "Chloe! Chỉ để kiểm tra thôi, nhưng nữ thần có nói thế giới sẽ kết thúc không?"

"Kéo quần lên, Brooke," Chloe nạt, trước khi thật sự suy nghĩ cho kĩ. Chớp giật, ở đằng xa, và cô suýt nhảy dựng khỏi ghế trước khi nhìn lại đám con gái đứng im xung quanh và nhận ra đó chỉ có trong đầu cô.

 _Max,_ cô nghĩ, _chuyện này nhàm chán lắm rồi đấy_. Rồi cô nhớ ra Max không đọc được suy nghĩ của mình.

"Vậy cơn bão có ý nghĩa gì?" Alyssa nói. Giọng cô ta còn khó hiểu hơn qua tấm kính. "Người có nói không?"

 _Đại loại thế_ không phải một câu trả lời hay. _Cút đi_ cũng vậy, nhưng với cô nói thế tự nhiên hơn. "Đừng lo về việc đó," cô nói, và đút chìa lại vào ổ. "Đó là vấn đề của cô ấy."

"Vấn đề của _cô ấy_ -" Stella lên tiếng, vẻ sững sờ, nhưng Diana cuối cùng cũng đẩy lùi được Juliet, và cắt ngang. "Nhưng Chloe, này- chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với cậu bây giờ?"

Rachel xuất hiện vào đúng lúc đấy là rất đúng kiểu, tha cho Chloe khỏi trả lời. "Này!" cô ấy nói, đột nhiên có mặt và nổi bật giữa đám đông. "Cho tớ qua, mấy cậu, Chúa ơi- Chloe, đổi kế hoạch. Tớ mua cà phê rồi, chuồn thôi."

Một tràng tiếng kêu phẫn nộ nổi lên, và Rachel chỉ đảo mắt, chen vào ghế hành khách, và kiên định ngồi xuống. Chloe nhìn cô ấy chằm chằm, một nỗi lo rất nhỏ thắt lại ở đáy ruột. "Ừ? Đến đâu?"

"Còn đâu nữa?" Rachel nói, với tay vào ngăn để găng và lôi ra một điếu thuốc. "Chỗ của bọn mình."

Bãi phế liệu. Dạ dày Chloe khẽ quặn. "Tớ chưa qua đấy được một thời gian rồi."

Rachel liếc nhìn cô, rồi quay đi để mở bật lửa. "Sao, cậu quên đường rồi à?"

"Không," Chloe nói, và để nguyên đấy. Cô nóng nảy vẩy tay cho đám con gái còn lại lùi ra, rồi nổ máy. "Đi nào."

Một vài cô gái gọi với theo cô khi họ đi, nhưng không ai nhìn lại. Rachel đợi cho đến khi họ đã ra xa khỏi tầm nghe, kéo cửa sổ xuống, và thổi khói ra.

* * *

Khi cô đã đỗ vào đâu đó trong bãi Sắt Vụn Mỹ, cô mới thực sự nhìn sang phía Rachel lần đầu tiên. Rachel không nhìn lại; cô ấy đang bận dập tắt mẩu thuốc vào tay nắm cửa. "Chúa ơi, Rachel. Cậu trông như cứt ấy."

Và cô ấy trông như thế thật. Cô ấy trông như cứt so với một người _bình thường_. Mái tóc cô gần như bết lại, rối bù, và dưới mắt cô ấy có những vết thâm mà có vẻ cô ấy còn chả thèm che đậy. Môi cô ấy nứt nẻ, và khi cô ấy lườm Chloe đôi mắt cô ấy có hơi đỏ. "Cậu mà cũng nói được cơ đấy."

"Tất nhiên là được," Chloe nạt, rồi nhăn mặt vì cô chán tức rồi. Cô không còn năng lượng nữa. Cô cầm lấy cốc cà phê Rachel mua cho, và ngửi. "Trong này có-"

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, Rachel chuyền cho cô một chiếc bình, và Chloe còn không thèm kiểm tra trước khi dốc hết thành phần trong bình vào cốc. Hóa ra là tequila, hơi ghê, nhưng ít nhất nó là cái gì đó.

Sau hai ngụm cà phê cháy bỏng, cô quay sang Rachel, đầu ưỡn ra. "Vậy? Kế hoạch lớn là gì?"

Rachel đang nhíu mày nhìn cốc mình. "Tớ đã thức cả đêm," cô ấy nói, "và, kiểu, đọc qua nhật ký của mình, và của tất cả mọi người khác, cố nghĩ ra một cách để sửa chữa mọi chuyện cho cậu. Tớ đã thức đấy. Và tớ chỉ… tớ không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu. Tớ không biết điều gì về cô ấy hết."

"Hữu ích lắm," Chloe nói, và lục túi quần tìm điếu thuốc của mình. "Hữu ích thật đấy, Rach à, cảm ơn nhé."

Câu nói đó chỉ kiếm về cho cô một cái trừng mắt, nhưng nó càng yếu dần khi Rachel nhìn cô càng lâu, và chuyển thành thương hại. Chloe không thể nhìn vào nó, chỉ thổi cốc cà phê còn âm ấm của mình.

Họ cứ ngồi đó một lúc. Chloe nhìn sơ qua bãi phế liệu qua cửa sổ, nhưng không thấy gì hết. Không cô gái. Không nai. Không tiếng động.

"Tớ nghĩ," cuối cùng Rachel lên tiếng, khẽ khàng, "Tớ nghĩ- cậu cần nói cho tớ biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Tớ biết cậu không muốn, nhưng cậu là người duy nhất từng nói chuyện với cô ấy. Cậu là người cô ấy yêu, Chloe. Nếu có con đường nào ra khỏi đây, cô ấy đã đưa cho cậu rồi."

Nhưng cô ấy đã không làm vậy. Chloe biết thế.

Cô mất hai lần thử để châm điếu thuốc. "Tớ không thể giải thích cho cậu được. Ý tớ là- được rồi, nghe này. Không phải tớ sẽ không làm, hay là tớ không muốn. Ý tớ là, tớ không muốn làm. Nhưng tớ không cố gây khó dễ, chỉ là kể cho cậu tất cả những gì cô ấy đã nói là một việc gần như bất khả thi. Có quá nhiều thứ. Chẳng cái nào có lí cả."

Ít nhất cô biết Rachel sẽ hiểu điều đó. Cô ấy là một nữ linh mục cơ mà. Rachel gật đầu, chậm rãi, rồi lấy một điếu thuốc thứ hai khỏi ngăn để găng của Chloe.

"Được rồi," cô ấy nói. "Hay là thế này. Tớ sẽ hỏi cậu về cô ấy. Cậu không phải trả lời nếu cậu không muốn, hoặc nếu cậu không thể. Nhưng nếu cậu nghĩ là cậu có thể, kể tớ. Được chứ?"

Nghe không được lắm, nhưng tại thời điểm này họ không có nhiều phương án thay thế. Chloe làm một ngụm cà phê lớn. "Ừ, được thôi. Hỏi đi."

Rachel nhìn cô trừng trừng, và Chloe châm điếu thuốc cho cô ấy. Khi Rachel rút về, cô ấy vẫn nhìn Chloe như vậy. "Chloe. Cậu sẽ không để tớ làm tổn thương cậu đâu, đúng không?"

Và cô định cười trừ, cô hoàn toàn muốn thế, nhưng cô không cười nổi. Cái thời đấy đã qua rồi. "Không còn nữa," cô nói, và làm một hơi của riêng mình.

* * *

Mất khoảng một tiếng rưỡi, và Chloe từ chối khoảng nửa số câu hỏi. Khởi điểm thế là được rồi.

"Được rồi," Rachel nói, nguệch ngoạc thêm vào nhật ký. "Được rồi, vậy-"

"Tớ hỏi cậu cái này được không?" Chloe bất chợt hỏi. Cô vừa nhớ ra, hình ảnh Max kiễng trên đầu ngón chân, khuôn mặt Rachel như niềm vui sướng. "Cô ấy đã nói gì với cậu vậy?"

Rachel khựng lại, rồi gõ đuôi bút vào mặt giấy, hai lần. "Nếu cô ấy muốn cậu biết, cô ấy đã không thì thầm rồi."

Miệng Chloe há hốc trong sự kinh ngạc thuần túy một phút trước khi cô đóng sầm nó lại. "Chà, mẹ kiếp, Rachel à. Nếu Max muốn cậu biết tất cả những gì tớ vừa nói với cậu, thì cô ấy đã nói luôn cho cậu từ đầu rồi, hử? Ấy thế mà tớ vẫn nói cho cậu đấy thôi, đồ khốn!"

Cô đã nói trúng tim đen, và cô có ý làm thế. Rachel nhăn mặt, và vuốt tóc lại bằng cả hai tay. "Được thôi," cô ấy lầm bầm. "Cô ấy chỉ nói- cô ấy chỉ nói 'chăm sóc nhau nhé'." Trước khi Chloe có thể tiêu hóa xong điều đó, cô ấy lại nhìn lên, một cách vội vã. "Cô ấy- cô ấy có nói gì nhiều về tớ không? Kiểu, bên cạnh cái việc- chết chóc ấy."

Cả hai cốc cà phê đều đã hết, và điếu thuốc đã cháy hết, và Chloe cần đến tuyệt vọng một việc gì đó để làm với hai bàn tay của mình. "Không- không, không hẳn. Cô ấy không quen cậu, không có gì nhiều để nói cả." Cô suýt thì nói _cô ấy tưởng cậu có thể làm tớ hạnh phúc nhưng cô ấy đã lầm_ , nhưng cô không làm vì Rachel chỉ đang cố giúp, cô ấy không đáng phải nhận điều đó.

"Ồ," Rachel nói, và quay đi. Môi dưới của cô bị kéo vào giữa hai hàm răng, một cách tàn bạo, phần đỏ hóa trắng dưới xương. "Được rồi. Um."

Chloe để cô ấy ngồi nghĩ một lúc, rồi ngả người vào ghế, đút tay vào túi quần. "Ừ. Vậy? Phán quyết là gì nào?"

Câu nói đó làm Rachel bừng tỉnh. Như thể cô ấy vừa tự dưng nhớ ra Chloe đang ở đó. "À đúng rồi. Ừ đây." Cô ấy lật lại những ghi chú của mình, nhíu mày. "Được rồi, vậy tớ nghĩ là- tớ nghĩ là tớ có một ý tưởng chung chung. Nó hơi mù mờ, và có thể nguy hiểm."

"Tuyệt vời," Chloe mỉa mai nói, và nhắm mắt lại. "Nói đi."

"Okay," Rachel nói. "Vậy cơ bản là, có vẻ sự hiện diện của Max mạnh hơn khi cậu tương tác với cô ấy hay nhớ thêm nhiều điều về cô ấy, phải không? Như kiểu cô ấy càng trở nên hữu hình với người khác thì cô ấy càng có dấu ấn hơn trong dòng thời gian. Hoặc riêng với cậu, tớ đoán vậy."

Chloe giữ mắt nhắm lại. "Tất nhiên rồi."

"Nên- nên tớ nghĩ mánh khóe ở đây là làm cậu nhớ thêm nữa," Rachel nói, giọng hơi run run. "Cậu nói cậu đã gặp nhiều, kiểu, hồi ức, và ảo giác, về hồi cô ấy vẫn còn là người thật ở đây. Tớ nghĩ, kiểu, cậu càng gặp nhiều, càng dễ đưa cô ấy về. Hoặc ít ra là tìm ra cách để đưa cô ấy về."

Hoặc đầu Chloe sẽ nổ tung. Thế nào cũng được. "Ừ, sao không. Thử một lần xem sao."

Cô ngồi dậy, phủi quần không vì lí do gì hết, và liếc nhìn Rachel, người đã đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cô. "Cái gì?"

Rachel giật mình, rồi lắc đầu. "Không có gì," cô ấy nói. "Tớ chỉ ước gì… thôi ngốc lắm. Tớ ước gì cậu sẽ tỏ thái độ với việc này, thế thôi. Tớ ước gì chúng ta có thể quay về như xưa."

Cô tin là Rachel muốn vậy. Nhưng giờ Chloe không thể nghĩ ra được một khoảnh khắc nào trong cuộc đời mà cô đặc biệt muốn quay lại; chẳng có cái nào màu hồng lắm lúc này. "Tớ mệt rồi, Rachel," cô nói, vì không biết nói gì khác. "Dù tớ có làm gì, tất cả mọi thứ- tất cả mọi thứ đều đau đớn. Tớ chỉ muốn mọi chuyện qua hết đi. Tớ muốn nó kết thúc."

Có một khoảnh khắc mà Rachel vươn tay về phía cô, như để vỗ tóc cô, cử chỉ vô cùng tự nhiên, và Chloe dịch đầu đi. Bàn tay Rachel cứ giơ lên trong không khí, quá lâu, trước khi rơi xuống trở lại lên đùi. "Tớ biết. Tớ biết."

"Mm," Chloe nói, không thực sự muốn nói rằng Rachel không biết, cô không nói được. Cô vẫn nghĩ vậy. "Vậy chiến lược là gì nào?"

Lại cắn môi, Rachel lật lại một vài trang. "Được rồi, vậy có những chỗ mà cậu cảm thấy là cậu đã ở bên cô ấy, ở trong cuộc đời kia, và những nơi mà cậu chắc chắn là đã ở bên cô ấy, trong cuộc đời này. Tớ nghĩ việc chúng ta cần làm là điều tra cả hai, phải không? Vì chúng đều quan trọng với cả hai người cậu. Và, um, đây là một trong số đó, phải không? Cậu đã gặp cô ấy ở đây?"

Chloe rụt cổ. "Ừ, đấy, vì cậu đã chết con mẹ nó ở đây."

"Vậy thì chúng ta sẽ tránh chỗ đấy ra," Rachel vững vàng nói. "Thôi nào, anh bạn. Tớ không sợ. Cậu cũng không nên thấy sợ. Tớ sẽ không để chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu, được chứ? Tớ đã hứa với cô ấy rồi."

Về mặt logic, Chloe biết là Rachel chẳng làm được cái quái gì để kìm lại cơn đau cả. Nhưng lần này, tấm lòng đó thực sự rất tuyệt.

"Okay," cô nói. "Tốt thôi. Nghe này, tớ đã kiểu như thám thính khu vực này vài lần, và nó thực sự chẳng có cảm giác gì tốt lành cả, được chứ? Nên tớ muốn đi xa hơn chút. Hãy, um-"

Rachel gật đầu, ra khỏi xe, và vòng sang bên kia để mở cửa cho Chloe. "Ừ," cô ấy nói. "Hãy đi ra đường ray, okay?"

Chloe bỗng thấy thật dễ để nhớ ra, những điều ở Rachel mà đã làm cô yêu cô ấy lúc ban đầu. Nó không dễ như yêu cô ấy lại như thế lần nữa, nhưng cô nghĩ đây là một bước đi đúng hướng.

* * *

Chloe giữ thăng bằng trên mép thanh ray để đi trên nó, theo cách mà cô vẫn luôn làm. Rachel chỉ đi thẳng giữa đường ray.

"Không thể tin được là tớ chết con mẹ nó rồi," Rachel đột nhiên nói, như thể đây là một cuộc hội thoại Chloe muốn có. "Và cả Jefferson nữa, cái thằng chó đấy. Không thể tin được là cậu là người yêu phàm tục."

"Thật à?" Chloe cay đắng nói, nghiêng ngả và nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng- (cảm xúc mỏng manh, " _đừng rơi!_ ") - "Vì tớ biết tỏng rồi. Tớ đã dự đoán thấy điều đó suốt thời gian qua."

Rachel lắc đầu, cáu kỉnh. "Không, nhưng đáng lẽ tớ phải biết đó là cậu," cô ấy nói. "Mọi dấu hiện đều có đó, cậu thì phải chịu thật nhiều đau đớn và tớ thì chỉ- quá u mê. Phớt lờ cậu. Tớ rất xin lỗi, Chloe."

Chloe nhăn mặt, nóng nảy phẩy tay. Đấy là thứ gần với sự tha thứ nhất cô có thể làm bây giờ.

Nên Rachel nói tiếp. "Tớ đoán là- và đây chẳng phải lí do chính đáng gì. Tớ đoán là tớ đã rất muốn người đó là mình."

Chloe không kìm được; cô khịt mũi. "Cảm thấy không đủ đặc biệt à?"

Sự hài hước biến mất khi Rachel nhìn cô với ánh mắt thật sự tổn thương. "Đừng xấu tính về chuyện đó, Chloe."

Một cách vội vã, Chloe quay đi. "Xin lỗi. Chỉ là- nó chẳng vui sướng gì. Cho tớ. Tớ không nghĩ cậu thực sự muốn vậy đâu."

"Tớ không biết mình muốn gì nữa," Rachel nói, và âm điệu cô ấy thì bực bội nhưng giọng cô ấy thì đã dịu đi. "Ý tớ là, tớ biết nó làm cậu đau. Tớ ước gì nó không làm vậy. Nhưng- cậu là động lực của một câu chuyện tình yêu mang tầm vũ trụ, Chloe à. Cậu là một _thực thể thần thánh_." Chloe nhăn mũi, nhưng Rachel không để ý. "Và kiểu… cô ấy còn không quen tớ. Tớ dành ngần ấy thời gian tìm hiểu về cô ấy, và cô ấy không quen tớ. Cô ấy chắc còn chả đoái hoài gì tới tớ, cô ấy chỉ cứu tớ vì _cậu_."

Ăn nói như vậy thật chẳng giống Rachel, để lộ một điểm yếu của bản thân một cách trung thực như vậy, và Chloe cảm thấy một bản năng vô thức là che đậy điều đó cho cô ấy. "Nah, anh bạn, thôi nào. Các cậu đâu có khác nhau đến thế. Cô ấy có một con mắt rất tinh tường cho tranh ảnh và- nghệ thuật-"

" _Tớ tin chắc rằng bọn tớ sẽ gặp nhau sớm thôi._ "

Cô đóng băng tại chỗ, và lập tức quan sát khu vực xung quanh. Rachel đã đứng lại, và đang theo dõi cô.

"Tớ nghe thấy-" Chloe nói, rồi khựng lại, và đợi. Nhưng không còn âm thanh nào nữa. "Chắc bọn tớ đã- ở bên nhau, tại đây. Ngay tại đây."

"Trên đường ray," Rachel thở ra.

"Ừ," Chloe lơ đễnh nói. "Tớ nhớ là- tớ không nghe thấy cô ấy nữa, nhưng tớ có thể- tớ nhớ là tớ đã biết cô ấy rất đặc biệt, hồi đấy. Bọn tớ đã ở ngay đây, và cô ấy đang nói chuyện với tớ và tớ không còn tức giận nữa."

Rachel chỉ nhìn cô, một biểu cảm dịu dàng đến bất khả thi mà Chloe không thể nhận ra được. "Cậu đã yêu cô ấy ở đây."

"Không, không," Chloe nói, lắc đầu, và việc đó có cảm giác thật sai, việc chối bỏ điều đó, nhưng nói là Rachel đúng cũng có cảm giác sai trái. "Chưa phải. Chỉ là… tớ không biết nữa. Cô ấy đã có mặt ở đây. Đó là tất cả những gì tớ thấy."

Bầu không khí ở đây thật thoáng đãng, đến mức mùi hương của biển có cảm giác thật tự nhiên, thay vì lạc lõng. Rachel khẽ nhíu mày. "Okay, tốt. Còn gì nữa-"

"Có," Chloe nóng nảy cắt ngang, đưa một tay lên day vào thái dương. "Có, còn một thứ nữa, tớ có thể cảm thấy nó nhưng tớ không nhìn thấy được- cái này rất quan trọng, Rachel-"

Đột nhiên, có một âm thanh rất to, sắc, chối tai đến mức Chloe gần như chắc rằng nó không thể đến từ đâu ngoài đầu mình, và-

 _Tiếng còi la hét, mặt đất rung lên dưới chân cô-_

" _Max, cứu tớ-!"_

 _Cùng một cái chết, hết lần này đến lần khác, những vị trí và phương pháp và thời điểm khác nhau, nhưng luôn là vậy, cô chỉ có một tuần để sống-_

" _Uôi, suýt nữa thì-"_

"Cô ấy cứu tớ lần nữa," Chloe thở dốc, và thình lình tỉnh lại, trở lại với thực tại mà bàn tay trên lưng cô thuộc về Rachel. Rachel, người đang nhìn cô với đôi mắt to tròn, đầy lo âu khi Chloe gập người xuống, tay chống trên gối, lấy lại hơi. "Cô ấy nói đúng, không chỉ ở nhà vệ sinh, tớ chết ở đây nữa- cùng một cái chết, không chịu buông tha cho tớ, _cô ấy_ không chịu buông tớ ra-"

"Cậu đang chảy máu kìa," Rachel đột nhiên nói, và ngửa cằm Chloe lên, đút tay vào túi và lấy ra một gói giấy ăn nhỏ. Chloe phẩy cô ấy đi và đứng thẳng dậy, quệt máu đi bằng hai bàn tay trần.

Dù vậy, khi cô mở miệng ra lần nữa, cô suýt thì bị sặc vị mặn của nó. "Tớ đã bảo cô ấy rằng bọn tớ sẽ luôn ở bên nhau," cô nói, và chuyển sang bị sặc bởi câu nói đấy.

Đoàn tàu kéo còi lần nữa. Họ rời khỏi đường ray, Chloe choạng vạng vấp phải thanh gỗ. Khi họ đã đứng trên mặt đất rắn lần nữa, Rachel vẫn chìa cho cô một tờ giấy. Ánh mắt cô ấy thật khó nhìn, nhưng Chloe vẫn nhìn thẳng vào nó.

"Chúng ta có thể đưa cô ấy ra," Rachel nói. "Tớ biết vậy. Và rồi bọn cậu sẽ được ở bên nhau."

"Tớ không biết cách làm một người không tức giận," Chloe nói. "Tớ không biết cách làm người cô ấy yêu."

"Chloe," Rachel nói. "Cậu _là_ người cô ấy yêu."

Và cô ấy ấn tờ giấy vào tay Chloe, và Chloe lau sạch máu, và họ đi vòng qua đường ray trên đường quay về xe.

* * *

Original story: no grave can hold my body down (Archive of Our Own)

Author: OpheliaMarina


End file.
